Love, Interrupted
by InuyashaPuppyDog
Summary: Brand new story! Another ...what happens to our gang after the fall of Naraku ... especially when a new foe decides to haunt our young friends
1. Chapter 1

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha character. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own any of my own characters._

_This is a whole new story where I am going from what is happening in the manga at the current time._

Love, Interrupted

Kagome sat on a large boulder at the edge of the lake, dangling her toes in the water. Sango sat beside her, her kimono pulled up to her knees, as she had her legs in the water. Shippou happily splashed in the warm water, like any child would, as Kirara lay beside her mistress, curled in a ball, as Sango stroked the demon cat's soft fur.

Kagome turned her face up towards the sky enjoying the warmth of the summer sun on her face. Kaede's village nearby, hummed with the normal day to day activities of the villagers going about their afternoon routines. Kagome sensed motion out of the corner of her eye and turned. Miroku was walking down the path towards them. He wore a huge smile on his face. Kagome lifted her head to the tree and saw a small bit of red amongst the green. Inuyasha was high up in the branches relaxing. Although she couldn't see his face, she knew he was keeping close tabs on her.

Miroku sat beside Sango and put his arm around her,

"My dearest. Hachi has returned. Master Mushin will arrive here in four days to perform our wedding ceremony. We will finally be wed."

Sango leaned into her beloved. She couldn't believe her level of happiness,

"Oh Miroku. I can't wait. Will the house be ready by then?" she gushed.

"Yes. I promise. Isn't that right Inuyasha?" Miroku yelled up to the relaxing hanyou.

"HMPH! Yea, yea, whatever." was his response, which started his friends giggling.

"I am so happy for you two!" Kagome said, happily.

"I wasn't about to wed Sango until Naraku was dead. And after that final battle, I wasn't sure if any of us would survive." said Miroku.

Another "HMPH!" came from the tree, "Speak for yourself, Monk! My body's made differently than yours."

Miroku smiled, "Maybe so ... but you were badly injured my friend."

The only response was another, "HMPH!".

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's typical attitude. Shippou joined them on the shore and Kagome opened up her bag and began spreading out the food. She had returned home to find out how well she had done on her high school entrance exams. To her amazement, she had passed and was accepted in the same high school as her friends Hojo, Yuri, Eri, and Ayumi. In celebration of her victory over the exams and their victory over Naraku, she had prepared a huge feast. Her friends were anxious to partake in the spoils,

"Inuyasha. Come on down. I have your favorite ... pickled radishes." Kagome announced happily.

She recieved no response. Instead, the group heard a barely audible, "damn!" and then the tree rustled and shook, a signal indicating Inuyasha was gone,

"There he goes again." said Miroku, shaking his head.

Kagome frowned. Inuyasha had been pulling these disappearing acts since shortly before they had defeated Naraku. All she could do was wonder what was going on. Sango broke into her thoughts,

"Kagome? Are you listening?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Sango, what were you saying?"

"I said I hope I can locate Sesshoumaru and get Kohaku to come to the ceremony."

"Inuyasha should be able to locate him with no problem. You know his nose!", Kagome smiled at the thought.

"Yes, I do. I am so happy that Sesshoumaru's mother revived Kohaku after the shard was removed. At least Naraku didn't succeed in taking my younger brother's life!", Sango said, as Kirara mewed in agreement.

"I am too. Naraku killed to many people. I'm glad his reign of terror is finally over.", said Kagome, as she took a bite of her omelet.

"I agree." said Miroku, looking at his now whole right hand, "The bastard is finally dead!"

"Kagome ... now that the jewel has disappeared ... do you have all your powers now?", asked Shippou.

"I don't know Shippou. Apparantly, it was the Shikon Jewel that was sealing my powers. I was told that making the "right wish" on the jewel would get rid of it and release my powers. I just wish I knew what I had wished for that had made it all happen.", said Kagome thoughtfully.

"Kaede says that whatever you wished for will become evident to you when the time is right.", added Miroku.

"I know. But, I am still curious!" Kagome said with a wink, then turned to look into the forest when Inuyasha had bounded into, '_Inuyasha, what's wrong_?'

**In the forest ...**

Inuyasha ran as fast as his legs could possible take him. Arriving at a clearing, he jumped into a tree on the edge of the meadow. His member ached with an unsatisfied need and his demon blood raced through his veins, threatening to take over his very core.

'Why? Why did I feel like this?' he thought.

The final battle with Naraku was electrifying to Inuyasha. Kagome had become incredibly powerful ... more powerful than Kikyou had ever been. Watching the young maiden warrior excited him but, he didn't understand why. He was in awe of what she had become when her powers were finally released after the disappearance of the sacred jewel.

The days and months leading up to the final battle had been unusually difficult for him. He had tried to get Kagome to stay back in her era, for her safety. He had no desire to see her meet the same fate as Kikyou. He feared Naraku would succeed in destroying another woman he cared about. No. he would rather live alone in this world and have Kagome safe in her own time than to have her die at the hands of his archenemy.

But, after he had requested this of her, she had refused to stay in the future. She wanted to stay with him. He had looked at her, surprised. Through it all, she still wanted to stay with him. Right then and there he had vowed to protect her with his very life. He had always protected her but, he had never vowed it to her like he had vowed his protection to Kikyou. That day in her bedroom, if her damn little brat brother Souta hadn't walked in, they would have shared their first kiss. After that day, his body had started acting strangely.

Now, as before, his body demanded a release. Why her scent was affecting him this way now, he didn't know. As he attended to his body's demands, his mind thought of Kagome. The beautiful, hard-headed, powerful, demanding, miko warrior who refused to leave him, appeared in his thoughts. His mind recalled her naked body from times when he had seen her bathing, which had become more often after his vow of protection. He found himself sneaking away from camp, saying to Miroku he needed to run off some energy, but instead he would find himself near the hot spring, spying on her. He had been blaming it all on being around Miroku too long but, that didn't explain the reaction of his demon blood.

Sweet release finally came and Inuyasha sat back and closed his eyes and sighed. He could never let Kagome know his dirty secret. She may have agreed to stay by him, but, she had never agreed to _mate _with him. While Sango and Miroku made wedding plans, Kagome worried about her tests. He didn't know why she needed that school thing. She knew how to battle, she was learning how to heal from Kaede, she was a pretty decent cook and she was great with kids. Everything she needed in the Feudal Era she knew and was good at. No. It just proved that she wasn't interested in becoming his mate, his life-partner. She had no desire to remain anything more than friends. Why would she? He had nothing to offer her ... he owned nothing but his Fire Rat clothes and Tessaiga. Plus, he was a filthy, disgusting half-breed, who, by all accounts, would never even be able to create a child. Even Kouga would be able to offer her more, but the thought of that flea-bitten wild animal laying a hand on the pure miko made his blood boil. Even if they remained nothing more than friends, he would accept that. At least she would be by his side.

Their friends, however, saw things differently. Miroku, Sango, Kaede and, even Shippou, kept encouraging the hanyou to let Kagome know his feelings. He scoffed at their suggestions, but that didn't stop them from trying. His friends even kept insisting that Kagome loved him, truly _loved_ him, but he could never believe them. He sighed at his thoughts. Jumping down from the tree, he raced back to his friends. Now that his need had been satisfied, he could return to the group. Return to Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha character. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own any of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 2

Inuyasha sped back to the lake, sliding to a halt near his friends. Kagome and the rest looked up at him, questioning looks on their faces,

"Where were you?" queried Kagome.

Crossing his arms and looking away, Inuyasha merely huffed,

"I needed to be by myself ... is that ok? Even a guy like me needs time to himself to think sometimes."

"Ok, Inuyasha. Are you gonna join us for lunch?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha plopped down cross-legged and began to dig into the food hungrily. The friends knew they never needed to ask the stubborn hanyou twice if he wanted food. The friends chatted about Sango and Miroku's impending nuptials while Inuyasha chowed down. As Inuyasha finished his food, the couple's friends decided once again to leave the young lovers to their own devices. Miroku stood up, reaching his hand down to his intended,

"My lovely Sango, shall we take a walk and enjoy this beautiful day?"

Sango giggled and accepted his hand as she stood up,

"I would love to." she said, her face all smiles as they started to walk away.

Shippou grabbed a lollipop from Kagome's bag and hopped off, with a quick, "See ya later." and a wave to Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome appreciated her friends' gestures, knowing full well they were trying to give Inuyasha and herself every opportunity to move their relationship past the friendship stage, something Kagome wanted more than anything. Kagome packed away the remaining food as Inuyasha stretched and laid down on the soft blue blanket.

Kagome wanted their relationship to advance, but, she didn't know how to proceed. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kaede all insisted that Inuyasha was very much in love with her but, was painfully shy and uneducated when it came to matters of the heart. Kikyou's death had left a void in Inuyasha that everybody could sense, but, since her death, Inuyasha had started to stay closer to Kagome. She assumed it was because he had vowed to protect her while everyone else said it was his way of courting her.

She thought back to a long woman-to-woman talk she had had with her mother. Her mother encouraged her to not be shy and take matters into her own hands. Mama Higurashi knew that her daughter had strong feelings for the wild, untamed hanyou. Her mother's advice confused Kagome, since Japanese girls are raised to be meek. Her mother had said to her that Kagome wasn't an ordinary Japanese girl. When your love is a mythical, magical creature, the ordinary rules of the game of love do not apply.

In Inuyasha's mind, his thoughts raced. Kagome's scent relaxed him ... it always did. He loved these moments ... when the brat and the two lovebirds went off and left them alone. But, beneath the calm exterior, his demon blood sizzled, wanting a taste of the tender virgin miko sitting so close to him. It took everything in Inuyasha's power to maintain his calm composure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Miroku walked arm in arm through the meadow on the edge of the village. Sango leaned into her monk, enjoying every moment of her bliss. Reaching a waterfall, Miroku took his intended full into his arms and kissed her lips, softly, tenderly. As they broke the kiss, Sango layed her head on Miroku's chest. Miroku breathed into her ear,

"I love you, my Sango."

Sango closed her eyes and let her mind drift. It had been too long since she had a home. After Naraku had destroyed her kin and village, she feared she would never have a place to call home again. Now, to have the unlikeliest of people, a womanizing monk, as her intended and a new village to call home, Sango found herself wondering if it was all a dream that would soon end ... destroying her happiness again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha?" queried Kagome to the young hanyou resting beside her,

"Hmm?" came his lazy reply.

"I think a walk sounds nice ... how about you?"

Inuyasha opened his left eye and gazed at the young girl and quickly wished he hadn't. His demon blood began rising to the surface as he looked at her features ... her soft, porcelain skin, the curves of her breasts beneath her top ... the little girl from the future was growing up fast and his body was determined to finish her transformation from girl-child to womanhood. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably as his member began aching again. Knowing absolutely nothing about love and sex, he couldn't understand why his body reacted so ...strangely. He sighed softly. Maybe a walk would get his body back to normal,

"Sure." he said, trying to quell the anxiousness in his voice, "Let's go."

_**Far away ...**_

"So ... the monk and the demon slayer are getting married, are they?" spoke a voice.

"Yes, my master." said a smaller voice.

"Hmmmm ... and whent that unusual priestess isn't around it seems Inuyasha is unable to fight efficiently." continued the voice.

"Yes, my master."

"They think they are so powerful because they destroyed Naraku. HMPH! They don't know what power is. I will enjoy this. I want to see Inuyasha dead and I will rule these pitiful humans!" cackled the voice.

"Yes, my ma ..." the smaller voice started, but was choaked off.

"Huh?" the owner of the other voice started and turned around, "Ahhh, Lord Sesshoumaru, how nice of you to grace us with your appearance." he said, as he watched his small henchman drop to the ground, dead with a broken neck, from Sesshoumaru's death grip,

"Ryouya ... why are you here?"

"Ahhh, my dear Sesshoumaru, are we not cousins? Am I not allowed in the land of my grandparents?" spoke the demon.

"You and I may be related but my mother's sister was an outcast amongst our people. Do not even pretend that you are my equal. And, never, never again address me so informally."

"Still ... at least I am a full-blooded demon, as are my brothers and sisters. At least I do not have a brother who is ... _a hanyou_." he spat.

"I overheard you, Ryouya. Do not attempt to kill Inuyasha or I will have your head."

"Ooooh now, have we developed brotherly love for the little beast?"

Sesshoumaru's hand grabbed the young man's throat and lifted him off the ground,

"Ryouya. I will be the one to destroy Inuyasha. No one else shall have his life. Do we have an understanding?" Sesshoumaru spoke, his golden eyes blazing with hatred.

Ryouya desperately tried to free himself from his cousin's grip, sputtering curses at his captor. Sesshoumaru released him, the demon dropping violently to the ground. As the young demon rubbed his throat, Sesshoumaru merely turned and walked away,

'_You will pay for that dearly, Sesshoumaru. I will be the one to rule the Western Lands ... and not just the Western Lands but all the lands, as my father should have, before he died at your hands, you bastard_!'


	3. Chapter 3

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha character. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 3

Ryouya paced the forest clearing nervously. He had never been the strong one of the family ... in fact, quite the opposite. He hated his life and was determined that he would change his fate. His mother was still the sister of Sesshoumaru's mother and the daughter of a proud clan of demon dogs. Just because the great Inu No Taisho chose _her _for a mateover his mother didn't make it right that his grandfather then chose to ignore his mother. If his grandfather hadn't ignored the young inu princess she may not have fallen for the rogue inu prince of the Southern Lands. Sure his father was a rogue and not in line to inheirit much, but his father was dashing, brave and sincere. And, at least, his whole family was full-blooded demon! The great, legendary Inu No Taisho destroyed himself by falling for a mere mortal woman and producing a disgusting half-breed! And this same half-breed had destroyed, in his mind's eye, the powerful Sesshoumaru, by hacking off his left arm!

Ryouya's brothers and sisters accepted their lot in life as the sons and daughters of a "low-count" demon dog - the youngest brother of the great Southern Land Prince, Lord Tsukikimo. Once the heir is born, any other sons are destined to a life of priviledge without power, unless the eldest son fails to defeat his father. Should the eldest die, then the next one can attack and take over the pack. His father, being 18th in line, never stood a chance at going up against his father and ruling the pack and the Southern Lands.

But, the Western Lands were up for grabs. No inu youkai ruled in the West since the death of the dog general. Sesshoumaru, having been unable to challenge and defeat his father, was now destined to fight and build his empire from scratch, in hopes of becoming supreme ruler of those lands. This included facing challenges from rogue inu youkai and possibly, even his disgusting half-breed brother. Ryouya knew that Sesshoumaru had no mate since he had no land to offer her as well as the fact that he traveled with 2 mortal children!. Ryouya had an intended, a young inu youkai princess from another, small, "low-count" clan. Both of them desired power to escape from their pitiful lives. He would rule the Western Lands, set up his palace for his bride to produce high-ranking sons, and then set up the conquest of the other lands of Japan!

Sesshoumaru would be enough of a challenge for him, but, right now he needed to concentrate on those do-gooding troublemakers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Miroku sat in a meadow of wildflowers in bliss. Holding onto each other, they enjoyed the tranquility of it all. The light breeze, the signing birds, and warm sun made for the perfect atmosphere. All seemed idyllic, until,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Sango, in pain, as she slumped forward.

Miroku jumped in surprise as to what would cause Sango to scream so. As he took in the sight, his blood raced. Sticking out of Sango's back was an arrow! Miroku searched the surrounding area to see who had fired it, but saw no one. Panicked, he scooped up his intended and raced back to Kaede's village, screaming,

"LADY KAEDE! LADY KAEDE! HELP!"

The elderly priestess exited her hut, followed by the young kitsune. Seeing the tajiya laying limp in the monk's arms, Shippou screamed in fear as Kaede attempted to assess the situation,

"Bring her in, Lord Monk. What happened here?"

"I ... I .. don't know, Lady Kaede. We were sitting at the edge of the meadow when suddenly she screamed and fell over. Someone shot her with an arrow!" he cried frantically.

Kaede looked at the arrow before speaking,

"Shippou, where is Kagome?"

"I left her with Inuyasha by the lake, why?"

"Go find her, please. Miroku, please fetch me some water while I prepare some herbs. Rush now."

The two did as instructed as the miko laid the demon slayer on her stomach. She did not like the look of that arrow.

Miroku returned with a bucket of water. Kaede added it to the herb mixture she had prepared. Applying it around the wound, Kaede applied pressure to free the arrow from Sango's body. Removing the arrow, Kaede placed it on the ground as she rubbed the herb mixture into the wound,

"That will do for now." she said, then picking up the arrow, "I do not like the looks of this." she spoke.

"Lady Kaede, what is it?" asked a worried Miroku.

"This ... this is a demon's arrow though I know not which type of demon. And I am afraid the arrow's tip has been covered in poison." she spoke softly.

"Poison? Will ... will she live, Lady Kaede?" asked Miroku, just as quietly.

"That I do not know. She is a strong girl, but while I can recognize that it is poison from the smell, I do not recognize what kind of poison it is. And because of that, I do not know with what herbs I should treat it with, if I even have an herb in my garden that can treat it."

Miroku looked sadly at Sango as his mind raced. Jineji, the half-demon horse who owned a vast herb garden, would probably have an antidote, but the distance was great, and he did not feel right leaving Sango alone when she needed him most. Inuyasha and Kagome would be the better choices to visit Jineji, using Kirara to get there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome quietly walked through a cleared, wooded path. Kagome had slipped her hand inside of Inuyasha's, who seemed surprised at first, but quickly closed his hand around hers. His tried to clear his mind, willing his body to stop acting so strangely, with no success. At least it seemed that Kagome hadn't noticed his dirty needs.

Coming to a clearing in the woods, they looked over a beautiful field of peonies in full bloom. Inuyasha smiled to himself at the sight, knowing Kagome's reaction. Sure enough, she "ooooooooooh" at the sight. The two stood their silently for a moment. Kagome's mind raced,

'_Now this is atmosphere_!' she thought.

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, who looked at her somewhat surprised. Taking a quick chance, Kagome stood on her tiptoes and leaned in, lightly pressing her lips against his in a chaste, butterfly kiss. Inuyasha just stared,

"Why ... why did you do that?" he gulped out.

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I dunno." as she leaned in again,

'_GO GIRL_!' she thought, as her lips touched Inuyasha's again, but this time she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips into him harder. She quietly thanked the Kami when Inuyasha actually started kissing her back. Then,

"NO! NO Kagome! Don't do this!" he said, his voice barely a whisper as he pushed her away from him violently and she fell to the ground on her buttocks. His eyes met hers and he saw the look of hurt register in them. His body ached terribly and his member felt like it would explode. His demon blood boiled to the surface and he could feel his demon begin to take charge,

"I'm sorry, Kagome!" he said, as he turned and ran as fast as his legs would take him. He would not disgrace Kagome!

Kagome stared at the spot where Inuyasha had been just a moment before. Tears welled up in her eyes,

"He doesn't want me! He doesn't desire me!" she sobbed into her hands.

A young voice broke through her tears,

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Where are you?" she heard,

"Shippou!" she yelled through her tears, watching the pink bubble appear before her, then transform into the kitsune cub,

"Kagome! What's wrong? Where's Inuyasha?" he asked.

"It's nothing Shippou, really. And Inuyasha ran off that way. What's wrong?"

"Kaede needs your help. Sango's been struck by an arrow!"


	4. Chapter 4

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha character. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 4

Kagome gasped at Shippou's announcement of Sango. Running as fast as she could and trying to avoid tripping, Kagome managed to get back to the village. She burst into Kaede's hut,

"Kaede ... what happened?" Kagome asked quickly.

"Sango was struck in the back with an arrow!", said Miroku, with tears in his eyes.

"By who?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"We don't know, child. But the arrow definately belongs to a demon and the arrowhead was covered in a poison I do not recognize." said Kaede, sadly.

Kagome sunk to her knees. Who could have possibly done this to her friend?

"Is there anything I can do, Kaede?" Kagome asked, softly.

Miroku spoke up, "The herb garden ... the one that Jineji takes care of ... maybe he can help us?"

Kagome brightened up, "Miroku, that's a great idea. I'll take Kirara and head out at once."

"Child, you should not go alone. Where is Inuyasha?" asked Kaede.

Kagome's face darkened, "He ... he ran off. I don't know where he is."

Miroku looked at his friend in concern. Shippou simply muttered, "Stupid Inuyasha!"

"It's ok. I'll be fine. I'll be with Kirara. Besides, we can't wait. I must go now." Kagome announced, as she quickly got up and picked up the demon cat,

"Kirara, I need your help!" said Kagome.

The demon kitten ran outside and transformed into her larger self. Kagome grabbed the arrow, ran outside and hopped on and the two sped off towards the northwest and Jineji's farm.

"She's such an impertinent child. Very much like Inuyasha." Kaede said, shaking her head.

"That is why the two of them belong together." Miroku said quietly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran until he thought his lungs would collapse. Jumping into the highest branches of a tree, he reluctantly removed his obi and slid his pants down to his knees. Staring at his engorged member, he cursed his body and cursed himself for not understanding what was happening. Wrapping his hand around his muscle, he proceeded to provide himself the much needed relief. As his release exploded, Inuyasha chided himself for his filthy habit. Kagome would be disgusted with him should she ever find out about it and the fact that he needed to imagine his sweet, innocent Kagome naked to get his release.

Pulling up his hakama pants and retying his obi, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. He needed to return to Kagome. He wanted, no ... needed, so desperately to be with her, beside her, that he would put up with this distraction. At first, he headed in the direction of the village, until a scent reached his nose. Making a hasty decision, he changed direction and followed the new scent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Jaken, where are we going?" asked the little girl with black hair, holding the reins of a two-headed dragon.

"Rin! Why must you always ask such stupid questions?" answered the green imp.

"Kohaku, do you know where we're going?" asked the little girl to the young demon slayer.

"No, Rin, I don't. I'm sorry." answered Kohaku.

Their leader suddenly stopped in front of them, causing Jaken to walk into the demon's leg,

"Whaa?" said Jaken, "Why did we stop, M'Lord?" he asked the majestic demon.

'_That scent_!' he thought, when right in front of him landed Inuyasha,

"Why are you here, little brother?" Sesshoumaru spat out.

"I need to talk with you, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha responded, meeting his brother's gaze and locking eyes.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows in feigned interest. Inuyasha needed to talk to _him_?

"Go on." Sesshoumaru invited his brother to start,

"Not in front of them." Inuyasha said, gestering with his thumb to his brother's traveling companions,

"HMPH! Anything you need to say to Lord Sesshoumaru you can say in front of us, you filthy half-breed." announced Jaken.

This earned Jaken a stern "JAKEN!" from his master. The imp promptly complied with a low bow.

Sesshoumaru walked away from his companions and further into the forest. Inuyasha quietly followed. Sesshoumaru then turned to face him,

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

Inuyasha blushed as he thought of what he wanted, or needed, to say.

"If you don't want to talk than stop wasting this Sesshoumaru's time. I have better things to do than be in the forest with you."

Inuyasha stammered on his words, "Uhhh, Sesshoumaru, I ... I ...need to know why my body is behaving the way it is. You know I am shunned by demons and humans and I don't understand what is wrong with me."

"Go on." Sesshoumaru encouraged, with an amused look on his face.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was going to say,

"Sesshoumaru, my ... my ... you know, private part where I pee ... it keeps getting bigger and hurting as it enlarges. I have to keep rubbing it until white liquid comes out and then I'm ok. That is, until I get around Kagome again. What is happening to me?"

Inuyasha looked up into Sesshoumaru's face. He didn't like what he saw. His brother was smiling! Why was his brother smiling?

"Inuyasha! You were born ignorant and you were raised ignorant. Why should I tell you any of this? Why not ask your friends for help?"

"You bastard! Why can't you answer me?"

"Because you are not worthy of an answer from me, you filthy half-breed."

With these words, Sesshoumaru turned and walked away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha simply lowered his head in shame. Obviously, whatever was happening to him was because he was a lowly, despicable half-breed. Surely, no one else - neither human nor demon - experienced this. He turned around, leapt into the trees and was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip to Jineji's farm on Kirara's back was easy. Kagome showed the arrow to Jineji, who quickly prepared an herb for Sango. Saying her goodbyes, Kagome and Kirara headed back to Kaede's village. Shortly after leaving the farm, the sky started to turn black and lightening flashed. Kirara touched down in a huge castle town below her. Townspeople were beginning to run for cover as the storm prepared to hit, but Kagome was approached by a young maiden,

"My lady, you are a priestess, are you not?" the maiden asked Kagome.

"Yes, I am. May I have lodgings until after the storm?" Kagome requested.

The maiden eyed Kirara suspiciously at first but then said,

"Sure. Follow me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha arrived back at Kaede's village shortly before the storm hit. Entering the old miko's hut, he was shocked to see Sango unconcious, Miroku sitting beside her, clearly upset, Shippou and Kaede applying cold compresses to Sango's forehead and, most of all, no Kagome.

"What happened here?" he asked.

Kaede filled Inuyasha in on the happenings of the day, finishing with Kagome heading out on Kirara to Jineji's farm. While Inuyasha was clearly upset of what had happened to Sango, he was furious over the fact that Kagome had been allowed to go alone to Jineji's farm,

"I tried to find you Inuyasha." said Shippou.

Inuyasha bonked Shippou on the head, causing a large welt to appear,

"OWWWWWW! Why'd you do that for?" Shippou screamed.

"You obviously didn't look hard enough, runt!" Inuyasha admonished.

Inuyasha got up and started to head outside,

"Inuyasha! Where are you headed?" asked Kaede.

"Where do you think, old woman. Out to find Kagome!"

"In this weather? The sky is teeming!"

"HMPH! Rain doesn't bother me the way it bothers you weakling humans, you know!"

With that said, Inuyasha ran out of the hut and disappeared into the rain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I decided to start a new story. What do you think so far? Please review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha character. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 5

The storm raged all around, rain pouring relentlessly, lightening flashing and thunder booming as the wind whipped the trees into a frenzy. Kagome watched the powerful storm from the safety of the huge castle she had taken refuge in, thanks to the young maiden, who had introduced herself as Tsukiko, princess of the house of Matsushita, the local daimyo of Musashi.

As Kagome relaxed in the luxurious room, Tsukiko entered with a young maid who carried a tray of food,

"Lady Kagome. Some dinner for you. I hope you find it satisfactory."

"Lady Tsukiko, I know it will be delicious. Thank you for the lodging and food." Kagome said, as she bowed to her hostess.

"Lady Kagome, may I ask why you travel with a demon?" Tsukiko asked, pointing to Kirara.

"She is my friend and battle companion. She will not hurt humans, if that is what you are afraid of."

"Battle companion? You are a warrior priestess? I have only heard of such things in legends."

"I don't care to battle, but I was forced to fight. I fought beside my friends, a demon slayer, a monk, a fox demon child, this demon cat and a half-demon warrior." Kagome told her.

The princess looked enthralled at Kagome's story,

'_How exciting that must be_!' she thought.

Kagome told the young princess some of her stories as the rain continued to batter the houses and castle. When the storm seemed to slow, Kagome decided then would be a good time to try to get back to Kaede's village and the injured Sango. Tsukiko tried to dissuade her,

"My lady, it is such a fierce storm. I fear for your safety. Please, stay until morning. When the storm subsides, your journey will be safer."

"Lady Tsukiko, I appreciate you fearing for my safety. But, my friend, the demon slayer, was seriously injured and needs this herbal remedy quickly. I must go." said Kagome.

Lady Tsukiko gave up trying to change the young priestess' mind and left the room. Kagome gathered her few belongings and headed out with Kirara. Preparing to head out the front door of the castle, she was stopped once again,

"Young priestess, please stop." called a young man from behind her.

Kagome stopped and turned. She didn't need another distraction. She needed to get back to Sango. And Inuyasha,

'_You idiot' _she chastised herself, '_He ran away from you. He's not interested_.'

'_But, he did vow to protect me_.' she heard her other voice say, '_If you aren't there, he'll coming searching for you_.'

Kagome faced the voice. A very well-built, handsome young samurai approached her. She couldn't help but smile at him. Surely, he made many a girl swoon,

"Yes? What do you want?" she asked sweetly.

The young man stopped in his tracks. His sister had told him about the young warrior priestess who insisted on traveling in this vicious storm. He didn't expect her to be so beautiful. His eyes moved over her. The young maiden was dressed in a very strange kimono that was extremely short. He had never seen such an outfit, but then he had never seen a woman. Surely, the dress must be part of her culture. He bowed deeply to her as he took her hand,

"My lady. I implore you. Please do not go out in this storm. I do so fear for your safety."

"My lord, I have to go. My friend is in dire need ..."

"My lady. What good will you do your friend if you are injured or, worse yet, killed in this storm."

Kagome thought about this. In her rush to return to Sango's side, she had not considered her own safety.

"Ok. I'll stay until the storm passes. But then I must leave."

"Thank you for reconsidering, my lady. You will not regret your decision."

The samurai took Kagome's hand and led her into the main area of the castle. As they walked, the young samurai told her he was Lord Genichi, son of the daimyo. He told her stories of his conquests in the fields in his father's army, sure that he would impress her, as he did other young maidens. Kagome listened and smiled, but that was as far as her interest went. The young man came off as cocky and brass, just like Inuyasha, but unlike Inuyasha, the lord was proud of his human death toll. This disgusted Kagome to no end.

Wanting to make her leave, Kagome excused herself from the young warrior's company, saying she was more tired than she realized and wanted to retire for the night. Kagome rushed to the room Princess Tsukiko had taken her to and closed the shojo behind her. Breathing a sigh of relief, she sat down on her futon as Kirara curled up beside her. Great Kami, she couldn't wait until tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young lord watched Kagome walked away from him. His eyes watched her body move under her skimpy kimono. He sighed. The priestess was beautiful. She would make a wonderful princess. He decided he must discover more about her. He turned and walked down the hall, smiling a goofy smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha raced through the rain. He had picked up Kagome's scent for a while, but then lost it. He figured Kirara had taken to the air.

Sitting in a tree, trying decide his next step, he felt sharp prick in his neck. Slapping his neck, he pulled his hand away as Myouga fell onto his hand,

"Lord ..Inuyasha ... I ...was ...worried ... about ...you."

"It's you, Myouga!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Where have you been hiding out?"

"My lord, that is not important. Your blood has changed, my lord. Has anything happened to you recently?"

Inuyasha looked at the old flea,

"Well, yea, maybe you can answer me a question, Myouga."

"What is it, my lord?"

"Myouga, my body has been reacting strangely around Kagome. Whenever she's near, my private part gets hard and I have to ..."

Myouga giggled, which earned him a squishing pinch,

"My ... lord ... please ..."

"Don't ridicule me, Myouga."

"I'm not, master. Honestly. Actually, master, what is happening to you is quite common. Your demon side has decided it wants to mate. You react around that way around Kagome because your demon side has decided she is the one for you. It is that simple."

"Simple? Nothing is ever that simple. I still don't quite understand, Myouga."

"Master, ever since your demon blood had a taste of freedom it will surface whenever it feels the need to survive. Mating is simply another form of survival ... the need to procreate, as you will."

"HMPH! I can't create anything, Myouga. Half-demons aren't capable of creating offspring. You know that." spat Inuyasha.

"Your body doesn't know that. And, besides, trying is all the fun!" snickered Myouga.

"Creepy bug!" said Inuyasha, flinging Myouga out into the rain.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha settled himself on the tree branch, the rain soaking his clothes and hair, mixing with his tears on his face.

'_Mate with Kagome? I've never heard of anything so ridiculous. She would never have me as a mate_.' he thought, sadly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Kaede's village, the monk peered out into the rain,

"Lady Kaede, I see no sign of Kagome or Inuyasha. I hope all is well."

"Miroku, you should be worrying more about the young tajiya. I am sure that Kagome and Inuyasha are fine." said the old miko, as she removed the cloth from Sango's forehead and rewet the cloth and wrung ot out,

'_Inuyasha. Kagome. Please be ok._' the miko thought to herself, a thought echoed by the monk and young fox demon.


	6. Chapter 6

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha character. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 6

Ryouya settled back against the wall of his small, meager hut, closed his eyes and sighed. His one minion had reported back that the demon slayer had been brought down with an arrow. Ryouya's arrow. He had worked hard at creating the poison that laced the arrow tip. His potion involved herbs from the Southern Lands ... and these herbs could be found no where else, he had learned. Oh, the poison could easily be mistaken for another type of poison mixture that had a local herbal antidote, if the person testing the poison had enough knowledge. That was the beauty of this poison - the only antidote that existed was an herb located in the far southern tip of Nihon. The demon slayer would remain in her undead state for eternity unless the antidote could be discovered.

'_Fat chance of that ever happening_.' he thought to himself.

Ryouya rubbed his belly absentmindly. He was hungry. Very hungry. He hadn't eaten a solid meal since he left on his quest. He decided now would be a perfect time to eat a hearty meal. Yes, he would attack the nearest village ... the animals and people would make a delicious celebration meal. He picked up his spear and sword as he prepared for the attack. His mind drifted back to his intended, Mai, and how he missed her. He couldn't wait until he finally had his lands to build a home for his beloved. He would make her proud, yes he would. His mind then drifted to his next plan of attack ... that strange priestess that gave Inuyasha his unusual strength. She would be the next to go ... but, how would he do it? He decided his next plan of action was to have his minions examine this priestess a little more carefully.

'_Ahhh, that was enough thinking for the day_.' he thought, as he rubbed his temples, '_Thinking to hard hurts my head_.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nighttime typhoon subsided in early morning. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and sniffed the air. All he could pick up was the scent of the wet ground and flowers. He tried not to worry. He knew Kagome was resourceful.

'_She probably found a village to take shelter. The villagers wouldn't turn her away like they would me_.' he thought.

Hopping down from the tree, he continued his journey towards Jineji's farm. He hoped he would meet her on the way back from her trip. He felt strangely calm .. why was he not worried about her? Nearing the border of Mushashi, he paused. That was Kagome's scent he was picking up! He raised his nose in the air and sniffed deeply. The castle! Her scent was eminating from the castle town of the local daimyo.

'_She took shelter at the castle town, huh_?' he thought, as he turned and headed to the town's entrance, '_At least she's safe_.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke to a beautiful sunrise. As she dressed, the princess' maid arrived with breakfast for her and Kirara. She looked at the food. The amount was much larger than the previous night's food. On one of the trays, she noticed a small bouquet of liliies with a note,

"_My beautiful priestess, Kagome. I would very much enjoy your company for a walk around the castle grounds. I want to show you my kingdom ... a kingdom which could be yours one day should you want it. I am in love with you, my sweet Kagome, and would desire nothing more than to give you the world on a platter, which I can do. Please say yes by joining me in the castle garden after you eat your fill. Your lord, Genichi_."

Kagome read and re-read the letter. Genichi was ... interested in her? Kagome kneeled on the pillow as she began to eat. Her mind wandered,

'_Genichi is handsome and kind but he is a warrior in every sense of the word_.' she thought, '_He brags of his conquests and his riches. Any woman in her right mind would desire to be with him and be set for life. But, I'm not in my right mind. I have school and exams, and I cross over between two worlds and ... and ..._ ' she sighed, '_I am hopelessly in love with Inuyasha_. _Even if he doesn't desire me, I still promised to stay by him ... and I will_.' Kagome closed her eyes and clapped her hands together, "No man will take me away from Inuyasha's side!" she exclaimed to thin air.

Kagome finished her meal and, picking up Kirara, she headed for the castle garden. Best to let the lord down nice and easy and get it over with. Plus, she had to return to Sango with the medicine. After asking some vassels for directions, she exited a door and into what can only be described as Wonderland. The gardens were filled with flowers of all sorts ... what seemed like millions of them. Beautiful trees dotted the manicured lawns. She was sure she had only seen such images in her dreams.

"My lady, I am so happy that you could join me." came a strong male voice behind her.

Kagome turned and nearly fell into the handsome lord's arms,

"I...I am so sorry, my lord." stammered Kagome, blushing.

The young lord laughed, "No ... no ...it's my fault to have startled you. But, my lovely Kagome, you may fall into my arms at any time." he said with a twinkle and a wink.

Kagome blushed again and then realized the lord had offered her his arm. She didn't know why, but she found herself accepting it and smiling,

'_Wait. Wait_.' she thought to herself, '_I shouldn't be doing this. I love Inuyasha_.'

Even though she berated herself inside, Kagome found herself strolling beside the young, handsome lord as they strolled the gardens. She discovered he wasn't as brash and cocky as she had originally thought, when she discovered his love for the art of horticulture. He also surprised her by telling her he was a fabulous chef. Kagome found herself enthralled by his voice, locked into his eyes, lured to his lips ...when suddenly the young man who was beside her was suddenly flat on his back ...

"Bastard! What the fuck do you think you are doing to my Kagome?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku rubbed his head in anger, worry and frustration.

'_What in the seven hells is taking them so long_?' he thought, frantically.

Shippou had decided to join some young village children for a game, at Kaede's behest. His frantic worrying was doing Miroku absolutely no good. Kaede had changed the water but, was then needed to aid a village woman giving birth. Miroku didn't want to leave his fiancee, but nature was forcing him otherwise. Exiting the hut, he found a clump of trees. Lifting his robes, he began to urinate, when suddenly, severe pain rendered his right hand useless,

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" he screamed in pain, as he clutched his right wrist, his early need forgotten.

In horror, he stared as a section of his right hand swirled black and formed ...

"NO ... NO...IT ... IT CAN'T BE!" he cried.


	7. Chapter 7

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha character. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 7

Ryouya stretched out on the grass below the setting sun. The village nearby was decimated, corpses of humans and animals spread on the ground. Using a piece of bone to pick his teeth clean, the dog demon sighed happily, his stomach finally full. Sensing movement near him, he turned his head lazily to the side,

"Hungry, are you?" he asked to the shadows causing the movement.

His answer came in the form of whines and yips. Motioning with his hand, he said,

"Go on. Have your fill. I'm done here."

Out of the darkness came a pack of hyena demons, salivating at the mouth. Quick as lightening, the hyenas began devouring the remains left behind by Ryouya's massacre. Ryouya just laughed and rubbed his belly,

"Ohh. I was a glutton tonight. I thoroughly enjoyed that."

Turning over onto his side, he attempted to rest, but was disturbed by a small voice,

"Uh, Master?"

Ryouya opened his eyes and sat up. In front of him was a small, ugly creature,

"What is it, Xin Yun?"

"It is done. As you requested. I have cursed the monk with the kazana."

"Good, Xin Yun. You were successful in locating Naraku's remains, I take it?"

"Yes, sire. They were right where the old mountain witch said to look."

"Good. Good. So the curse was effective." Ryouya said, rubbing his chin and smiling, "The demon slayer is out of commission and the monk will be concerned about his right hand. Now, we just need to get rid of that strange priestess that follows Inuyasha like a lost puppy. And then, Sesshoumaru ..."

"Pardon me, My Lord, but, Sesshoumaru does travel with 2 human companions ... might we not do something with them?"

The dog demon slapped the creature across the head, sending him flying,

"You imbecile ... that is the most ... waaaaait ... what if we do something to one of those human companions that travel with the almighty Lord Sesshoumaru ..." Ryouya started, his face changing to one of surprise, as if a light bulb had gone off in his head.

The ugly imp crawled back to where his master sat and said, "Wonderful plan my lord. You are very clever."

Ryouya laughed heartily and slapped the imp hard on the back, making him cough violently,

"Yes, I know. That's why I am the leader here, Xin Yun. Now leave me alone, I want to rest. All this thinking has made me tired."

"Yes, sire. Whatever you say." replied the imp as he turned around to leave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippou and Kaede ran to the sound of the scream,

"That was Miroku. I'm sure of it." said Shippou, between pants.

"Yes, Shippou. I wonder what is wrong that made him scream like that?" answered the old miko.

Reaching a clearing, they saw the monk on his knees, his left hand clutching his right by the wrist. His face held a look of horror as he stared at the palm of his right hand. Wind, leaves and other debris was being pulled in,

"Miroku ... what is wrong?" yelled Shippou.

Miroku looked up in fear, as his mind registered what was happening,

"SHIPPOU! LADY KAEDE! ESCAPE FROM HERE WHILE YOU CAN! PLEASE!" the monk screamed.

"My dear! That is the kazana! Why has it returned?" queried Kaede.

"Granny Kaede, we must get his prayer beads to seal it up!" commented Shippou, "I know where he has them. I'll go get them." said the young fox demon.

Racing back to Kaede's hut, Shippou ran to Sango's side. There in her hands lay the blue prayer beads. Miroku had placed them there in the hopes that it would help Sango recover. He grabbed them and ran back outside to where Miroku knelt by the forest,

"MIROKU! Your beads!" yelled Shippou, waving the beads in the air.

"SHIPPOU! THROW THEM TO ME!" Miroku yelled, frantically.

Shippou did as instructed, the beads landing near Miroku's left knee. Miroku released his wrist and grabbed the beads with his left hand. Quickly, with movements practiced by time, he sealed the destructiveness of his hand. As the wind disappeared, he fell forward, exhausted. Shippou and Kaede ran to their friend's side,

"Miroku. What happened?" asked Shippou in a worried tone of voice.

"Yes, Miroku. How did the kazana reappear?" asked Kaede.

"I ... I don't know. I was just here and then ... suddenly ... it just ..." stammered Miroku.

"But, Naraku is dead. That broke the curse. We saw it. Your hand was healed." said a shocked Shippou.

"I know. I don't know why ..." said Miroku, turning over and sitting on his buttocks.

"Could Naraku have been brought back?" surmised Kaede.

Miroku laid his arms over his knees and stared out into space,

"If that's the case, it couldn't have happened at a worst time." he said, turning to look in the direction of Kaede's hut.

Shippou and Kaede followed his gaze and both nodded as they remembered the young tajiya laying unconscious in the hut.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young lord sat on the ground in shock, his right hand rubbing his right cheek where the punch landed. Looking up he saw a man in red, with long, silver hair, gold eyes, fangs, claws and dog ears. Genichi jumped to his feet,

"A demon! How dare you invade this castle! I have defeated bigger demons than you. Fight me if you will!" Genichi cried out, unsheathing his sword.

Inuyasha followed suit, unsheathing Tessaiga,

"Fine by me!" he cried out.

Kagome managed to come back to reality just in time to see the two men with their swords drawn,

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" she screamed.

"UUUGGGHHHH!" Inuyasha cried out as his body was flung to the ground.

Genichi laughed at Inuyasha's plight and began to raise his sword for the kill,

"Thank you for helping me, Lady Kagome!" he cried out, as he began his thrust.

"GENICHI! NO!" cried Kagome as she threw herself at the lord, causing him to stop his assault.

"My lady! Whaa ... why do you defend this vile beast? He is a demon and he has invaded my castle!"

"My lord ..it is not as it appears. Inuyasha is with me." stated Kagome.

"This ... this thing is with you?" asked the lord.

"He is not a thing. He is a half-demon, he is my friend and his name is Inuyasha!"

Genichi sheathed his sword as a grumbling Inuyasha stood up,

"I repeat, you bastard, what were you doing with my Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your ... Kagome? My lady .. what is he talking about ... you ... you belong to this creature?"

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha. HIS Kagome? Did she just hear him correctly? She looked at Inuyasha's face, trying to discern his words and actions. She noticed his eyes were flickering between the demon red and his normal gold.

'_What's happening here_?' she thought.

"My lord, we are friends, Inuyasha and myself." she stated, hoping to be able to end all this and get away from here.

"So you do not belong to this demon. Whew! I am glad to hear that you have not sullied yourself!" Genichi said, relief in his voice.

Kagome's anger started to raise at that comment, when Inuyasha got involved. Grabbing Kagome around the waist and pulling her close, Inuyasha growled,

"She's mine. She belongs to me. No other man shall have her!"

Kagome's mind started reeling from this possessive proclamation when she noticed Genichi unsheathe his sword again,

"HMPH! Didn't you hear her, half-breed? She said you were just friends. She doesn't want you. Get away from her now before I slice you in two!"

Kagome's eyes flickered from Genichi up to Inuyasha. To her dread, she saw Inuyasha's eyes go red and the stripes appear on his cheeks. As his fangs elongated she felt his claws elongate against her skin. Before she could react, Inuyasha reached out and grabbed the sword by the blade, breaking it in two. As blood ran down his hand, Inuyasha repeated, his voice gravelly,

"I said she's mine! Give it up, little man!"


	8. Chapter 8

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha character. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 8

Genichi stared as the sword blade tumbled to the ground. His anger grew. Not only had this half-breed invaded his castle but he had claimed the pure maiden as his own. It would have been bad enough if he had been all demon, but, all he was was an abomination ... a scourge to humanity and the demon world! On top of that, he had dared break his beloved sword ... an heirloom from his grandfather. Genichi seethed with anger and hatred for the vile beast that stood in front of him,

"HOW DARE YOU!" he bellowed, as he prepared to attack Inuyasha with the remainder of his sword.

Inuyasha did not hesitate. His right arm was wrapped around Kagome, but his left arm was now free from the sword blade. With one swipe, Inuyasha, in his full-demon glory, sent the young lord flying across the gardens. Inuyasha prepared to go in for the kill when Kagome managed to extricate herself from his vise-like grip and scream,

"SIT BOY!"

"AAAAAAGHHHH!" yelled Inuyasha, as he was flung once again to the ground.

Kagome ran to Genichi's side while Inuyasha was still under the spell,

'_Thank goodness. He's alive. Badly injured, but alive_.' she thought.

The spell began to wear off, "DAMMIT KA - GO - ME!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome looked back at her friend. He had returned to normal, '_Good_.' she thought.

Hearing the commotion in the garden, shouting could be heard from the inside of the castle, "HURRY! A DEMON HAS ATTACKED THE YOUNG LORD!"

Kagome ran to Inuyasha, who had now risen to his feet, "Inuyasha. Let's hurry and get back to Kaede's village. I have the remedy for Sango.", the young girl urged, hoping to draw her companion's mind away from his romantic rival.

Kirara jumped on Kagome's shoulder as Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back. Knowing Sango desperately needed the antidote, Inuyasha wasted no time fleeing the castle town as the young lord's vassals appeared in the garden.

The vassals watched Inuyasha jump out of harm's way and they turned their attention to their lord. Picking up the young man to take him to the castle doctor, they were unaware that he had regained conciousness. Genichi began to plot his revenge,

'_Kaede's village, eh? I will find this Kaede and defeat you half-breed. I will make sure you never harm dear Kagome. You will suffer at my hand and I shall rid the world of your unwanted presence_.' he thought, before passing out once again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once safely clear of the castle town, Inuyasha slowed down and skidded to a halt.

"Inuyasha?" queried Kagome.

Inuyasha slowly dropped Kagome to her feet and crossed his arms. Kagome stared at his back,

"Inuyasha?" she repeated, "What's wrong? We have to get back to Sango."

"We will. As soon as you explain what was happening back there." he demanded.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha spun around and faced Kagome, "Wha? How can you say 'What are you talking about?'? What the hell were you doing with that man?"

"Taking a walk?"

Inuyasha was taken aback, "Wha? KAGOME YOU WERE ABOUT TO KISS HIM!!!" he yelled.

"Oh, that."

Inuyasha was taken aback again, "WHY?" he demanded to know.

Kagome played with her skirt as she fumbled for the words, "I dunno." was her only reply.

Inuyasha crossed his arms again and "HMPH'd!" to her, "Not very picky, are you?" he asked, annoyed.

"What? What do you mean by that?"

Inuyasha stared at her, "I mean, you go and kiss me and then you are ready to kiss a guy YOU JUST MET!?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to get angry, "INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha yelled, as he ate dirt again.

Kagome stood there, tapping her foot impatiently while the spell wore off.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, WENCH?"

"I'M NOT PICKY, AM I? I KISS YOU AND YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME! I SHOW YOU HOW I FEEL AND YOU TAKE OFF! WHAT DO YOU CARE? YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T WANT ME AS ANY MORE THAN A FRIEND!" he screamed.

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome,

'_Does she want me as more than a friend_?' he wondered.

His mind raced with the possibilities this brought up. As he continued to stare at Kagome in disbelief, he could feel his demon blood boiling once again. Kagome turned away from him and the salty scent of her tears hit his sensitive nose. She was crying and he was the cause! He started to turn away when his demon blood began controlling him. Using all his willpower, he attempted to quell the demon rising inside of him. It wasn't working,

'Take her.' he heard.

'No! I won't dishonor her.' he chided himself.

'Take her. You know she wants it. You want it too. Sniff the air. Smell her scent. She wants you. Take her. Make her your own. It is time.' his demon taunted.

Inuyasha clenched and unclenched his fists as he attempted to quiet his demon. Feeling overwhelmed, Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Kagome, turning her around to face him. Kirara jumped off her shoulders and fled as Inuyasha pulled her tightly into his embrace. Kagome looked up and saw that Inuyasha had transformed yet again. She wondered what had triggered this new transformation when suddenly she felt Inuyasha's lips press tightly against her own. Kagome found herself struggling against his kiss because it was rough and demanding. Inuyasha held her tightly and growled. Sensing his demand for her obedience, she relaxed and allowed him to kiss her and she kissed him back. He was full demon and she sensed his aura changing. His kiss demanded submission and she complied, though she didn't understand fully why she did. He pulled away and growled,

"MINE!"

His hands began to wander over her body, touching areas no man had ever been near before. Her body shivered and trembled. Kagome couldn't understand what her body was doing. Why did she feel like this?

Inuyasha's demon understood, however. The demon's nose detected the scent of arousal from his intended. He grinded his hips into hers, in an attempt to show her his desire. His body roared to life as he prepared to ravish the beauty that he held in his arms.

Kagome's mind raced. She was beginning to comprehend was Inuyasha's true intentions were. She felt fear grow inside her. She had never imagined her first time being like this.

'_WAIT! First time_!' her mind told her, '_I'm not ready_!'

Kagome started her struggle again, trying to break free of Inuyasha's grasp. Afraid that his demon was controlling him, she tried to break free. If she was going to become intimate with Inuyasha, she wanted him to remember it. To feel it. As she continued to struggle, she heard Inuyasha laugh. Looking up into his face, she saw him smiling, his eyes red but demanding ... and full of lust.

The demon enjoyed his intended's struggle,

'_Playing hard to get, are we_?' he thought.

His arms tightened around Kagome and he lifted her up and over his left shoulder. Taking off with a leap, high into the trees, he ran. Kagome's mind raced as she wondered where they were going. Inuyasha eventually stopped and lifted Kagome down and onto the ground. As Kagome looked around, she saw that they were in a lush clearing near a beautiful waterfall. The area was breathtakingly beautiful. As Kagome took in her surroundings, she felt Inuyasha come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. He began to lick and suck her earlobe as he started to grind his hips into her buttocks.

"Mine!" he whispered into her ear.

Kagome found herself leaning into him and moaning softly as his hands began to wander again.

'_Good girl_.' his demon thought, '_That's a very good girl_.'

"Submit to me." he growled softly to her.

Again, Kagome stiffened. "Inuyasha ... is that you?"

"Yes."

"I'm not ready, Inuyasha." she pleaded, softly.

Inuyasha's ears went forward and he growled, "Yes you are. Your body is plenty ready. Submit to me. You are mine."

"Inuyasha. Please, not now. Not like this." she pleaded again.

"Yes. Now. Here. Like this. Give yourself to me."

Inuyasha turned Kagome around and held her tightly. Leaning into her he pressed his lips into hers, gentler this time. Her gentle scent seemed to calm his demon somewhat, but he was still on fire. He wanted her and he wanted her now. Another side of him still protested,

'_No. You can't do this to her_.'

His fight was lost, however, when the woman in Kagome began to be released. She may not have thought she was ready, but as Inuyasha became gentler, her body started to react on its own accord. Her arms wrapped around Inuyasha as she kissed him back. Inuyasha's body lowered to the ground, pulling her with him, their kiss never breaking ... only becoming stronger ... hungrier ... needier. Kagome felt her body grow with desire ... a fire igniting deep with her. Inuyasha's demon sensed her submission and obedience,

'_Good girl. You are ready. You will be mine_.'


	9. Chapter 9

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha character. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 9

The demon in Inuyasha sensed Kagome's willingness to comply and be with him. As she continued to kiss him, his hands began to roam freely over her body. Breaking the kiss, Inuyasha panted his lust as Kagome whimpered from the lost contact. Her mind swirled with the desire he was creating with his touch and her body ached with a feral need. Smelling her deeply growing arousal, Inuyasha's demon reacted sharply. His calloused hands began massaging her left breast as Kagome moaned her approval. Disapproving of the cloth that separated him from the soft, supple skin, Inuyasha sliced off her blouse with his elongated claw. He watched as her heavy breathing caused her breasts to rise and fall, the cups of the lacy cloth that held them in threatening to spill over.

His own breathing getting heavier, he sliced through the next piece of fabric and it fell to the ground reveling its bounty. As the summer breeze hit the sensitive nubs they raised and grew stiff from her own desire. Inuyasha leaned in and flicked his tongue over one of the hardened nubs and he heard Kagome draw a deep breath. Fascinated with her response, he grabbed her breast roughly in his hand and covered it with his mouth, sucking the nipple deep inside. Kagome responded with a wild, scream her hand burying itself deep within his silver mane, pulling him closer. Never had she felt these feelings before and her reaction surprised even her.

Inuyasha's other hand grabbed her other breast and began to roughly rub and squeeze the pink nub. As desire and lust raged within Inuyasha, Kagome found herself driven into ecstacy. Her head rolled from side to side, her moans reaching near screams, as Inuyasha roughly manhandled her delicate skin. Extricating his mouth from her one breast, he devoured the other one, sucking her hard and deep as he squeezed and pinched the breast he abandoned. Kagome's screams were a mixture of pain and pleasure, her hands wound tightly into his hair, as her arousal reached dizzying proportions.

Continuing to roughly suck her breast, Inuyasha's right hand slipped down her taut stomach and reached her skirt, which he quickly tore and discarded. Kagome's legs were closed, which dismayed Inuyasha. Sliding his hand over her cotton panties, he tried to open her legs. Although Kagome was highly aroused, her modesty was still there and her legs remained closed, even to Inuyasha's prying hands. Abandoning her breast, Inuyasha sat up and used both hands to open her legs. Kagome began to protest,

"Inuyasha ..I'm ... not sure ..." she began to protest.

This was too much for the demon. A woman doesn't get him aroused and then changes her mind. Pulling her legs apart, he situated himself squarely between her legs so she couldn't close them. Smelling her sweet arousal, Inuyasha lowered his face to just mere inches from the origin of the scent. The soft fabric covering her was soaked with the juices of desire. She was ready and he was going to have her.

Inuyasha's mouth covered the cloth as he sucked and drew the wet fabric into his mouth. Unable to stop herself, Kagome's legs fell wide open as she felt his mouth suckle her privates through the cloth. Her hands found their way into his hair and finally up to the delicate ears that sat atop his head. With a quick slice, Inuyasha removed the wet cloth, exposing her very core. Like an animal who had not eaten for a month, Inuyasha dove into her, licking and suckling every inch over her folds. As her wild, animalistic screams reached his ears, Inuyasha found himself discovering a hardened nub. Sucking the nub deep inside his mouth and lolling it around with his tongue, he discovered a wild woman born of the little girl who had been beneath him. Her legs raised up, separating and opening her core to him, crying out for her release, her hips bucking up and down and grinding into his face. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her thighs and used his hands to hold her still. He was in charge ... not her. She needed to learn who was in control of this act. As she whimpered her sudden lack of control, Inuyasha sharply nipped the tender nub he had once been sucking. The painful shriek that erupted from her throat told him she had gotten the message.

"Please Inuyasha. Please continue. I ... I ... need ... it." she pleaded.

Inuyasha smirked. '_Good. She knows who is in control_.' he thought.

Releasing her from his grip, Inuyasha sat up and took in the sight in front of him. Kagome lay naked in front of him, her legs spread wide, a look of lust and desire on her face. Wasting no time, Inuyasha removed his clothes. Kagome looked at his god-like body, taut and muscled. Her eyes fell to the extremely large muscle between his legs that stood hard and ready. She had seen pictures of naked men on the internet, but none looked like Inuyasha. Her body was still full of desire, but she wondered how she could possibly handle his size when inserting her own finger hurt her.

Inuyasha watched her gaze travel over his body and grinned. Her arousal never dissapated ...if anything it grew. Kagome surprised Inuyasha and herself when she found herself sitting up and her hand reaching for his engorged member. As her hand wrapped itself around the stiff rod, she leaned over and kissed the head. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as she opened her mouth and covered the purple head with her lips. Moving her hand up and down, she created a deep suction as she bobbed up and down. It didn't take long before Inuyasha felt the release ... but it was nothing like what he had felt when he produced it. He howled a feral howl as he shot his load into her mouth. Kagome coughed and gagged ... not expecting the hot liquid that fast and that hard. She gulped deeply trying to clear her mouth, as the seed ran down her chin and his member.

As Inuyasha recovered from his orgasm, he looked down at Kagome. Seeing that she had swallowed what he had ejaculated into her mouth, her grinned a cocky grin and demanded,

"Clean up your mess, woman."

The normally hard-headed Kagome eagerly complied with her lover's request, cleaning Inuyasha's cock with her tongue and wiping her chin with her fingers, then sucking them clean. She smiled at him ... a sweet seductive smile. Inuyasha's demon was now uncontrollable. Inuyasha leaned in and roughly kissed her mouth and then turned her around, keeping her on her knees. Roughly spreading her legs wide, Inuyasha quickly placed the head of his cock at her opening. Kagome had very little chance to react to what was happening ... but her mind soon registered her helpless position. Preparing to protest again, she never had a chance. In one sudden, quick, hard, thrust, Inuyasha had broken through her maidenhood and buried himself deep inside her. His loud, feral, animalistic howl of conquest mixed with her painful, shocked, virginal scream. Her body trembled from the shock of having his large member buried deep inside. She swore it felt like he was into her chest. Her nails dug into the dirt as Inuyasha roughly pounded in and out of her tender hole. Her tears fell fast as her body became racked with unrelenting pain. She felt Inuyasha's claws dig into the skin of her buttocks as he continued his relentless assault on her.

Hard, rough and fast, Inuyasha fucked her deeply, panting and breathing heavily with the strain. Kagome's body began reacting to the assault, as it began building up for its release she had so wanted earlier. The pain began to give away to pleasure and she felt her body tighten. Falling to her elbows, she screamed into the earth. As her muscles gripped Inuyasha's muscle like a pair of vise grips, his own release was imminent. Shooting his load deep inside her orifice, Inuyasha let out another feral howl. As his howl subsided, Kagome noticed a purplish aura surround them.

Kagome thought that it would end there, but she was wrong. She soon discovered that Inuyasha's sexual endurance was either equal to, or more than, his physical endurance. Inuyasha started over again, demanding more from her. Her body didn't complain, as she experienced longer and more satisfying orgasms the more he fucked her. The night stretched on as he continued to have his way with her body. Exhaustion eventually overtook both of them as Inuyasha dropped to the ground, spent.

For the first time since it had started, Kagome saw Inuyasha's eyes. Still red with demon, she wondered what he had experienced of the night. Inuyasha pulled her close to his body and covered them with the fire-rat hitoe. Spooning around her, he buried his head in her hair.

"My good girl. My mate." he growled into her neck, his voice gravelly. Just before sleep overtook her, she heard Inuyasha whisper softly, "I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha character. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 10

Kagome blinked as the morning sun awakened her. As her mind cleared of sleep, the events of the night before filled her thoughts. She wrapped her arms around her body as she remembered what had transpired. She soon realized she lay alone under the hitoe. Sitting up and putting the hitoe on, her eyes searched the area. Sitting on the edge of the lake was Inuyasha, dressed only in his hakama pants. She got up and walked quietly over to him, kneeling behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Inuyasha's bowed head jerked up,

"Huh?"

"It would have been nice to wake up in your arms after last night." she said, quietly.

Inuyasha's head lowered again, his bangs covering his eyes,

"Kagome. I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

Kagome was quiet for a moment. She was still unsure of all that had transpired the previous night. She asked quietly,

"Do you regret it?"

"I regret hurting you. Dishonoring you. I couldn't control the demon inside and I forced myself on you."

"I won't deny that I expected my first time to be different ... gentler. But, I ... I enjoyed it, strangely enough." she said, sitting beside him.

Inuyasha looked at her. '_She enjoyed it_?' he thought, "Kagome?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ... do you still want to be with me?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "As your mate?"

"Y ... yea."

"Inuyasha ...may I ask you a question before I answer that?"

"O ... ok."

"Last night, before I fell asleep ... I thought I heard you say 'I love you.'. Did you and did you mean it?"

Inuyasha turned and pulled Kagome into his arms, breathing in her sweet scent, "Yes. I said it and yes I meant it. I do love you, Kagome. I've never spoken those words before ... not to anyone."

"Then I will stay with you as your mate. I love you, Inuyasha."

From the cover of the woods, Kirara sat and watched the two. She mewed quietly and curled up and slept.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku paced the hut. Kagome and Inuyasha were gone far too long. Sango's condition had not changed either way and Miroku was more than upset at his friends' lack of speed.

Walking out of the hut, he saw Kaede and Shippou tending to her herb garden. A voice broke his thoughts,

"Master!"

Miroku looked up and saw the owner of the voice,

"Hachi!"

Hachi landed and allowed his guest to disembark before transforming back to his normal self,

"Master Mushin!" cried Miroku.

"Miroku. I have arrived to perform your wedding ceremony. Where is your lovely young bride, my son?"

Miroku's head dropped, "She's taken ill, I'm afraid.", Miroku explained to Mushin what had happened.

"I am sorry to hear that, my son. Allow me to see her, please." Mushin requested.

Miroku took Mushin into the hut where Sango lay,

"Do you have the arrow that hit her?" Mushin asked.

"Not here. Lady Kagome has it. She took it with her to Jineji's farm ... we figured he would have an herbal antidote."

"Hmmmm ... A poison that would cause a person to act like this ... I have never seen anything like this before, Miroku."

"MIROKU! They're back." yelled Shippou excitedly.

Miroku turned around to see his friends walking in the door of the hut,

"What took you so long?" he asked, angry yet relieved his friends were ok.

"I'm sorry Miroku." apologized Kagome, "Master Mushin, I'm happy to see you."

"Lady Kagome, do you still have the arrow with you?" Mushin asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Allow me to see it, please."

Kagome handed the arrow to Mushin as Miroku started talking again,

"That's not all that has occured, my friends. The kazaana has returned." Miroku held up his covered right hand.

Mushin, Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the monk in shock,

"What the hell?" asked Inuyasha.

Miroku shook his head, "I don't know what is going on. Did you sense any sort of evil or anything anywhere?" he asked, desperate for a reason.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Nothing. Not a thing."

Mushin looked at Miroku and then back at the arrow, "Somebody wants you out of the way. Lady Kagome, what herb did you return with?"

Kagome handed the herb to Mushin, who sniffed it and then tasted a bit of it,

"Do not give this herb to Sango. The poison in her body is not what you think. I do not know exactly what it is but, something tells me that this is not what you want to give her."

"Why not?" asked Shippou.

"Because she will surely die."

That announcement took the group by surprise,

"Whoever is behind this wants you permanently out of the way." said Mushin.

Kagome took the arrow from Mushin,

"Miroku. Inuyasha. I will return to my home. The doctors there will be able to tell what sort of poison this is and I will get the correct antidote." she said.

"Master Mushin, how long does Sango have?" asked Miroku.

"Judging from what I know of poisons such as this, Sango is in no danger at the moment. I believe we can allow Lady Kagome to return to wherever she has to go and get the antidote. It is Sango's only chance."

"That's that then." Kagome said, "I'm going."

Kagome walked over and hugged Miroku, "It's ok. I'll return soon. Sango will be fine."

Miroku hugged his friend back as tears fell from his eyes, "Still ... hurry back please. I can't stand to see her like this."

Kagome nodded and walked out of the hut, followed by Inuaysha. Arriving at the well, she turned to Inuyasha. He enveloped her in his arms,

"Please hurry back."

"Do you want to come back with me, Inuyasha?" she asked.

He lowered his head, "No. I'll stay here with Miroku and Sango." he said quietly.

"Ok." she said, standing on her tip toes, she kissed Inuyasha who responded in kind, massaging her lips with his, his body becoming enthralled by the touch. Reluctantly he pulled away, "Go help Sango." he said to her.

Kagome nodded and jumped into the well, the bluish light enveloping her.

Inuyasha began to walk back to the village, his heart still filled with guilt from the previous night. He had been unable to control his demon and in the process he had dishonored Kagome and possibly put Sango's life in further danger. He sighed heavily from his thoughts.

Unbeknownst to him, the scene at the well had been witnessed. The spy turned and sped back to his master.


	11. Chapter 11

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 11

Kagome's feet gently touched down on the bottom of the well. Like a cat, she quickly climbed the ladder her grandfather had placed inside the well for her. She ran to her house,

"Mama? Souta? Grampa?" she called out.

"Oh. Hi, sis." Souta said, as he emerged from the kitchen.

"Souta, where's mama and grampa?"

"Mama's at the store and gramps is at an antique auction. They should both be back soon. Hey, what's that arrow for?"

"It has poison on the tip. It felled one of my friends. I need to find an antidote."

"Wow. It wasn't Inuyasha, was it?"

"No, it was Sango."

"Oh, ok. So where is Inuyasha?"

"He stayed behind." Kagome replied, then turned to go upstairs to her room,

'_I know Inuyasha feels guilty about what happened. Heck, I feel guilty about what happened. I'm only 16 years old_!' her mind raced as she walked into her bedroom and flopped on the bed, dropping the arrow on the floor, '_I can't believe last night occured. I'm no longer a virgin and I'm not married ... well, I guess I am sorta married ... Sango told me that demons don't have marriage ceremonies like humans do ... so I guess, in the demon way, I am Inuyasha's wife_.'

Kagome rolled onto her stomach, placed her arms under her pillow and squeezed,

'_I've started to realize that one day I would have to choose between one world or the other ... I guess I've made my decision. Inuyasha can't possibly live in my world ... but I can live in his_.', her mind drifted back to the night before, '_I can't deny I enjoyed last night. Yes, it was rough, but, then, so is Inuyasha. His lovemaking style is just like his fighting style ... but he was also full demon. I wonder what it will be like when he's just a hanyou ... or even when he's human_._ At least my first time was with Inuyasha ... that makes me very happy._' she sighed, happily, '_Yes. I am very happy. Inuyasha was my first and I was his first_.'

Kagome began to doze off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master." a voice called out from the forest.

"Xin Yun. You've arrived. So, do you have anything on that strange priestess?' asked Ryouya.

"It's strange, master. There's an old well outside the village where they stay. Inuyasha walked her to that well and she jumped in ... a bluish light appeared and then she was gone. Inuyasha then walked away."

Ryouya looked at the creature like he had gone mad, "An old well, you say? Hmmm ... very interesting. I guess I should check this out for myself. Take me there, Xin Yun."

"Yes, master. Right away."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My lord, you should not be getting up so soon. Your injuries are still pretty serious."

Genichi rubbed his head as he stood up and wobbled from dizziness,

"Never mind that, Taromaru. Gather my horse and some of my men. I must find this Kaede woman and her village. I must destroy that dog and save my fair Kagome from his treachery.

"Hai, master." the young man said, turning around to leave and do his master's bidding.

Genichi slowly walked down the steps and headed to his father's war room. Walking in, he noticed his father, a formidable general, was finishing up orders to is troops,

"And, one last thing gentlemen, the villages that refuse to pay their taxes for protection will supply us with women in exchange."

"Hai!" the men agreed.

"That is all." the general stated, then, "Ahh, Genichi, so good to see you up and around."

"Father, I must take leave of you for some time. I must destroy the cur that did this to me and find and rescue the fair priestess that Tsukiko gave shelter to during the typhoon."

"My son, I understand your need for retribution. Is this priestess worth it?"

"Yes, father. I am in love with her."

"That was quick, my son. You barely know her."

"I know enough, father."

"HmHm. Does she love you?"

At this Genichi turned his head, "This cur, a half-breed dog demon, claims she is his. It disgusts me to think that any demon, and especially a low-life halfling, would consider such a pure maiden his. She claims to be just friends with him, however."

"You feel this priestess would make a suitable wife for you, my son?"

"Yes. I know you have been after me to marry for some time ... I know this should please you and mother."

"I do want to see you married and with an heir."

"Hai, father." Genichi turned to go, "One more thing, father. Do you know a village with a headwoman named Kaede?"

"Kaede, you say? Not a headwoman, no. But, there is a powerful priestess named Kaede in a village on the southside of Musashi. The hamlet is quite poor, I'm afraid. Why do you ask, my son?"

"Because Lady Kagome urged the cur to take her to Kaede's village."

"Oroichi knows where this village is. I will send him with you."

"Arigato, father." Genichi said, then left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha lazed high in the go-shinboku, enjoying a reprieve from the late-day heat. His mind drifted to Kagome and last night,

'_She said she enjoyed it. But, I was brutal with her. Is that what mating is? Is it supposed to be brutal_? _No, she said she had expected her first time to be gentler ... damn ... I wish I knew what to do_.' he sighed, '_I mated her. I disgraced her. Humans have these elaborate ceremonies. Sango and Miroku are going to have a ceremony when Sango recovers. I mated her without one of those ceremonies. Is it really mandatory? Can we have a ceremony now? She said she's stay with me as my mate ... she'll be shunned enough just for being my mate ... will the humans in Kaede's village shun her because we mated before we had a ceremony_?' Inuyasha sighed again. So many questions and no one to ask for answers, '_Maybe Kagome can give me some answers when she returns. Things are different in her world Maybe she'll know_.'

Inuyasha closed his eyes and was about to drift off to sleep, with images of Kagome swimming in his head, when,

"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!"

**SLAP!**

Inuyasha slapped his cheek,

"Ma ... sster ... Inu ... yasha ... I ... was ... worried ... about ... you."

"So, Myouga. Where the hell have you been?"

Myouga returned to his unflattened state,

"Searching for you, master."

"Right. Myouga, has anything strange been going on out in the lands of Musashi or anywhere else, for that matter?"

"Strange, sire?"

"Yea. Sango was struck by an arrow with poison on the tip and Miroku's kazaana has returned. Has Naraku been revived?"

"I have not heard anything, master."

"Lotta help you are."

"I try, master."

"Wait! Maybe you can help, Myouga."

"Huh? What?"

Inuyasha hopped down from the tree and ran into Kaede's hut. His friends looked up at him questioningly. Inuyasha opened his palm,

"Myouga, can you help Sango?"

The flea hopped over to the unconcious demon slayer,

"You say she was poisoned, master?"

"Yea."

"I will try."

Myouga latched onto Sango's neck and began to suck, engorging himself until he was about Shippou's size. Falling off of Sango's neck, he rolled into the cornor to sleep it off,

"That's all I can do, master."

"Her breathing is speeding up!" Miroku exclaimed, kneeling by her side, "Thank you, Myouga."

Sure enough, Sango's breathing increased and she began to moan softly. She still remain unconcious though.

"It is an improvement." Mushin acknowledged and the others agreed.

Inuyasha looked past the bamboo reed doorway and thought, '_Hurry back Kagome_.'


	12. Chapter 12

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 12

"SIS!"

"Hmmmm..." Kagome murmured in her sleep.

"Kagome! Wake up!"

Kagome turned over and saw her brother looking at her,

"What is it, Souta?"

"Your friends are here to see you."

"Huh?"

Kagome got up and headed downstairs. Walking into the living room, she was greeted by her friends,

"Hey Kagome, are you feeling better?" asked Eri.

"Kagome, why are you in your uniform?" asked Ayumi.

"Yea, we've been on break now for two weeks." said Yuka.

"Huh? Oh, I ... I forgot it was break ... I guess." replied Kagome.

"Well, duh, besides, you don't need to wear that uniform any more. You managed to make it into high school!" said Yuka.

Kagome laughed, "Yea, amazing isn't it?"

"It sure is, considering all the school you've missed." said Eri.

"So, fess up, how's it going?" asked Ayumi.

"How's what going?" Kagome asked back.

"Well, of course, your bad boy ... how's it going with him? Is he here?" asked Eri.

"No. Not right now. And everything's going fine." she replied with a smile.

"Is he still two-timing you, Kagome?" asked Eri.

Kagome hung her head, "No. Not anymore. His ... his first girlfriend passed away, I'm afraid."

The three teens chorused, "What? What happened?"

"She ... she was murdered." Kagome said, thinking quickly, '_Well, it is the truth. Naraku did kill her_.' she thought.

"So he's with you now?" asked Ayumi.

"Yes. I comforted him after her death and now I guess you can say we're a couple!" Kagome smiled, '_And alot more than that_!' she thought.

"Wow. I hope everything works out ok, Kagome." said Yuka.

"I'm sure it will." said Kagome.

"So, you wanna go to WacDnald's for lunch tomorrow? We can do some catching up." offered Ayumi.

"Sorry guys. But, I have a lot of things to do. I'll have to take a raincheck."

"Souta. I'm home." came a voice from the front door.

"Mama!" Kagome called out.

"Oh, hello dear. I'm glad to see you home" her mother said, then stopped when she saw Kagome's friends, "Uhh, how was your doctor's visit?"

Kagome smiled, "Fine. Just fine.", '_Thanks, mom, for realizing who was here_.'

As her mother walked into the kitchen, Kagome excused herself,

"Uhh, guys, can we do this another day. I really need to talk to my mom."

"About your doctor's appointment?" asked Ayumi, "I hope everything is ok."

"It is, but I need some time alone with my mom."

The girls got up and Kagome showed them to the door,

"Thanks guys, for understanding. I'll talk with you later." said a grateful Kagome.

"Sure, no problem." said Eri.

"Yup! That's what friends are for." agreed Ayumi.

Kagome waved until her friends disappeared, then closed the shouji and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, I have a slight problem and I'm wondering if you can help me with it."

"What is it, dear?"

Kagome went on to explain about Sango and the arrow. As she finished her story, her mother sat down in a chair and thought for a moment. Then snapped her fingers,

"I know just the person to talk to. Let me give them a call."

Kagome smiled and relaxed as her mother left to kitchen to make the call. A short while later, she returned,

"Tomorrow morning we head to Tokyo University. We will meet with Mister Yamada. He is the foremost authority in Tokyo on poisons." her mother replied, happily.

"Great, mom. How do you know this guy?"

"Easy. He was my chemistry professor in university. Now go up and rest while I make dinner."

Kagome hugged her mother, "Thanks mom!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha walked slowly out of the hut. Myouga had done what he could for Sango and he felt it best to leave Miroku alone with Sango and his thoughts. Kaede had managed to get Shippou to go play with other village kids while she busied herself walking and chatting with the drunken monk, Mushin. Hachi, Inuyasha noticed, had made himself scarce.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called.

Inuyasha turned, "Miroku." he responded.

"Inuyasha, may I ask a favor of you?"

"I guess. What is it?"

"As soon as Lady Kagome returnes from her era with an antidote, could we journey to Naraku's final resting place? I want to see if he has been revived ... I need to know if he is the cause ..."

Miroku had grabbed his right wrist again and stared at it. Inuyasha felt a painful stab in his heart for his friend ... he'd offer to go in his stead ... but he knew,

"You want to make sure his powers are still sealed up with one of your sutras?"

"Yes."

"As soon as Kagome returns and Sango gets her antidote, we'll go."

MIroku looked up at his friend, "Thank you, Inuyasha."

Their eyes met and the two stared at each other for a moment. Miroku commented,

"Inuyasha, your eyes seem so serene and peaceful. I have only seen that in your eyes one time before. Tell me, what has happened to you that has given you that look of enlightenment?"

Inuyasha blinked. _'Enlightenment_?' he thought, '_Could it be because _...'

"Nothing that I know of." he lied.

And with that, Inuyasha turned and hopped to Go-shinboku. Reaching the sacred tree, he retreated to the branch he favored high in the leaves and stretched out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Somewhere far away ...**_

Rin swung her feet in the water as Ah-Un drank his fill from the stream. Kohaku sat cross-legged on the grass, while Jaken paced frantically,

"Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru, where have you gone without your faithful servant?" he muttered in a worried tone.

_**Further away ...**_

The proud daiyoukai walked purposefully through the forest. He normally had no real destination, going only where he felt he needed or wanted to go. But, today, he had a destination and it was, unfortunately, urgent,

'_That damn Inuyasha coming around and asking questions like that. And his scent ... his scent had changed. The pure scent of demon blood like I or my father ... and it was laced with lust. So, little brother, you are experiencing it too ... even though you are just a half-breed. I, Sesshoumaru, find it difficult to control these urges. You, little brother, with your weak human side, must be going insane. Should you take your demon lust out on that little mortal girl who travels with you ... whom you seem to love ... HMPH! ... mortals do not understand the lust of a demon ... the need to satisfy that lust ... she will view it as no more than a mere rape and then you, little brother, will be alone again.'_

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked ahead of him. The clearing was filled with hundreds of dogs. A beautiful woman approached him,

"Sesshoumaru, so nice of you to join us."

"Mother."

"We have plenty of females who are here for their first times. Landing you would be a boon for them."

"HMPH!"

Sesshoumaru walked further into the inu youkai mating grounds. He spotted a fair, young female inu surrounded by two strong males. He set his sights on her and walked over to her. When the two males vying for her saw him approach, they turned and growled. Sesshoumaru transformed into his dog form and attacked, easily overpowering the two weaker opponents. As the two losers limped away, Sesshoumaru proudly went over to claim his prize and satiate his lust..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master!"

Inuyasha awoke to Myouga's voice,

"What is it, Myouga?" he asked, sleepily.

"Master, you seemed to have changed. When I saw you before you were questioning me about your body. How are you fairing?"

"Fine, Myouga."

"Hmmm ... master the taste of your blood has changed ... have you ... mated?"

Inuyasha just stared into space. This was all Myouga needed.

"Master, you have mated!"

"Myouga, it's no big deal." Inuyasha said to the flea, though he knew differently.

"But, master ..." the flea insisted.

Inuyasha picked Myouga up and flung him far away, "I want to be alone!"


	13. Chapter 13

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 13

"So Inuyasha was suffering from demon lust?" asked Totousai.

"Yes." agreed Myouga, "What he was describing was definately demon lust."

"Poor runt. It can drive some of the strongest demons crazy."

"I know this was something the great dog general was worried about when Lady Izayoi was pregnant with Inuyasha."

"Yes, indeed it was. The dog general's blood is some of the most powerful demon blood in existance ... it may even be THE most powerful blood line. Inuyasha has surprised me with what he has been able to accomplish in his life. No other half-demon has even come close to him in strength and power." Totousai sighed.

"I agree. He has surprised me as well. The master would be most pleased." said Myouga.

"Master provided Inuyasha the Tessaiga to protect him from his enemies and Inuyasha's human heart has enabled him to not only survive his wretched life but also thrive." Totousai mused, "Is it Kagome that was the object of his satiated lust?"

"He would not say, Totousai. But, seeing as she is the closest to him then yes, I feel she was the one."

"Hmmm ... yes ... I doubt a female demon would have him and I don't think Inuyasha would attack a stranger ..."

"I agree, Totousai."

"I hope she is ok. Inu demon matings can be brutal. Did you see her Myouga?"

"No. I did not."

"Hmmm. I hope she remains with him after all of it. Inus may be flighty when it comes to mating and they have been known to mate with whomever they want to just to satisfy the urge, but Inuyasha _is_ part human ... he will, without a doubt, want a lasting mating. That was something his father desired when he discovered Izayoi."

"Kagome is an amazing girl. I sincerely believe she will remain with Master Inuyasha as his forever mate." said Myouga.

"I'm glad that hanyous are incapable of breeding. Sesshoumaru obviously has no desire to mate for an heir. If Inuyasha came along and produced the dog general's first heir, the fur would definately fly, Myouga."

"I shiver just thinking about it, Totousai." said Myouga.

"Ohhh ... me too!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and her mother took an early morning train to the west side of Tokyo. Arriving at the university, they headed into the science building. Kagome followed her mother into room T-712,

"Mister Yamada?" her mother called.

"Miaka! How nice to see you again!" the older man said, reaching out his hands to the woman, "It seems like ages yet you haven't changed a bit!"

"Ohh, Mister Yamada. You're too kind." Kagome's mother blushed and giggled, "Mister Yamada, let me introduce my daughter, Kagome."

The greying man took Kagome's hand and shook it, "Ahh, a beauty like your mother. And when can I expect to see you in school, young lady?"

Kagome blushed, "I am just starting high school when break is over."

"Well, when you get here make sure you take my class."

Kagome giggled, "I will."

"Now, Miaka, what can I do for you? You said something about a poison?" the professor asked.

"Yes. Kagome's friend gave her this arrow and there is a residue on the tip. I don't know why, but I just had a feeling it might be poison. I could be foolish ..."

"No. No. Let's check it out now, shall we?"

The older man took the arrow from Kagome and sat down at the desk. He began working with the arrow tip, scraping off the residue into test tubes and adding various liquids. After a while, Mister Yamada looked up, with a shocked look on his face,

"Kagome ... where did your friend find this arrow?"

"Uhhh ...I'm not sure. Why?"

"The poison on this arrow tip is ancient. The herb that creates it is basically extinct."

"_Basically_ ... extinct?" Kagome and her mother chorused.

"Yes. I know of only 4 such plants in existance and they are grown by one woman. She resides in Okinawa ... that is where this plant was grown ... the only place this plant was grown. They were believed to be extinct until she discovered two of the plants in the yard of her house. The herb produces a sleep-like trance. There's only one known antidote."

"Where can we get the antidote, professor?" Kagome asked.

"Why would you need an antidote?" he asked.

"Uhh ... no reason ... I was just wondering." Kagome stammered.

"The only known antidote is opium. Today opium is widely known as cocaine but in olden times, it was widely grown south of Edo."

'_South of Edo, huh_?' thought Kagome.

"Does that help you, Kagome?" her mother asked, a coy look in her eye.

"HmHm." she nodded, "Thanks mom."

Kagome's mom extended her hand, "Thank you, professor. You've answered our questions."

"Uhh, Miaka, may I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

"Where did this arrow come from? The poison is ancient, except for those four plants in Okinawa, yet the residue on this tip is fresh. Obviously, someone else in Japan has access to this herb and it can be dangerous in the wrong hands. I must know where this arrow came from."

"Mister Yamada, I don't know where Kagome's friend found that arrow."

"Miaka, I urge you to find out where it came from as soon as possible. Someone without experience having access to this herb ... they could be in grave danger."

"Mister Yamada, I will consider your words very carefully and I will talk to Kagome's friend. Thank you for your help."

Kagome and her mother turned around and walked out, leaving a confused professor behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru finished with the young inu female and left the cave he had taken her to. Adjusting his kimono, he prepared to leave the mating grounds, when his mother approached him,

"So, my son, have you decided to give me an heir?"

"HMPH! I, Sesshoumaru, have no need for such things. Until I have an empire and supreme power, the need for an heir is unwarranted, mother."

"You are just like your father was when I met him. He only wanted an heir after he had conquered the west. His concubines were just for fun but, at least, he chose me to bear you. I still find it hard to believe he threw it all away on that human bitch."

"Can we not talk about this, mother? I am truly not interested in my father's sexual escapades."

"Hmm ... Sesshoumaru ... why don't you have some fun, hmm? Bring your half-breed brother here to the mating grounds ... I would very much enjoy seeing that bitch's brat brought to his knees." she laughed, wickedly.

Sesshoumaru turned and left, ignoring his mother's comment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouya and Xin Yun sat a short way away from the old well,

"So this is the magic well, eh?" asked Ryouya.

"Yes, my lord."

"Hmm ... seems like an ordinary dry well."

"Yes, but, I assure you, the young priestess did leave the area by jumping into that well."

"Well, I guess we'll just hafta wait, won't we?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaede and Mushin walked back to the hut. In the distance, they heard the thunder of hooves and saw a dust cloud rise,

"Who could that be?" wondered Mushin, aloud.

"Oh my, I like not the look of this." said a worried Kaede.

As the two older people watched, a young villager climbed the village tower and began ringing the alarm bell. Villagers began to gather to see what all the commotion was about. Miroku pulled the reed door aside and looked out,

"What is it, Miroku?" asked Shippou, shaking.

"I don't know." replied Miroku.

Inuyasha peered down from the go-shonboku when he heard the alarm bell. Sniffing deeply, he grew angry,

"DAMMIT IT ALL! Not him again!"

The horses came to a stop in front of Kaede and Mushin and the young man on the lead horse questioned them,

"Are you the priestess Kaede, old woman?"

"Aye, that would be me. What do you want with us?" she asked.

"I have no business with you, old woman. I am looking for the vile dog-demon cur, Inuyasha! Where is he, old woman?"


	14. Chapter 14

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 14

"Why do you want Inuyasha?" asked Kaede.

"That is none of your business, old woman. Just hand over the cur!"

"I'll do no such thing!" Kaede yelled back.

"Then you will die with him, old woman!" the man yelled, as he raised his sword over his head.

In a flash, Miroku was out the door, holding out his staff has he blocked the attack,

"How dare you attack an old woman! Who is the vile one here?" Miroku demanded to know.

"Monk! Are you protecting the beast as well?"

"He is not a beast, he is my friend and I will not allow you to know his whereabouts without good reason!"

The man halted the attack,

"My name is Genichi. My father is the daimyo of this region. I have decided to eradicate the world of that demon! That is all you need to know!"

"Genichi, is it? There has to be more to it than that. What are you not telling me? Is it Inuyasha who gave you the beating that left you with those bruises and scars?" asked Miroku.

"HMPH! You obviously know this cur quite well to assume he gave me these wounds. Yes, he did. I am here to avenge these wounds and take back the fair maiden, Kagome, as my wife."

Miroku stared at the man. '_Kagome as his wife_?' he thought.

"What are you talking about? Kagome as your wife? Has she agreed to marry you? I find that hard to believe." Miroku taunted.

"HMPH! I don't need her permission. A woman has no such rights. As the daimyo's son, I can take any woman to be my wife and I'm sure her parents would be most proud!" he boasted.

From the edge of the forest, Inuyasha seethed. '_A woman has no such rights_?' he thought, '_How dare he presume that Kagome doesn't have the right to choose her own mate_!'

"I tire of this endless chatter, monk! Where is he?" Genichi bellowed, then addressed the gathered crowd, "If any of you reveal the whereabouts of this dangerous cur, I will reward you dearly while the rest of you will feel my wrath!"

"NO NEED TO THREATEN THE VILLAGERS, YOU BASTARD! I AIN'T HIDIN' FROM YOU!" Inuyasha yelled, as he ran from the forest.

"Ahh, so at least you have some honor, cur!" Genichi taunted, as he dismounted his horse, "Come closer and accept your fate, half-demon!"

"My fate, bastard? It's more like your fate! Let's get it on!" Inuyasha taunted, as the two men clashed swords.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouya and Xin Yun heard the commotion and went to see what was happening,

"Who is that man? Do you know, Xin Yun?"

"No, Master, I do not."

"Hmmm ... I will be the one to destroy Inuyasha. I want to see him tremble." Ryouya smirked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome, are you ready to go back already?" her mother asked.

"Yup. Sure am, mom."

"Good. I bought plenty of supplies for you. There's ramen, chips, candy, toys for Shippou and ..." she said, turning around to the fridge, "Plenty of lunch boxes!"

Kagome smiled, "Thanks mom!"

Kagome filled her bag full of goodies then headed to the well. Saying goodbye to her family, she jumped down the well and disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The men continued their battle, swords clashing at every turn. Inuyasha growled,

"You bastard. You have no reason to be here. Kagome isn't your property!"

"She will belong to me, cur!"

"Over my dead body!"

"My plan exactly!" Genichi roared, taking his sword and slashing at Inuyasha, causing him to lose control of the Tessaiga and sending the sword flying.

Faced with the loss of his sword, Inuyasha reverted to using his claws, scratching and slicing at Genichi. Then Inuyasha stopped and sniffed,

'_Kagome's scent_!'

"Why'd you stop, cur? Afraid of me are you? Never lose focus on a battle ... it will be your undoing!" Genichi cried, as he sliced at Inuyasha with his sword, opening Inuyasha's gut wide.

Inuyasha grabbed his stomach and growled. Blood poured over his hands.

"I will be the victor here, cur, and I will claim Kagome as my own!"

Inuyasha looked up, his eyes red, purple stripes on his cheeks, fangs elongated ...

'_Inuyasha ... no ... why have you transformed_?' wondered Miroku, who then screamed, "No, Inuyasha, he's only a human!"

Inuyasha stared at his opponent and smirked,

"Kagome is my mate! She belongs to me! Now suffer! BLADES OF BLOOD!" he yelled out, as the blood sliced through Genichi's body, seriously wounding him, but not killing him.

Inuyasha turned and ran, heading towards the well, leaving a bloody mess and shocked friends behind,

Miroku, Shippou and Kaede just stared,

"Kagome ... is ... his mate?" Miroku stammered.

"Did I hear correctly?" said a shocked Kaede.

"Did he just call Kagome his mate?" said an equally shocked Shippou.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha raced to the well, his demon self subsiding. Sliding to a halt, he watched as Kagome cleared the well,

"Kagome." he breathed, "You've come back."

She looked up at him, "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I be back?" she asked surprised.

Inuyasha removed the backpack from her back and embraced her like his life depended on it. Her arms wrapped around him also. They stayed there for a while, enjoying each other. Inuyasha leaned down and gently kissed Kagome's rosy lips. She responded back, pressing her lips deeper to his. Her mind reeled. She could stay like this forever. She wondered if he felt the same.

Reluctantly, she broke away for some much needed air,

"Inuyasha." she spoke.

"I've missed you, Kagome."

She smiled, "I've missed you too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the safety of the forest, Ryouya watched the couple,

"So, what you say is true, Xin Yun."

"Yes, master."

"Next time she goes through ... I want that well sealed up."

"Master, I know no such magics."

Ryouya bonked his servant on the head, causing three welts to appear,

"Then find someone who does!" he hissed.

"Yes, master."

'_Inuyasha. I witnessed your fighting style. You are pathetic as long as she is not around. But, the moment you smelled her scent, you transformed and became formidable. Without her around, you will become fodder for me. I will enjoy torturing the son of the wretched dog general. You will not die quickly, my friend. Your death will be slow and painful at my hands and I will relish every second of your suffering._'

Ryouya turned and strolled into the forest,

'_Enjoy your moments with the girl, Inuyasha, for pretty soon you will be mine_.'


	15. Chapter 15

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 15

Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the village. Miroku rushed up to her,

"Kagome, have you brought an antidote?"

"No, Miroku." she said, then added quickly, "But I know just where to get it."

Kagome urged them all into the hut. Kagome noticed the change in Sango's condition and looked at Inuyasha, surprised,

"Myouga." was all he said.

"Kagome, where is the antidote?" asked an anxious Shippou.

"I have to go get it, but I need to find out exactly where to go. Kaede, the antidote is opium."

"O - pi -um. Never heard of it."

"We know of it as poppies. Where can I find poppies?"

"Poppies? Why, there are lots of those flowers just south of here. Not below the next village south of us but, below the one after that. The fields are full of poppies."

"Great! Inuyasha, let's go. We need to get some of these flowers so I can make the antidote."

"Right."

Inuyasha and Kagome headed out the door and were gone. Miroku turned to Myouga, who had also witnessed the earlier incident outside,

"Myouga, Inuyasha mentioned that Kagome was his mate. Was he telling the truth? Or was it just the demon talking?"

Myouga sat cross-legged on Shippou's shoulder,

"Yes. It appears that Inuyasha suffered from demon lust. He no longer appears to be under its influence so I assume that, yes, he mated with Kagome."

"Demon lust? I never heard of it." said Miroku.

"I have." said Shippou, "It can be scary. Only the strongest demons suffer from it, I heard my father say once."

"So, Myouga, is the mating permanent?"

"In most cases, no. It's just a passing phase. But, with Inuyasha, with his human side, I feel he will desire the mating to be lasting. Inuyasha does not strike me as the kind of demon who would just flit from one woman to another whenever the urge hits."

"Like some other people we know." said a knowing Shippou, looking at Miroku and Myouga.

Miroku looked away nervously and said, "I'm happy for Inuyasha."

Kaede agreed with a simple, "HmHm" but thought to herself, '_Kagome seems ok. I've heard demon matings can be brutal. I will talk with her after she returns_.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran quickly with Kagome on his back. He inhaled her scent deeply, enjoying it more than he ever had before,

'_She returned to me. She'll stay with me. Even after what happened. I must discover how to mate with her properly ... the way she wants it. Not the way my demon wants it. I will learn to please her ... I swear I will be a proper mate to Kagome_.'

"Inuyasha! I see the poppies!" Kagome called out to him, breaking through his thoughts.

Sure enough, stretched out before them, were acres of orange colored flowers blowing in the breeze. Inuyasha stopped and eased Kagome to the ground. She proceeded to pick as many flowers as she could possibly hold.

"They're beautiful." Inuyasha commented.

"Yes, they are." Kagome replied.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes." she said, as she resumed her place on his back and they raced back to Kaede's hut.

Upon their return, Kagome set about making the opium powder,

"Kagome. I have never used these flowers for an antidote. How do you know what to do? Is it something from your world?" asked Kaede.

Kagome smiled nervously, "Yea. You could say that."

"Well, if that's the case, Kagome, why didn't you bring some already made powder back from your era?" asked Shippou, innocently.

Kagome tried to explain, "In my time, this powder is not allowed to be used because too many people have used it for the wrong reasons. If you are caught with it, you get in trouble with the people in charge of laws."

"Such a shame. A few bad people spoiling the use of something good." said Miroku.

"Very true, Miroku." Kagome agreed.

As Kagome made the powder, Miroku kept sending glances to Inuyasha. He wanted to ask Inuyasha about Kagome, but knew now was not the right time. After a while, Kagome announced,

"It's ready."

Kagome took the powder and mixed it with some tea. With Kaede's help, she got the tea down Sango's throat. Sango gagged and coughed a bit, but managed to swallow it with little difficulty.

"Now we wait." said Kagome.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouya and Xin Yun returned to the dilapidated hut. Settling in for the night, Ryouya was a bit perturbed to be disturbed by another underling,

"MASTER!"

"Yes, Chang. This better be important."

"It is. As you commanded, I have taken care of the two young brats and the imp that follow Sesshoumaru!" Chang announced proudly.

Ryouya smiled, "Good. It's about time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru walked into the forest thicket where Ah-Un was standing. Ah-Un began making horrible noises,

"What is it, Ah-Un? What ails you?"

The dragon continued his noises as Sesshoumaru drew closer. Sesshoumaru's eyes widen in shock as he took in the sight in front of him. Laying on the ground, seemingly lifeless, were Jaken, Rin and Kohaku.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango began to open her eyes slowly,

"Sango! You're awake!" cried Miroku happily, taking her hand.

"Thank goodness!" said Kagome.

"Wh ... wh ... what happened?" she asked weakly.

"We'll fill you in later, my darling." said Miroku, "You need to regain your strength. Rest now. At least you are now awake."

Sango rested as the others went about what they needed to do, whether working or playing. Inuyasha and Kagome took a walk to let the couple be alone.

"Kagome. Miroku wanted to journey to Naraku's final resting place to see if he has been revived." Inuyasha told her.

"Good idea. When will we go?" she asked.

"As soon as Miroku says so. He wanted Sango to be ok before we left."

"That was wise. I will prepare for the journey. Kaede can take care of Sango. She shouldn't go on such a journey so soon."

"I agree." Inuyasha replied, then took her hands in his and stared into her eyes, "Kagome. Thank you for coming back to me. Even after what I've done. I am so sorry."

Kagome smiled and said, "Inuyasha. I promised you I would always be by your side. I meant that. You don't need to apologize but I will accept it."

"Kagome ... people in your time ... they seem so much more knowledgable. The things I've seen when I've been there. I want you ...need you to teach me to be a proper mate ... if you can, that is. I know nothing about mating ... do you know things?"

She smiled again, "Yes. In my time, even virgins are expected to know things. Sex is everywhere in my time. Books, pictures, everything."

"Would you teach me how to please you? To mate with you how you want to be mated?" he asked nervously.

"Make love." she said, quietly.

"Huh?"

"In my time, we call it making love. It's a much better term than mating."

"Making love." he repeated, softly, "I like the sound of that. Yes, it does sound better than mating. Kagome, I want to learn to make love to you." he said, almost reverently.

She kissed him gently on the lips, "I will be glad to teach you. Soon. We have plenty of time."

He hugged her tightly and looked up at the sky, '_Kagome ... you are my reason for staying in this world. If it hadn't been for you, I would have followed Kikyou in death. As long as you are by my side, I can accomplish anything_.' he thought, then said, "Kagome, one more thing ..."

"Hmmm ...?"

"Do we need to have a ceremony thingy like Miroku and Sango will be having? Can we even though we have already mated?"

"For humans, yes it is proper to have a marriage ceremony. And, yes, it's ok to have one now. Don't demons have ceremonies? We tried to get Myouga and Shouga married."

"I don't really know. That ceremony for old lady Shouga and Myouga was you guys's idea. I don't know if demons regularly have marriage ceremonies."

"Would you want a marriage ceremony?" Kagome asked, a little concerned for the answer.

He whispered, "I will do anything to make you happy. Anything at all, Kagome."

A short ways away, Shippou and Myouga hid, watching the couple,

"I'm glad that Inuyasha and Kagome are finally together." said Shippou, "Took'em long enough!"

_'Master, it seems that your life is finally working out. Your father would be most proud_.' Myouga thought.


	16. Chapter 16

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 16

Sesshoumaru examined the bodies of his companions. Each had an arrow sticking out of them. He started to remove Tenseiga from his sheath, when he remembered his mother informing him that once someone is revive by the Tenseiga they cannot be revived again. He resheathed the sword. He started to stand up when he paused, sniffing the air,

'_They're not dead. Their scent is not one of death and their breathing is shallow, but it is there_.'

Sesshoumaru lifted the three bodies onto Ah-Un and then took the reins. He knew he needed to discover what was wrong with his followers. And he was pretty sure where he needed to go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango was feeling well enough to be able to sit up and eat. Miroku sat beside her.

"Sango, my dearest, Inuyasha, Kagome and I will journey tomorrow to Naraku's final resting place. I need to see if he is the cause behind what happened to you ... and the cause of my Kazaana returning."

"Miroku, no. I don't want to be left behind. I want to be with you. Please, I will journey with you too."

"Sango, you are still too weak. It is best if you stay behind with Kaede. She can continue to tend to your health."

"I won't hear of it, Miroku. I am a demon slayer. You need me. Plus, I don't want to be separated from you. I love you. Please don't leave me."

Miroku looked at Sango and smiled, "Ok, Sango. You will need your rest then. We will be leaving at first light."

Sango smiled, glad that Miroku saw things her way. Miroku leaned in and kissed her gently and she responded in kind,

"I love you, Sango." he whispered.

Sango resumed her prone position on the futon and Miroku covered her up. He sat beside her and watched over her as she fell asleep.

The morning sun streamed in through the window. Sango blinked as the sun hit her eyes. Suddenly, she bolted upright. Something was wrong! She quickly stood up, a little wobbly at first, and walked out of the empty hut. She saw Kaede tending her garden and Mushin chatting with a villager. Her friends were no where in sight.

"Kaede?" Sango asked, fear in her voice.

"They felt it better, child, for you to stay here. They left very early this morning." Kaede responded.

Sango began to cry, "No ... why Miroku?"

Mushin approached, "Lady Sango, Miroku was only looking out for you."

Sango hung her head as tears fell down her cheeks. Walking over to the fence, she faced the direction she knew they had taken,

"Miroku. Come back to me. Be careful, my friends." she whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku and Shippou flew on Kirara as Inuyasha ran with Kagome on his back. They weren't far from the remains now. Soon, they would know if Naraku had been revived. Inuyasha stopped short, surprising Kagome. Kirara had to turn around to meet back up with him, as she hadn't realized he had stopped,

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"DAMN!" was all Inuyasha responded.

"Huh?" said Shippou.

The sounds of barks and yips filled the air. Out of the forest, a familiar figure appeared,

"Yo! Kagome!"

"Kouga?!" she exclaimed.

"Damn you, flea bitten wolf. Outta my way!" demanded Inuyasha.

"HMPH! Well, puppy. It's time you came to your senses and brought Kagome to me. Have you finally realized I'm the only one who can protect her?" said the wolf.

Inuyasha lowered Kagome to the ground and took a protective stance in front of her,

"Give it up! You've lost! She's mine!" Inuyasha declared.

"HMPH!" Kouga responded, pushing his way past Inuyasha and clasping Kagome's hands. Ignoring the growling behind him, Kouga started,

"My dear Kagome, I'm so glad ... AAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHH! KAGOME ... YOU ... YOU REEK OF DOG!"

Inuyasha pushed Kouga aside and responded,

"Uhh, yea ... I said you lost and I won and I meant it. I've claimed her as mine."

Kouga stared disgusted at Kagome,

"You ... let him touch you?"

"Kouga ..." Kagome started, but Kouga cut her off.

"You chose him over me, eh? What can he give you? You could have ruled a pack as a princess ... why Kagome?" he asked sadly.

"Because I didn't love you, Kouga. I never did and I never would. You were simply a friend." she replied gently.

Kouga hung his head and began to walk away, defeated. Then he turned and faced Inuyasha,

"Puppy. I _will_ keep an eye on Kagome from afar. Should you ever bring any harm to her ... You _will_ answer to me. Got that?" Kouga stated emphatically.

Inuyasha merely glared at his rival, growling a low, menacing growl. Kouga turned to leave,

"Wait, Kouga." called Miroku.

"Yea, what is it?" he replied.

"Have you heard anything about Naraku being revived?" asked Miroku.

"Naraku? No, I haven't heard anything like that. Why?" asked the wolf.

"My kazaana has returned. I thought maybe ... someone decided to revive him." Miroku responded.

"Well, if you find out he has, let me know. I'll gladly kill him again." Kouga said, then disappeared into the woods, followed by his pack.

The friends looked at each other. Inuyasha looked straight at Miroku, realizing for the first time that he had just declared Kagome as his mate in front of his friends. He knew he would be getting some questions from the lecherous monk, eventually. Miroku's knowing smile to his friend confirmed Inuyasha's thoughts.

The friends continued on their journey. By mid-afternoon, they arrived at the location where they had buried Naraku's remains and Miroku had sealed them up while praying for his repose. The two men began digging up the remains. After a few mounds of dirt were removed, they examined it,

"Well, it's still here." said Inuyasha.

"Yea. But, it's been disturbed. Some of the carcass is missing." responded Miroku.

"What do you think?" asked Inuyasha.

"I think we are facing a different enemy, Inuyasha. Someone who knows some of our weaknesses. They obviously used black magic to revive my kazaana."

"HMPH! I've been itching to fight! Bring'em on!" Inuyasha declared.

"Well, we need for them to reveal themselves to us. Right now, they are hiding in the shadows. Fighting like cowards. Until we know our enemy, we are at a standstill."

Inuyasha's elated face, fell. Miroku was right, until the enemy allowed themselves to be seen, they were unable to fight. He watched as Miroku pulled out a couple of spirit sutras,

"I will seal up his carcass again. Just to make sure." said Miroku.

They two covered up the remains and headed to the clearing where Kagome, Kirara and Shippou awaited their return,

"Well?" asked Kagome.

"His carcass is there. But a portion has been removed. Naraku has not been revived but someone has used his body to attack me and return the kazaana." explained Miroku.

"Any idea who did it?" asked Shippou.

"No idea." replied Miroku.

The friends just stood and stared at the ground. Kagome broke the silence,

"Let's have some lunch before we head back to Kaede's."


	17. Chapter 17

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 17

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara headed into Kaede's village. Sango greeted them, angrily,

"Miroku! How dare you leave me behind!"

Miroku pulled her into his arms and kissed her, stopping her tirade. Pulling away, he whispered,

"I'm sorry. I felt it was better if you stayed behind, Sango."

Miroku turned to his companions and said,

"Sango and I are taking a walk."

Their friends nodded as the two walked away. The couple walked to a small clearing near the waterfall and sat near the edge of the stream. For a while, they just stared into the water silently. Miroku broke the silence,

"Naraku has not been revived but, whoever or enemy is, they have used a portion of his remains to conjure up my wind tunnel."

"Oh, Miroku. We have to hurry and find out who is doing this. Before your wind tunnel spreads."

Miroku turned to Sango and clasped her hands in his,

"Sango. I have no desire to make you a widow. You have lost so much in your life. I'm afraid our wedding will have to be postponed until we find out who our enemy is and destroy him."

"Miroku, please, don't make me wait anymore. I want to be your wife." Sango pleaded.

"Sango, I don't believe this enemy will be as hard to defeat as Naraku. I feel we only need to wait a little while longer. Please be patient, my dearest Sango."

Sango felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She wanted so much to be married, but she realized Miroku was right,

"Ok. I'll wait."

"Good. Now, if only we could say the same thing about our friends, Kagome and Inuyasha." Miroku commented.

"What? What about them?" Sango asked.

"It appears Inuyasha suffered through something called demon lust. Have you heard of it, Sango?"

"Yes. My father told me about it once. Only very strong demons have those urges and when they do, he said the demons don't really care who they take the lust out on. That is why alot of demons rape village women. Inuyasha suffered through it? Who told you this? Inuyasha?"

"No. Myouga."

"Did Inuyasha take his urges out on someone? Oh ...no ...not Kagome?!" she exclaimed.

"Myouga feels that since Inuyasha is no longer suffering from the urges and that since Kagome is closest to him, she must have been the one."

"But, Miroku, demon lust can be brutal ... it's not like a regular mating. Kagome didn't seem injured ..."

"Inuyasha is a half-demon ...maybe it wasn't as brutal. But, we had the daimyo's son appear in our village while you were unconcious. Apparantly, he and Inuyasha had a struggle previously. He had returned to destroy Inuyasha and claim Kagome as his own wife. Inuyasha went crazy and announced that Kagome was _his_ mate. Granted, he had transformed again, but, still ..."

Sango lowered her head in thought, "Kagome is a strong girl. It seemed like she and Inuyasha were on normal terms with each other. I guess she forgave him if he violated her."

"Kagome is a very forgiving soul ... especially when it comes to Inuyasha." said Miroku.

Silence filled the air between the two. Suddenly, Miroku commented,

"Of course, dear Sango, we can investigate what a mating is like ..." he said, stroking her behind.

**SLAP!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kagome, you're going home again?" whined Shippou.

"Shut up, runt!" admonished Inuyasha, bonking Shippou on the head.

Kagome giggled, "Inuyasha!" she scolded.

Inuyasha folded his arms and "HMPH!" his acknowledgement to her scolding, "He started it. Always wondering why you're going home!"

"Well, so do you, Inuyasha. Why are you being so easy going with her going back ... especially now that she's your mate!"

**BONK**!

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Kagome! He's being mean to me again!" cried Shippou.

"You deserve it, brat."

"**INUYASHA**!"

"No wait, Kagome ..."

"**SIT BOY**!"

**WHAM!**

"Damn you, Kagome!" he moaned, as the spell wore off.

"Why are you going back so soon, Kagome?" asked Kaede.

"Oh, I just wanted to pick some things up, that's all." she said, with a smile.

"Like ninja food and toys?" piped up Shippou.

She rubbed his hair, "Yea, something like that."

"But, you just brought a whole bagful. Why bring more?" asked Kaede.

"Well, it's actually for Inuyasha."

"For me?" he asked, "What is it, Kagome?"

She gently pulled his ear and said, "You'll see soon enough. C'mon. I wanna go and get back quickly."

Kagome waved goodbye to the hut occupants and she and Inuyasha walked to the well,

"Do you wanna come back with me, Inuyasha?" she asked sweetly.

"I would love to, but Kaede made me volunteer to help a couple of the older villagers. But, if you're not back quickly enough, I will be there to get you!" he smiled and pulled her into an embrace.

"Good deal. I will hurry back." she said, kissing his nose.

"So, Kagome, please, tell me, what is it your want to get?"

"It's a book." she said.

He wrinkled his nose and flattened his ears, "A book?" he said.

"Yes." she said, kissing him gently, "A special book."

"Nothing like those strange books you had before in those weird languages ... you know ...the book with all those strange symbols in it, is it?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean my math books? Noooo ... this book is called '_How to Make Love to a Woman_.'. It's very popular in my time."

Inuyasha pulled his head back in shock, "They ... they write books like that?" he stammered.

"HmHm. It explains all the different ways to satisfy a woman. They have one out for women too called, _'How to Make Love to a Man.'_

"You gonna get that, too?" he asked.

"Hmmmm ... I might. It should be fun learning, don't you think?"

"Y ... yea, I guess it would." he said, with a goofy smile.

She kissed him again, "I'll be back by tomorrow. Ok?"

"You better. Or I'll be there to get you." he smiled his cocky grin.

"I'm counting on it." she said, with a twinkle in her eye.

Kagome sat on the well and swung her legs over and pushed off with her hands. Inuyasha watched as the bluish light engulfed her, causing her to disappear. His face now crestfallen with her gone, he turned to head back to the village to do the chores that Kaede had asked of him. He promised himself that as soon as he was finished, he would head over to the other side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha finished up working with the elderly villagers and went back to Kaede's hut,

"Well, since you two have decided to hold off on the wedding, I'll take Hachi and return to the temple tomorrow." said Mushin.

"I feel it would be better, Master Mushin" said Miroku.

"Inuyasha, won't you join us for some supper?" asked Kaede.

Inuyasha plopped down cross-legged and began to stuff himself full of boar kabobs and rice,

"He's such an animal." commented Shippou.

**KABAM!!!!**

An explosion shook the entire village. Huts emptied as curious villagers poured into the center of the village to see what had happened,

"Gunpowder!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

Miroku and Inuyasha took off towards the smell of acrid smoke, followed close behind by Shippou, Kirara, Kaede, and Mushin. Inuyasha was the first to reach the sight of the explosion and skidded to a halt, shock registering over his face. Miroku stopped next to him,

"The old bone-eater's well! It's gone!" exclaimed Miroku, in shock.

"Kagome!" exclaimed Inuyasha.


	18. Chapter 18

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 18

Kagome picked through the clothes in her closet,

"I really do not want to go into a bookstore to buy a copy of a sex manual in my uniform." she said to herself, "Besides, it's time to retire this thing. Mama said she'll be buying me my new uniform soon."

She picked out a dark blue skirt and light blue blouse and changed. Grabbing her sandals, she headed downstairs. Souta was busy playing a video game, her mother was busy cooking dinner and her grandfather was busy reading the paper. She said goodbye to everyone and headed out.

Arriving at the bookstore, she quickly located the 'Self Help' section. Finding both books, she pulled them off the shelves, nervously looking around to see who else might be watching,

'_Stupid! It's ok to buy these books! Stop being so childish_!' she admonished herself.

Gaining her confidence, Kagome turned to go and WHAM!

The books fell to the ground as she walked into,

"HOJO!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, Higurashi. Surprise finding you here. Here, let me help you with those ... uhhhh ... Higurashi, why are you buying books like these?" he asked, picking up the manuals.

Her confidence broken, she stammered, "Uhhh, well, ummm, actually, they are for my cousin, yea my cousin, who is getting married this weekend. It's a gag gift, y'know. For their honeymoon." she said, thinking quickly.

"Ohhh. Ok. I was just wondering, seeing as our relationship hasn't gotten that far yet." he smiled at her.

She smiled back nervously. Hojo then asked, "So, how about a movie tomorrow night? I hear there's a couple of great flicks out."

"Tomorrow night, huh? I'm sorry, Hojo, but I can't. I, uhhh, have something to do with my cousin. I'm so sorry."

"That's fine, Higurashi. We'll do it another day. Well, gotta run. See ya around!" he said with a smile and was off.

"Whew!" Kagome said, "That was close."

Kagome walked to the register and paid for her books then headed home. She quickly headed inside and hid the books in her room. Shortly after she arrived home, her mother announced dinner was ready. She went downstairs and enjoyed her dinner and her family before heading back upstairs for a hot bath. As she lay on her bed thinking about Inuyasha, she was totally unaware of the plight of the bone-eater's well and her friends in Feudal Japan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha started walking up to the remains of the well, which was now nothing more than a smoldering hole in the ground. As he got closer he felt it,

"What the hell?" he commented.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" yelled Kaede.

**ZAP**!

"OW!" yelled Inuyasha, as he was thrown back.

"A barrier!" commented Miroku.

"Who would do such a thing!" commented Kaede.

Inuyasha stood up and yelled, "A demonic aura!"

Screams of the villagers filled the air as the group turned to see what was happening now. A huge dragon reared its ugly head and spewed acid from its mouth.

"Let's go!" cried Miroku.

"**YOU'LL GO NOWHERE! YOU WILL BATTLE ME**!" yelled a voice from the trees.

Inuyasha turned,

"Who said that?" he demanded.

Appearing from the forest came a regal looking demon, with long black hair and green eyes, filled with hatred. He wore flowing robes of regal purple and white.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Your executioner, Inuyasha!" the demon said, evilly.

"INUYASHA!" yelled Miroku.

"Go ahead and save the villagers. I can handle this cretin!" Inuyasha ordered him.

Miroku made eye contact with Inuyasha and nodded, then turned and ran back to the village with Kirara, Kaede and Shippou, with only one thing on his mind ... the still weakened taijiya.

Inuyasha faced his foe and remarked cockily, "So who the hell are you and what do you want with me?"

"I suppose there's no harm in telling you, my name is Ryouya. As for what I want with you, you'll discover that in due time, Inuyasha!"

"HMPH! Then prepare to fight, Ryouya."

"Pity. I don't like useless battles. I know I don't stand a chance against you in battle. However, I will destroy you."

"I'd like to see you try!" came Inuyasha's cocky reply.

Ryouya smirked, "Xin Yun ... now!"

"Huh?" was all Inuyasha could say. Before he could figure out what was happening, he was on his knees, coughing and gagging, as a strong odor filled his nose and lungs. Grabbing his throat with his hand, he tried to breathe, but all he felt was his throat tightening up and his brain getting foggy,

"What ...what is this?" he gagged out.

Ryouya just laughed from a distance,

"A dog demon's nose is extremely sensitive. That is why I stay back, Inuyasha." Ryouya remarked with a cocky smirk.

Inuyasha's brain could stand it no longer and felt the world go black as he passed out on the ground.

Ryouya laughed again, "That was too easy. Inuyasha, your weaknesses are too evident. That girl and your nose. Oh, how I will enjoy this!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The villagers ran in every direction, attempting to flee the enemy. Even in her weakened state, Sango was every bit the demon slayer,

"HIRAIKOTSU!" she cried, flinging her weapon towards the dragon.

Unfortunately, her weakened state was evident, as the weapon did little damage. The dragon continued to spew acid, disoolving everything and everyone in its path. As the group came upon the destruction, Miroku was in shock. Very little remained of the once proud, yet small, hamlet. Sango saw her intended and managed to run over to him. Joined soon by Hachi and Mushin, Miroku made a quick decision,

"Kirara, Hachi ... transform and take Sango, Kaede, Shippou and Master Mushin away from here!" he ordered.

"What about you, Miroku?" asked Sango.

"A ... and the villagers?" asked Shippou.

Miroku grabbed his right wrist, "I'll be fine. And I'll try to save as many villagers as possible. Now go ... all of you."

Sango looked at Miroku, "Where's Inuyasha?"

"I'll explain on the way." said Kaede, as the group took off.

Relieved that his friends were now safe, he turned to face the dragon. Standing his ground, he extended his right hand and,

"**WIND TUNNEL**!" he cried out, fiercely ... only ...

"HUH?" Miroku stared in shock, "Wh ... where is it?"

Turning his palm to his face, he saw nothing but skin, where the kazaana once was,

"Wh .. what happened?"

In the trees, a young imp laughed raucously at Miroku's plight,

"You idiot!" the creature said to himself, "Your wind tunnel is entirely under my control!"

Miroku was busy staring at his hand, too engulfed in thought to realize the dragon had now turned its attention towards him ...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stretched and dressed as the morning light streamed in through her window. Getting dressed in a pretty summer dress, she grabbed the bag that held her books, as well as her bow and quiver and headed downstairs. Enjoying a nice breakfast, she chatted calmly with her family, before heading out the door to the well. She opened the door to the well house and stood there in shock,

"The well ... has disappeared!" she cried in shock.


	19. Chapter 19

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 19

Kagome stared in disbelief at the sight before her. On the floor of the well house, where the well once sat, was nothing but empty ground,

"What's going on?" she cried in distress, "Inuyasha!"

Running back into the house, she dropped her bow, quiver and bag and screamed,

"MAMA! GRANDPA! COME QUICK!"

"What is it, dear?" her mother asked.

"What is it, girl?"" asked her grandfather.

"The well ...it's disappeared!" Kagome exclaimed.

"WHAT?" the two adults chorused together.

"Sis! What did you say?" asked Souta.

"Come here ... quick!"

The four ran to the well house and peered inside. Sure enough, as Kagome had said, the well was gone. Her grandfather began to cry,

"OHHH NOOO! What happened?"

"WOW!" said Souta.

"Oh Mom, How will I ever get back to Ancient Japan ... and Inuyasha?" cried Kagome.

Her mother pulled her into an embrace as her daughter wept bitterly. She was at a loss for words.

The four stood there in disbelief ... wondering what had happened to cause the well to disappear,

'_Inuyasha_.' thought Kagome, '_I hope you're safe_.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mushin directed the refugees to his temple where he knew they would be safe. The group waited impatiently for two days for Miroku to show up. When he didn't appear, Sango made her own decision,

"I'm taking Kirara back and searching for Miroku." she said.

"Child, are you alright? Can you go on such a journey?" asked Kaede.

"I'm fine, Kaede. I must go ... I can't stand not knowing." she said, her face lowered.

"Ok, child. But, be safe." said Kaede.

"I will." agreed Sango, as she took off on Kirara.

"Hurry back, Sango." said a worried Shippou.

"Hmmm ... I wonder what happened to Inuyasha?" asked Kaede, to no one in particular.

"I hope he's alright." said Shippou, in an even more worried tone.

Kaede smiled to ease the young kit, "Inuyasha is very strong and resourceful. I'm sure he's fine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha awoke and found himself encased in chains,

"What the hell?" he wondered.

"So, you're awake, are you Inuyasha?" laughed Ryouya, "I didn't realize the scent would knock you out for ao long."

"You bastard! You think these chains will hold me ..." Inuyasha said, trying to free himself.

"Try all you want, Inuyasha. Those chains were designed by demon slayers ... you know ... people like the fair Sango ... they know how to build traps for demons."

"DAMN YOU!" Inuyasha growled, struggling valiantly against the chains, "If you're gonna kill me then kill me now, dammit!"

Ryouya laughed again, "Oh, I _will_ kill you." he said, coming right into Inuyasha's face, "But, it will be deliciously slow and painful." he said, lowering his voice, "You will beg for your release ... beg for me to kill you and end your suffering!"

"Like hell I will!" Inuyasha said, then spit in his captor's face.

Ryouya backed away in anger at Inuyasha's reaction,

"Inuyasha, is that the best you can do? You're nothing without that strange priestess around, are you? That Kagome ..."

Inuyasha perked up at the sound of her name,

"You bastard ... have you done something to Kagome?"

"I was the one responsible for destroying the well ... that strange portal. She will never return to you, Inuyasha."

"DAMN YOU TO HELL, YOU BASTARD!"

"Ohhh .. and apparantly your sense of smell isn't as strong as you would like to think, half-breed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"You couldn't tell, could you? Apparantly, even though you are a half-breed, you impregnated that strange priestess."

"WHAT?"

"You really are pathetic, half-breed." Ryouya said, "Oh, and I guess you won't be needing this. Amazing barrier it has on it, I must say."

"My Tessaiga! How did you ...?" Inuyasha commented in shock as he sae his sword laying on a table.

"HMPH! My hand will hurt for a while, but I wanted to make sure you didn't have it."

Inuyasha shook with anger which caused Ryouya to crack up laughing even more. As Inuyasha cursed, Ryouya wrapped cloth around the sword and carried it away, leaving Inuyasha to his anger and thoughts,

'_Kagome is ... pregnant_?' he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru approached the decimated village with Ah-Un and his followers. Taking in the carnage, he looked at the cause of all the destruction,

"HMPH! You're in my way!" he said to the dragon that had now turned its attention towards him.

Lying in a crumpled heap, broken and bloody, Miroku managed to look up,

'_Sesshoumaru. Why are you here_?' he thought, weakly.

The dragon prepared to attack when Sesshoumaru released his Vine Whip attack, splitting the dragon in two. The ground shook as the large creature fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the human heap that was Miroku,

"Monk. Where is Inuyasha and his miko?"

Miroku managed to sit up with great difficulty,

"I know not where Inuyasha is. He ended up fighting another demon. I haven't seen him since. The miko ... she has returned to her home."

Sesshoumaru turned to Ah-Un and stared. Miroku followed his gaze ...

"KOHAKU! Sesshoumaru, what has happened to them?"

"I do not know. I arrived back to see them lying on the ground shot with arrows."

'_Arrows_?!' Miroku thought, "Are they alive?"

"Yes."

"They've been poisoned. The same thing happened to Sango. We know the antidote. It's poppies."

"Poppies?" questioned Sesshoumaru.

From the sky, a voice called,

"MIROKU!"

"Sango!" he responded.

Kirara landed and Sango got off and approached Miroku,

"It's been two days, Miroku ... are you alright?"

"I will be. Luckily, all the dragon did was attack me with its claws. I didn't move for fear he would finish me off. I fear the village is done for."

"Where is Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"I ... don't know." replied Miroku.

Sango turned her attention to Sesshoumaru,

"Why are you here?"

Miroku interjected, "Kohaku, Rin and Jaken have been poisoned like you were, Sango."

Sango stood up and saw her brother's body, "Kohaku!" she said, softly.

"We need to get poppies, Sango. Do you remember how Kagome made the antidote?"

"Yes. But, we will need to return to Master Mushin's temple. You wait here, Kirara and I will go and find the poppies and then we'll return to the temple."

Kirara and Sango left and Sesshoumaru looked at Miroku,

"You said Inuyasha was battling a demon. Tell me, what did this demon look like?"

Miroku described Ryouya's appearance while Sesshoumaru just stared into space,

"Did this demon give you a name?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Not while I was there, no."

Sesshoumaru continued to stare into space, '_Ryouya ... what is it you want with Inuyasha_?'

Sesshoumaru looked at Miroku and said,

"I leave them to you and the taijiya. Ah-Un, stay here."

With that, Sesshoumaru began to levitate and then flew away.

'_Thanks alot_.' thought Miroku.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome wiled away the days getting ready for the start of the new semester at her new high school. Three weeks had passed and her mind never left Inuyasha or her friends. She tried to be happy around her family, but they knew of her heartache. She really wasn't sure how she was going to move on with her life. On top of that, she had started to feel queasy in the mornings ... sometimes vomiting up her whole breakfast. And she found herself desiring loads of ramen,

'_HMPH! Must be because I miss Inuyasha so much_!' she thought, as she down her fifth bowl of the day.

School started and Kagome tried to return to her normal life, all the while missing Inuyasha and Feudal Japan. Her friends' noticed her depression and began asking what was wrong,

"Did your boyfriend dump you, Kagome?" asked Yuka.

"No. He's ... he's away and can't return right now." she said, gloomily.

The days turned into weeks and Kagome found herself counting on the calender,

'_It's been 2 months since the well disappeared_.' she thought.

The queasiness and vomiting continued and her desire for ramen became stronger. She finally spoke to her mother about it. Her mother sat down at the table beside her and asked gently,

"Dear ... did anything occur between you and Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Whaddya mean, mom?"

Her mother smiled, "I know what it's like to be a teenager in love. You know what I mean, dear."

Kagome's eyes fell to the table,

"That's all I need to know, dear." her mother said gently, "I'll make you an appointment with my doctor."

"_Your_ doctor, mama?" asked Kagome, "Why?"

Her mother put her arm around Kagome's shoulders, "Because I think you may be pregnant, dear."

Kagome stared at her mother, shock and disbelief showing on her young face,

"Pr ...pr ...pregnant?" she stammered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I feel so warm and fuzzy!!


	20. Chapter 20

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 20

Miroku paced around the temple grounds. Sango watched her tormented intended and slowly walked up to him,

"Miroku." was all she said.

"Sango. It's been two months with no sign of Inuyasha. I'm worried."

"I know. So is Kaede and Shippou. And myself."

"With Kagome gone, I'm afraid Inuyasha may have lost to that demon. You know he recognizes his true strength only when she's around."

Sango looked to the ground, worried, "Yes, I know. He cares nothing for his own safety, but, when Kagome or even Shippou is around, he fights from the heart."

"Sango. I must go out and look for him."

"Miroku ... NO! You can't! You know what happens when you leave the temple. The last two months have been hell on us. As long as you remain within the temple walls, your wind tunnel stays away. You leave these walls and it returns ... bigger than before."

Miroku grabbed his right wrist, "I know. Whatever or whoever has control of Naraku's remains has control of my kazaana. Apparantly, Buddha is protecting us within these walls."

"Buddha and the gods. Kaede has barriers up, remember." said Sango.

"Yes." replied Miroku, who turned and took his woman in his arms, "Sango, whatever is out there, it's after all of us."

"I know. I'm glad we made up a lot of that antidote. We've needed it. Whenever any of us leave the walls, we get attacked by poison arrows. At least we were able to make it back to the village and bury the dead that one time."

"It seems that our fate lies with Inuyasha, if he's alive."

"Or Sesshoumaru." agreed Sango.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The little imp sat outside the temple walls,

"Damn! I'm so bored. They've learned I can't attack them within the temple. Now they won't leave. And I can't have my fun. And besides that, if Master Ryouya finds out I've been unable to put any of them out of commission ... oh, he'll have my head for sure!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha hung limp from his chains. His body was ripped and bloody ... his skin hanging in threads and open wounds covered him. On the floor lay his tattered robe of the fire-rat,

"Half-demon ... I have had enough for the day. I will let you heal so that I can have some more fun." laughed his captor.

"You bastard." Inuyasha spat out, weakly.

Ryouya picked up the red cloth laying on the floor,

"Betcha wish you had this on. I'm glad I figured out early that this protected you. Hmmmm ... do you want it back?" he taunted.

Inuyasha struggled against the chains, desperately attempting to rip them apart,

"Ooooo ... I see we're going all-demon again!" Ryouya taunted, "Never mind ... you haven't even been able to break those chains when you're all demon. The only problem with a half-demon is when you lose your demon powers ... then I have to be careful not to harm you too much ... I'm not ready for you to die yet!"

Ryouya laughed with vicious delight as Inuyasha struggled to free himself, to no avail,

"I will kill you, Ryouya, you just wait." Inuyasha hissed, his eyes going red and his voice gravelly.

"Huh uh. Sure. You and whose army?" Ryouya laughed, mockingly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru was frustrated. He knew Ryouya held Inuyasha captive but, why couldn't he pick up Inuyasha's scent? Or Ryouya's? He had searched for days now ... and still no sign of either of them. Ryouya must be using something to hide the scents.

'_Hmmm ... maybe I'll have to go see the dog-demon tribe of the south ... they will know what Ryouya is using to mask the scents_.'

Sesshoumaru turned and lifted into the sky, heading south.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and her mother sat quietly in the doctor's office. The doctor walked in and closed the door,

"I'm sorry. But the test was positive. You're pregnant, my dear."

Kagome stared at the doctor in shock as her mother hugged her,

"It's alright, dear. All will work out." her mother said, quietly.

"There's always the option of abortion." the doctor quietly mentioned.

"Abortion? No. I could never kill my baby." said Kagome.

"Dear," said the doctor, "Think of the shame you would be bringing upon your family. You would be unable to attend school and an unwed mother in a proud shrine family ..."

"That's enough, Dr. Minimoto. My daughter could never bring shame to my family. This is a baby we're talking about here. And as soon as the father returns they will be married."

"Will the father take responsibility?" asked the doctor.

"YES!" chorused Kagome and her mother.

The doctor backed down, "Alright. Here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Make sure you take them as directed. And I want to see you back here in a month, ok?"

"Yes, doctor. She'll be here." Kagome's mother said.

"Fine. I'll see you then." the doctor said, as she left the room.

Kagome and her mother returned to the shrine. Before dinner, they broke the news to Souta and grandpa,

"Child, I cannot believe you allowed yourself to be had before marriage. Perhaps it was that demon who destroyed the well so he wouldn't have to take responsibility for his mistake." said her grandfather angrily.

"No Grandpa! I'll never believe that." cried Kagome.

"Wow, sis. So, Inuyasha finally confessed his feelings to you. It's about time." commented Souta.

Kagome smiled at her brother, weakly, "Yea. He did." then she turned to her mother, "I'm tired. I'm gonna take a nap."

"Go right ahead, dear. I'll make dinner. Do you want some ramen with dinner?"

"Sure, mom. Thanks." said Kagome, as she headed up the stairs.

Grandpa shook his head, "Foolish girl."

"Father. That's not nice. Remember, in feudal times, girls didn't always wait until marriage."

"HMPH! Maybe in feudal times, but they do in modern times."

Kagome's mother smiled, "But, Kagome is no longer a modern girl." and with that she went into the kitchen to make dinner.

Kagome heard a knock on her bedroom door,

"Come in."

Her mother walked in with a tray of food,

"Gee, thanks mom. You didn't need to do that."

"I thought you'd like to be alone for a bit."

"Hm. Thanks for being so thoughtful, mom."

Her mother placed the food on her desk and sat on the bed next to her daughter,

"I was thinking. How about you and I go baby shopping this weekend. I know they don't have alot of things for babies back in ancient Japan."

Kagome smiled, "Sure, mom. That sounds like a great idea. You seem really positive I'll get back to Inuyasha."

Her mother winked, "I know there is nothing in this world that can keep you two apart."

Kagome hugged her mom, "Thanks, mom. You're the best."

"Now eat your food before it gets cold!" her mother admonished.

"Right!" said Kagome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few months later _...

Kagome sat on her bed, rubbing her growing belly,

'_Hmm. I'm six months along now. Oh, Inuyasha. You don't even now that I carry your child_. _I started feeling fluttering in my belly yesterday. Mama says that its the baby moving. I wish you could be here_.'

Kagome looked around her room at all the baby accessories she and her mother had bought,

'_How will I ever get all this back to the feudal era ... how will I ever get back to the feudal era_?'

"Kagome! Lunch is ready." she heard her mother call from downstairs.

Kagome got up and started to head downstairs. Reaching the door, something caught her eye. She turned around and looked. It was her bow. The bow from Mount Azusa. The bow that Kikyou had given her upon her death. Kagome had placed it in the corner of her room by her closet after the well had disappeared and had not bothered to move it. Now it sat there ...

"The bow is glowing." Kagome said to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha struggled again to try to free himself. He had lost all track of time. Every day was the same ... beaten to pulp and then left to heal so that the ritual could be performed all over again. The only thing that kept him going was one solitary thought,

'_I must somehow free myself from this and get back to Kagome. And our baby_.'


	21. Chapter 21

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 21

Sesshoumaru approached the female dog demon that sat sunning herself on a rock,

"Mei." he said simply.

The dog demon looked up, surprised. Seeing who addressed her, she stood up and transformed into a beautiful woman,

"Sesshoumaru. I never expected to see you in the Southern Lands. Tell me, to what do I owe the honor of your presence, dear nephew?"

"HMPH! You would not be so happy to see me if you knew I was in the process of destroying your son."

"Happy? I never said I was happy. Just surprised, is all. And you are trying to destroy one of my sons? I guess that must be Ryouya, seeing as he has made himself scarce around here."

"Yes. He thinks he can challenge me to lead the Western Lands. Right now, I believe he holds Inuyasha hostage."

The woman smiled a sinister smile, "Ahhh, brotherly love. Even amongst a full blooded demon and a hanyou. I never thought you had it in you."

"HMPH! Woman, it is I who will bring down Inuyasha. Not Ryouya. Tell me, woman, what would Ryouya use to hide his scent?"

"Sesshoumaru. You expect me to hand over my son's life on a silver platter by telling you his secrets? How foolish do you think I am?" she said in anger.

In a second, Sesshoumaru was beside the woman, his hand wrapped around her neck, her feet high off the ground. As the woman struggled to breathe and escape, Sesshoumaru said,

"I expect you to tell me Ryouya's secrets or your tribe will perish by my hand."

"Never!" she cried.

"Fine!" said Sesshoumaru, as he tightened his grip.

As the woman struggled even more to breathe, her desire to live became more evident,

"All right. All right. You win. I will tell you." she gasped out.

Sesshoumaru dropped her to the floor and she coughed and gagged, attempting to get air back in her lungs,

"Tell me, wench."

The woman spilled her secrets between coughing fits. As she finished, Sesshoumaru turned to leave,

"That is all I needed to know." he said.

After Sesshoumaru left, the woman smiled evilly,

"Like I'd tell you my son's secrets. You'll be searching in circles with what I told you, you bastard of the great dog-general."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome picked up her bow and stared at it. She had never seen it glow before. Her mother opened the door,

"Kagome. Lunch is ready."

"Mom. My bow is glowing."

"I don't see anything, dear."

"Only I can see it."

Kagome decided to have lunch before investigating her bow. She knew she needed to have nourishment for the baby. After eating, she went back upstairs to get her bow and quiver. Then she felt something strange. Turning to her desk, she saw the arrow that had felled Sango. It, too, was glowing,

"What can it all mean?" she said to herself.

Grabbing the arrow, she walked downstairs and out the door. As she walked past Go-shinboku, she felt something pull her towards the tree. Stepping over the small fence, she reached out to touch the sacred tree and stopped, shocked,

'_My hand is passing through the tree. It's almost like it's not there_!'

Moving her hand in a circle, she touched nothing but air. She sniffed the air,

"It's like it's burning. What is happening?"

Feeling as if the gods were directing her, she stepped over the fence and walked towards the well house. Her mother joined her there,

"Kagome?" her mother questioned.

"Mom. I'm still connected to that time. I can feel it."

Kagome opened the doors to the well house. As before, all she saw was a bare floor where the well once stood. She walked closer to the steps. Her bow began to resonate and glow. She removed her bow from her back and stared at it. The arrow from Sango was also shaking wildly. She notched the arrow into her bow and pulled it back. That's when she saw it,

"The floor. It's glowing. Where the well used to be."

Her mother just stared at her daughter, not knowing what to think. Kagome aimed at the spot on the floor that glowed with an eerie light and released the arrow. The arrow hit the dirt and to their surprise, a fissure opened in the floor,

"The portal!" Kagome cried.

Wasting no time, Kagome hopped down the steps and leapt into the opened fissure and disappeared.

"Kagome! I hope that was the right thing to do." said her mother, her voice tinged with worry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome felt the familiar feel of the time warp as she fell through time. Her feet landed gently on the ground and she looked around. She was in a hole, but the walls of the well were gone, obviously blown apart,

'_What happened here_?' she thought.

Climbing up the dirt walls, she reached the top and looked around,

'_Thank goodness_. _I'm definately back in Feudal Japan_.' she thought.

She stood up and walked briskly in the direction of the village. As she arrived at the village edge, she stopped,

"The village is gone!" she cried out.

She began to run around the village, looking for any sign of life. All she saw were demolished houses and graves,

"Sango. Miroku. Kaede. Shippou. Kirara. Inuyasha." she cried out, tears falling down her face, "What has happened to all of you?"

As she stood in what had been the village center, she freely allowed the tears to fall.

"Young maiden. Why are you here?" she heard a voice say to her.

Kagome turned around and saw an elderly man standing there,

"You." he said, "You are Lady Kagome ... Lady Kikyou's reincarnation. You have returned to us."

"Old man, you are from the village, yes?"

"Yes, I am. I come here now to tend the graves."

"Can you tell me what happened here?"

"That I can, yes. Follow me. My hut is just south of here."

Kagome followed the old man to his small hut in the forest just south of Kaede's village. Settling himself in, he urged Kagome to do the same. He offered her some tea and vegetables,

"I'm afraid that's all I have, anymore, my child."

"That is fine, old man. Please, what happened here?"

"It happened about half a year ago. First, the old bone-eater's well exploded. Then a vicious dragon attacked the village. Destroyed everybody within."

"Everybody?"

"Some villagers managed to escape. I was one of the lucky ones. My wife was not." he said sadly.

"Kaede? Miroku? Sango? Shippou? Inuyasha? Do you know what became of them?"

"Miroku saved them. I have seen Lady Kaede, the child, the monk and the demon slayer visit the village. They helped bury the dead. Unfortunately, they cannot stay long. Whoever brought the wrath of the dragon upon us is after the monk and demon slayer."

"You didn't mention Inuyasha. What happened to Inuyasha?"

"Alas, no one knows, my child. No one has seen him since that night. The monk mentioned a demon showed himself to Inuyasha. That is all I know."

Kagome fell silent,

'_Inuyasha. What has happened to you_?'

Kagome came out of her thoughts,

"Old man. Do you know where Kaede and the others are?"

"All I know is something about a temple they are staying at."

'_Master Mushin's temple. That must be it.'_ she thought.

"Do they visit the village regularly?" she asked.

"No. They stopped coming because of what was happening to the monk and the demon slayer. Apparantly, whenever they leave the safety of the temple, they are attacked, somehow."

Kagome stood up to get ready to go,

"Where are you going, Lady Kagome?" the old man asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to the temple to find my friends." she said, adamantly.

"Lady Kagome, you are with child, are you not?"

"Yes, I am, old man."

"Then you must not go. Seek shelter in the village just south of here. They will care for you until you birth, my dear."

"I have to go. I'm sorry. I can't stay behind."

"But, it is much too dangerous for a pregnant woman to be traveling alone." he protested.

"I know. But, I have to go."

"I see there will be no dissuading you. Please, stay the night and start out at first light then."

Kagome sat down,

"Alright. I will stay the night and leave first thing in the morning. Thank you for your kindness, old man."

"Please, call me Ichigo." he said.


	22. Chapter 22

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 22

The sun hung very low in the sky. Kagome finished her meager breakfast and packed up her few possessions and prepared to head out,

"Thank you, Ichigo. I appreciate all you've done." she said to the old man.

"Wait, child. Please take this."

Kagome looked at him. He held a basket of fruits and vegetables in one hand and a quiver full of arrows in the other. She accepted them gratefully,

"Thank you very much, Ichigo. I appreciate everything."

"I wish I could persuade you not to go, but I know it's not to be. Please take care on your journey. Oh, and please, take this also." he said, handing her a piece of paper.

"A sacred sutra." she remarked.

"Yes. It was given to me a long time ago by a monk. It always protected me on my journeys. I give it to you, now, child."

Kagome hugged the old man and kissed his cheek,

"Thank you so much." she whispered in his ear.

Kagome turned and exited the meager hut and started her journey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru was furious. He knew now that his aunt had given him false information. He had been hunting for far too long with no success. He turned and headed south once again, determined to extract the truth from someone in that tribe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Kagome, the journey was far too slow and arduous. With her growing belly, she found herself stopping far too soon each day. She was nearly out of arrows from fighting off bandits and demons. She was running out of energy quickly. She found a nice, quiet lake and sat down to relax. From the roadside, she heard the sound of hooves along the dirt,

"Lady Kagome!" she heard.

Kagome turned around and was greeted by a young woman,

"Lady Tsukiko, what a surprise to see you here." Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh my, Lady Kagome, you ... you are with child. And quite a way along I see. Why are you so far out in Musashi with no companion? Where is the father of the child? Is he not with you?"

"I'm afraid the father is missing. I am trying to get myself to a temple belonging to the Buddhist monk Mushin."

"Mushin? I have heard of him. His temple is a long ways away. Lady Kagome, please, allow me to escort you to my castle. You can rest there and eat a hearty meal. I will then have my vassals escort you in a carriage to Mushin's temple."

Unaware of Tsukiko's brother's attempts to kill Inuyasha and claim her as his wife, Kagome readily agreed to go,

"Thank you, Lady Tsukiko. I am very grateful for your kindness." she said.

Tsukiko had her vassals assist Kagome onto a horse and they rode away. On their short journey, Tsukiko told Kagome that her brother was away at war, on their father's behalf. Kagome sighed a silent sigh of relief that she wouldn't run into Genichi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru returned to the southern lands and approached Mei again, this time with death in his eyes. Grabbing the woman by the throat, he squeezed the air out of her as she struggled to free herself,

"I will give you just one more chance, woman. What is Ryouya using to hide his scent?"

Another voice came from the forest,

"Please. Release her and I will tell you what you want to know."

Sesshoumaru turned and faced a petite dog-demon. Transforming herself, she became a petite, but beautiful, demoness woman. Sesshoumaru dropped his aunt to the ground. The woman cried out,

"NO! Anzu! You must not reveal Ryouya's secrets!"

"Mother. Ryouya must be stopped. He is intent on destroying himself all because he thinks our family is worth nothing. Meanwhile, Midori mourns for his return. Please, cousin, if I tell you, please promise to not kill Ryouya."

"I make no such promises. However, if you tell me how Ryouya hides his scent, I will spare your family a painful death."

"I am unable to tell you what he does. But, I can show you. May I accompany you, my cousin?"

"HMPH! Fine. Do as you wish. As long as you do not betray me. Otherwise, I will have to kill you."

"Don't go, Anzu. Family means nothing to him." cried Mei.

Sesshoumaru looked at his aunt,

"I come from a long line of strong demons. My father was revered by all whether they knew him or not."

"And your mother is my sister. My family is the same lineage. So why do you shun my family and attack me? My husband may not have been the powerful dog-general, but at least he did not stray and produce a worthless hanyou from a human bitch! The same hanyou you are trying to save ... and you try to erase that fact by saying you are rescuing him because you want to kill him yourself!"

"SILENCE! I have heard enough, woman. Do not pretend to know me or what I feel and think." Sesshoumaru turned to Anzu, "If you are coming, then follow me."

Anzu quickly followed after Sesshoumaru, thinking,

'_He's not as cold-hearted as he would like us to believe. He's quite handsome too. I may enjoy this journey_.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome relaxed in the room Tsukiko had prepared for her. As the afternoon dragged on, she contemplated,

'_I've spent nearly 3 weeks travelling and haven't even left the plains of Musashi. At least I will be able to travel in a carriage now with plenty of food and protection_.'

Kagome began to stretch out when a sharp pain hit her abdomen,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." she cried out in pain.

Her door opened,

"Lady Kagome, what is it?"

"I just felt a sharp pain in my belly. They're coming in waves." she cried.

"I will get the nurse. Be patient, my lady." Tsukiko said, as she raced away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another part of the castle, a young man appeared,

"Father. I have returned. The battle was successful." he said.

"Genichi, I'm happy to see you and to hear of a successful raid. We shall hold a feast in your honor." said his father.

Genichi bowed to his father, "Thank you. I will go and grab some food. Fighting makes one very hungry."

His father laughed, "Yes, I suppose it does, doesn't it. Go ahead, my son."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The castle midwife placed a moist cloth on Kagome's head,

"How far along are you, my lady?" she asked.

"A ... bout ... seven months." said Kagome.

"It appears this baby is determined to come out now." said an older midwife, "You are still early enough in labor. I will return shortly." she said.

The younger midwife, who introduced herself as Ai, stayed with Kagome as the day grew dark. The moon began to rise,

"It's a full moon tonight, my lady. Birthing on the night of a full moon is supposed to be good luck."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Genichi rounded the corner and peered out the castle window,

"A lunar eclipse tonight. How interesting."

His attention was disturbed by the older midwife coming down the hall,

"My lady, what are you doing in the castle. No one I know of is expecting a child in this castle."

"The young priestess that Lady Tsukiko befriended before has returned. And she is in labor, my lord."

"What?" he said, astonished.

Pushing past the midwife he headed towards the birthing area. Sure enough, there stood Tsukiko, pacing quietly,

"Tsukiko, what is this I hear that the fair Lady Kagome is with child and about to birth?"

"Genichi. I did not expect you home already."

"Forget that, Tsukiko. Where is she?"

"In the birthing room. But, men are not allowed in there ..." she said, as Genichi pushed passed her and entered the room,

The young midwife stood up, "My Lord. You must leave. You do not belong in here." she protested.

"Leave, Ai. Or I will have to kill you."

Ai nervously left the room, fearing for her life and the life of the young priestess,

"My dearest Kagome, why? I had claimed you for my own. Is this the child of that hanyou?"

"Genichi." Kagome spoke weakly, "Please leave me be."

"Answer me ... is this the child of that hanyou?"

"Yes. It is Inuyasha's child."

"Why, Lady Kagome? You told me you were just friends ... I ... I am in love with you. Why did you destroy yourself and lay with that animal?"

"I love Inuyasha. Not you Genichi. Now please, please leave and allow the midwife back in. I feel it will be very soon."

Genichi stood up and looked outside the window. The moon was high in the sky and now nearly invisable,

"I fear I cannot do that. I cannot allow the child of that animal to live. And you, you are no better that he ... the beast known as Inuyasha."

Kagome stared in fear at Genichi as he turned to face her, his sword unsheathed,

"I will send you to the netherworld with that animal child!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air.

'_Blood. Blood of Inuyasha's miko. Only ... it's not a mortal's blood any longer_!'


	23. Chapter 23

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 23

Sesshoumaru turned to his traveling companion and spoke,

"Anzu. We must go somewhere before we attempt to find Ryouya."

"Huh? Why, My Lord?" Anzu asked in surprise.

"That is none of your concern. But, since you do not know the lay of these lands, you must remain with me."

"Yes, My Lord." she replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young demon sped through the forest like a whirlwind. Skidding to a halt, he sniffed the air deeply,

'_That scent! I don't like it. It's not a normal scent. Not one I'm used to smelling around here_.' he thought.

"Kouga! Wait up!" came a weary voice from behind as two young demons and a pack of wolves came into the clearing.

"You fools. What took you so long?"

"You know we can't keep up with your speed." said Ginta.

"Even without the sacred jewel shards." said Hakkaku.

"What's up, Kouga?" asked Ginta.

"Don't you smell it?" responded the wolf.

Ginta and Hakkaku lifted their noses to the air,

"Smell what?" asked Hakkaku.

"You imbeciles. There's something strange in the air and I don't like it."

"Are we gonna check it out?" asked Ginta.

"Yea. My fur isn't standing on end so I don't believe there's any danger. C'mon, let's go." Kouga said, as he took off in his whirlwind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genichi walked out of the birthing room, his sword dripping in blood,

"Genichi ... NOOOO!" cried Tsukiko.

"My lord, you didn't just ..." started Ai.

"That whore and her demon baby is dead. She lay with a demon ... a hanyou. She is nothing but a demon whore. She isn't worth your pity." he said, as he calmly walked away.

Tsukiko and Ai walked into the birthing room. To their surprise, they heard the small wail of a child. Pulling back the covers of the dead priestess, their eyes lit up in surprise and shock,

"She ... she gave birth ... to ..." they chorused.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru and Anzu landed inside the castle. Soldiers saw them and immediately intercepted them,

"You're in my way. Move." Sesshoumaru commanded.

The soldiers rushed the two demons and Sesshoumaru dispatched them easily with his Vine Whip attack as Anzu watched in admiration. She followed Sesshoumaru as he walked through the castle. Anzu realized Sesshoumaru was heading to some place specific but knew not where that was.

As soldiers and vassals attempted to block their entrance, Sesshoumaru merely destroyed them. An older woman approached him, fearfully,

"Why are you here? What do you want in this castle?" she asked.

"You have a miko here, do you not?" he asked her.

"Yes, we do. She was about to give birth, but, I'm afraid our lord has killed her."

'_Give birth_?' thought Sesshoumaru, '_Is that the other scent I am picking up_?'

Sesshoumaru looked at the woman, "Take me to her." he commanded.

"Why should I?" she demanded.

Sesshoumaru growled at her, "Just do as I say, woman."

The woman cowered away and agreed to show Sesshoumaru the birthing room. Following the scent, Sesshoumaru walked into the room, frightening the two women inside,

"Who are you?" cried Tsukiko.

Anzu looked at the human women and assured them,

"Lord Sesshoumaru means you know harm." she said.

Sesshoumaru looked at the priestess and felt Tenseiga shake violently,

'_So, Tenseiga. It is your will that this priestess be revived_.' he thought, '_I can see the emissaries of the netherworld_.'

Raising Tenseiga above his head, he sliced the emissaries in half, destroying them. Kagome stirred and opened her eyes. The women fell to their knees,

"She has been resurrected." breathed Ai.

"It is a miracle." said Tsukiko.

Sesshoumaru turned and began walking out of the room when a young man confronted him,

"You. You are a demon. Why are you here?" asked the man.

"HMPH! You smell just like him. You must be his descendant." said Sesshoumaru.

"HUH? What are you talking about?" asked the man.

"Takemaru of Setsuna."

The young man grew angry, "Yes, he was my great-great-great-great grandfather. How do you know him?"

"My father killed him. After he murdered Inuyasha's mother. I see you are just like him."

"You bastard! I will kill you. My name is Genichi and I will destroy you."

Sesshoumaru sent a right hook into Genichi's face, sending him flying,

"Vermin like you do not deserve to live." he said, walking away.

As the two demons took to the sky again, Anzu couldn't help but ask,

"What possessed you to save that young girl, my lord?" she asked, but received no response.

'_Inuyasha. Even though you are just a half-breed, you have produced father's heir ... father's blood runs strong ... it seems you were full demon and apparantly in demon lust when you took your miko's innocence. Even though you are but a half-demon, the child is also a half-demon. And this priestess is no longer mortal ... your auras collided when you mated ... giving her your life essence_.' he thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga stopped as the scent assaulted his nose,

"Here is where the scent is originating from." he said to himself.

Walking up to the old hut, he entered cautiously. As he entered, another scent hit him,

"WHAT?" he said.

Following the new scent, he walked into a room covered in blood with a body hanging by chains,

"Inuyasha!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat up and rubbed her head,

"Wasn't I just killed?" she asked.

"Yes, my lady, but that demon appeared and he used his sword and you revived." said an astonished Tsukiko.

"Demon?" Kagome queried, '_Sesshoumaru ... you saved me with Tenseiga_?'

A voice broke her thoughts,

"My lady ..." said Ai, handing her a bundle.

Kagome took the bundle and opened the top of the blanket and,

"AAAAAAHHH! I HAD A LITTER!!!"

Kagome stared in shock as three pairs of eyes peered into hers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: short chapter ... but I needed to stop it here for effect!


	24. Chapter 24

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 24

Kouga walked towards Inuyasha,

"How the hell did you get into this mess, dog-shit?" he asked.

Inuyasha looked up and glared at him,

"Mangy wolf. How did you find this place?"

"I followed a strange scent and I found you."

"Then get me down from here, dammit!"

"I repeat, how'd you get yourself in this mess?"

"Never mind that. These chains were designed by demon slayers and I haven't been able to break free. Now get me down."

Kouga stared at his opponent. Inuyasha's yukata was in pieces around his waist but his body bore no scars or wounds. He was completely healed,

"HMPH! The one thing about demon slayers is ..." he started, as he went around behind Inuyasha, "they're predictable. Here it is ..."

SNAP!

The chains fell to the ground as well as a weak Inuyasha,

"They always seem to put a lock on their chains. Hidden in the back, of course." Kouga said proudly, as he folded his arms across his chest. He then looked down at Inuyasha,

"Hey, you ok, dog-breath?"

Inuyasha was breathing heavily and trying to stand, to no avail,

"You're awful thin ... has your captor been feeding you, puppy?"

"Barely. I gotta go." said Inuyasha, weakly, as he managed to stand.

Kouga put his arm around Inuyasha and forced Inuyasha to lean against him,

"You're coming back to the den to eat. Kagome would kill me if I left you like this, puppy."

"Kagome? Have you seen her?" asked Inuyasha, with more strength than before.

"What? She's your mate and you don't know where she is? How pathetic is that, dog-shit?"

"Bastard, I know where she is. She's back in her country. I just thought she came back, is all."

"Why is she in her country? I thought you and she had mated? And by the scent on her, somehow you managed to pup her."

"Forget that, let's get out of here before Ryouya returns. I want to get back to Kagome first. Then I'll deal with this cur!" Inuyasha growled.

"Ryouya? Is that the name of the guy who managed to capture the great Inuyasha?" Kouga taunted.

"Unless you want to eat my fist, I suggest you grab my robe, find my sword, and get the hell outta here!" demanded Inuyasha.

"HMPH! Like you could do me any damage in your weakened state. Ok. Ok. Let's go puppy. Here's your robe. Now, where's your sword?"

"I dunno."

"Ohhhhh. Alot of help you are. Geez. Let's go. This place ain't that big. We'll search for it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukiko helped Kagome get settled with the babies as the midwives assisted with feeding,

"You have two boys and a girl, my lady. And they appear very healthy." said Ai.

"I will bring food in for you, my lady." said Tsukiko.

"Thank you, very much. But, I must get going soon. I must get to Master Mushin's temple."

"Yes, my lady. As soon as the children are fed and you are rested, I will have my vassals escort you there. I promise." said Tsukiko.

Tsukiko walked out of the room and walked into ...

"Father. Genichi. You startled me." she said, then eyed her brother, "Genichi, are you alright?"

"Fine, little sister."

"Tsukiko, is it true that a demon appeared and revived the young priestess?" asked her father.

"Yes, father. Please, you're not going to kill her and the babies, are you?" she asked fearfully.

"No, my dear daughter, I won't harm her." he said.

"I promised Lady Kagome that my vassals would escort her to Master Mushin's temple in the mountains."

"Certainly, daughter. I will arrange immediately." her father said.

Tsukiko happily walked away humming a tune. Genichi turned to his father,

"You're allowing her to leave with that cur's offspring?" he asked.

His father smiled wickedly, "My son, my father had scrolls that told of a demon with a sword that healed. That demon died with your great-great-great-great grandfather. This must be his son and brother to the hanyou who injured you. This priestess must mean something to that demon. I wasn't about to tell your dear sister my plans."

"And your plans are, father?"

"I will make sure to have her and the animals destroyed. The demon, I'm afraid, is far too strong for my soldiers. You saw what destruction he left behind in the castle. As for the hanyou, I will leave him to you, my son."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha awoke from a deep sleep ... a sleep that hadn't overtaken him for months. As he came too, the scent of wolves filled his nostrils,

"What?" he said.

"You're awake, dog-shit." said Kouga.

Thoughts came flooding back to him of all that had occured and the fact that now he sat in the wolves den, thanks to his rescuer, Kouga.

"So, dog-breath, wanna tell me how you ended up in that ridiculous situation?"

Inuyasha explained everything to Kouga, wisely leaving out the portion of Kagome and the well, as he ate his fill of boar meat.

"It's been quite a few months. Do you think Kagome has birthed your pup?" Kouga asked.

"If so, at least she's in her country. And she's safe." said Inuyasha, "But, I'm going back there to get her and my pup."

"HMPH! Well, puppy, you'd better take care of her ... or you'll answer to me." said Kouga.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome packed up her three babies and climbed into the carriage. The horses pulled away and Kagome settled in for the ride.

Genichi and his father stood back. The general motioned to his counsel to come to him,

"Follow that carriage. Kill that girl and her offspring and bring me back their hearts as proof." the general ordered.

"Hai. I will." said his counsel, with an evil smile.

The carriage stopped by a small lake for Kagome to relax and feed her babies. She knew by the surroundings that they weren't far from the temple,

"Soon we will see our friends." she said to her babies.

The general's counsel started to walk towards the young woman. One of the soldiers approached him,

"Why did you come with us, Akihito?"

"I have orders."

"You're gonna kill her, aren't you?" asked the soldier.

"That's not your concern, soldier."

"Allow me to do your bidding, Akihito. I want to show the general my obedience and I, also, hate half-breeds."

"Are you sure you can do it?"

"Yes. I'm positive."

"Fine. I, myself, detest killing. That is your job. Go ahead. Make sure you bring me their hearts as proof of their demise."

"Yes, My Lord."

The soldier walked down the embankment towards Kagome. He sat down beside her,

"Young maiden, let's take a walk." he said.

"Huh? Why?" asked a bewildered Kagome.

"Please, just follow me." he said.

Kagome stood up and picked up the babies in their basket. She followed a short distance behind the young soldier. When they entered the forest, Kagome grew concerned,

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

Feeling they were a safe distance away from the carriage and prying eyes, the young soldier turned to Kagome,

"My Lady, I serve Princess Tsukiko and I fancy her very much. That is why I must tell you, that the general has ordered your death as well as the death of your children."

Kagome backed up, "No ... you're not ..."

"No. I wouldn't ... couldn't do such a thing and be able to face my lady. That is why I insisted on doing the counsel's job of slaying you ... instead ... I want you to head deep into the forest. There is an abandoned temple there where you will be safe. There is vegetation around the temple and a small stream for water and fish. Please, I beg of you. Hurry and go. Wait for three days and then continue your journey to Master Mushin's temple ... if you follow the stream you will be there within a day."

Kagome nodded and pushed passed the young soldier and headed deep into the woods in the direction he had pointed out. The soldier walked a little further into the woods. An excellent hunter, he easily picked up the tracks of a boar. Following the tracks, he came upon a den with a mother boar and her babies,

"Perfect! Thank you, O-kami." he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome found the temple easily enough. It was overgrown but intact. She walked in and discovered a closet with a futon and some utensils for cooking and collecting water. She laid down her precious cargo and made camp, all the while trying to keep her breathing even and steady. She had escaped death once again. She quietly thanked the gods as she went outside to catch some fish and collect some water.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young soldier returned to the carriage and to the general's counsel. Unwrapping a piece of cloth, he presented the man with 4 still warm hearts and held his breath in anticipation. The older man looked at the hearts and smiled,

"Good. The general and young lord will be pleased." he said, with a hearty laugh, "The demon whore and her brats are dead."

"The young soldier let out his breath slowly,

'_I was pretty sure the counsel was stupid.' _he thought_, 'I know the general and his son know nothing of animal anatomy. They'll be easy to fool and I'll be able to face my lady with no guilt_.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: threw a little Snow White in there ... I liked the way it came out. Thanks for all the reviews ... oh and is this chapter long enough for you, taztothetop???


	25. Chapter 25

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 25

Anzu landed on the ground softly, followed by Sesshoumaru,

"Ryouya is a master illusionist. He hides himself by using illusion. But, it's difficult to sense. I suggest we walk from here. I have a feeling he's close by." she said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha pulled on his fire-rat robe. Without his yukata, the robe was a little itchy. He adjusted it on his body and then reached down to grab his sword,

"Thanks, wolf, for your help. I do appreciate it." he said.

Kouga looked surprised at Inuyasha's words,

"Uh, yea, sure. Whatever, dog-breath." he responded.

Inuyasha left the wolves den, his face set in determination. He headed back to the village. He would find a way back to Kagome someway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome waited three days as instructed and then set out towards Mushin's temple. She followed the stream as instructed, stopping as needed to feed her brood,

"I'm impressed with you three. You are very obedient and quiet unless it's feeding time. You make traveling easier." she spoke to them, and they gazed up at her, quiet but very alert.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku and Sango sat down to eat lunch with Hachi, Shippou and Kaede,

"I am so tired of remaining here." moaned Miroku.

"I know, Miroku. But, as long as we are targets, this is the safest place to be." said Kaede.

"HMPH! Lord Sesshoumaru will take care of the weasal and come to get us." announced Jaken.

"Hey, imp, if you haven't noticed, it's been a few months since Sesshoumaru left you with us. We're still waiting ..." said Shippou.

"He'll rescue us. I just know it. He just hasn't found out who's behind all this yet." said Rin.

"I agree." said Sango, "But, my main fear is Inuyasha and Kagome."

"HMPH! Inuyasha is dead!" started Jaken, then,

WHAM!

"I really must learn to keep my mouth shut." moaned Jaken, as four lumps appeared on his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The little imp keeping guard outside the temple was laying back and relaxing, trying to stave off boredom, when his nose twitched,

"Whoooaa ... that scent ...can it be?" he said, sitting up alert, "That priestess ... how ...she has returned! I must inform my master." he said, hopping off the tree and into the woods.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked up the steps, stopping midway to wipe her brow. Getting to the top, she looked around. Seeing no one, she walked further inside. She then heard voices. She quickened her step and abruptly stopped,

"Miroku! Sango! Shippou! Kaede! Hachi!" she called out excitedly.

The group turned around in shock at the voice,

"KAGOME?!" they all chorused together, as they got up and ran to their friend,

"You're back!"

"How did you get here?"

Their voices were a jumble as were their questions. Kagome held up her hands and waved,

"Hold on, guys, one at a time." she said, overwhelmed.

Shippou hopped up on her shoulder and sniffed, "Kagome?" he queried, as he looked at the sling over her shoulder, "Babies?" he queried again.

Kagome smiled as her friends' mouths dropped open wide,

"I guess I need to introduce you to ..." she started, as she opened the sling, "Inuyasha's pups."

Eyes widened as they took in the sight of three small inu youkai babies resting in the sling, eyes open and very alert,

"My child, they aren't very old." said Kaede, recovering from her shock.

"About a week, actually." Kagome said.

"You were pregnant when you left, Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Apparantly yes. Let's sit down and I'll fill you in on everything. Plus, I'm hungry and thirsty."

"Yes, I agree. You need to sit and relax, Kagome." said Miroku.

Kagome sat down and relaxed - especially now that she had eager hands to assist with the pups. The group, quite huge now with Sesshoumaru's followers included, traded stories of all that had happened in the past 7 months to all of them. The newborns reveled in all the attention they received until finally they had had enough and wailed for food and a diaper change,

"Kagome, I'm impressed that you are able to feed three babies." said Kaede, "I must admit, I have no experience with triplets."

"We had one woman in our village who had triplets." said Sango, sadly, "Unfortunately, she wasn't able to produce enough milk and even though another nursing mother assisted, one of the babies never thrived and passed on."

"I feel the gods and Buddha are looking over our dear Kagome," said Miroku, "She bore three children and survived and the three appear to be very healthy."

"Aye, Miroku, I must admit, they are very fat for ones so young." agreed Kaede.

"And Kagome and the pups survived the trip to the temple. That's amazing enough." added Shippou.

"I must find Inuyasha." said Kagome, sadly.

"I know Inuyasha fought that other demon." said Miroku.

"I know Inuyasha is alive. I can feel it." said Kagome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master! Master!" the young imp cried out, as he ran through the forest,

"Chang, what is it?" Ryouya asked.

"The strange priestess. She has returned, master!" the imp replied, breathlessly.

"What? Are you sure, Chang?"

"Yes, master. I witnessed her entering the Buddhist temple where the group is held up."

"Damn! How did she manage to get back here? Now I have to deal with her, too!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu walked slowly in front of Sesshoumaru and extended her hand in front of her, moving it right and left,

"It's here. What we see in front of us is merely an illusion, my lord."

Sesshoumaru looked at where Anzu pointed,

"Are you positive?"

"Yes. I am positive."

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air,

'_There is a strange scent here. I cannot place the scent_.' he thought.

Anzu walked two steps back and assumed an archer's position. Sesshoumaru stared at her in wonder,

'_What is she doing_?' he thought.

Anzu extended her left arm out straight as her right hand touched a bracelet on her left wrist. She then pulled her right hand back as if extending a bow string. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in amazement as a blue light formed around her and turned into a bow of light. In the center, an arrow appeared, also of light. Anzu opened her right hand and the arrow flew straight and true. The air in front of them began to turn wavy and then it swirled and disappeared. Before them was a whole new scene, a scene of carnage.

A village appeared ... a dead village where human and animal corpses littered the ground. In the center of the village, a pack of hyenas feasted on the remains. The hyenas turned and stared down at the onlookers, then attacked. With a simple wave of his hand, Sesshoumaru extended his Vine Whip attack, destroying the pack easily.

Sesshoumaru lifted his nose in the air,

'_There it is. __**His**__ scent_.' he thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouya felt the dissolvement of his barrier and his fur stood up on end,

"Stay here, Chang." he warned the young imp.

Slowly walking to the village, he suddenly stopped,

'_DAMN! It's Sesshoumaru! I'm not ready to fight him just yet.'_ then his nose twitched, '_What? That scent! Why is Anzu here_?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha skidded to a halt as he came upon the remains of the village he once called home,

"What the hell happened here?" he said aloud, as he walked through the remains of huts and graves, "Oh No! They couldn't be ...!"

An old man walked from behind one of the decimated huts, carrying flowers. He looked up and saw Inuyasha,

"Inuyasha! You are alive! Thank the gods, my boy."

"Huh?" said a surprised Inuyasha. Walking up to the old man, he asked, "Are you one of the villagers?"

"Yes, I am. Inuyasha, you must hurry to the temple of Mushin. Your allies are there. So is your woman, Lady Kagome. At least, that is where she was headed. She was very heavy with child and the road is perilous, I hope she made it."

"Kagome? She's here? And you let her leave while pregnant? You foolish old man!"

"She would not heed my warnings, young half-demon. I urge you to hurry."

Inuyasha gulped down his worry, "Right! Thanks old man." he said, as he sped off, putting all of his energy into his legs,

'_Kagome! You've returned. I don't know how, but you've returned_.' he thought, as he leapt into the trees.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru walked further into the village, following the scent. He knew where to go ... the scent was now plainly obvious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MASTER!" called Xin Yun.

Ryouya turned around,

"I don't have time for this Xin Yun."

"But, master, Inuyasha has disappeared!"

"WHAT? DAMMIT IT ALL! Xin Yun, you must flee at once." Ryouya said

Xin Yun didn't ask questions, but quickly disappeared. Ryouya turned to do the same but stopped suddenly,

"Are you going somewhere, Ryouya?" asked Sesshoumaru, as he landed quietly in front of his cousin.


	26. Chapter 26

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 26

_A/N: In this chapter we will find out more about Inuyasha's trio!!! I purposely kept it very vague to keep the suspense ... now that Inuyasha will see them ...we will see them too. I also apologize for not updating too quickly. My six-month-old Shih Tzu puppy, Kouga, was attacked by a pitbull. He's ok ...tough little booger ...all he had was a broken jaw in two places which was wired back together. He's back home and getting spoiled rotten ...more than he was before. Now that I'm not worried about him any longer, I can get back to my story!_

Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles as he stared at his prey. Ryouya stood there, motionless at first, then started to laugh like a madman,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ready to fight me, Sesshoumaru?" he taunted.

Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch at Ryouya's reaction,

"You will feel my wrath today, Ryouya!" he remarked, with death in his eyes.

Anzu drew in her breath. She didn't desire her brother's death ... just that he be stopped and convinced to return to the southern lands.

Ryouya continued to cackle ... mirth registering on his face but belying the fear he felt in his heart,

"And how will you do that? With the legendary Tenseiga? A sword that can't cut? Or perhaps with the claws of your one lone arm? Which shall it be, Sesshoumaru?" Ryouya continued to taunt his opponent.

That was all Sesshoumaru needed. Quickly, he started running, his hand prepared to deliver his poison. Ryouya simply jumped out of the way and into the sky,

"Too slow!" Ryouya said, looking down on Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru growled and used his Vine Whip attack. Ryouya nimbly dodged every move. Sesshoumaru jumped up and attacked again and again, Ryouya was able to dodge his moves, almost as if he could predict Sesshoumaru's moves altogether. This dragged on for what seemed like ages to Anzu, as she prayed that Sesshoumaru wouldn't succeed in his attacks. Sesshoumaru was beginning to get frustrated, confused at his opponents speed,

'_How can he move like that_?' he thought, '_He seems to be faster than even I.'_

Sesshoumaru stopped and stared at his opponent. Ryouya laughed again,

"Giving up, Sesshoumaru?" he asked.

"You wish!" Sesshoumaru growled, as his eyes began glowing and a breeze blew through his long, silvery hair. As Sesshoumaru transformed, Ryouya laughed even harder,

"HAHAHAHA. I can play that game, too."

Ryouya then proceeded to transform into his dog form. The two stood there, together, staring the other down. Anzu was surprised that Ryouya's dog form was nearly the same size as Sesshoumaru's, considering her father's dog form wasn't that large.

Ryouya was the first to attack and Sesshoumaru flipped over top of him. The two dogs continued to battle, with neither of them getting a hit on the other. Their speeds were too great, their legs too nimble. Sesshoumaru stopped and began panting, dripping poison onto the ground, that began to eat away at the dirt. Anzu jumped into a tree to avoid the danger while Ryouya merely jumped into the air and quickly reverted to his human form,

"So, we're gonna play that way, huh?" Ryouya commented, "Well, Sesshoumaru, I'm tired of playing with you. I got better things to do. Bye-Bye Cousin. Oh, and sister, I expect that you will return home and stop associating with this scoundrel."

**POP!**

And then Ryouya was gone. Sesshoumaru transformed back into his human form and commented,

"So, he ran away, did he?"

Anzu approached him,

"Yes. And I don't sense his presence. He's gone."

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air,

'_It's like he wasn't here. His scent is completely gone_.'

Sesshoumaru turned and began walking away as Anzu ran up to him,

"Where are you going, my lord?" she asked, hesitantly.

Sesshoumaru gave no response. He just simply continued walking away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Soon, he saw the temple in his sight. Landing inside the temple walls, he sniffed. He picked up all the scents,

'_Miroku. Sango. Shippou. Kaede. Hachi. Mushin. Rin. Jaken. Kohaku. Ah-Un_.' he thought, then finally, he breathed, "Kagome."

He followed the scents into the main hall of the temple. His friends looked up as a shadow played across the floor,

"INUYASHA!" voices chorused, as Shippou landed on his shoulder in one plop, "You're alive, Inuyasha, you're alive!" Shippou cried out, happily.

Inuyasha assumed his standard position of arms akimbo and huffed, "Of course I'm alive. I ain't that easy to kill off, y'know!"

His friends gathered around him, but he noticed one was missing,

"Where's Kagome?" he said.

"She's laying down." said Sango.

"I'm sure you want to see her, Inuyasha." said Kaede, "She's down the hall in a room on your left."

"Just follow your nose, Inuyasha." said Miroku.

"She's got a surprise for you." said Shippou.

Inuyasha looked at his friends. He knew what they were talking about, but decided not to let on. He broke through the group and followed his nose to the room that held his beloved. He slowly slid open the shoiji. Laying on a futon was Kagome, resting, with three baskets surrounding her,

'_**Three**__ baskets_?' he wondered.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes because she had the strange feeling of being watched. As her eyes focused, she saw the red outfit and silver hair,

"INUYASHA!" she cried, getting up quickly and running into his arms, "I'm so happy to see you!"

He hugged her tightly, like his life depended on him holding her. He breathed in her scent, deeply, "I've missed you too, Kagome." he said softly, into her ear.

They stayed like that for a while, each enjoying the feeling of being together again. Slowly, Kagome pulled away,

"Inuyasha. I have something to tell you." she said, sweetly.

He gazed into her eyes and said, "You had my child?"

She looked at him, shocked,

"You knew? You knew I was pregnant?"

"Not when you went back, no. The damn beastly demon who managed to capture me ... he had apparantly been following us and he told me you were pregnant."

Kagome looked down, sadly,

"I wanted to surprise you, Inuyasha."

"Well, um, I see three baskets there. Why?" he asked, shyly.

"Oh. Well, I guess I can surprise you after all. I didn't have one baby, Inuyasha, I had triplets." she said, excitedly.

Inuyasha stepped back and stared at her,

"Tr ... tr ... triplets?" he stammered, his eyes wide.

"HmHm." she nodded, "We have three babies. Two boys and a girl."

Inuyasha's eyes went from Kagome to the baskets and back to Kagome and then he gulped,

"W... w... w... wow!" was all he could say.

"Are you happy, Inuyasha? You have a family, now."

"Shocked is more like it." he said.

Kagome smiled at him, fully understanding his shock, "Wanna meet your children, Inuyasha?" she asked , as she took his hand.

The two sat down on the futon. Kagome reached into a basket and lifted a small bundle out of it. She began to hand the bundle to Inuyasha, when she noticed his look of fear,

"Inuyasha. You've never held a baby before, have you?" she questioned.

He answered her with a shake of his head. She proceeded to explain how to hold a baby and demonstrated the technique. When she felt Inuyasha was ready, she laid the baby in his arms.

Inuyasha looked at the tiny bundle. The child had a head full of silver hair and atop the head sat two tiny, silver, soft puppy ears. The baby was awake and very alert as it took in Inuyasha's face. The baby's eyes were a bright amber color and the cheeks were rosy red. The baby lifted its tiny hand up to touch Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha marveled at the tiny bundle,

"He reminds me of a mini you, Inuyasha." she said.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "This is one of the boys?" he inquired.

She nodded, "Yup. He's got your lungs, too. His screams can be ear splitting when he's hungry. When I was traveling, he was quiet. But after we arrived here, he showed his true colors." she explained, putting her fingers in her ears for effect.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Inu youkai pups know to be quiet when their mother is on the move. It's instinctive. To do otherwise could mean death. It's a survival technique."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha after he relayed this knowledge. Inuyasha turned his attention back to his son and kissed him gently on the nose, breathing in the baby's unique scent.. He then handed the baby back to Kagome, who laid him in his basket and gave him a toy to occupy him. She then reached into a second basket,

"This is the second boy." she said, as she handed the baby to his father.

Inuyasha held his second son to him, as he gently pushed the baby's hair out of his eyes. This child's hair was silver with streaks of black running through it and black tips on the end. His little puppy ears were silver tipped in black. The baby opened his eyes when Inuyasha held him and Inuyasha noticed that his eyes were brown, like Kagome's. This pup just stared at the face in front of him, as if not sure what to do. As Inuyasha leaned down to kiss his nose and breathe in his scent, the baby squirmed and whined,

"He isn't sure of strangers." Kagome explained.

"HMPH! well, you better get used to me, pup. I'm here to stay!" he said, in a soft, yet cocky, tone of voice. The pup's eyes widened as if he knew what was said to him. Inuyasha blew the pup a raspberry and then smiled. To Kagome's amazement, the pup started to smile back,

"He's too young to smile." she said.

"Inu youkai pups smile shortly after they're born. Haven't they smiled for you yet?"

"No ... no ... they haven't yet. Not until now, anyway." she said, amazement in her voice.

Inuyasha handed the pup back to her,

"Lemme see my girl." he said, more confidence in his voice.

Kagome lifted the baby girl out of her basket and handed her to Inuyasha,

"Here she is." she said.

Inuyasha cuddled his daughter close to him, scrunching up his nose and wiggling it close to hers. The little girl smiled broadly at his actions. He noticed her eyes were clear golden orbs and her hair was jet black with jet black ears atop her head that wiggled as she smiled at him. She squirmed playfully, reaching both her hands up to his face. Inuyasha chuckled softly as he kissed her hands,

"That's my widdle girl." he cooed, as Kagome stared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha placed the baby back in her basket, all the while cooing to her. Handing her a small doll, her little arms instantly wrapped around it. Inuyasha settled back down and smiled broadly at Kagome,

"They're all so beautiful. Kagome, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

Kagome scooted over and hugged him,

"Don't worry about it."

Inuyasha hugged her back,

"So, what are their names?"

"I didn't name them yet. That's your job as the father."

His eyes grew wide at this news, "Wh ... wh ... what did you say?"

"You have naming rights."

"I don't know any names for kids." he announced, kind of loudly.

At the heightened tone of his voice, two of the pups began to fuss. Inuyasha raised his voice a little louder and announced,

"HUSH PUPS!"

The room became instantly silent. Kagome just looked at the now quiet pups and then her mate in surprise, her mouth open.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smiled. Then he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. He was glad to be back. And he was thrilled to have Kagome back in his arms and his pups at his feet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouya entered his hut and went back to the room that had held Inuyasha. He saw the broken lock and snarled his anger. Sniffing the air, he said out loud,

"DAMMIT! Who scent is this? Who broke in here and rescued that cur?"


	27. Chapter 27

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 27

Inuyasha quietly closed the shioji behind him as he walked into the hall. He looked up and his eyes met those of Miroku,

"Is Kagome and the children alright?" he inquired.

"Yea. They're sleeping. I decided to let them sleep for awhile."

"HmHm." Miroku nodded, "Good idea. Taking care of that many babies has to be exhausting."

Inuyasha nodded his agreement and started to walk down the hall towards the exit, Miroku following close behind. The two men walked silently outside and sat on the ground by the waterfall that flowed within the temple walls,

"So, Inuyasha, were you surprised to learn about your family?" asked Miroku.

"Yea, in a way. I knew she was pregnant." Inuyasha said, staring at the ground.

Miroku's eyes widened, "You did? How?"

"Ryouya, the demon that captured me, told me that he smelled Kagome's pregnancy before she leapt down the well that last time."

"So that demon's name was Ryouya. He captured you? How did he manage that?"

"HMPH! Don't worry about it, ok? He just did." Inuyasha said, finality in his voice. Miroku knew better than to push the issue.

Inuyasha continued, "Miroku, I thought you were a decent hunter. When I asked Kagome how she has been eating, she told she was eating mostly fruits and vegetables from the shrine. Nursing mothers need meat ... why aren't you hunting and bringing her some meat?"

"I would very much like to hunt for the women here. But, whatever is after us ... it somehow controls my Wind Tunnel and everyone else gets poison arrows shot at them with incredible accuracy."

"It controls ... the kazaana?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Yes. When I leave the temple walls, my Wind Tunnel reforms. When I return back inside the walls, it disappears. I prefer to have my hand intact. It's sort of painful ... if you know what I mean."

"Wimp." Inuyasha muttered, to which Miroku growled his dislike for Inuyasha's attitude.

"So," Inuyasha continued, "Why are Rin, Kohaku, Jaken, and Ah-Un here?"

"Sesshoumaru left them in our care after they were felled by poisonous arrows." Miroku said simply.

"How very nice of him. And he hasn't returned, eh?"

"No. He seemed very interested in the demon that was after you."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, full interest on his face.

Miroku changed the subject, "I'm sure you are happy to be back with Kagome. I guess she has forgiven you for taking her in such a violent way."

Inuyasha's head jerked up, "What the hell? How do you know ...?"

"Myouga informed us of your demon lust and he figured since you were no longer suffering from the symptoms that Kagome was the one you satieted it with. Her pregnancy merely confirmed it."

Inuyasha's fist clenched and his whole body shook with anger, "That damn Myouga ..." he growled.

"Calm down, my friend." Miroku said, placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "It's nothing to be angry over."

"HMPH! Oh, sure, you can say that ... your personal business hasn't been spread all over Japan!"

Miroku cracked a smile and laughed, "You're a lucky man, my friend. At least you have tasted your intended. Unlike myself." he finished, quietly.

"HMPH! Like I really remember it. I wasn't intending it to go that way." Inuyasha said, lowering his head, his bangs covering his eyes, "Kagome said to me, she expected her first time to be gentler. I don't know what she means, I don't even understand this whole _'making love'_ thing."

"Making love?" Miroku questioned, "And that is...?"

"Mating, dopey. It's what they call it in Kagome's era."

"Ohhhh ... hmmmm ... I like the sound of that." Miroku said, thoughtfully, then added, "What don't you understand?"

Inuyasha's voice was barely above a whisper, "I ... I don't really know. I remember when I was inside her ... her body ... inside her ... would squeeze me tightly and she would moan ... loudly ... and it felt so good to me ... and she said it felt good to her too. I want to make her feel that way again."

Miroku looked at him in surprise, "Her body did that? She actually moaned? In pleasure? All I ever had a woman do was cry ... I always thought that it was supposed to be that way."

"Kagome said they have books in her time ... they teach you how to make love to your woman. They also, apparantly, have one that teaches a woman how to make love to a man."

"Really? Did she bring them back with her?"

"I dunno. I didn't ask yet." said Inuyasha.

"Well, if she did, let me know. I'm interested." said Miroku, with his lecherous grin.

"Pervert!" Inuyasha mumbled.

"So, what are you gonna name the three pups?"

"I don't know that, either. I don't know any names ... why should it be my responsibility?" Inuyasha complained.

"You're the father ... it's your right. Of course, I guess right now, you're just grateful they're alive. Kagome did tell you what happened, right?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Yea, she did. I plan on slicing and dicing Genichi for his bullshit of slaying her. I also want to know why Sesshoumaru revived her ... to allow the pups to die would secure his position as my old man's heir. My pups, from what I've been told, threaten his position."

Miroku raised his eyebrows, "It does? Who told you that?"

"I was told a long time ago. I never worried about it because half-demons ain't supposed to be able to breed."

"Maybe Sesshoumaru has finally discovered compassion."

Inuyasha's only answer was, "HMPH!"

The two sat for a while in comfortable silence before Inuyasha stood up,

"I'll see you later, Miroku." he said, as he turned to go.

Miroku watched him walk away then turned back to face the sunset.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru settled himself on a rock and stared out into the river. Anzu stood a short distance away.

"So, what is that thing you do? With the bow of light?" Sesshoumaru asked, in his normal stoic voice.

"Huh?" Anzu responded, surprised, "Oh, that's just my magic and demon powers. That's all. It breaks through barriers and illusions."

"Can it kill?"

"Yes, I guess so. I never used it to kill before, though."

"Can you detect your brother's whereabouts?"

"When I'm relatively close to him, yes, I can sense through his illusions."

Sesshoumaru stood up and turned to leave, "We're going." he said.

"Going? Where?" Anzu asked, only to be greeted with stony silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouya was furious,

"DAMN! INUYASHA IS GONE AND THAT DAMN PRIESTESS IS BACK! ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGHHHH! MY PLANS ARE ALL GOING ASTRAY!!!!" he screamed into the air, as his minions quivered at his feet,

"Chang ... hurry up and get back to the temple. The last thing I need right now is for that damn monk and his cronies to realize they can leave the temple. At least with them holed up in there, they aren't a threat to me. Xin Yun, my pack of hyenas were killed by that pompous bastard. I need to round up some more followers. Find me some wayward demons who need some guidance and bring them to me!"

"And of Inuyasha and the priestess?" asked Chang, "The priestess did have the half-demon's brats with her. Three, if I smelled correctly." said Chang

Ryouya considered this for a moment,

"No. I can't harm the brats. Hell hath no fury like a mother whose children are in danger. Kagome is powerful enough as it is ... if she is defending those brats her power will grow enormously. I need to find a way to separate Inuyasha from the others ... a battle one on one. I will head over near the temple and hide ... I will look for my chance to destroy that miserable half-breed!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha walked quietly into a small room where he smelled Kaede's presence,

"Inuyasha? Why are ye not with Kagome and the wee ones?"

"They're sleeping, Kaede-babaa." he said, as he sat crosslegged beside her.

"Inuyasha, ye look like a man with a problem."

Inuyasha sighed, "I guess you know already how Kagome got pregnant." he said, quietly.

Kaede chuckled, "I am a priestess. I know how women get pregnant."

"Oh shut up, old woman, you know what I mean, about my demon lust and stuff ..." his voice trailed off.

"Yes, I do, Inuyasha. And I suppose it bothers you that it happened?"

"Yea, but Kagome doesn't want me to feel guilty. She says she's not angry at me and now that we have the pups, it makes everything different."

"Are you concerned about what type of a father you will be?"

"Yea, I'm afraid, Kaede-babaa. I never had a father in my life. I don't know who I should behave."

"But, you had a mother, so you know nurturing and caring in your life. Use that knowledge, Inuyasha, and remember, that no one knows how to parent a child at first. Follow your gut and do your best. Babies are resilient, you'll be surprised how well they fare." Kaede assured him.

Inuyasha stared into the fire, "Kaede-babaa, how would I go about pleasuring Kagome? Do you know anything about mating?" he spit out.

Kaede looked at him, "I would suggest before you consider any more of that, you should make Kagome your wife, officially. It is only proper."

"HMPH! Demons don't need ceremonies and junk like that, old woman."

"Maybe not. But, humans do. And ye are half-human, Inuyasha. And Kagome is human, too."

Inuyasha turned away as he felt a tear well up in his eye. He had disgraced Kagome when it came to the human world. How could she even consider staying with him?

'_Because she'll be rejected everywhere else, that's why, you half-breed abomination. And now she has your half-breed pups ... they only acceptance she'll get is from you and Miroku and the others_.' he thought.

Inuyasha got up and left the room, sliding the shioji shut behind him.


	28. Chapter 28

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 28

Inuyasha walked out to the shrine steps. He decided that he had better hunt for food for Kagome and quickly headed down the shrine steps and into the forest.

Ryouya was sitting on a tree limb, overlooking the temple. Seeing his prey walking out of the temple walls, he sat up straighter,

"Whoa ... oh ... Inuyasha ... you make it so easy for me sometimes!!!" he cackled, as he took a leap from the tree.

Inuyasha wasn't really paying strict attention to his surroundings and jumped back when Ryouya landed deftly in front if him. Inuyasha's hand went straight for Tessaiga's hilt,

"Ryouya, you bastard." he spat.

"HAHAHAHAHA. Inuyasha. You don't even pay attention, you foolish wretch. You didn't even pick up on my scent! You're pitiful, half-breed!" Ryouya retorted.

"How'd you like to taste my Tessaiga, you bastard?" Inuyasha yelled, as he unsheathed his sword and sliced through the air.

Ryouya laughed, "Missed me." he taunted.

"Huh?" said a shocked Inuyasha, '_How did he escape from the Tessaiga_?' he thought.

Inuyasha lifted his sword, angrily, "WIND SCAR!" he screamed out his battle cry, as he released Tessaiga's wrath.

Again, Ryouya nimbly dodged the attack, "Mighty powerful sword! I was smart to take it away from you while you were in my hut, half-breed!"

Inuyasha just stared, '_How is he so fast_?' he wondered.

Ryouya cackled again, "My turn." he said simply, as he released a powerful tornado of fire at Inuyasha,

"HA! Thanks for the target." Inuyasha snickered, "BACKLASH WAVE!" he screamed out, as the powerful sword sent the fire swirling back at Ryouya, who again dodged the attack.

"DAMMIT!" cursed Inuyasha, "What the fuck is happening? Why can't I hit him?"

"Having a problem, Inuyasha?" taunted his opponent, who lazed on his back in mid-air, his arms behind his head, "Can't you hit me with your little sword?"

"You bastard! I'll kill you!"

"Go for it, Inuyasha. I'm waiting ..." Ryouya taunted again.

Tessaiga's blade turned to diamond sheen, "ADAMANT BARRAGGGGGEEE!" Inuyasha cried out, as spears of adamant flew through the air.

Somehow, Ryouya dodged the spears, as Inuyasha just stared at his opponent, shock covering his face.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Ryouya started to say, then dodged quickly again, as a bright shot of light came flying in at him.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha said, as he looked for the source of the light.

Out of the woods walked Sesshoumaru, stoically, with a woman behind him.

"Arrrrghhh ... dammit, Sesshoumaru." Ryouya growled.

"We meet again, Ryouya." said Sesshoumaru.

Ryouya taunted his new opponent, "Coming to protect your widdle baby brudder? My, my, Sesshoumaru, I didn't know you cared so much for a half-breed."

"You have no place here, Ryouya. Return home or I will be forced to destroy you. This is your final chance." demanded Sesshoumaru.

"HMPH! You are hardly in a position to be making demands, cousin. You should be the one fleeing and saving those wretched fools who follow you! I am far more powerful than you are!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"If you have to brag about it ..." started Sesshoumaru.

"Then you don't have power." finished Inuyasha.

"DRAGON STRIKE!"

"ADAMANT BARRAGGGGEEE!!!"

The two swords' power raced towards the enemy ... and vanished.

"What the ..." Inuyasha started.

"He vanished." said Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha began to step back, "Wha ... what is that I'm feeling?"

Birds began to flee from trees and forest animals began to race from their surroundings. Sesshoumaru stared at the temple, then raced up the steps, followed by Anzu and Inuyasha,

The refugees in the temple had begun to gather in the center,

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome, "What's happening? I feel something ominous ... and the babies are really fussy."

"RIN, JAKEN, KOHAKU, ANZU ... quickly, onto Ah-Un." commanded Sesshoumaru.

The four piled on the dragon and Sesshoumaru urged the dragon to fly away, followed behind by his master.

"Hachi, Kirara ... transform ... quickly!" ordered Inuyasha, "I don't know what I'm feeling, but I don't like it. Let's get outta here. NOW!"

Mushin, Kaede, and Shippou got on Hachi, as Sango and Miroku hopped on Kirara. Kagome bundled up the babies and got on Inuyasha's back. The group sped away from the temple. As they flew away, the ground began to tremble violently. Sango looked back,

"The volcanos are erupting, Miroku. All of them. All at once." she said, fearfully.

"What?" commented Miroku, in shock.

As the surrounding volcanos began erupting, the earth shook violently and suddenly, the earth inside the temple exploded, sending debris everywhere and scattering the refugees. Hachi, Kaede and Mushin ended up in one direction, Miroku, Sango and Kirara in another and Inuyasha in yet another. As the refugees landed in relative safety, they looked back at what they had just escaped from,

"WHAT THE HELL?" cried Inuyasha.

Towering over the landscape where the temple had once been, stood a huge, eight-headed dragon, spouting fire, acid and poison from his heads. Volcanos erupted, spewing lava everywhere, destroying the landscape. Worse than anything, rising above the multi-headed beast, was everyone's nightmare,

"SO'UNGA!" Sesshoumaru muttered to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouya sat back and laughed as the calamity exploded around him,

"Die, you fools. I have opened the gates of hell and you will deal with the devil himself. And I will rule the Western Lands!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sped around and rounded up his friends, knowing they had to stick together. And he knew just where to go to get some answers. The group followed Inuyasha straight to Sesshoumaru,

"Sesshoumaru ... what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha demanded as they landed.

"Nothing that concerns you, little brother."

"He tried to kill me and my friends ... so it does concern me. I heard him call you cousin ... is he related to us?"

"Not to you. To me. He is my mother's nephew."

Anzu got down off of Ah-Un, "Who is this, Lord Sesshoumaru? Did you call him, little brother?"

Sesshoumaru did not respond.

"So, it is true. The great dog general did dally and produce a half-breed. Why have you not killed him, my lord? He does not deserve to be alive. He should have been killed at birth."

Kagome gasped at this comment and held her babies closer. He gasp caught Anzu's attention. Smelling the pups, she said disgustedly,

"More half-breed mongrels. Ugh! Why are they not dead? They are a disgrace!" she announced.

Inuyasha growled at this. He was used to hearing himself called names, but he was not about to allow some strange bitch to attack his pups,

"YOU BITCH!" he growled.

"SILENCE!" commanded Sesshoumaru, "Anzu, Inuyasha and the pups are none of your concern. Leave them be."

"What? How can you say that?" Anzu continued on, "Half-breeds weaken our race ... where is your pride as a demon!"

At this, Anzu found her neck in Sesshoumaru's grasp and felt herself being raised off the ground,

"Wh ... wh ...what are you doing, my lord? I am only trying to protect our race." she gasped.

"I will deal with Inuyasha, eventually. As far as the pups are concerned, they are none of your concern. Do I make myself clear, wench?"

Anzu struggled to free herself in vain. Finally, she stopped struggling and obeyed, "Yes, my lord."

Sesshoumaru released her and walked away into the woods. The group settled in to the area and made camp. After Sesshoumaru disappeared, Inuyasha followed into the woods,

"Sesshoumaru, wait." he called out. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to face his brother,

"So'unga has returned along with that creature. What do we do?"

"I will destroy So'unga and that creature."

"PFFFT. Yea right, if you remember, the last time it took the combined efforts of both the Tenseiga and the Tessaiga to destroy it. We'll have to do it again."

"I do not need your help."

"Sure. Ok ... go ahead and get yourself killed. See if I care." Inuyasha said, as he folded his arms akimbo, then he looked back at his brother, "Oh, and thank you for saving Kagome and the pups. I owe you for that. Why did you do it? From what I understand, my pups threaten your very position as father's heir."

"It was Tenseiga's will, that is all. The priestess is no longer mortal ... apparantly, she has something to complete here."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru surprised, "What? What do you mean she's no longer mortal?"

"Open your eyes, little brother, or should I say, your nose. When you mated with the priestess, your auras mixed. Did you not sense a bluish haze surrounding you and the priestess when you mated? That was your auras mixing ... and turning the priestess immortal."

"Our auras mixing? What does that mean?" Inuyasha commented quietly.

"It means that father approved of your union ... and made you his heir."

In the distance, the mighty roars of eight-dragon heads filled the sky with their anger and need for blood.


	29. Chapter 29

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 29

Sesshoumaru walked away from Inuyasha and deeper into the woods. Inuyasha lowered his head and hurried back to where his friends had made camp. Miroku was standing at the edge of the clearing, facing the dragon that roared in the distance,

"That is So'unga, is it not?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha looked up and nodded.

"So what do we do now?" asked Miroku.

"Whaddya think? We fight that thing and destroy it." answered Inuyasha.

"Fight So'unga? Is Sesshoumaru going to assist us?" Miroku asked.

"I doubt it. He went off to fight that thing himself." answered Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Instead of blabbing, dontcha think you need to go destroy that thing?" cried Shippou.

Inuyasha growled and bonked Shippou hard on the head, "I'm going, runt! Stay here and protect Kagome and my pups, you brat."

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, "Stay here and be safe. Protect my pups." he said, softly, as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"INUYASHA!" screamed Miroku..

Inuyasha spun around towards his friend and followed his gaze. He saw a flash of light attack the dragon heads then saw the dragon spew fire, acid and lava in the direction of the light,

"Isn't that the Dragon Strike?" asked Miroku.

"THAT FOOL!" screamed Inuyasha, "Miroku, let's go!"

Sango appeared beside Miroku in her battle gear, "Let's go Miroku." she said, as Kirara transformed beside her.

The group ran towards the dragon and prepared to do battle.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" yelled Sango, as she released her weapon. The boomerang flew straight and true and lopped off a dragon's head. The head immediately regenerated.

"WING SCAR!" shouted Inuyasha, as Tessaiga unleashed its power towards the giant creature. Three of the dragon's heads disintigrated and then regenerated.

"DAMMIT!" cried out Inuyasha.

"SACRED SUTRAS!" shouted Miroku, but the paper talismans only burned up in the dragon's aura.

"INUYASHA! What do you suggest?" called Sango.

"DAMMIT ALL! ADAMANT BARRAGGGGEEE!" Inuyasha screamed out, as spears of diamond raced towards the enemy and split off four heads, only for the heads to regenerate again.

"WHAT THE HELL?" cried out Inuyasha, "WHAT THE HELL CAN KILL IT? WHAT'S ITS WEAK SPOT?" he called out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at camp, Kagome worried about her friends. She felt something strange beside her. Looking down, she saw her bow, glowing and shaking wildly. She picked it up and looked at it curiously,

"Kagome? What's the matter?" asked Shippou.

"My bow is glowing and quivering." she said.

"I don't see anything." said Shippou.

Another glow caught Kagome's eye,

"Arrows. Shippou, are they the poison arrows that you kept?" she asked the kitsune.

"Yea. I grabbed them before we fled the temple. You said that it was the poison arrow that got you back to us. I thought we should keep them, just in case."

Kagome grabbed Shippou and hugged him and kissed him, "Shippou, you're a genious!" she cried out.

"I AM NOT! Uhhh, what's a genious, Kagome?"

"Never mind." Kagome said, as she grabbed the bow and quiver of arrows.

"What are ye up to, child?" asked Kaede.

"Kaede, please watch the babies. I'm going to go help Inuyasha." said Kagome.

"What? What are ye talking about, Kagome? Ye shouldn't be risking your life when ye have wee ones."

"I know what I'm doing, Kaede. Don't worry about me." said Kagome, as she raced away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha continued firing shot after shot, using the Wind Scar and Adamant Barrage, to no avail. Any time one or more of the dragon's heads was destroyed, it just regenerated again. Inuyasha was getting exhausted and so was Sango, who continually sent the Hiraikotsu flying until she could barely hold it up,

"Inuyasha!" called Miroku.

"What? Whaddya want, monk?" Inuyasha answered, sarcastically.

"Watch the dragon. He never moves from that one spot in the center of the temple."

"You're right. Maybe if I aim for that spot ..." Inuyasha started to say, when a flash of light came flying by him and hit the dragon at the base when he seemed to be immobilized,

"HUH?" Inuyasha cried out.

"DON'T WASTE TIME INUYASHA! KILL THAT THING!" yelled Kagome.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, surprised, then watched where her arrow had hit. A smoldering area had formed, with lava spewing out,

"I'M ON IT! WIND SCAR!!!!" he cried out, as the five rows of fire aimed for the dragon's base. As the group watched, the dragon blew up and disintegrated in front of them.

"HE DID IT!" shouted Shippou, excitedly.

Kagome joined Inuyasha. Miroku, Sango and Kirara. As the dragon disappeared, So'unga rose above the ashes,

"Now what do we do about that thing?" asked Inuyasha.

Miroku stared at the sword, then remarked,

"Inuyasha. Something is strange about So'unga."

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" asked Inuyasha.

Miroku pulled out three sutras and sent them flying towards So'unga, "SACRED SUTRAS!" he cried out. The sutras landed on So'unga and the sword wavered and faded away,

"Just as I thought." said Miroku, "The sword was an illusion."

"An illusion?" remarked Inuyasha.

"Yes. It wasn't really there. It was our imagination." said Miroku.

"Well, that dragon wasn't our imagination. This whole region is scorched, the temple is destroyed and villages are descimated." said Inuyasha.

"Yes. Whoever called forth this monster knew what they were doing." said Miroku, sadly.

"It was Ryouya." said Inuyasha.

"Ryouya? The demon who captured you, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku, to which Inuyasha nodded, then Miroku added, "What does he want with us?"

"I don't know. But, when I saw him in the forest before all this happened, he called Sesshoumaru 'cousin'." said Inuyasha, "Sesshoumaru told me that Ryouya was his mother's nephew."

"Do you know anything about Sesshoumaru's mother's family?" asked Miroku.

"How would I know anything about them." Inuyasha remarked cockily.

"How about that woman with Sesshoumaru?" asked Sango.

Kagome shuddered at the thought of the woman who threatened Inuyasha and her pups. Kagome then looked up at Inuyasha,

"Wait. What happened to Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, "I don't smell him." he said, then started to walk away from the group.

A short ways away, he knelt down and picked something up,

"What is it, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku, as his friends came up behind him.

Inuyasha lifted his hand up and the group gasped. Inuyasha held the Tenseiga, which was smoldering.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" asked Sango.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the camp, Anzu warily eyed the humans and young demon that watched over the halfling babies,

'_I should destroy them and kill those half-breeds_.' she thought, '_The world would be better off_.'

The fight eventually caught her attention and Anzu leapt to the trees for a better view,

'_Where is Lord Sesshoumaru_?' she wondered, '_And where is Ryouya_?'

When Kagome fired her arrow, Anzu watched in amazement, '_That girl has incredible power. I have never seen power such as hers_.'

Anzu closed her eyes and searched the area with her mind, attempting to locate Ryouya. Opening her eyes, she watched Inuyasha and his group return,

'_Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't return with them_.' she thought, as she set off to find Sesshoumaru.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouya laid down exhausted on the floor,

"Master?" asked Xin Yun.

"Leave me be, Xin Yun. I wore myself out by summoning that dragon. I need some rest.", Ryouya said, as he turned over and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha gathered the group, "We need to find a place to stay. The pups need protection."

"There's a village not far from here." said Mushin, "I assist them all the time. I know they will give us lodgings."

"Fine. Let's go." said Inuyasha, as he picked up Kagome and the pups and settled them on his back. The group followed the old monk to the village. As the drunken monk had said, the village headman eagerly gave them rooms and food for as long as they needed.

As they waited for their meal, Rin asked the question that Jaken had been complaining about,

"Lord Inuyasha? Why do you have the Tenseiga?"

"Because Sesshoumaru left it behind."

"What will you do with it, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"Give it back to him when I see him, of course." Inuyasha said, turning his head away.

After eating a hearty meal, the group gathered around the fire in the main room and relaxed. Inuyasha bounced one of the pups on his knee, while Kagome fed the other two. Inuyasha's seemingly easy transition to fatherhood surprised his comrades and his actions drew stares.

"Inuyasha?" queried Kaede, "Don't you think you should name the babies?"

"Yea. '_Hey you' _just doesn't fit." said Shippou.

"HMPH! I don't know any names, I told you before." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Back where I come from, they have books full of baby names." commented Kagome.

"Really?" said Miroku, "What doesn't your country have?"

"Not much." said Kagome.

"Well, why don't we suggest some names and maybe we'll suggest some that Inuyasha will like?" suggested Shippou.

"That's a good idea, Shippou." said Sango, and the rest of the group agreed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu walked through the forest searching for Sesshoumaru, '_Why can't I pick up his scent_?' she thought.

Anzu came upon a scorched area of earth. To her surprise, she saw a white kimono flitting in the breeze. Her eyes grew wide, '_It can't be_!' she thought.

Rushing up to the fabric, Anzu bent down and screamed,

"MY LORD!"

Laying on the ground was Sesshoumaru, his eyes glazed over and his body burned.


	30. Chapter 30

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 30

Ryouya awoke and blinked hard to get his eyes adjusted. Turning over onto his back, he sat up and looked around his dilapidated hut. Sitting quietly beside him was his faithful follower,

"Good Afternoon, Master. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Ah, Xin Yun. Yes, I did. I think I used all my energy calling forth that dragon while also summoning the illusion of So'unga. I really need to obtain more power."

"Master. I have gathered a huge group of demons that opposed the great Dog-General. They are willing to follow you if it means overthrowing Sesshoumaru."

Ryouya got up excitedly, "Xin Yun. You are fantastic! Where are they? Are they here?"

"They were here ... but you needed your rest. They will assemble tonight at the meadow alongside the waterfall. They are ready to do your bidding, master."

Ryouya clapped his hands together, "Yes! Finally, things are going as planned. I ..." Ryouya stopped and stared at the doorway to his hut and the person standing there, "Why, if it isn'y my dear sister, Anzu. How nice of you to leave the enemy behind and join your elder brother." he spat out sarcastically.

"Ryouya, you bastard!" she spat back, "I begged Lord Sesshoumaru to spare your pathetic life. And you ... you called forth that dragon from hell ... and murdered him!!!!"

Ryouya stared at his sister, "What did you just say?"

"I said, you murdered him, you bastard. He spared you!"

Ryouya grinned a wide grin, "The great Lord Sesshoumaru is ... dead? Are you positive of this, Anzu?"

Anzu was taken aback by her brother's joy, "You are happy? What the hell has gotten into you, Ryouya?"

"Answer my question, bitch. Are you sure he is dead?" demanded Ryouya.

Anzu held up a piece of the fabric from Sesshoumaru's kimono, "Is this proof enough, brother?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hmmm ... somewhat." he said, thoughtfully, "Take me to his body, Anzu. Immediately."

Anzu lowered her head, as tears fell down her face. Her brother walked over to her and lifted her head up with his fingers, "Why do you cry, my dear sister? Do not tell me that you had feelings for this rogue?"

"And if I did?" she asked, turning her face away from her brother.

"He is our enemy, sister. He killed our father. How can you allow yourself to have feelings for him?" Ryouya demanded, but in a softer tone.

"Our father was the fool to challenge Lord Sesshoumaru. Our cousin had every right to defend himself and his territory."

"Is that what you believe? Then you obviously are blinded to the truth. Nevermind, sister. Just take me to his body. I want to see for myself that he is truly dead."

Anzu turned around to leave, "Fine. Follow me. I will show you his body."

The two walked through the forest until they came to the scorched earth left behind by the dragon. Anzu pushed through some weeds, then stopped, stunned,

"He was here. Right here. I don't understand it. Where did his body go?" she wondered aloud, as she searched the area where she had left Sesshoumaru's body.

"Well, he's not here now. Maybe some wild animals dragged him off. But, I will take your word for it. Because you are my sister ... and because you have a piece of his clothes." he turned and faced where they had come from, "Anzu." he said quietly, "Join me tonight. I have some followers for you to meet. And I also have a job for you."

"A job?" she looked at him quizzically, "What sort of job?"

"One to destroy Inuyasha."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the large hut, Inuyasha sat very close to Kagome, holding his infant daughter in his arms, as Kagome fed his infant sons. He marvelled how she was able to nurse both babies at once.

"Hey, Inuyasha." piped up Shippou, "What are you gonna name them, huh? Do you want some help naming them?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. We could suggest some names for you." agreed Miroku.

Inuyasha cuddled his infant daughter closer to his face, their eyes meeting, gold to gold,

"Her lips and cheeks are as pink as sakura." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Cherry blossoms." said Sango, softly.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and said firmly, "Her name is Sakura."

Kagome looked in his eyes and then down at her daughter, "Sakura. I like that very much. Yes, it fits her, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha kissed her forehead and nuzzled her nose, "Sakura." he repeated, softly

Inuyasha continued to cuddle his daughter as Kagome finished up with one of the boys. After burping him across her lap, she deftly took her newly named daughter to feed as Inuyasha picked up his son to cuddle. As he held his son, he ran his fingers through his son's silver hair,

"He looks like me." Inuyasha said softly.

"He has the same hair and eyes you have, Inuyasha." said Kaede.

"Taji." Inuyasha said quietly.

Kagome repeated the name, "Taji. Silver and yellow colored, it means."

"It fits." said Shippou.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome again. Their eyes met and he said firmly, "His name will be Taji."

Kagome smiled at him, "I like it. It's different yet it fits him."

Inuyasha again leaned down and touched noses with his child, nuzzling the babe that had drifted off to sleep in his arms, "Taji ... my son." he whispered to the infant.

Inuyasha placed the sleeping child in his basket and looked up at Kagome, "I'm surprised he's asleep. He needs changed." he said.

"So change him." she commented, "I'm sorta busy here."

Inuyasha frowned, "He's asleep. You're much better at changing them when they're asleep. You don't wake them up. I'm still too clumsy to do that." he admitted.

"At least you're honest." said Miroku, with a smile.

"Or it's just his way of getting out of doing it." said Kagome.

Inuyasha ignored her remark as he took his other son away from her. Settling the child over his shoulder, he patted the baby's back until a soft, "Urp!" was emitted.

"He's mastered burping the child, at least." commented Mushin, dryly.

Inuyasha cuddled his other son and stared deeply into his deep brown eyes. The baby sleepily stared at his father.

"Why don't you change him before he falls asleep." Kagome said.

"I'll do it." said a very hopeful Rin, who until now had remained surprisingly quiet as she took in what was happening.

Inuyasha gladly handed the chore over to the young girl, with a wry, "Yea, and get Jaken to help you."

Jaken growled, "Why, you half-breed ..."

This simple comment earned the imp a couple of punches from Miroku and Shippou and a stern, "That's not nice." from Kohaku.

As Rin finished changing the baby's diaper, Inuyasha picked him up again and, to everyone's shock, he whispered a soft, "Thanks." to Rin. Rin smiled a huge smile and answered, "Sure. Anytime."

"So, any ideas for him, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku when he recovered from his shock over Inuyasha's politeness.

Inuyasha pulled the now sleeping infant up to his face and rubbed noses, drawing in his son's unique scent. His mind traveled back to their days of hunting for Naraku,

"Kagome?" he looked at her questioningly, "What were the names of the two little wolf brothers we helped save?"

"Ummm ... Kai and Shinta ... wasn't it, Sango?"

"Yes, I believe it was." Sango responded.

"Shinta. He was the younger one, right?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yea. Shinta was the younger one and Kai was the older child." responded Shippou.

"Hmmm." said Inuyasha, thoughtfully, "What do you think of Shinta?" he asked Kagome.

Kagome smiled again, "I like it. Do you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smiled and looked back down at his sleeping son, "Yea. Shinta. That'll be this pup's name."

Miroku smiled at his friend, "For someone who said he wasn't good at names, I think you came up with three very good ones, Inuyasha."

"That's for sure." agreed Sango, "I thought he's come up with a couple of strange, demented names."

"Well, I guess it's better than if we suggested names." said Miroku, "I was going to suggest something like, oh, I don't know, uhh ... Kouga, maybe?" he said with a wicked smile.

Inuyasha growled loudly, "Like I would have used that name, monk!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gently admonished, "Don't wake the baby."

Inuyasha looked down and realized his loud growl and caused Shinta to stir. Bouncing the baby gently in his arms, he softly said, "Shhhhh. Don't wake now. I don't wanna be up all night. Shhhhh."

Kagome smiled as she gently burped Sakura over her shoulder and then changed her and bounced her to sleep. As she laid her daughter in her basket, she gently picked up Taji and changed his diaper and placed him back in his basket, still sleeping.

Shippou stretched and yawned, "I'm ready for bed." he said, as he got up and headed for the room that Kagome had placed the babies' things in,

"Where do you think you're going, runt?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Uhhh, to bed?" answered the little fox.

"Not in that room! That's where me and Kagome are going to be. You can sleep with Kaede or Miroku." responded Inuyasha.

"But, why?" asked Shippou.

"Don't ask Shippou." said a knowing Miroku, "Just go ahead and sleep in my room or Sango's room or Lady Kaede's room."

"Oh, all right." said a dejected Shippou, as he slipped into Kaede's room to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouya walked out into the field. He was extremely pleased. There were demons as far as the eye could see. He jumped up into a nearby tree,

"Fellow demons! My name is Ryouya. I have great news! The dog-general's son, Sesshoumaru, is dead ... by my hand!"

The demons cheered and applauded.

"I am the new leader of the Western Lands. Follow me, and we will destroy all the humans and demons that were loyal to Sesshoumaru and his father. There is no place for them here!"

His proclamation drew even more applause and cheers from the gathered demons.

"Your mission is to go forth and destroy as many demons as you can. Destroy any villages that stand in your way. We will rule the Western Lands together!"

The demons present began chanting his name reverently, "RYOUYA! RYOUYA! RYOUYA!"

This went on and on as Ryouya basked in the limelight of his success. As the demons parted to fulfill their mission, Ryouya turned to his followers,

"Xin Yun. I will be heading south to the Southern Lands to claim Midori as my bride and bring her here to her new home. While I am gone, I commission you to build me a castle worthy of an emperor. Use any demons you need."

"Yes, master." Xin Yun bowed and scurried away.

"Chang. Inuyasha's friends are out of the safety of the temple. I want them destroyed." Ryouya ordered.

"Yes, master." the young imp replied, as he headed off into the forest.

"And me, Ryouya? What is it you want me to do?" asked Anzu.

"You, my dear sister, are excellent at dreams and illusions. Give our dear friend Inuyasha a dream that will change his life completely. I want him trembling in fear and running from his conscience." Ryouya told her, with a smile on his face.

Anzu smiled back, "I know just the thing, dear brother." she replied.


	31. Chapter 31

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 31

Miroku pulled Sango close to him,

"Dearest Sango, What do you say we get married in the morning? Kohaku is here, our friends are here and Master Mushin is here. I am tired of waiting."

"Oh, Miroku. We don't know if the threat to our lives is still out there. Granted, nothing has occured since we've been here, but you and Inuyasha have not found anybody yet." Sango said.

Miroku took her hand and rubbed it against his cheek, "Sango, I want to marry you. I am afraid I will die and never know you."

Sango tried to move away, a shocked look on her face, "Miroku. How can you talk like that?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome know each other and he can die happy knowing that he has three children to carry on his legacy. Please, dear Sango, make my wish come true."

"Miroku," she said softly, "I understood, somewhat, why you desired a child when you were cursed with the kazaana. But, that death sentence is no longer over you. We destroyed Naraku and you survived. I see no reason why you would die fighting this enemy."

Miroku lowered his eyes to the ground, "So, you will not marry me tomorrow?"

"If the only reason you want to marry me right away is to get to know me intimately, no I won't. But, if you want to marry because you truly want to become my husband, then yes, I will." Sango said, ernestly, hoping Miroku would take the obvious hint.

He did. "Sango, " he said, surprised, "I am shocked that you would think I would only desire to marry you just so I could bed you. Of course, it is because I love you and desire to be your wedded husband."

Sango smiled, "Then yes, I will marry you in the morning." she said, happily.

Jaken interrupted their interlude, "Monk, I noticed Inuyasha brought back my master's sword. Where did you find it?" he asked with an irritable tone.

Miroku emitted a low growl from his throat, upset at being interrupted, "We find it in the grass near where the dragon was. Sesshoumaru was no where to be found."

Jaken turned away and mumbled, "My lord, I wonder where you disappeared to."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two large white dogs lowered an even larger white dog's body on to the grass and then they transformed into humans,

"We have brought Sesshoumaru's body, as you requested, my lady." said the one white dog.

The beautiful woman walked towards the dog's body and knelt down,

"My son. I witnessed the whole thing. Why did you allow yourself to be killed by such a feeble opponent? And you discarded Tenseiga, which would have salvaged your life. What were you thinking?" she asked the unmoving body.

The lady lifted her pendant and began to place it over the dog's body, then pulled it away,

"What is happening? My Meidou pendant is being pushed away by some unseen force." she exclaimed.

_**Somewhere ... far off ...**_

"Sesshoumaru ..." a voice said.

Sesshoumaru, in human form, shook his head slightly, trying to get his bearings.

"Sesshoumaru..." the voice said again.

"Father." Sesshoumaru replied, as he turned his head towards the voice.

"You do not belong here, my son."

"HMPH! I am not here to be lectured." Sesshoumaru said.

"Why do you wish to be here, Sesshoumaru?"

"I do not wish to be here, father. But, I had hoped to be here. I had many questions of you."

"You want to know why I gave Tessaiga to Inuyasha and Tenseiga to you, is that right?"

"So, you already know the questions I have, do you not, Father?" asked Sesshoumaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome settled the babies down for their night's sleep,

"I am so glad they sleep through the night. Human babies don't do that ... at least not yet."

"Inu youkai babies instinctively know to sleep when their mothers sleep. It's for safety. Should they cry out, they could be in danger." said Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him, "Inuyasha. I've been meaning to ask you, how do you know so much about babies? It's not like you."

Inuyasha blushed and lowered his head, "Uhm, it ... it was a long time ago." he said.

Kagome walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him as she laid her head on his chest,

"Inuyasha. I want you. Please take me tonight." she whispered.

"Uhhh ..." was all Inuyasha could say.

Kagome sighed softly, '_Oh Inuyasha_.' she thought, '_I wish you had the confidence you did when you were all demon_.'

Kagome lifted her head and softly kissed Inuyasha's lips. Her eyes were closed and she didn't see Inuyasha's eyes grow wide,

'_What do I do_?' Inuyasha thought, '_I don't know the first thing about making love_.' he wrapped his arms around her, closed his eyes and kissed her back, pressing his lips tightly to hers, '_But, oh, how I want to. I want to make love to you Kagome_.'

Kagome sensed his longing and uncertainity. She backed away and peeled her clothes from her body and stood there, allowing Inuyasha to take in her nakedness. Inuyasha at first started to turn away but stopped, chiding himself for the momentary lapse in judgement,

'_You've already had her. You've taken her. She's borne your pups. Why turn away from her now_?' he thought.

Inuyasha desperately tried to keep his breathing slow and shallow, to no avail. His heart raced, his pulse quickened and his breathing became heavy. His eyes took in the sight in front of him. He had seen her naked before, but this was the first time he really felt free to look at her,

"Kagome." he breathed, "You're beautiful."

She blushed at his admiration and said, "I feel sorta silly standing here by myself. How about you get undressed too, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was jolted from his daydream, "Huh?" was all he said.

Kagome came closer and began pulling off his hitoe, "Get undressed." she said, a sexy undertone to her voice.

Inuyasha quickly, and somewhat clumsily, began stripping his clothes off and throwing them to the floor. Kagome took her fingernail and began sliding it up his chest to his neck and then to his chin. This movement caused shivers to go up and down his spine. Kagome felt his body tremble at her touch. She smiled as she pressed her body closer to him and kissed him full on the lips, pressing her tongue in between his lips to explore his mouth. She reached her hand around and wrapped it in his silvery tresses as she kissed him even more passionately. His instincts went wild as he wrapped his arms around her, one arm around her waist and the other buried deep in her hair, as he returned the glorious kiss, following her lead by pushing his tongue deep into her waiting mouth and searching her mouth desperately.

He moaned into her mouth and she responded in kind, as their kiss became hotter, faster, and more intense. Kagome broke the kiss for air and then proceeded to kiss the line of his chin, tracing it with her tongue. She followed his chin to his neckline and continued down his neck, leaving a wet trail of kisses, licks and nibbles behind. To her delight, she felt Inuyasha's body tremble as his hands rubbed her back. She knew his knees must be feeling weak, as he attempted numerous times to stay standing, only to have his knees bend. She took the incentive to gently push his body down onto the futon, where she continued her assault on his body.

Inuyasha's head was all the way back on the futon, his eyes closed, as he gave into Kagome's wants and desires. She was busy pleasuring him and all the while he was memorizing her moves. She would be the beneficiary of his new knowledge. Kagome continued to kiss his body, rubbing her hands on his chest as she kissed and nibbled his nipples. His moans of pleasure, as he buried his hands within the thick tresses of her raven hair, was all she needed to convince her that what she was doing was just right. She would gaze upwards at him and watched, as she continued to suckle on his nipples and her hands rubbed his torso and abdomen, as his head twitched quickly from side to side and his breathing rapidly increased. His throaty moans of her name excited her more than anything she could even imagine.

She finally stopped torturing his nipples and traced her tongue down the soft, downy hair line of his abdomen. Stopping for a brief moment, she ran her tongue around the inside of his belly button and then gently nipped it. This simple movement caused an unexpected reaction, as Inuyasha's legs fell wide open and hips raised up. He moaned softly,

"Kagome. PLEASE!"

Kagome knew Inuyasha's muscle was stiff and hard and after she licked his belly button, he seemed to be even harder, if that was even possible. She moved down to his hardened member and wrapped her fingers around its base, causing Inuyasha to raise his hips even higher. Inuyasha let out a loud gasp as Kagome began to swallow him. He was too large and she was too inexperienced to fully take him in, but the little bit that she did sent Inuyasha's head into the cosmos. His hands tightened in her hair as she pumped up and down with her mouth and hand, as her other hand fondled his scrotum. Inuyasha forgot all about the other occupants of the house, as his moans became quite loud. His hips matched her pumps as he felt his body tense up with the intended release. He thought that nothing else was needed to drive him over the edge, but then shock registered in his mind as his eyes opened wide at what he was feeling. Kagome's hand had moved off his balls and she had slid one slender finger up inside of him. That sensation was the last he remembered, as his head flew back, his eyes closed, his hips raised one last time and his mouth opened in an loud scream as fluid ejected out of him and filled Kagome's awaiting mouth. She greedily sucked it down, trying her best not to choke, as the hot fluid seeped out snd dripped down her lips.

After Inuyasha relaxed, Kagome released him and wiped her mouth with her fingers. She crawled up beside him and held him as his breathing began returning to normal. Inuyasha pulled her close and nuzzled her nose,

"That was awesome, Kagome." he sighed into her hair.

She smiled as she replied, "I hoped I pleased you, Inuyasha."

"Hmmmm. Yes. It was wonderful." he replied to her.

The two lay there for a while, enjoying each other's quiet company. As the moon rose above them, Inuyasha pushed Kagome onto her back,

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" she asked, coyly.

"Hm. Returning the pleasure." he smirked.

Kagome relaxed completely underneath him, as Inuyasha began kissing her face, covering her cheeks, forehead, eyelids, nose and chin with dainty kisses. He moved to her ears and discovered that her ears were extremely sensitive, as he kissed her ears, sucked her earlobes and blew gently into her ears. Her soft moans were all he needed to gain his confidence.

He traced his tongue down to her collarbone and licked the length of it, as he placed kisses on her shoulders. He kissed his way down her right arm, licking the crook of her elbow, before going down to her hand and fingers, where he licked her palm and gently, one by one, took each of her fingers in his mouth and suckling them, tracing them with his fangs ever so gently. He repeated his actions on her left arm as Kagome moaned her approval.

His hands found their way to her breasts, where her began kneading the large mounds. Her breasts had started to fill up with milk and his actions caused milk to shoot out of her nipples as Kagome's moans became even louder. Inuyasha covered her right nipple with his mouth, suckling deeply as he massaged it, milk filling his mouth. Swallowing the sweet sustenance, he found he desired more of the delicious fluid. He continued to suckle and massage, draining the breast of its nourishment. Wanting more, he moved his mouth to her left breast, which he had stopped massaging as to save its precious fluid. He sucked deeply as he massaged it, his desire for the milk filling his every thought. As he drained the left breast, he stopped and looked up at his beloved,

"I know now why the pups are so greedy." he said, with his cocky smirk.

"Nursing them has never felt this good." she whispered back to him, her voice full of lust.

He smiled back at her and then continued kissing down her torso to her belly, where he imitated her and played with her belly button. Her followed his nose to the sensual scent that arose from between her legs. His mind went into a tailspin as all he could think about was the aroma he was smelling. Gently parting her legs, he sniffed and then gently slid his hand down into the hair between her legs. Her head fell back as he separated her folds and her moisture covered his fingers and claws. He rubbed his fingers over the folds and discovered a small nub. When he touched the nub, Kagome's moans became louder and her hips raised up. Taking a chance, he licked the nub gently and was pleased by Kagome's reaction of her hands grasping his head and pushing his face into her.

He licked up the moisture surrounding her opening, enjoying the taste as much, if not more, than her milk. He got busy, licking and sucking her genitals as Kagome cried out for more. He suckled her nub, driving Kagome into throes of esctasy. As Kagome continued begging for more, Inuyasha's body demanded satisfaction. He got up on his knees and placed his member at the entrance to her body. Pushing her legs up, he laid his body on top of hers, his penis right at her opening. Inuyasha's lips met hers, as he thrust deep inside of her. Kagome's moans of sheer pleasure poured out of her mouth and into his as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and her hands wrapped in his hair. He pounded into her with pure abandon, their moans mixing together in the darkened room. Inuyasha plastered kisses all over her face as they moved together, almost as one. Kagome's body tightened in release, as her moans became incoherant. Inuyasha quickened his pace, his own body demanding release, even though he found it difficult to move within her because of her muscles tightening around him.

Kagome hands moved away from his hair, as she grabbed the futon to steady herself. Her legs flew open and she cried out her release as Inuyasha began pounding harder and deeper inside her, his own moans now nothing but grunts of exertion. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head as his body began to shake uncontrollably from his release. As his juices slammed into her, he cried out ... a mixture of a howl and a scream. As his body relaxed, he collapsed on top of her, sweaty, exhausted and spent.

He laid there for a moment, as his mind returned to sanity and his breathing eased. Realizing his weight may be too much for her, Inuyasha moved off of her and laid on his right side, wrapping his arms around Kagome and pulling her into him. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled close, her head just under his chin.

"Oh, Inuyasha." was all she could say.

Inuyasha smiled inwardly as he cuddled her close. As his body relaxed, he realized he could go for another round or more. He found he was still hungry for Kagome. Although his initial lust was satieted, his desire for her was not. Her scent, however, told him she was exhausted, and he decided not to push the issue. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. She could sense his wanting,

"Do you want more?" she asked, trying to sound sexy but her voice showing how tired she was.

"I can wait." he said, "You're tired."

She snuggled closer to him. Even though they were this close, she felt like she wasn't close enough,

"I love you, Inuyasha." she whispered.

His head lowered as he kissed her forehead, "Kagome." he said softly, "I love you, too."

She smiled at the sound of those precious words and drifted off to sleep. Feeling her body completely relax and smelling her scent telling him she was asleep, Inuyasha allowed himself to drift off to a comfortable, much needed, sleep.

Unbeknownst to them, their actions had been watched. One was a lecherous monk, who had been among those who heard Inuyasha cries of pleasures, but had been the only one who desired to witness the act.

The other was a female dog demon, who stood outside the large home, awaiting her chance to fulfill her brother's wishes,

"Finally, Inuyasha. Tonight you will live a nightmare like no other!" she said to herself.


	32. Chapter 32

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 32

Inuyasha fell into a deep sleep, satisfied and fully relaxed. His mind was clear of all he worried about, as he slept beside his beloved.

As the night wore on, his brain began to come alive as images filled his mind. Images that troubled him and soon, very soon, drove him wild with anger.

A village appeared in his mind. The village was on fire and villagers ran about every which way, screaming for help. He stood there and watched. He tried to move, but his feet seemed rooted to the spot. He heard a loud growl and a roar,

'_A demon! I have to protect these people_!' he thought. He tried to move, but again found himself unable to. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the demon approach. The demon had long silvery hair, huge red eyes, purple stripes on his face, huge elongated claws and fangs and ...

'_He's wearing the robe of the fire rat_.' Inuyasha thought, then his eyes widened in fear, '_Is that me_?'

Unable to move from his spot, Inuyasha was forced to watch as the demon attacked the innocent, slaying them with his claws, eating them with his fangs. Destroying countless human lives, the demon he watched was nothing but pure evil, a murderous demon. He tried to scream to warn others, but he had no voice,

'_What is going on_?' he thought.

To his horror, he saw his friends approach. Kagome. Miroku. Sango. Shippou.

'_Guys. Get outta here_.' his mind screamed.

To his horror, he watched as his friends, one by one, became the demon's next targets,

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!' he screamed in his mind.

Inuyasha awoke with a start. As his mind settled, he realized,

'_It was only a dream_.'

As he touched his head with his hand, he realized his hand was wet. He looked at his hand,

'_WHAT? BLOOD_?' he thought.

He stared at his hand and then the stench of blood hit his nose. Her blood.

"KAGOME?" he cried out.

Turning to his beloved, his stomach churned and he wretched. Kagome was laying on her back, covered in blood. He touched her face. She was cold and motionless,

"OH KAMI! WHAT THE HELL?" he cried out.

Looking down at his naked body, he saw he was covered in blood. His body began to quake as his eyes followed the trail of blood to his Tessaiga, which lay on the floor, untransformed, dripping in blood. Tears spilled from his eyes,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as loud as he could.

Getting up from the blood soaked futon, he checked on the infants. Their baskets were spilled over and the young pups lay dead on the floor. Shaking even harder, Inuyasha ran out of his room. There in the center of the house lay the occupants. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kaede, Mushin, Kohaku, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un. All of them dead and covered with blood. All of them sliced or clawed apart. Inuyasha began shaking harder, tears falling freely down his cheeks,

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?" he cried out.

Forgetting his nakedness, Inuyasha ran outside. What greeted him was even more horrific. The streets flowed with blood, human corpses littered the dirt. He ran from house to house, but found no one alive. All the villagers were covered with his scent. Falling to his knees in the middle of town, he raised his hands up,

"I DID ALL OF THIS?" he cried out.

Getting up, he slowly returned to the house he shared with his comrades. He slowly dressed in his clothes, sheathed Tessaiga and walked out into the streets. The stench was unbearable, the sight unforgivable,

"My friends. Kagome. I am truly sorry for what I have done." he said to the air, "I must have transformed, for some reason, I don't know why. I do not deserve to live." he looked back at the house, "I will join you in the netherworld, if that is my destiny. Or else I will go to hell."

With that final phrase, Inuyasha lowered his head, as tears fell to the ground, his mind not comprehending all that he saw in front of him, but his decision made. He leapt into the trees and disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke as the sun filled the room. She looked around, but saw no sign of Inuyasha,

"Must've gone hunting." she said to herself.

Her comment drew a gurgle from the baskets,

"Well, you're all awake, I see." she said, as she began changing diapers and dressing them in little kimonos.

After dressing her wee ones, Kagome picked them up and headed out to the common room. Her friends sat around a fire, chowing down,

"Morning everyone." she said, cheerily.

"Morning." they responded back.

"Have some breakfast." said Shippou, offering up a bowl of porridge.

"No. I'll wait. Inuyasha went hunting, I guess. He'll be mad if I eat before he gets back with my breakfast." she said, as she settled down by the fire.

"Hunting?" asked Miroku. He hasn't left the house. I've been up since dawn."

"He's not in the room." said Kagome, a tinge of worry in her voice.

"Yes he did." piped up Jaken. "He left before sunrise. He looked quite agitated, if you ask me."

"Before sunrise? And he's not back yet? I wonder where he could be?" wondered Kagome.

"Don't worry about him. He's probably off somewhere moping." said Shippou.

"Maybe." said Kagome thoughtfully.

The room fell quiet as everyone finished their breakfast. After breakfast, the group decided to go outside to enjoy the warm day,

"Ahhh. What a perfect morning." said Sango, as the others agreed.

From the woods, a maniacal laugh drifted across the breeze,

"What was that?" Shippou asked, trembling.

A small imp appeared, bow and arrow in hand,

"You won't escape me this time." he cried out.

The group looked at him curiously,

"What is he?" wondered Kagome out loud.

Miroku attempted to approach the imp, "Now look here ..." he started, but the imp fired his arrow. Miroku fell over, seemingly dead. The others started to back away as the imp notched not one, but three arrows in his bow,

"Feel the wrath of Ryouya!" he announced, as he sent the arrows flying, felling Sango, Kirara, and Kaede. Kagome grabbed the baskets holding her babies and ran back inside the house. The imp notched more arrows and sent them flying, this time bringing down Kohaku, Rin and Jaken. Shippou stood tall and sent off his smashing top,

"SMASHING TOP!" he cried out, as the top landed on the imp's head.

The imp merely tossed it off as he fired more arrows, catching Mushin, Shippou and hitting Ah-Un. The imp headed into the house and followed Kagome's scent. He followed her into a back room and notched a couple more arrows. As she screamed, the arrows blew through the baskets and hit her young children. Her eyes widened in fear as she felt the next arrow hit her body.

The imp walked out of the hut and dusted off his hands,

"Master Ryouya will be pleased. No one is left that knows the antidote." he said to himself, as he disappeared into the woods.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you desire to know my reasons for giving Inuyasha the Tessaiga?" asked the dog general.

"Inuyasha does not deserve its power. I do know you gave him the Tessaiga to save him from his demon blood ... which just proves he does not have what it takes to wield the sword."

"Did you not find out for yourself that Inuyasha is the true heir to Tessaiga? He proved himself inside the Meidou, did he not?"

"I will grant you that Inuyasha has indeed learned to master the sword ... but he should have never had it in the first place, father."

"Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was born into a world that forced him to fight for his very existance. I was not able to be beside him to teach him the lessons he needed to learn. I left behind Tessaiga to teach him those lessons ... just as I left you Tenseiga to teach you the lessons I was not able to teach you while I was alive."

"Lessons?" queried Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, my son. Lessons. You desired absolute power. If I had left Tessaiga adn So'unga to you, you would have overrun the Western Lands with no thought as to the consequences. You do not deserve such power until you have learned the compassion that goes alongside of it."

"There is no room in my world for compassion, father. How ridiculous."

"Is it? Tenseiga urged you to save a mortal girl child. You were once alone, but know you have companions ... just as Inuyasha does."

"HMPH! Speaking of Inuyasha's companions ... why did you sanctify his union with the mortal priestess and turn her immortal?"

"The young girl is everything Inuyasha needs and much more. She is the one that helped him find his way and learn what I was not able to teach him. She gave him what he truly needed to survive."

"And now, he is your heir to the Western Lands?"

"Sesshoumaru, my one and only desire is to see you and Inuyasha rule the Western Lands together. Your power and Inuyasha's compassion can unite the lands."

"I will not share my birthright with a hanyou!"

"Then you do not deserve it." said the dog general, as he walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha found a quiet, serene location and stopped to rest. His mind filled with the horrible images of the morning. His body shook in anger and tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't believe his body had turned against him like that.

Determined to pay for his traitorous behavior, Inuyasha pulled out his sword. With very little emotion, he shoved the sword into his heart, performing a ritual seppoku.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome opened her eyes. She felt extremely queasy to her stomach. She looked down and saw the arrow protruding from her shoulder. With a bit of difficulty, she yanked it out, screaming in pain. As the pain eased, she stared at the arrow head,

"It has the same poison on it." she commented, quietly.

She looked over at the baskets and saw her three babies laying still on the floor, the baskets overturned. She checked them, as tears fell down her cheeks,

"Thank goodness. It's only the poison. I must get them the antidote quickly."

She picked up her three babies and headed outside. On the ground lay her friends, all shot with arrows,

"I must get poppies. Lots of poppies." she said out loud.

"Did you say poppies, young maiden? Oh my, what happened here?" said a voice from behind her.

Kagome turned to face an elderly woman,

"Old woman, I need to find poppies. My friends here have been poisoned. Do you know where I can find some poppies?"

"Why, yes. There are poppies in a field just south of here." the old woman pointed in the direction Kagome needed to go.

Kagome bowed to the old woman, "Thank you. I really appreciate it." she said.

As she turned to go, Kagome heard a soft whiny growl. She turned around and saw its source,

"Ah-Un, you're still awake. The poison didn't affect you. I'm so glad. It's affected me somewhat. I'm exhausted and weak. Please, allow me to ride on your back."

Ah-Un came over and stood beside her, then lowered himself to the ground to allow Kagome to mount him.

"One moment, Ah-Un." she said, as she headed back into the house.

Picking up her babies' harness, she turned to leave. Just as she reached the door, she noticed something shining on the floor,

'_Tenseiga_.' she thought.

Quickly, she picked up the sword and headed out to Ah-Un. Securing her limp babies into their harness, she climbed up on Ah-Un's back. Ah-Un flew into the air, with Kagome and her unconcious babies on his back, searching for the poppy field.

From the forest, Anzu watched as the dragon flew away with Kagome,

"What is it with that girl ... she wasn't affected by the poison like the others were." she said to herself, as she turned around and hurried to find Chang.


	33. Chapter 33

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 33

"Inuyasha ..." a soft, feminine voice said.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he slowly opened his eyes,

"Inuyasha ..."

"Ma ... mother?" Inuyasha replied, weakly, trying to sit up.

"Yes, my son. It is me." she said, as her body came into view.

Inuyasha tried to get up only to find his legs wouldn't support him,

"Easy, my son." his mother said, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Mother. Where am I?" he asked.

"In the Netherworld. Where you do not belong." she replied.

"That's right. I used Tessaiga to kill myself." he said, softly.

"Oh, my son." was all his mother could say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My son, why do you linger here? Your mother is attempting to revive you with the Meidou stone. Only your resistance to leave this plane of existance causes her to fail." asked the great dog general.

"Father, I do not feel you have answered my questions to my satisfaction."

"Sesshoumaru, I have asked you this before and I will ask it of you again. Do you have someone to protect?"

"And I will answer you as I have in the past. This Sesshoumaru has no one to protect."

"Then you truly do not deserve the power you desire. Until you discover your heart, power is meaningless. It is an empty shell."

"FATHER! You died for the sake of a mortal woman and her disgusting offspring. I was supposed to battle you ... defeat you ... and take my place as ruler of the Western Lands. I should have had ultimate power but, because of Inuyasha and his mortal mother, I must claw my way up from the dirt to achieve what should have been my birthright. And you want me to share my lands with Inuyasha! How can you even ask such a thing of me!"

The dog general shook his head, "Sesshoumaru. I died because of wounds I received at the claws of Ryokoutsei. I would have died either way ... but I had someone to protect ... Izayoi needed me. And I needed her. In all the things I did in my life, protecting her stands at the forefront of my memories. When you discover that within your heart ... when you feel the need to protect someone ... and you admit that need to yourself ... then, and only then, will you realize your true power hidden deep within yourself. Maybe it is because of his very human mother, but Inuyasha has realized this very thing. He has someone to protect and when he does, his powers grow by leaps and bounds. Maybe you should take a page out of Inuyasha's book and learn from it."

"HMPH! Learn something from a pathetic half-breed? How ridiculous."

"Then you will never achieve the power you desire, my son. Away with you now." the dog general said, with a wave of his hand, "Allow your mother to revive you and continue on your journey to achieve power. There is nothing more I can tell you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as his father walked away and disappeared into the mist. Feeling a tug on his heart, he closed his eyes as he felt his spirit descend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small group that had gathered gasped as the female dog demon attempted again to place the Meidou stone over Sesshoumaru's head. This time it worked, as she was able to lay the stone upon his forehead. The giant dog took a breath and opened his eyes. Seeing the woman in front of him, Sesshoumaru transformed back into his human self,

"Mother." he said, simply.

"Sesshoumaru. Why did you resist for so long? It is not like you to give up like that. Why did you have the dragon destroy you?" she asked.

"HMPH! No reason." he said, as he turned and walked away from the gathered group.

His mother stood up and yelled to him, "You could at least have offered a moment of gratitude to your mother!" then she sat down again, "The wretch." she said quietly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu caught up with Chang in the forest,

"Chang. I thought Ryouya wanted those people dead."

"They are as good as dead. No one else knows the antidote. People will assume them dead and bury them or burn them. Then they will be totally gone." the young imp said proudly.

"Yea, well think again. That strange looking priestess in the weird clothes is impervious to your poison. So is that dragon thing of Sesshoumaru's. She took her three brats and flew off to find some antidote."

"WHAT? That's impossible. I used extra poison on the tips."

"Well, I saw her fly away. What are you gonna do, you little imp?"

"I have a plan. Follow me." he said.

"What? Why should I follow you?" asked Anzu.

"Because I am too small to carry it out by myself. Now hurry. Ryouya is due back tonight."

"Oh alright." Anzu replied grudgingly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouya arrived in the forest with his beautiful new wife by his side,

"Ahhh, Midori. Welcome to your new home." he said, sweetly.

The young maiden looked around the forest. Her long bluish tresses blew softly into her face,

"Where will we live, my lord?" she asked sweetly.

A creature appeared out of the forest,

"Ah, Xin Yun. Is our home ready?" asked Ryouya.

"Yes, master. Just follow me." the imp urged.

Ryouya took his beloved's hand and the two followed Xin Yun deep into the forest. As they came upon a clearing, they were greeted by a wonderous sight. A huge mansion, fit for an emperor and empress,

"Ryouya." his bride gasped in awe, "It's beautiful."

"Xin Yun, I have to say, you outdid yourself this time."

The imp bowed to his master, "Many thanks master."

After Ryouya and Midori toured the fabulous house, they retired to the main bedroom. Taking his bride in his arms, he hugged her tight and said to her,

"Midori. You have a big house to fill. On our wedding night, you were very fertile. I expect you to bear me many sons, starting with the one you are carrying now. I have no use for daughters ... they only cause problems."

Midori looked at her husband, "But, my lord ..." she started to say.

He looked into her eyes, his eyes filled with wrath, "And heed this warning, woman. Should you bear a daughter this time, I will not hesitate to lop off your head with my sword. My first child will be my heir. Do you understand?"

Midori trembled as she answered, "Yes, my lord."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome landed in a field of poppies. Gathering up as many as she could carry, she hopped back on Ah-Un and raced back to the house. Landing in the yard, she gasped,

"Where are they?" she wondered out loud.

Sure enough, the land was empty. No sign of her friends existed. She rushed through the house and still saw no sign of them. Heading back outside, she came face to face with a woman,

"Anzu! Why are you here? Where are my friends? Where are Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm ... your friends are dead ... as are Sesshoumaru and your precious Inuyasha." Anzu smirked.

"HUH?" Kagome gasped, "You killed them?"

"HMPH! My brother killed Sesshoumaru. I had no problem creating a very real illusion for Inuyasha. He thought he killed you and the others. He couldn't live with the thought so he killed himself. As for your friends, without that precious antidote, they'll be dead also."

"You're pure evil!" Kagome shouted.

"HMPH! Enough chatter! TIME TO DIE, PRIESTESS!" yelled Anzu, as she touched her wrist and pulled her arm back, forming a bow and arrow. Kagome ran towards Ah-Un as fast as she could,

"NO USE RUNNING, PRIESTESS." shouted Anzu, as she released her light arrow. The arrow flew right by Kagome's ear, barely missing her.

"DAMN!" said Anzu, as she formed another arrow.

Kagome managed to hop onto Ah-Un's back and clung to the dragon as he took to the sky. She felt the breeze as another arrow barely missed her. Ah-Un. sensing the urgency, sped away, leaving an angry dog demoness behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome readily allowed the tears to fall as Ah-Un flew through the sky. She looked down at her unconcious children,

"I have to at least make an antidote for them." she said to herself, "Miroku. Sango. Shippou. Kaede. What did they do to you?" she wondered aloud.

Then her mind drifted to what Anzu had told her,

'_Did Inuyasha really commit Seppoku_?' she wondered to herself.

Sitting up straight on the dragon, she wrapped her arm around the harness holding her children. As Ah-Un flew through the sky, she suddenly picked up a scent,

"Huh?" she said, "That's Inuyasha's scent. His blood. Why am I picking it up all the way up here?" she wondered, as she looked down on the ground.

Below her she saw the bright red of the fire rat robe,

"INUYASHA!" she cried out, "Ah-Un, down please."

Ah-Un landed on the ground and Kagome raced up to Inuyasha's body. True to Anzu's words, Tessaiga protruded out of his chest and his blood soaked the ground. She pulled the sword from his body as she began to cry out,

"NO! INUYASHA! IT CAN'T BE! WHY DID YOU DO THIS? STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! YOU'RE SO STUPID! HOW COULD YOU BELIEVE YOU KILLED US!" Kagome cried out at the top of her lungs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha. You do not belong here in the land of the dead." his mother said to him, as she pulled him close.

"Yes, I do. I murdered them. I murdered my friends. I murdered my pups. And I murdered Kagome. I deserve to rot in hell for what I did."

"Inuyasha ... Kagome is not here. Neither are the babies. Or your friends."

"What?" Inuyasha gasped.

"You did not harm anybody. What you saw was an illusion of the mind created to try and destroy you. And, apparantly, they succeeded, my son."

Inuyasha backed away, "Who? Who did this to me, mother?"

"I'm afraid I've told you all that I am allowed to tell you. But, look into this ball." his mother said, as she held up a pink glowing sphere.

Inuyasha peered inside the ball. What he saw sent shivers through him. He saw Kagome bent over his body, crying her eyes out, begging the gods to return him to her,

"Damn! What do I do? How can I return to her? I've made the biggest mistake of my life. I fell for an obvious trick and now Kagome's suffering for it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome wept bitterly. As her tears fell on Inuyasha's body, she felt a quivering at her hip. Looking down, she saw Tenseiga glowing and shaking,

"Tenseiga?" she queried.

Pulling the sword off her hip and holding it in front of her, she was surprised to see creatures crawling over Inuyasha's body,

"YOU BEASTS!" she screamed, "GET OFF OF HIM!" she cried out, as she swung the sword at the creatures. Her surprise grew when the creatures dissolved in front of her and then ...

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, as he took a breath and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around,

"Ka ... Kagome?" he said.

She cried harder as he spoke, "You managed to use the Tenseiga?" he asked, shocked.

She nodded, "I don't know how ... but I guess I did." she said through her tears.

"Kagome." he whispered, "I'm so sorry." he said, as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.


	34. Chapter 34

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 34

Inuyasha stared at his limp children,

"THOSE BASTARDS!" he cried out in anger, "THEY'LL PAY FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE!"

Inuyasha's entire body shook with rage, his fists clenched in anger, his claws tearing through his flesh, causing blood droplets to drip onto the ground.

"Inuyasha, please. A simple antidote will bring them back." Kagome said, trying to calm him down, although her voice belied her calmness.

Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back as Ah-Un walked beside them. Kagome needed to find a village to make the antidote. She had the poppies and water but she had no utensils with which to grind up the poppies and make the tea. Kagome sighed softly. She only wanted this nightmare to be over. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped,

"What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"A hut. I wonder if it's occupied or if it has what you need."

To answer this, an elderly woman walked out of the hut. Stooped and wrinkled with age, she looked like she would die at any moment. Kagome quickly slid off Inuyasha's back and ran to the woman,

"Old woman?" she called out.

The elderly woman looked up at her visitor,

"Child, why are ye out so far? And why do ye travel with a demon?" the old woman asked.

Kagome bowed to her hostess, "Old woman. My name is Kagome. I am a priestess. This is my mate, Inuyasha. Our children have been poisoned. I know the antidote but I have nothing to make it in. Could you please assist us?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hurry, child. Come inside. Feel free to use anything you need." the old woman said, as she re-entered her hut with Kagome and Inuyasha following.

The old woman gently brushed the bangs of the three babies that Kagome had laid on a blanket on the floor as she began to crush the poppies into a powder,

"A priestess mated to a demon. How interesting." the old woman commented, "I go by the name Rei. Please feel free to call me that."

Inuyasha stared at the old woman, "What's so wrong about a priestess mating with a demon? You got a problem with that, old woman?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chided.

"No, young man, I don't. I've seen stranger things in my 97 years, I guess."

"97? You're ancient old woman." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chided again.

The old woman laughed, "No offense taken. Yes, I have lived a long time and I've seen alot. Are you sure these young'uns are just poisoned? They look dead to me."

"It's a paralyizing poison." Kagome said, over Inuyasha's snarl, "I've seen it used on my friends." then she lowered her head, "In fact, it was used on my friends again and then they vanished. I feel our enemy moved their bodies to avoid me giving them the antidote. I was poisoned too, but it doesn't seem to have any affect on me. Or Ah-Un, the dragon outside."

"I see." said the old woman, as she looked at Kagome strangely.

Her look at Kagome raised Inuyasha's shackles. He didn't like the way she looked at his mate.

Kagome heated the tea and then let it cool. When the tea was tepid, she picked up her daughter and began dripping the tea down her finger and into her daughter's mouth. As the tea went down her throat, Kagome was happy to see her throat muscles taking the tea further into her little system. After a short time, the infant began to squirm and finally she let out a throaty cry,

"Sakura!" Kagome cried, as she hugged her infant.

The baby continued her throaty wail and Inuyasha suggested that Kagome feed her,

"She has to be hungry after all this time. The other two can wait a bit longer."

"Good idea. I'm very full." Kagome said, and latched the baby on, who suckled feverishly on the nourishment her mama offered.

She followed suit with her sons and soon all three babies were awake, fed and changed. The old woman watched with a smile as Kagome and Inuyasha played with their children, thrilled to have them back in the world of the living. After a while, Inuyasha went out to hunt for a meal after Rei invited them to stay and rest. He soon returned with a couple boars and some fish,

"My, do we need all of that?" asked the old woman.

"You've obviously never fed a demon before." Kagome said with a smile.

As Kagome and the old woman prepared the meal, Inuyasha stretched out beside his now sleeping pups,

"Inuyasha. We have to search for Miroku and the others. I'm worried about what Ryouya or Anzu may have done to them." said Kagome.

"HmHm." Inuyasha nodded, "Yes. After dinner we'll set out for the village and search."

"It will getting dark soon. Why don't you stay and rest here overnight and set out in the morning." offered the old woman.

"She's right, Inuyasha. It would be better." agreed Kagome.

"Oh, alright. Whatever." Inuyasha agreed.

Over dinner, Kagome explained to the old woman about what happened to their friends. The old woman looked genuinely concerned. As Kagome finished her story, the old woman spoke,

"You said you were a priestess, right?"

Kagome nodded.

"Child, I am an old woman. Death is at my door. I have no family left, I am the last surviving member of my clan. I have lived alone in this hut for a better part of 50 years now. I rarely have visitors, in fact, you are my first visitors in what seems like forever. I am very impressed with what I can see in you, child."

"What you can see in me?" queried Kagome.

"Yes." with that, the old woman fell silent.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then back at the old woman. But the woman offered nothing else in a way of explanation. She simply got up, excused herself, and went into her bedroom. Inuyasha looked at Kagome,

"Well, if we don't find Miroku and the others I know exactly where to go to next."

"Oh? Where?"

"To talk to the old man. Totousai should know something about Ryouya and his clan."

"HmHm." Kagome agreed.

Kagome cleaned up the cooking area and washed the dishes before settling down on an old futon in the middle of the room,

'_I don't remember this being here earlier_.' she thought, '_Oh well, maybe it's because I'm tired_.'

The next morning, as light filtered in, Kagome stirred as she heard the babies starting to fuss. Inuyasha was already awake and sitting in front of a roaring fire,

"Oh, good. You have a fire started. We can cook breakfast." said Kagome sleepily, as she cradled two babies to nurse.

"Finish nursing the pups and we'll be on our way." said Inuyasha harshly.

"Huh? But Rei isn't up yet. We should say goodbye."

"She won't be up." answered Inuyasha.

"Huh?"

"The old woman died overnight."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. She died in her sleep."

Kagome lowered her head, "Oh my." she said.

"And that's not all."

"Oh?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"She left something for you?"

"For me?"

"Yea."

"What is it?"

"I don't know for sure." Inuyasha said, producing a purple orb from behind his back, "The note with it just says it's a gift from her to you and to break it open if you need it."

"Huh?" said Kagome, confused, "How will I know if I need it? What does it do, I wonder?"

"Dunno. But, I bet she was a witch. She smelled different than a normal human. I thought it was just the smell of death that permeated her but when I found her this morning, her scent was definately not human and not demon. I think she's a witch from the continent."

"Where is she, Inuyasha?"

"I buried her. I figured it was the least I could do for the old woman."

Kagome smiled a sad smile. As soon as she finished nursing the babies, they got Ah-Un and headed out. Inuyasha caught some fish and they enjoyed a late breakfast. Hopping onto Ah-Un's back, they raced back to the village. Villagers stared as the dragon landed down near the house where they had stayed. Kagome went into the house with the pups while Ah-Un stood guard. Inuyasha started sniffing in a wide swath around the village. He returned mid-day with no success. After lunch he went out again and returned in the evening, still with no success.

The next morning, Inuyasha took Kagome and the pups on Ah-Un and headed to Totousai's. He tried to keep her from entering Totousai's volcano but then remembered Sesshoumaru telling him Kagome was no longer human. Still, it surprised him when she was able to enter his lair,

"Totousai, you there?" Inuyasha called out.

"HMM?" Totousai looked up from his smithing, "Inuyasha? Is that you? KAGOME? How are you able to enter here?"

"We'll talk about that later, old man." said Inuyasha, "Right now we want some information."

Totousai looked at Inuyasha and Kagome curiously, "Hmmmm?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is sort of a inbetween chapter. But what is the orb that the old woman gave to Kagome? And what can Totousai tell Inuyasha about Ryouya?


	35. Chapter 35

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 35

Totousai settled back against the wall. Inuyasha and Kagome settled themselves on the floor as Kagome placed the baskets with the still sleeping infants in them.

SUUUUUUCK!

SLAP!

"Master, I .. am ... glad to see you're safe."

"Myouga, it's you." commented Inuyasha, "So this is where ya been hiding out, eh?"

"I'm not sure I like your insinuation, Master Inuyasha." said Myouga.

"Never mind that." said Totousai, "I want to know how Kagome is able to enter my volcano ... sniff sniff ..." Totousai leaned near the baskets, "Kagome? You've ... whelped pups?"

Kagome smiled a weirded out smile, "Well, yea, you could say that."

"Master, your mating with Kagome produced pups?" asked Myouga.

Inuyasha smiled a cocky, proud smile, "Yup! All three are mine all right."

Totousai just stared, "Hmmm? You produced pups?"

"Surprised are ya?" said Inuyasha.

"Totousai, Kagome is no longer human." said Myouga.

"Huh?" asked Kagome.

Totousai sniffed, "You're right. Damn dog demon must have combined their auras. She now carries some of Inuyasha's scent."

"Yea, well, enough about me and Kagome. I need to ask you some questions." demanded Inuyasha.

"Huh?" said Myouga, "About what?"

"About a dog demon called Ryouya and his sister Anzu. Do you know anything about them, old man?"

"Hmmm? Did you say Ryouya?" said Myouga.

"Yes, dammit."

"Ryouya. Hmmm. Ryouya. I haven't heard that name in years." mused Totosai.

"Then you know of him, Totousai?" asked Kagome.

"Yeees. I do. His mother is Sesshoumaru's mother's sister. When your father ruled the Western Lands, Matsuidaira was his right hand dog. The two of them reigned over the west. But Matsuidaira's mate only ever had daughters, she whelped no sons. Your father took an interest in Matsuidaira's middle daughter and the two mated. After that, Matsuidaira ignored his other daughters and only paid attention to Sesshoumaru's mother. His eldest daughter was murdered by a rival dog pack and Matsuidaira never bothered to avenge her death. His youngest daughter left with the young prince of the Southern Lands ... but he was the youngest son to the Dog General of the Southern Lands. His eldest brother fought and defeated their father for supreme ruler and assumed his spot as Lord of the South." said Totousai.

Inuyasha sighed and said sarcastically, "This is all very interesting ... but what does this have to do with me and Kagome?"

Totousai stuck out his tongue and gave Inuyasha a raspberry, "If you let me finish ..."

**WHACK! PUNCH! SLAM!**

Totousai's head now sported three new lumps.

"Ohhhhh." he moaned, "Anyway, as I was saying, Ryouya is the oldest son of Lord Hideyoshi and Lady Mei, Matsuideira's youngest daughter. Since Sesshoumaru never fought your father for supreme ruler, when he died the Western Lands were up for grabs. Mei urged her mate to fight for tis power. She wanted to prove to her father that she was more worthy of his attention than her sister. But, Matsuideira wanted the domain for himself and he tried to establish himself as supreme ruler. Sesshoumaru fought him and killed him before Hideyoshi ever arrived in the Western Lands. When Hideyoshi arrived in the lands, he found himself facing Sesshoumaru. He didn't want to fight, but Mei demanded that he fight and so he challenged Sesshoumaru. Needless to say, Sesshoumaru defeated him easily, but Hideyoshi begged for his life." Totousai shook his head, "When an opponent offers to retreat, mercy is generally shown. But, apparantly, Mei was not satisfied and she called Hideyoshi a coward for offering to retreat. Sesshoumaru killed him, telling Hideyoshi it was a better fate than going home a loser to a mate that wanted power. Ryouya was just a youngster, but he was there. He witnessed his father's defeat at Sesshoumaru's hands. He vowed revenge for his father ever since." finished Totousai.

"Ok. But, I wasn't involved in that. I was just a kid. Why is he after me and Kagome and not just Sesshoumaru?" asked Inuyasha.

"You are the dog general's son also. You also can stake a claim to the Western Domain." offered Totousai.

"HMPH! As if! Like I care about my old man's lands!"

"But, master, you are even more dangerous to Ryouya now." said Myouga.

"How's that?" asked Kagome.

"You've whelped pups. And your father as approved your mating by mixing your auras ... which other dog demons can smell. Sesshoumaru has no mate or heir. By approving of your union, your father has set you up as the heir to the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru is now below you. The best he can hope for now is equal status." said Totousai.

"Equal ... status?" queried Kagome.

"Yes. If he wants to be ruler of the lands he must now take a mate and produce an heir. If the union is approved, then the two brothers will share the domain. Anyone wanting to rule the lands will have to defeat both brothers." said Totousai.

"But, Sesshoumaru is now dead." said Kagome, which drew a gasp from Totousai and Myouga.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Anzu told me that Ryouya's dragon from hell killed Sesshoumaru. Here, see, I have Tenseiga." said Kagome.

Totousai stared at the sword then at Inuyasha,

"If that is indeed the case, then Ryouya will be after you and your whelps. That is all that holds him back from declaring himself supreme ruler."

"PFFT! He can rule the damn lands all he wants. I ain't gonna fight him over it." said Inuyasha, turning his head and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hmmmm." mused Totousai, then he arose and went to the back of the cave. He soon returned with a small box.

"This is from your father." he said, as he handed the box to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took the box, "What's in it?" he asked.

"Open it." was all Totousai would say.

Inuyasha opened the box. Inside the box was a silver chain, "What the hell is this?" asked Inuyasha.

"It was to be given to the first brother who mated and had a pup." said Totousai.

Kagome looked on and smiled, "How sweet. A gift from your father." she said.

"HMPH! What's it for?" asked Inuyasha.

"It's for protection. As long as you wear that chain, no harm will befall Kagome or your pups. But, be warned. Since Kagome now shares your aura, when you wear that, she will know whenever you are in danger. Your hearts will be linked via that chain." said Totousai.

"Protection, huh?" said Inuyasha, "So, as long as I wear this, Kagome and the pups will never be hurt?"

"That's what your father said. It is filled with his demonic aura."

"WOW." said Kagome, as Inuyasha placed the chain around his neck,

"Damn! If I get anymore necklaces I'll need to get a bigger neck." Inuyasha commented, as he fiddled with the subjugation beads and the locked that Kagome had given him a long time before, "So, Totousai, how do I find Ryouya?"

"Hmmm? I thought you said you had no desire to rule the Western Lands?" Totousai questioned.

"I don't." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth, "But, he has my friends somewhere and they're poisoned. If we don't get them the antidote soon, they'll all be dead."

"Poisoned? What kind of poison?" asked Myouga, interested.

"This kind." said Kagome, producing a poisoned arrow.

Totousai took the arrow and sniffed the tip. He then licked the tip with his tongue, "This is bad." was all he said.

"We have the antidote." said Kagome, hopefully, to Totousai's dire words.

"Yes. But, if you don't find them soon, the antidote won't work at all. Especially on your human friends." said Totousai.

"Well, then, we have Tenseiga." said Inuyasha.

"Tenseiga?" queried Totousai, "And what good will that do you?"

"Kagome used it. She revived me." said Inuyasha.

"You died?" said Totousai and Myouga together.

"Uh, yea, never mind that. But, she used it. She can revive them." said Inuyasha.

'_Kagome used the Tenseiga_?' thought Totousai, '_What is that clever old hound doing_? _Has he truly foresaken Sesshoumaru_?'

"The power to use Tenseiga is the least of your problems. First you have to find your friends. Ryouya and Anzu are powerful illusion users. Their illusions are so perfect that even a dog's nose cannot sniff them out." said Totousai.

"Illusions, huh?" said Inuyasha, as he thought back to the illusion that drove him to commit Seppoku, "So how do we get through these illusions?"

"Inuyasha, you must visit and talk with Takakiko." commanded Totousai.

Myouga shivered with trepidation, "W... w.. what did you say? Not Takakiko."

"Takakiko?" Inuyasha's eyebrows raised at Myouga's reaction.

"Takakiko is a legendary demon sorceress who lives in the far southern tip of Japan. She is versed in all ways of demonic sorcerery and magics. Only she will be able to tell you how to break through the illusion." said Totousai.

"ALL RIGHT!" yelled Inuyasha loud enough to startle two babies awake.

As Kagome tried to calm the fussy babies, Totousai's eyes grew dark,

"But be warned, Inuyasha. Takakiko desires the flesh of humans and demons alike. You cannot kill her or else you won't get your information. But, you cannot let her capture you for you will not escape." said Totousai.

Kagome gasped and Inuyasha just stared at the old man, "Takakiko is extremely old. Ancient. It is said she is blind and uses an orb to see. But be very careful, Inuyasha. Because no one who has ever visited Takakiko has returned to tell about it. And you must not allow Kagome and the pups up on her mountain. The air will be difficult enough for you, Inuyasha. It will be deadly for them." warned Totousai.

"This is the only way, Totousai?" asked Kagome, concern deep in her voice.

Totousai crossed his arms across his chest, leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, "That is the only way to discover Ryouya's secrets. Takakiko knows all."

Inuyasha squared his jaw and said firmly, "Fine. If that is what it takes to rescue Miroku and the others, then that's what I'll do. Let's go Kagome." he said, as he stood to leave, "Myouga, come with me." he demanded the flea.

Myouga gulped, "Uh, what?"

Inuyasha glared at the diminutive creature, "You're coming!" he said, with an air of finality in his voice.

To Kagome's surprise, Myouga hopped onto Inuyasha, "Ok, master. I will lead you to Takakiko's mountain." he said, his voice wavering with fear.

"Good!" said Inuyasha, as they headed out.

'_I wish you luck, Inuyasha_.' thought Totousai, '_Takakiko is like no other that you have come across in your journeys_.'


	36. Chapter 36

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 36

Inuyasha straddled behind Kagome on Ah-Un as she held the babies in their carriers over her shoulders. Ah-Un flew through the air, heading to the southernmost tip of Japan,

"Myouga, what did you mean that I was no longer human, exactly? How are mine and Inuyasha's auras mixed?" asked Kagome.

"When you mated, Master Inuyasha's father apparantly approved of you as a mate for his son, so he mixed you auras. You know carry Inuyasha's aura and scent. Your lifespan will be equal to Master Inuyasha's." explained the flea.

"Oh. So, I won't die before Inuyasha." she exclaimed.

"Exactly." the flea agreed.

Kagome turned her head and looked at Inuyasha with a huge smile on her face, "Which means you won't have to worry about ever being alone again." she said to him softly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her soft lips, "And my pups won't have to be without a mother." he said back to her, just as softly.

She leaned into his chest as he held her and he laid his head on her shoulder, inhaling her sweet, gentle scent. Kagome had given him his place in the world and now his father had insured that she would always be by his side,

"Inuyasha?" she asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"Hmm?" he answered back.

"How could you ever think that you would harm us? How could you let that illusion drive you to committ Seppoku?"

"HUH?" queried Myouga, "Master, you committed Seppoku?"

"Shut up, Myouga." Inuyasha said, irratably, "Kagome, I'm very afraid of my demon side. What I did in that village before I mastered Tessaiga ... I realized I could just as well harm you and the others. Whoever set that illusion up could obviously read into mind ... and my fears."

"That does indeed sound like Anzu, my lord." said Myouga, "She is a clever one. She creates nightmares for people based on their worst fears."

Inuyasha looked away, "I don't like the idea of killing a girl. But, if she is one that created that nightmare ..."

"Master, if you can destroy Ryouya then Anzu shouldn't be a problem. She's really nothing on her own ... I feel Ryouya is pulling her strings." said Myouga.

Inuyasha just continued looking out at the sky as he huffed softly.

Kagome looked down and spotted a village,

"Oh, Inuyasha. Let's stop and rest." she said.

"Why? Ah-Un is a demon - he doesn't need to rest." said Inuyasha.

Kagome closed her eyes and said through clenched teeth, "Inuyasha ... your children ..."

It was then that he noticed that the babies were fussing sleepily,

"Oh." he said, blushing, "I guess it's feeding time and all." he said, sheepishly.

Ah-Un landed at the edge of the village. A couple village men approached with hoes and pitchforks in hand,

"You there." they said, eyeing Ah-Un uneasily, "What do you want with us, demon?"

Kagome held her hand out, "Relax gentleman, please. Our dragon will not harm you. We are on a very long journey and we need to rest. My children, " she pointed to the sack on her chest, "are hungry and so are we. Might we trouble you for some food, kind sirs?"

Inuyasha whispered, "You sound like Miroku."

She whispered back, "Just wait."

He looked at her wide eyed, wondering what she meant.

The men looked at her, Inuyasha and the dragon and then spoke amongst themselves. One of the men said to her,

"Ok. But the beast stays here."

"WHO YOU CALLING A BEAST?" yelled Inuyasha, his fist clenched as he shook it in the air.

Kagome shook her head, "SIT BOY!"

**SLAM!**

"Kagome." he said weakly from his position on the ground.

She knelt down and said, "Will you let me handle this?"

The men just stared at her and one whispered to the others, "She holds sway over demons. What kind of girl is she?"

Kagome bowed and said, "Our dragon will stay here and will not harm anybody. Thank you for your kindness."

Inuyasha got up and he walked in back of Kagome as they headed into the village. The men kept looking back at them,

"Look at that." one said in a barely audible tone, "The demon walks behind her. His status must be extremely low if he is forced to walk behind a woman."

Inuyasha glared at them. He had heard every word. He quickened his pace and got into step with Kagome. He didn't believe that Kagome should walk behind him.

The men led them to the village elder's house. As the elder came out of his house, he was surprised by the visitors his friends had brought to his door,

"My lord," Kagome said, bowing, "I am a priestess."

"You wear strange garb for a priestess, young lady." said the elder, "And why would a priestess walk with a demon?"

"He is my mate, my lord." answered Kagome.

"Your mate? How odd." the elder said.

She smiled, "Yes, maybe. Anyway, when I walked up to your abode, I couldn't help but sense an evil presence over the house."

Inuyasha looked at her, eyes wide, at this obvious bold-faced lie.

"An evil presence? Over my house?" the elder said, worried.

"Yes. Would you allow me to pray and exorcise your home for you?"

"Of course. Please do. Please, please come in and make yourselves comfortable." he added, as he heard the babies whimpers become louder.

"Thank you." Kagome said, as they entered the house.

The elder and his wife fed them and allowed them to feed, bathe and change the babies. While Inuyasha kept the babies occupied, Kagome performed her "exorcism."

While she was gone, Myouga watched, amazed, as Inuyasha played actively with his three pups,

"Who's a widdle puppy wuppy, huh?" he cooed to Sakura, as he wiggled her in the air, then started blowing raspberries into her stomach, causing gales of laughter to be emitted from the young pup.

Myouga's jaw dropped wide and his eyes bugged out. This was his lord?

Inuyasha continued talking baby talk to his little ones, kissing them, blowing raspberries at them, making funny faces at them and anything else he could do to keep them giggling as he giggled himself at their reactions,

'_My lord is acting like an idiot_.' thought Myouga, shaking his head in disbelief.

"All done." said Kagome, as she entered the room and slid the door shut.

"HMPH! All done what, Miroku the second." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

She smiled, "Well, we have a very long trip tomorrow and we have ourselves a place to bed down for the night. I figured it was worth it. Also, the elder's wife is a basket weaver. She replaced the pups baskets for us at no charge!" Kagome smiled, happily.

"HMPH! They were outgrowing them, weren't they." he said, refering to the pups' old baskets.

He laid the pups on a blanket as he got up and set up the futon and bedding the elder's wife had left. Walking back over to Kagome, he watched as three pairs of eyes followed him intently,

"Hmmm. Pups track good. They'll be good hunters when the time is right." he said, a smile on his face.

He sat down next to Kagome. He was pleased to see the pups begin to yawn. The sun had set. It was time for them to go to bed. He was looking for some special time with Kagome. He and Kagome rocked the pups as Kagome sang a soft song. It didn't take long for the pups to drift off to sleep. They lowered the babies into their new baskets and Inuyasha took the baskets and placed them against the wall gently.

He came back and took Kagome's hand, making her stand up. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her, rubbing her back as he sniffed her scent. Good. She was already a bit aroused,

"I'm going to take food to Ah-Un." he said, softly into her ear, then added, after Kagome stifled a disappointed sigh, "I expect you to be flat on your back, ready and willing when I get back." he said, his voice husky with pure lust and love.

She smiled as she looked at him coyly, her eyes twinkling wit love,

"Whatever you say, my lord." she whispered.

"Oooohhh. What fun." came a small voice.

Inuyasha backed away from Kagome and grabbed the owner of the voice in his fingers. Through clenched teeth, Inuyasha told the flea, in no uncertain terms, "And I expect you to be long gone from here, you lecherous bug. But be back by sunup. Got it?" he said, as he squished the flea and sent him flying out the window.

"Yes ... master." was all they heard as Myouga went sailing.

Inuyasha returned to the room and slid the door shut behind him. Kagome had kept one lantern lit, causing a dim glow over her body. She lay on the futon, complete naked and to Inuyasha's surprise, she was rubbing herself. He quickly stripped his clothes and laid down beside her. Taking her hand, he suckled her juices off her fingers gently, rubbing his fangs over her digit,

"Let me take care of that for you." he said, huskily.

They wrapped around each other as Inuyasha's hands traveled all over her skin. He liked the way her soft skin felt to his touch and how her body quivered. He kissed her silky lips, letting his tongue part them so that he could gain entrance. Pulling her body closer, he tasted her mouth as she tried to use her tongue to get inside his. As the two tongues fought for dominance, the kiss became more and more needy, hungrier and demanding.

Her hands caressed his skin as she received air from him to continue their kiss. Her moans of pleasure as his hands found her breasts and began kneading, causing the nipples to hardened, excited him. Her broke free from her kiss and trailed his tongue down to her mounds that held the sustanance his children needed. Knowing full well she would be full again by morning, when the pups would be demanding their next meal, he proceed to suckle them dry, making sure not a single drop remained. Her hands massaged the soft, furry triangles atop his head as he happily nursed his woman.

He pulled himself back up to her face and kissed her gently as his hands went to her nether region. Massaging her buttocks, her hips began to grind into his, as she moaned. She whispered,

"Let me handle _this_."

He looked at her, surprised, as she took the inititive and pushed him onto his back. Getting on top of him, she massaged his chest, placing kisses all over his well toned body. She rocked her hips against his hardened member, bringing gasps and moans from her lover.

"Hmmm. Like that, do we?" she asked, sexily.

He threw his head back and moaned as she grasped his hardened rod and began to massage it,

"Harder." he choked out.

She followed his command and grasped him tighter. He spread his legs wide, inviting her to continue her minstrations. She moved down and took his muscle into her mouth, pumping up and down with her mouth and hand, as one hand played with the large sac that hung below. Her finger eventually found it's way inside of him, as he arched his back and moaned as he grabbed the edge of the futon. She picked up the pace as he pushed his hips into her face, matching her rythym.

His head lolled back and forth as he moaned her name in pure esctasy. Sensing his impeding release, she backed off and let him go. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide,

"Wh .. wh ..why did ... you ... stop?" he panted out, his hips pushing up as he tried to find her touch again.

She smiled, "I'm not ready for you to reach your peak yet." she said, coyly, as she snuggled up against him and kissed his cheek.

"You ... b ... b ...bitch." he stammered out, his breath still ragged from his pleasure, "You'll pay for that."

With that, he grabbed her roughly around the waist and pulled her on top of him. She found herself on her knees with Inuyasha's face just underneath her womanhood. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her down onto his face and buried his tongue deep inside her. Having nothing to hold onto, she fell forward and grabbed the futon, as Inuyasha's tongue darted in and out of her, drinking her juices.

His hands still around her hips, he controlled her movements, rocking her over his face as he continued his assault wityh his tongue inside her and over her nub. Her moans of pleasure filled the air, exciting Inuyasha even further. He lifted her up and placed one, then two fingers inside her, pushing them in and out as he suckled her nub.

Kagome's body began to shake, as her own release was imminent. As her pleasure mounted, Inuyasha smiled inwardly and pulled her off of him, as she whimpered her disappointment,

"No." she whimpered.

He looked into her eyes, "No, what?"

"Don't stop. Please." she looked at him pleadingly.

He smirked, "Bitch! Told you you'd pay. Now, what do you want?"

She thrust her hips toward him and wrapped her arms around him. She needed him desperately. Now! She wasn't in the mood for games,

"Inuyasha." she whined.

"HMMM." he grinned, "I can wait all night. Now, what do you want, bitch?"

She grinded her hips into his again. She could feel his manhood pressing into her stomach. How could he remain so cool?

"You." she whimpered, "I want you."

"Good girl." he said, "Now. What do you want from me?"

"Huh?" she looked at him, surprised.

"You heard me. What do you want from me?" he smiled cockily.

She growled softly, "I ... I want you to fuck me, alright?"

"I didn't hear you." he smiled.

Her growl became louder, "FUCK ME!" she demanded, as loud as she dared.

Inuyasha turned her onto her knees and spread her legs. With one solid thrust, he was buried to the hilt inside her hot walls, pretty much sending Kagome cascading into her release. As her muscles squeezed him tight, he pumped into her, deep and hard, as he squeezed her hips with his hands, trying desperately not to dig into her skin with his claws.

He pounded her relentlessly, as Kagome's release ebbed and flowed like the tide. Her hands already clenching the futon for dear life, she lowered her head onto the futon, biting it to keep from screaming his name at the top of her lungs. She grunted like a feral animal as their thighs slapped together. Her release built again and this time, as she orgasmed again, Inuyasha's own release was fulfilled, as his hot seed filled her crevice.

Inuyasha bit his lip hard, drawing blood, as he held back a cry that would have been heard in China, as he came. He pumped inside her a couple more times as his release ended. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the lower part of her back. Keeping them as one, he rolled onto his side, spooning around her. Sweaty and spent, they laid together, Kagome glasping his hands with hers.

He inhaled her scent deeply, enjoying the mixture if their sex and the sweat. He laid his head on her cheek, rubbing their cheeks together. As their breathing slowed to normal, she turned her head slightly and parted her lips. He responded by kissing her softly, gently.

"That was ..." he started to say.

"Mmmmm." she said, as she caught his lips in a heady kiss and licked his lips with her tongue.

He sighed contentedly after the kiss broke and closed his eyes. He could tell she was drifting to sleep,

"I love you Kagome." he whispered in her ear.

"Mmmmm. I love you, too." she replied back.

Inuyasha sleepily looked out the window at the moon. It was nearly full. He unconciously squeezed Kagome tighter. Tomorrow they would reach the southernmost tip of Japan, according to Myouga,

'_Kagome. I pray this isn't our last night together_." he thought, as he drifted off to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 37

Inuyasha and Kagome awoke the next morning to the sound of three fussy babies and chirping birds. As Kagome set about changing and feeding the babies, Inuyasha went outside to take care of "business." He returned with food and beverages from their hosts,

"Here's breakfast, Kagome. Looks good ... fresh bread, butter, fruit, corn porridge, juice and tea." he said, listing off what he had.

"Mmmmm. Good. I'm famished." she said, as he sat down beside her.

He smirked, "I have no idea why that would be."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and hit him with her right elbow, almost causing him to spill his juice,

"Heeeey." he protested as she smiled at him.

Inuyasha cut up some bread for her and spread the freshly made butter over the crusty loaf as Kagome piled her bowl high with strawberries, blueberries, raspberries and gooseberries. They ate their hearty breakfast then packed up their belongings. Exiting their room, they took the eating utensils out to their hosts where Kagome thanked them with a bowl and bid them farewell,

"Gee, they gave us rather odd looks, Inuyasha. I wonder what their problem was this morning?" Kagome wondered, as they headed out of the village and onto Ah-Un,

Inuyasha gave out a low whistle and responded with a low, "Have no idea, Koi." as he shook his head at Kagome's lack of knowing how loud she actually could get when they made love.

After stopping by a river for Ah-Un to get his fill, they headed off. Myouga rejoined the small group as promised. They were flying through the sky when they heard a voice,

"Inuyashaaaa!"

"Huh? I know that voice." said Inuyasha, as he cocked his head to find the source of it.

Kagome looked up, "HACHI!" she said, surprised.

"Hachi?" said Inuyasha, "He's not with Miroku and the others?"

Hachi landed with a soft thud on Ah-Un, "Inuyasha. Kagome. I'm so glad to see you. What has happened to Master Miroku and the others?"

"Ryouya shot them with those poison arrows and then he hid the bodies so we can't find them." said Kagome, "I thought you were there too, the day we were shot."

Hachi scratched his head, "No. When you all went outside, I snuck out the back window of the house. I didn't like what I was sensing so I ran away." he admitted.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you did. Otherwise, you'd be with them." said Inuyasha.

"I realize that now. Tell me, where are you going?" asked Hachi.

"To meet with a demon named Takakiko." said Inuyasha.

"Who?" said Hachi.

"Takakiko is a fierce demon that likes nothing more that to eat humans and other demons." said Myouga.

Hachi looked worridly from Myouga to Inuyasha and scratched his head. He began to pull a leaf from his vest, "Ok then, well, I'll be going." he started.

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed his tail, "STOP! You're staying, Hachi."

Hachi's eyes grew wide in fear, "But, surely you don't need me ...?"

Inuyasha's glare stopped Hachi from any more protesting. He knew better than to anger the half-demon unnessecarily. He turned around and made himself comfortable,

"How far to we have yet to go?" he asked.

"We'll be there soon." answered Myouga.

The sun was high overhead when Myouga ordered Ah-Un to land in a small village. The village was surrounded by craggy cliffs that dropped into the sea, except for the very front of the village, which led to a sandy beach where fishing boats lined up in the water,.

"Where are we Myouga?" asked Inuyasha, as he glanced around.

It was obviously a fishing village. Small, quaint and quiet. The villagers ignored the arrival of Ah-Un and his travelers, giving Kagome the impression they were used to demons within their midst. Hopping off of the dragon, Myouga ordered Inuyasha to follow the road to the very end to the beach. There, on the beach, sat a tiny hut,

"RAFU!" Myouga called out, "It is I, Myouga. Myouga the flea, retainer to the great dog-general of the west."

"Myouga?" came a very old sounding male voice from within the hut, "I haven't heard that name in years. You still alive, you old bug?"

The reed door opened and out stepped a pale, withered, dried up old man. He walked with a cane and wore a tattered kimono that looked (and smelled) like it hadn't been washed in 100 years. When he smiled, he revealed a toothless grin,

"What do you want with me, old flea? And who are your young companions?"

"Rafu, allow me to introduce to you Inuyasha ... the dog general's youngest son. And his mate, Kagome." Myouga started.

"Inuyasha, you say?" the old man walked up to Inuyasha, as Myouga held his breath, "You're a hanyou, I see."

"Gotta problem with that, old man?" Inuyasha raised his voice and his fist.

"Nope. Not at all. Didn't know the old hound had plugged himself a human female, that's all."

**WHACK! SLAM!**

"INUYASHA!" Kagome chided her mate, as she grabbed his arm.

"Rafu, I should have warned you, about Inuyasha's temper ..." said Myouga.

"Got the old man's temper, do ya now whelp?' chuckled the old man, as he stood up from his pounding, "Haven't received a whacking that good in over 200 years. Ahhh, I miss your father." he said, rubbing his newly formed lumps, "So, whaddya want here, Myouga?"

"Master Inuyasha must visit Takakiko." said Myouga.

"He desires to end his life that fast, huh? Stupid youngster ... you got such a voluptuous mate too." he winked and eyed Kagome lecherously.

**WHACK! SLAM! PUNCH!**

"OLD MAN!!!!" Inuyasha growled, this time with no admonishment from Kagome, who just stared at the ancient man,

'_Was I just hit on by him_?' she thought to herself in disbelief.

The old man just chuckled at Inuyasha's response, as three new lumps formed on his head,

"Anyway, why do you desire to see her?" he asked.

"Master Inuyasha must discover a way to see through the illusions of Ryouya, Mei's son." answered Myouga.

"Hmmm." mused the old man, his voice turning serious. He turned away from the group and face out to the sea, "See those mountains over there?" he pointed.

The group followed his point. There, in the distance, stood a range of tall mountains.

"Takakiko lives amongst them. At the highest peak in the center." Rafu continued on.

The group saw the peak the old man was talking about. It raised high above the sea above the clouds. Dark storm clouds surrounded the peak, lightening flashing all around. Below the cloud line, a circle of large birds flew around the mountain. The air was purple with miasma,

"That rock is no place for a beautiful woman." he looked at Kagome, his eyes full of lust, "Or pups." his finished, as his eyes fell on her sling. He ignored Inuyasha's menacing growl, "They should stay here. Under my protection, of course."

**WHACK!**

"Like hell she will." said Inuyasha.

"Kagome can stay inside the village, master." Myouga said, trying to diffuse the situation.

Rafu sighed, "Oh well. It's been ages since I last enjoyed the confort of one so beautiful." he shook his head.

"And it will be a cold day in hell before you lay a finger on my woman, you lecherous old geezer!" Inuyasha informed him.

Rafu sighed again, "Well, since you won't be coming back ...I can always wait."

"Huh?" said Kagome.

Rafu looked at her, "Surely, you know that no one has returned from visiting Takakiko. Her mountain is littered with the bones of all who have gone to see her. Those birds swirling her mountain are vultures awaiting the remains of her next victim."

Kagome's eyes widened. Totousai had said something about that, but now that she saw the mountain and sensed the demonic aura, her fear for Inuyasha grew,

"HMPH! Not gonna happen old man. I ain't like the others." Inuyasha said, arms crossed.

"You still insist on going, youngster?" the old man look at him with wizened eyes.

"Damn right. My friends' lives are at stake." Inuyasha said.

"You are doing this for the lives of your friends and not power?" Rafu looked at Inuyasha in a different manner, "Then allow me to tell you this. Takakiko is not one but four people housed in one body. She is blind from age. She uses an orb to be able to see. Be watchful, young demon." Rafu turned and walked back into his hut.

Inuyasha watched him leave and then turned to Kagome. He parted the sling and rubbed the heads of his pups, kissing each on the top of their heads. He then took Kagome's face in his hands and lifted it up so that she looked in his eyes,

"I have to leave now, Kagome. I promise, I'll return." he said, as his lips touched hers.

Her soft whimper encouraged him to press his lips tighter to hers. How he didn't want to break that kiss! As he broke away, his eyes went back down to his pups. He noticed one was awake and looking right at him. He rubbed the pup's head again and whispered,

"Take good care of your mama for me, ok Shinta?" he smiled at his son.

Shinta yawned and smiled back at his father, as if saying, "Ok dad. Go ahead. I'm in charge now."

Kagome grabbed his sleeve, "Wait, Inuyasha."

"What?"

"I don't know why ... but something inside me is telling me to ... here take this." she said, handing him the purple sphere that Rei had left her.

Inuyasha took the sphere and looked at it. He then put it inside his hitoe as he smiled at her, "Thanks."

Inuyasha turned and grabbed Ah-Un's reins, "Let's go, Myouga. Hachi."

"Huh?" asked Myouga, "Why do you need ..."

SQUISH!

"Because I told you to!" said Inuyasha. as he jumped up on Ah-Un's back and headed off to the tall mountain peak.

Kagome watched him go, a tinge of fear filling her core. Trying to fight it back, she turned and headed into the village.

----------------------------

Lightning flashed around the center of the mountain. Inside the dark, dank cave, an ancient creature moved slowly about,

"Ahhh, sisters, someone approaches."

"What do you see? Give me the orb of sight."

"No No. Just wait. Ahhh, he's a delectable looking one, I must say. And a chubby demon too."

"A man? A man approaches our mountain? Lemme see, sister. Give me the orb!"

One sister licked her gnarly lips, "Hmm. Not very meaty from what I can tell, but he still looks delicious."

----------------------------

Inuyasha hopped off Ah-Un when it became clear the dragon was unable to advance ant further. The creature laid down and curled up and refused to go any further,

"Alotta good you are." muttered Inuyasha, as he began scaling the mountain peak with Hachi on his back.

They climbed further up the mountain,

"Where's the cave, Myouga?" Inuyasha asked.

"I ... I don't know. I've never been this close to this place before. Use your nose, master."

"Lazy bug." Inuyasha was obviously irritated by Myouga's and Hachi's fear, which heightened his own fear.

He reached a landing near the mountain peak, "This is it guys." he said, as he advance towards the cave opening.

Entering the mouth of the cave, he allowed his eyes to adjust to the inky blackness. It took everything in his power not to cough, as he covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve. He called inside,

"Yo. Takakiko. You here, old woman?"

He heard a cackling from inside and heard something slithering across the floor. As his eyes adjusted, he focused on a hideous creature that appeared on the cave floor, below the crevice he was on. Myouga trembled and Hachi covered his face in fear. Inuyasha realized they had seen the creature that had caused him to wrinkle up his own face in disgust.

The creature had numerous arms, or tentacles, he wasn't sure which. Two extremely wrinkled heads were on top of the torso. One wrinkled head appeared from the back of one of the heads on the torso and finally, a wrinkled head and neck protruded from the chest of the creature. Their body was covered in open, pussy sores. Their eyes were shut and one held a spherical glass in her gnarled hand against where the eyes should have been,

"Ahhhh ... visitors ... please come closer ... my sisters and I are blind ... we cannot see you clearly."

"I'm close enough, old hag. I need answers." demanded Inuyasha.

"And why should we give you answers? What will you give us in return?" said a head.

"Your delectable body, perhaps?" said another head.

"Perhaps we shall move closer to you." said another head, as the creature started to slither across the floor.

"Yes, yes. Wait for us, young man." cackled a head.

'_That orb_.' thought Inuyasha, '_That's their vision_.'

"Hachi." Inuyasha whispered to the raccoon dog, "Transform into something, fly in and grab that orb. Bring it back to me."

Hachi looked fearfully at Inuyasha, who glared back at him with daggers. Hachi quickly decided it was safer to chance the hag. He transformed into an hawk, swooped in and grabbed the orb, flying back to Inuyasha and dropping it in his hands,

"THE ORB OF SIGHT! AAAACCKK! WHAT HAPPENED TO IT!" the creature screamed in fear.

"Don't worry, hag. It's here. I have it. It's safe. And it will remain safe as long as you answer my questions." said Inuyasha, his air cocky.

The creature's voice became worried, "Fine. We'll answer any questions you have. Just give us back the orb."

"In due time, hag. First, how do I find and see through illusions created by the dog demon Ryouya of the southern lands?"

'Ryouya? He is a powerful illusionist and deadly. Do not underestimate him, hanyou." cackled a head.

"Answer me or I crush the orb!"

"You have the power within you to see through the illusions. We sense the aura surrounding you. You hold the Amythyst Sphere."

"The what?" queried Inuyasha.

"A purple aura surrounds you. That crystal you carry will enable you to see through the illusion."

"That's it?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

The creature cackled, "Of course not. You think it would be that simple? You must break the orb and release its power. Then your demon sword will absorb the power, enabling you to see through all illusions."

"HMPH! Fine ...so I break the orb. That's easy."

"You think so, hanyou?" the creature cackled again, "Only the fusion of Reiki and Demon can open the sphere."

"Fusion of Reiki and Demon? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Inuyasha.

"That is all we can tell you."

"We can tell you no more."

"So I open up the sphere and I can see the illusions? What you've told me is the truth?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes. But, just seeing through the illusions is not enough. Ryouya is capable of poisoning his illusions. Should you walk through the illusion, you will be killed."

Myouga and Hachi gasped at this news. Another head on the creature provided more,

"But, you have touched the Orb of Sight. As it gives us the power to see, so it has given your robe ... the robe of the fire-rat ... protection against any poisons."

"I see." said Inuyasha, "And all this is the truth."

"Yes. We swear of it. Now give us back the orb."

"Good. Here, fetch!" he yelled out, as he threw the orb into the cave, past the creature.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH! WHERE IS IT? WHERE'S THE ORB?" the creature slithered around as it tried to find it's treasure.

Inuyasha turned around and began to hop down the rock back towards Ah-Un.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat quietly at the base of a tree in the middle of the village. As she relaxed, she sensed a presence watching her. She opened her eyes and saw a middle aged woman staring at her,

"May I help you?" Kagome queried.

"I smell poison on you. A specific poison. Tell me, where did you get it?" the woman asked her.

"Huh? Poison? Oh, these?" Kagome questioned, removing an arrow from her quiver, as she stood up.

The woman took the arrow and sniffed the tip, "Yes. This is an herb from my garden. How did you come to obtain it?"

Kagome looked at the woman in surprise. Was this the woman that her mother's professor had talked about?

"That arrow was shot at me. By Ryouya."

"It hit you? Someone knew the antidote and revived you?" the woman pressed on.

"No. It barely affected me. But, I know of the antidote." Kagome said.

The woman's eyes became slits, '_Who is this girl that can withstand my poison?'_

Suddenly, Kagome gasped. She felt her heart skip a beat. She pressed her hand against her heart, "Inuyasha!"

-------------------------------------

Inuyasha was close to Ah-Un. He'd be glad to off this mountain and breathe some fresh air. His lungs burned and his eyes watered. He felt weak and light-headed. The miasma was making him extremely ill.

As Inuyasha landed softly beside Ah-Un, the dragon looked up at him. The ground began to shake violently underneath them and the vultures began swirling closer to them, their calls becoming louder and louder,

'What's happening?" said Inuyasha aloud.

The ground crumbled underneath them, sending them falling into the deep abyss.


	38. Chapter 38

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 38

Kagome's heart raced as she felt fear course through her body. Not her fear ... no ... something different. Was it Inuyasha's fear she was feeling?

"What's happening?" she said to herself, as she ran to the edge of the small village.

A couple of village men stood with Rafu at the edge of the beach,

"Seems the mountain is calving again." one man said to the group.

"Takakiko must have gotten herself a meal." said another man.

Rafu turned and faced Kagome. Shaking his head, he walked over to her,

"Youngster ought not have gone. Knew he wouldn't make it. Looks like you gotta raise them young'uns yourself, missy."

"Inuyasha is not dead! Don't even say that!" she spat out, "He's gotten out of worse scenarios."

"Tsk Tsk, young lady." said one of the men, as he turned to look at her, "No one can survive a visit to Takakiko's mountain. If the witch didn't kill him, the atmosphere did."

Another man came over to her. He stared right into her eyes. Kagome backed up, not liking the way he looked at her,

"We don't get many young pretty ladies around here. Forget about him and join me and Rachu for a party." he said, leering at her, as his hands wrapped around her and went under her skirt and grabbed her. She reacted by slapping him hard across the face,

"How dare you touch me you pervert!"

Rafu spoke up, "Now, now, Kado. She has babies with her."

Kado spat on the ground, "Demon whelps. Should be thrown in the ocean. Then I can have my way with the lady here." he smiled a sinister smile.

"That's enough, Kado. Go home where you belong." a female voice boomed from behind Kagome.

She turned and saw it was the woman from earlier. The poison maker. She hurried to the woman's side.

"Pfft. It's only you, old Maemi. Get outta here, you ain't got nuthin' to say about this, old woman."

"You heard Maemi. Leave boy or I will curse your family." Rafu spoke up.

Rachu looked at his friend and then at Rafu, "Hey, man, we better go. I don't trust these old people. They too freaky."

"HMPH! Rachu ... are you a man or a mouse. We can handle these old people, kill the brats and have a party with the girl. I bet she's never had a real man ... "

Suddenly, Kado found himself flung through the air by some unseen force and smacked up against a tree. As he rubbed his head and tried to stand, he looked and saw Rachu standing wild-eyed at Rafu, who had his hands extended and his eyes closed. Rachu took off running, saying,

"I hate you, old man!"

Kado decided to follow his friend, but looked back lecherously at Kagome as he sped off.

Kagome bowed to Rafu and Maemi, "Thank you very much."

"Don't you worry about it." said Maemi, "What is your name, child?"

"It's Kagome. And these are my pups, Sakura, Shinta and Taji." she said, opening her bundle and pointing out each pup. The pups, smiled and squealed at their mother's voice.

"They're so quiet." the woman commented.

"Inu youkai pups stay quiet when they're covered like this. It's instinctive to keep them safe."

The older woman smiled at her, "Did I hear Rafu right? Someone went up on the mountain?"

Kagome hung her head, "Yes. My mate, Inuyasha."

Maemi looked at the mountain then back at Kagome, "Follow me to my hut." she said.

Kagome looked back at the mountain and then returned her gaze to the woman. Falling in step behind her, she followed Maemi to her hut. Maemi parted the reed door and allowed Kagome to enter. The older woman then settled down at her fire pit and placed some water on the hot coals,

"Would you like some tea, child?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Kagome agreed.

The woman set about making tea and then looked at Kagome,

"What business did your mate have with Takakiko?"

"He needed to find a way to see through illusions." Kagome started, as she proceeded to tell the woman about what happened.

---------------------------------------------

Ah-Un stood unsteadily on his feet and shook his heads back and forth, as if trying to get his brain working. Myouga jumped over rocks looking for Inuyasha,

"Master. Master, where are you? Answer me."

Myouga saw Hachi, laying sprawled on the rocks.

"Hachi!" he called to the raccoon dog.

Hachi stirred and sat up, rubbing his head with his hands, "Ooooo. What happened?"

"The cliff collapsed. Hurry, help me find Master Inuyasha."

The two searched for a while before they heard Ah-Un roar overhead. Myouga looked up and saw where the dragon was positioned. Following the signal, Myouga went to the edge of the cliff and looked down. At the bottom of the chasm lay Inuyasha, his body twisted in a strange position,

"MASTER!" Myouga called out, "Ah-Un, quickly, get down in the ravine."

The three demons headed down into the deep abyss to where Inuyasha lay. Myouga hopped onto Inuyasha's face,

"Master! Wake up!" he said, a worried tone in his voice. He eyed his master, at first worriedly and then hungrily. He started sucking on Inuyasha's cheek ...

--------------------------------------

After Kagome finished telling her story, Maemi closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall,

"Do you believe that your mate has survived his encounter with Takakiko, young child?"

Kagome set her jaw and clenched her fist, "HmHm. Yes. I know Inuyasha is alive."

"You are different from anyone I have met in the past. I can sense your priestess powers ... strong and unwavering. You belong in a temple yet you have decided to mate with a half-demon - a being that is not looked upon favorably in this world. And somehow, this half-demon created offspring. He should consider himself lucky to have you by his side."

Kagome's jaw remained set and steady as she informed the woman, "Inuyasha is unlike any half-demon you have ever met. I am the one who is lucky to have him."

"I have never met a half-demon. Only heard of them. As I have only heard of the scorn and ridicule they endure. From what I have heard in my lifetime, most half-demons are created not out of love, but out of violence, when human women are forced to satisfy a demon's urges. These infants are killed even before they draw their first breath, so despised are they. Ah, but I digress. I lied ... I never met a half-demon who had survived birth. I did, however, deliver the half-demon child of a young girl, raped violently by no less than seven demons. The birth was terrible on her and her father grabbed the child from my hands when I left the hut and hurled the infant girl child against a rock seven times ... once for each demon that had attacked his daughter."

Kagome shuddered at the picture that invaded her mind, as she peered at her infant daughter laying on the blanket and happily chewing on her toes,

"How horrible. The child never asked to be brought into this world." Kagome said softly.

"Most people do not feel the product of a demon and a human deserves to be called a child."

"Do you feel this way, Maemi?" Kagome looked into the woman's eyes.

"I hold no feeling either way. I care nothing for demons because they are a scourge to the world. But, a child is still a child and innocence should not be destroyed."

"Not all demons are bad. I travel with many who wouldn't hurt a human - no matter how much the human hurt them."

"As I said, you are different. I do not understand why, but I sense you are not of this world. I do not know where you come from ... but, I have never met a human who would come to the defense of a demon."

"There are others in this world who feel like me, Maemi."

The woman yawned and stretched, "Maybe so. It's getting late. I have no room in my hut for you, but if you would like to bed down, there is a barn out back. You are welcomed to use it. If you have any money, there is a small inn just across the way. I am sure you can find something suitable to eat there. Now, off with you." the woman waved her hand in a gesture that clearly indicated Kagome was no longer wanted there.

Kagome packed up her babies and what belongings she had and left the hut. She looked towards the mountain again but saw nothing. Her heart told her he was alive but she wouldn't rest easy until he was back beside her again. She sighed softly and went to the inn the woman had told her about.

Settling herself at a table, Kagome ordered a simple meal and drink. She gently cooed her babies as they squirmed in their sling. As she looked around the inn, she noticed that the room was full of men. The only women were the servers, and their youth was long gone. Kagome found herself the object of many lecherous stares. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she played with her babies. Her food arrived and she gulped it down. Paying the bill, she grabbed her children and hurried back to the old woman's barn. Discovering old horse blankets, she made a bed for her and the babies. As soon as they were fed and changed, she lulled them to sleep.

Kagome laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Being here, alone, in this village made her very nervous. She shifted uneasily when she heard a noise. She tried to keep her breathing steady ...

Kagome's eyes flew open wide when she felt a hand clamp over her mouth. She tried to scream but the sound was muffled. Trying to get up, she felt her body held down by hands she couldn't see. She felt a rag get stuffed in her mouth. As she struggled, a face came into view ... Kado!

"Well, well ... all alone are we ..." he sneered, "Hey boys, the pretty lady here is all by herself. Why don't we have some fun ... wanna have some fun, pretty lady?"

Kagome squirmed but her arms were held out and her legs were held down. Rachu appeared next to his buddy,

"Let's take turns with her, shall we?" he sneered.

"Yea, good idea. Hey pretty lady, you have have a whole lotta men fuck you before?"

As tears fell from her eyes, Kagome felt her clothes being torn off. As she lay there naked, the men began running their filthy hands all over her body, making disgusting remarks,

"Damn, I want her to suck my cock." one of the men said.

"Naah ... better not ... she's a fighter ... she might bite your dick off." said another.

She closed her eyes as she felt someone enter her forcefully ... roughly pounding into her. Hands roughly squeezed her tender breasts, tearing at her skin. As one man would leave her body, another took his place. Her tears fell harder as she gasped for air behind her gag. A storm moved in, the lightning illuminating the men in the barn with her, the thunder covering up their sounds. Her mind raced to Inuyasha ... begging him to rescue her.

"Damn ... shove it up her ass man ... I bet she'll like that." she heard a man say.

"Hey little girl, you may be crying but your body sure likes it ...hey boys she's coming hard." one man said, as he pumped his cock deeper inside her.

She was roughly turned over and onto a man's chest as he pushed inside her. She screamed against her gag as she felt her tender behind violated by another man. As the two men pushed deep inside her, Kagome thought she would rip open. Her mind was screaming in agony, her tears were spilling fast, but her body was defying everything by orgasming against her will.

The smell of rain mixed with the stench of alcohol off the men as they had their way with her. She didn't know how many men were in the barn with her, attacking her, but she only wanted relief. Her fear rose to greater heights when one of the men discovered the babies, who were awake but remained quiet out of fear during their mother's attack,

"Hey, Rachu, whaddya want to do with these things?" a man held up the sling with the three babies dangling out.

The babies then started to cry and Kado looked up,

"We'll kill'em ... nice and slow ... make'em cry." Kado said with a sneer.

"Good idea, boss." said another.

As Kagome tried to scream, the thunder crashed and another bolt of lightning lit up the barn. A loud, ferocious growl erupted from the door of the barn.

"It's an animal." cried one of the men.

"YOU BASTARDS!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK KAGOME!!!!!"

As the lightning flashed, the barn became filled with the anquished screams of men being torn apart, blood flying. The men having their turn at Kagome were roughly torn away and Kagome flopped to the ground. The sling had dropped to the floor and three babies wailed in fear. Grabbing the rag out of her mouth, Kagome tossed it away as she crawled forward to grab and hug her babies. She felt hot blood cover her body as she buried herself under the straw.

A small light appeared in the barn as the screams subsided. She looked up from her position and saw Hachi holding a torch. Inuyasha stood there, bloody, sweaty and obviously in pain. His claws were covered in blood. His breathing was rapid and his chest heaved from the exertion. As she gazed around the barn, she saw it littered with the bodies of her attackers,

"Inuyasha." she gasped.

"Kagome." his breathing was irregular and he was obviously angry. But, she could tell he was also injured. Grabbing the sling and forgetting about her nakedness in front of Hachi and Myouga, Kagome ran up to Inuyasha,

"You're injured. Badly. We need to take care of you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes met hers, "Dammit. Don't worry about me. You were being raped!" his voice clearly indicated he felt he was at fault for what had occured.

"Master ... I feel we best be on our way. I think this village may not be too friendly when they discovered you have slaughtered many of their men."

"Myouga, Kagome was being attacked. Did you think I should just stand there and let it happen?" Inuyasha took off his hitoe and placed it around Kagome, "Here, cover up. It's bloody but, it's better than nothing."

Kagome covered herself and said, "Myouga's right. These people aren't exactly demon friendly. I feel we should go."

"Ok." said Inuyasha, as he grabbed Kagome, "Let's get outta here."

The group went outside in the pouring rain and hopped onto Ah-Un. Flying through the rainy night, Inuyasha hugged Kagome tight,

"I'm so sorry Kagome. It's because of me ... I wasn't there to protect you ..."

"Inuyasha ... I don't blame you." he could smell the saltiness as her tears mixed with the rain.

He held her tighter as his own tears fell, "Kagome. My Kagome." he nuzzled her neck as he tried to comfort her, "I will always blame myself."

She knew there was nothing she could say or do to make him feel any differently. She turned around as much as she could and kissed him. Her body hurt from the intrusions and attacks, but her heart hurt more for the man that would forever blame himself for not being there to do his job and protect her.

Ah-Un flew on, stopping only as needed, and the travelers spoke little, until they reached the village on the edge of the western lands. After resting, Kagome collected medicinal herbs and roots from the medicine woman of the village to use on herself and Inuyasha. They needed to get better fast. Their friends lives depended on them and only them.


	39. Chapter 39

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 39

Kagome tended the fire inside the house. They had been back in the village for over a week now, after returning home from Takakiko's mountain. Hours after they had returned, Kagome visited the medicine woman's hut for supplies. Word had spread quickly about their return and villagers visited bringing food and necessary household supplies. The visits gave the villagers a chance to find out any news about Master Mushin. He may have been a drunkard, but he was extremely good to the villagers and they held him in high regard.

Inuyasha had been badly hurt in the fall from the mountain, suffering from broken bones and many cuts and abrasions. His half-demon body was healing nicely, but he still walked slowly around the house and did very little, if any, hunting for his family. The food and supplies from the villagers was a welcomed sight to him, although he wouldn't admit it. His pride kept him grumbling about feeling useless to his family.

Kagome's aches and pains from her attacks faded but the memories did not. Nighttime was the worse. Inuyasha was considerate enough to not try to make love to her (besides the fact that even he hurt to much for that kind of exertion). Instead, he would cuddle her in his arms at night, stroking her hair and whispering to her softly. His actions comforted her and she always felt completely safe. As long as she was awake. Once she fell asleep, the attacks reoccured in her dreams, forcing her awake in fits of sobs. Inuyasha would grab her and hold her tight, shushing her softly as he resumed stroking her hair and kissing her gently, trying to reassure her.

After two nights of this, Kagome tried to stay awake throughout the night, attempting to stop the nightmares. Inuyasha gently scolded her for this and after another two days of taking care of her family with very little sleep, she gave up and stopped fighting sleep. But the nightmares continued.

For Inuyasha's part, the nightmares destroyed him. It only served as a reminder of his inability to protect the woman he loved from harm. To try and stop her nightmares, he rarely slept himself and when he did, he returned to his very light sleeping like he used to do when he slept in the wilds. When Kagome started to fuss in her sleep, he would pull her closer and whisper in her ear that he was there for her and that he loved her, all the while gently caressing her body. In her half-awake, half-asleep state, she seemed to understand this and would relax again in his arms.

On this day, Inuyasha sat against the wall, Tessaiga on the floor beside him. The three babies lay on the floor in front of him, cooing and smiling at each other as they grabbed each other's fingers and toes. Inuyasha smiled at their antics but would then turn his attention back to the thing in his hands. The Amythyst Sphere,

"DAMMIT! I wish I could figure out this stupid orb's magic. The Tessaiga does no damage to it and neither does the Tenseiga. How do you break this damn thing?" he said aloud, mainly to himself.

"Takakiko told you that Reiki and Demon had to fuse ... isn't that right, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Yea, but what the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha said, as he rolled the orb in his hand.

"Hmmm. I don't know." mused Kagome.

Her eyes fell to the babies and she noticed how they were staring intently at the entrance to the house. Inuyasha was fully absorbed in looking at the orb and paid no attention to the three. Kagome commented,

"Dinner is probably on its way."

"Why's that?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"The threesome are watching the door. They must hear someone coming."

This broke Inuyasha out of his thoughts as he raised his eyes to look at the door. His ears twitched and his eyes opened wide. Breathing in the air deeper, he jumped to his feet suddenly, and headed to the door,

"What the hell?" he said.

Before he reached the door, it slid open. Kagome dropped the cup of tea she was holding as she stared at the person at the door,

"Sesshoumaru!" said Inuyasha, "You're supposed to be dead."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "I am pleased to see you as well, little brother."

"So you're not dead. I guess that bitch Anzu was lying. Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock before entering someone's house? Soo, why has the great Sesshoumaru graced us with his presence for this time?" Inuyasha's cockiness returned.

"My death was not a fabrication. However, as you can see, I have returned. I see you have Ah-Un here. Where are Jaken, Rin and Kohaku?"

Kagome stood up, "Sesshoumaru, if you would like, please come in. We will explain what we can."

Sesshoumaru's eyes scanned the house with its meager contents. Entering slowly, he walked past Inuyasha. His eyes fell to the three babies on the ground. Three pairs of eyes followed him intently ... one little one released a small, almost inaudible, growl.

'_They track well. And one is already protective_.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

Inuyasha resumed his position at the wall and stared at his brother. Their eyes met for a moment, before Sesshoumaru's eyes fell to the chain around Inuyasha's neck,

"You have father's protection charm around your neck. Where did you get it from?" his voice was monotone.

Inuyasha looked down at the chain, "This? Totousai gave it to me. To protect Kagome and the pups."

Sesshoumaru's expression never wavered. He turned to face Kagome,

"Tell me, do you know where Jaken, Rin and Kohaku are?"

"Not exactly." said Kagome, "But, we feel they are somewhere in the Western Lands behind one of Ryouya's illusions. They've been poisoned again."

She went on to explain what she knew. Sesshoumaru listened all the while eyeing the pups and Inuyasha. Kagome finished by handing Sesshoumaru his Tenseiga,

"Sesshoumaru." said Inuyasha, "Maybe you can help me out. Can you tell me how Kagome and I can fuse her Reiki with my Demon?" he said, then told Sesshoumaru about Takakiko and the Amethyst Sphere, "If I can break that stupid orb, I'll be able to see through Ryouya's illusions and I'll get everybody back."

"You need to figure that out. I need nothing more from you. I will leave with Ah-Un." said Sesshoumaru, as he headed to the door.

Inuyasha jumped up, "Dammit! You can't see through the illusions either, you bastard!"

Sesshoumaru paid no mind to Inuyasha's outburst as he walked out the door. As he pulled Ah-Un's reins, Sesshoumaru's mind wandered,

_'Father. You have bestowed everything on Inuyasha. Why, Father? Why do you insist on forsaking me_?'

----------------------------------------------------

_**Two Months Later ...**_

Kagome sat on the porch of the home and watched the pups in the play area Inuyasha had built. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes were puffy from crying. Inuyasha appeared out of the forest, carrying two good sized bucks, a boar, fish and plenty of fruits. As he approached her, he became alarmed when he saw she had been crying. He dropped everything and ran to her,

"Kagome ... by the gods ... no one hurt you again, did they?"

She hugged her knees as he knelt beside her, "No." she said, shaking her head.

"Then what happened? Are the pups ok?" he said, checking on the three.

"Yes. They're fine."

"Then what ... why were you crying?"

"I haven't bled for two months. I thought it was from the stress ... but ..." she hung her head, "I checked with the village medicine woman ... Inuyasha ... I'm pregnant!" her body shook as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Inuyasha just looked at her, "And this is a bad thing, Kagome? Why are you crying? Is it because it's too soon after you had the other pups ... or ..." he hung his head, "Don't you want anymore pups?"

Kagome lifted her head from her knees and looked at him, "Inuyasha ... I don't know who the father is! I was attacked by numerous men ... and one of them did this to me! I don't want a child from one of those ... those beasts!" her tears started again.

Inuyasha sat beside her and held her tight, his heart breaking, "But, I made love to you the night before the attack. How do you know it isn't my pup?"

"I don't. But, what if it isn't? How can I bring a child into this world ... into _your_ world ... that may be another man's child? How can I ask you to raise it?"

Inuyasha rocked her in his arms, "Could you raise the child if it turns out it was conceived in the attack?" he asked softly.

"It's not the child's fault. It didn't ask to be conceived." she answered, softly.

"You're right. And that child will need a father as well as a mother."

She looked at him, her eyes shining with tears, "You would ... do that?"

He cupped her face in his hands, "Kagome, you're my mate. You have been by my side through everything imaginable and plenty unimaginable. What kind of a man would I be if I didn't stand by your side through this. Most half-demons are created because of rape and are killed because of it. I wouldn't deserve to be half-human if I did the same thing."

Kagome's tears fell again, freaking Inuyasha out, "Kagome, please, no more tears. I said I would raise the child no matter what."

She hugged him tightly, "I'm crying because I'm happy. I was so afraid of what you'd say ... I was afraid you would want me to kill it because it might not be yours."

He laid his head on top of hers and squeezed her, "It's still your child, too, Kagome. No matter what, its a part of you. I could never kill a part of you ... no matter how it was created."

--------------------------------------

_**Another two months later ...**_

"Inuyashaaaa ..." came a voice.

"Hachi, it's you. What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha, putting down his plow and walking over to the raccoon dog.

"Any sign of Master Miroku or the others yet?" asked Hachi.

"No. I take time to search the Western Lands looking for signs of Ryouya with no luck. It's frustrating!" he slammed his fist into his hand, "But, I also have to think of Kagome and the pups. It's not easy to search when I bring them with me and I refuse to leave Kagome alone. Unless I figure out the secret to that damned orb, I'm at a standstill and its fucking frustrating!"

"Well, I have some news ... I don't know if it will help." said Hachi.

"Any news will help. What is it, Hachi?"

"I've seen some demons from the Western Lands. They say that conditions are terrible there. They are fleeing into the eastern lands because Ryouya has destroyed everything. Food sources are gone, water is drying up, villages are being decimated ..."

Inuyasha perked up, "Do they know where I can find Ryouya?"

"No. I asked. They only know that demons from the continent are destroying everything in sight."

"The continent? I haven't smelled any new demons when I'm there. Nor have I seen anything out of the ordinary. He must have the whole western side of Japan under an illusion! DAMMIT!"

Inuyasha fumed inside. He wanted, needed, to find his friends but Kagome was having a difficult time with this pregnancy ... she was sick constantly. Plus, fall was ending and winter snows would soon be here and it would be impossible to take her and the pups in the cold. He didn't know how long his friends could hold out. Totousai said that the poison would eventually kill them. Sesshoumaru was searching as well, showing up every now and then for seemingly no good reason, but Kagome had figured out that it was Sesshoumaru's way of keeping them informed of his progress, or lack thereof.

Kagome walked out of the house to where Inuyasha stood with Hachi,

"Hi, Hachi. Any news?" she asked hopefully.

"None really, I'm afraid. AAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKK! A DOG!" Hachi screamed.

Inuyasha growled as a strange dog walked up to them and sat down,

"Rowl, worl, woof, wral." it said.

Hachi peered out from behind Kagome. Kagome just stared at the animal. The dog looked straight into Inuyasha's golden orbs and repeated its "words"

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest and turned up his nose, "HMPH!"

The dog repeated its sounds.

"What's going on, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Do you know this dog?" asked Hachi.

"No, I don't." replied Inuyasha, as he looked at Hachi. Turning his head back to the dog, he said "And as for you, I know the language, I just chose not to use it! Don't call me stupid!"

"Uhhh, Inuyasha ... you just talked to the dog." said Kagome.

"Uhh, yea, he talked to me." said Inuyasha.

"He did? Those sounds meant something?" said Kagome.

"Uhh, hello, yea, you think we dogs bark for fun?" came a strange voice.

"Say what?" said Kagome, "Hachi, is it me or did that dog just talk?"

"He talked." replied Hachi.

"Huh uh. Never seen a talking dog before, eh?" the dog said.

"You can talk?" asked an astonished Kagome.

"You deaf or something ... or just stupid?" said the dog.

Inuyasha growled, "Watch your mouth. You don't call her stupid. So, you're strong enough to master language. Why didn't you talk to me like that at the start?"

"It's easier not to." the dog got up and walked over to the back of Inuyasha and began sniffing at his butt,

"WHAT THE HELL?" Inuyasha cried out, "Why the hell are you sniffing my ass?"

"I guess, then, that you are the stupid one." the dog said, as he started sniffing Kagome's butt. The move caused Inuyasha to attack but the dog nimbly jumped out of the way.

"Don't sniff Kagome's butt!" Inuyasha growled.

"You're a quick one. Didn't expect that from a half-breed." the dog said.

"Why you ...!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome held him back, "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Yasunao. I am the prince of the dog pack of the eastern lands. My father sent me to look for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, the sons of the dog general of the western lands." the dog drawled out.

Inuyasha resumed his stance, "Well, you found him, now whaddya want?"

"You know, you're really cocky for an Akita Inu. You should remember that Shiba Inus are far superior to Akitas." said the dog.

"Inuyasha is an Akita?" queried Kagome, though no one seem to hear her.

Inuyasha's pupils moved to the corners of his eyes as he studied his opponent, "HMPH! Big talker! You can't even transform into a human."

"Ooooo. Real mature, Akita! Are we gonna start a '_My father is better than your father_.' routine?" replied the dog.

"Why youuuu..." Inuyasha's body shook as he got angry.

"Inuyasha." Kagome chided softly, patting his arm.

"He started it!" accused Inuyasha, pointing his finger at the sitting dog, "Yell at him."

"I don't answer to humans." said the dog, "Especially ones that mate with half-breeds."

"You are _waaaay_ to cocky for your own damn good." Inuyasha muttered.

"Takes one to know one." replied the dog.

Kagome stamped her foot down and growled, "Will you two quit it already? Yasunao, what is it you want with us?"

"YASUNAO!" called a voice.

Yasunao stopped in his tracks and turned, then bowed, "Father." he said.

The elder dog shook his head, "You have much to learn, Yasunao. I sent you here as an ambassador for the pack. And here you engage in childish games."

The younger dog lowered his head, "My apologies, father."

"Leave us." ordered the elder dog.

Yasunao looked at Inuyasha, then back to his father, before scampering away. His father watched his go, "Forgive my son. He was not trained to be a diplomat. Until recently, he had no reason to even worry about the welfare of the pack."

"What happened recently, old man?" asked Kagome.

"My eldest son was murdered by a pack of demons in the western lands. Now Yasunao is faced with leading the pack after my death ... which he knows must be by his hands should he be allowed to reign as my heir. It doesn't sit well with him." the older dog sat down. Kagome thought he looked like the world was on his shoulders.

"Who cares?" exclaimed Inuyasha, "That's just the way it is in dog packs. The one who wants to lead must defeat the leader. Been that way forever."

"Old man ..." Kagome started.

"Call me Daisuke."

"Ok, Daisuke, what is going on?" finished Kagome.

"You do not know what is happening in the west?"

"Yea, we got an idea." muttered Inuyasha, "And we're trying to find the culprit. We know who he is, but we can't find him because his illusions are so powerful that he hides himself and the countryside behind them."

"Is Sesshoumaru truly dead? Is that why this Ryouya has taken over the lands?" asked Daisuke.

"He was." admitted Inuyasha, "But, he was revived. He's also trying to find Ryouya. See, Ryouya holds our friends behind that illusion and they're poisoned." Inuyasha lowered his head, "I'm afraid it may already be too late for them, though."

"I have heard that the western lands are decimated. Food is gone, water is low. It seems that Ryouya has ordered his minions to attack the Northern and Eastern Lands in order to conquer them for him as well. We have joined forces with the Eastern Wolf Tribe ..." said the dog.

Kagome looked at him, "Do you mean Kouga?"

"Yes. Strange demons from the continent recently attacked his tribe, killing many." said Daisuke.

"So Kouga is hell bent on revenge." said Inuyasha, "Don't blame him. But, I hate to tell ya, old man, ya ain't getting no place until I figure out the Amythyst Sphere."

"The Amythyst Sphere?" asked the old dog, "Do you have it in your possession?"

"You've heard of it, Daisuke?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, but it has been a long time. I thought it was gone from this world."

"Do you know how to obtain it's powers?" asked Inuyasha, excitedly.

"No. Unfortunately, I do not. My anscestors did have the knowledge, but when it was assumed lost, the elders stopped passing the knowledge down."

"DAMN!" muttered Inuyasha, "That old witch, Takakiko, only mentioned about the fusion of Reiki and Demon, but she refused to give me anymore information."

The elder dog looked at Inuyasha, "You saw Takakiko ... and survived?" he asked, surprised.

Inuyasha's smile turned cocky, "Amazed old man? Even though I'm a half-demon, I visited Takakiko and lived to tell about it."

"You lived to tell about it, but yet you received no information that can assist you. You put your life in jeopardy for no reason." claimed Daisuke.

Inuyasha growled at the dog, "I must take my leave of you. Just be careful, I merely came to warn you that these lands were Ryouya's next target."

Inuyasha and Kagome watched the old dog disappear,

"Damn!" muttered Inuyasha, "What a waste of a morning. I need to finish plowing under these fields before dark. There's snow in the air."

Kagome looked up into the sky and pulled her cape tighter around her. The chill was now starting to get to her,

"Kagome." Inuyasha spoke to her,

"Yes?" she answered.

"You should be inside. You're not well. That pup's taxing your body."

"Hmmm. Yes, ok." she said, as she left to go in.

"Hachi."

"Yes, Inuyasha?" answered the raccoon dog.

"You should go inside to. This storm that's moving in ... the weather soon won't be fit for man or beast. You're safer staying here. I've stocked plenty of food and supplies to handle three northern winters." said Inuyasha.

Hachi agreed and left Inuyasha. Inuyasha took his plow and finished working on the fields. By spring, he would have viable fields to plant crops. He was glad now that he had paid attention to the village men when they cared for their fields in Kikyou's village. He looked towards the approaching snow clouds,

'_I hope you guys are still alive_.' he thought, almost helplessly, '_Northern winters are nothing to mess with and with Kagome in her condition ... I won't be able to continue my search_.'

Inuyasha put his plow away and headed inside when he smelled the aroma of dinner wafting through the air. Snowflakes began falling from the sky.


	40. Chapter 40

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 40

The snow lay deep on the ground as Inuyasha peered outside the house. The cold was so bitter, he had resorted to creating reed covers to hang over the windows of the house to keep the chill out. A huge fire roared in the main living area.

Kagome's belly had expanded considerably, seeing as it had been seven months since the attacks and their return to the village. She never left the house due to the bitter cold. Inuyasha took care of whatever needs she or the pups had.

The pups were becoming mobile now, crawling and scooting across the floor. Taji was even trying to get onto his feet,

"My, they grow much faster than human babies." commented Kagome one afternoon.

She lay on her side on a warm futon with Inuyasha laying behind her, stroking her growing belly. He had missed her first pregnancy. He was making up for it with this one. He never missed an opportunity to rub her growing belly or place his ear against her to listen to the pup's heartbeat. He was even able to tell her that she only carried one this time.

The nights had gotten easier for Kagome as she started having fewer nightmares. They had even resumed making love, although on Inuyasha's part, it was hesitantly at first. He was afraid of hurting the growing pup inside her and it took everything Kagome could think of to convince him that it would never happen. Their first night together had started out slow, gentle and sweet. Inuyasha didn't want to scare her off and he still held fears of hurting the pup. It was Kagome who finally broke him down when she demanded him to be more forceful ... begging for him to move faster and harder has she tried to searched for the elusive climax. Something in him finally made him drop his guard and he had fucked her without abandon as she screamed his name over and over again. Hachi had to cover his ears.

---------------------------------------------------

Ryouya sat back against the wall as Xin Yun approached,

"Master, the hyenas are complaining about the lack of food as are the demons. All the villages in the western province have been destroyed and other humans have moved on. The northern and eastern lands are putting up a good fight. What do you suggest we do?"

"_We_ won't starve." Ryouya said, with a lazy wave of his hand towards the storeroom, "The hyenas are clever enough. They should be able to sneek into the other lands and get food. They are just being lazy. Now leave me." he dismissed his minion.

Anzu entered the room, "Ryouya, I brought the old witch you requested."

Ryouya stood up and greeted the old demoness, "Ahhh, Hisako. I hear you can tell the gender of a baby while it is still inside the mother."

"Hmmm. Yes, I can. Why do you want to know?"

"My wife is pregnant and I need to know that she is carrying my heir. I do not want a daughter. If she is carrying a daughter, she will have to die"

"My lord, a woman cannot control the sex of the child. Why must you kill her or the child."

"Silence woman! That is none of your concern. I am leader of these lands and I can do what I damn well please. If Midori does not provide me with a son, there are plenty of other willing females who would enjoy mating with me."

The old demoness said nothing. Ryouya took that as a sign of obedience, "Anzu, take her to Midori."

"Yes, Ryouya." said Anzu.

The women entered Midori's room. She sat by the window looking out at the snow. Her gaze turned to Anzu and the woman,

"Who's this?" she asked Anzu.

"Midori, this is Hisako. She is able to determine the sex of the child you carry." said Anzu.

"Oh." was the only reply.

"Leave us." said the old demoness, "I wish to be alone with the mother."

"As you wish." said Anzu, as she left the two alone.

Hisako walked over to the girl, "You are ready to deliver very soon, my child."

"Yes. And I know that it will be the end of my life. And my child's."

"You know this? How?"

"I am a mother. Maybe a first time mother, but a mother nonetheless. I carry within my loins a girl child. I have seen her in my dreams."

"Your dreams?"

"Yes, I see my baby but I do not hold her. I see a strange woman holding her ... nursing her ... cuddling her."

"My lady, please lie down on the futon and allow me to examine you."

"So you can tell my dear lord husband that I do not carry his heir? My child will never be born then. Is that fair to her?"

"I promise you, I will inform the lord of nothing."

"Then ... what are you doing here?"

"The lord summoned me, yes. But I refuse to do his bidding. He has destroyed the lands. Sesshoumaru never did that. Please, child, allow me to examine you."

Midori lay on the futon and the old woman pulled out a huge pendant. Holding the pendant over the girl's swollen belly, she watched its movements. She soon knew all she needed to know,

"My child, you must escape from here now."

"There is no escape." she said hopelessly, "I am in this room so I can be guarded. After our wedding night, Ryouya refused to lay a hand on me. He said mating with a pregnant bitch was disgusting and filthy. He threw me in here so that his minions could keep watch. He, on the other hand, bedded any woman, demon or human, that he desired ... mostly by force. I heard their screams of agony as he tortured them with his sadistic ways. Sometimes, after he was finished, I would continue to hear their cries for help. He usually left them to die slow, horrible, painful deaths from what he inflicted on them. If they were lucky, a wild animal would devour them and take them from their, and my, misery. I couldn't take it anymore and I tried to run and return to my home in the south. But, I was captured and returned here. After that, he made me watch what he did to those poor women, especially humans. I not only had to hear their screams but now I had to witness what he did to them. And what I had imagined was nothing compared to the brutal reality of what he actually did to them."

The old demoness looked at her with sad eyes,

"I will assist in your escape. Sesshoumaru is alive. I have seen him. I am sure Ryouya knows but feels confident behind his wall of secrecy."

"Will Sesshoumaru assist me?"

"I am positive. Please, be ready for me tonight when the moon is high. I will return for you then through your window."

Midori looked at the old woman. Could she actually trust her?

Anzu returned, "Are you finished?"

"Yes." said Hisako, "Please take me to our lord."

Anzu closed the door to Midori's chambers behind her and the two women walked back to Ryouya. He looked up at the old demoness expectantly,

"Well?" he said.

"She will birth very soon. A male child."

Ryouya clapped his hands together happily, "Yes! I'll have an heir."

"May I leave, my lord?" asked the old demoness.

"Huh? Oh yea, go." he said, with a wave of his hand.

After the old demoness left, Anzu turned to her brother,

"Brother, is it true the rumors that I hear?"

"Rumors?" Ryouya queried.

"That Sesshoumaru is alive. That his mother revived him and he walks these lands again."

"No. The rumors are not true. He is very much dead. Now leave me, I wish to be alone."

Anzu hurried away from the main room of the house, thinking, '_Oh my lord Sesshoumaru ... I wish you were still in this world. My brother is delusional and he needs to be stopped_.'

Ryouya watched her go, thinking, '_If I told you the truth, Anzu, you would leave my side and run to him. My illusions would be worthless then. No, I will not have you destroy me. Dear sister, you will meet your end first_.'

Midori paced her room nervously as the appointed time came. She looked out her window for any sign of the old woman when the moon reached its peak. Seeing no one outside, she started to believe the old woman had deceived her. She sat down and sighed, resigning herself to fate.

"Do not sigh like that, my child. I did not abandon you." said a voice.

Midori looked up, "Hisako? Is that you? Where are you?"

The old woman appeared in front of her, as she removed a cloak from her shoulders,

"My grandmother gave me this cloak of invisability many moons ago. It has been very helpful, as it will be tonight to remove you from this place."

Midori stood up, amazed,

"Now child, come stand by me and hold my hand. I will guide you out of danger."

Midori did as she was told and the old demoness covered them both with the cloak. The two levitated and flew through the window, unseen to the demon guards surrounding the home. Hisako flew them to safety just beyond the western lands,

"Now follow me and try not to fall behind. Being in the cold in the dead of night is no place for a pregnant woman."

Midori followed the demoness into the woods. In the distance, she saw a figure cloaked in white. It was then that her stomach began to cramp,

"Hisako ..." she croaked out, as she fell to the ground in pain.

Hisako turned, "Damn! I knew your labor was imminent. We got you out of there just in time."

"Hisako ... is that really you, old woman?" asked a monotone male voice.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I am pleased you remembered me."

"You served under my mother for many years. You were one of her most loyal servants. I would not forget one such as you. Who is the female?"

"She is Ryouya's mate, Midori."

"Ryouya?" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, "Where can I find him? Quickly!"

"My lord, this lady is in labor with Ryouya's child. But she carried a female child that Ryouya does not desire and had promised to kill both the infant and the mother."

"I cannot see through my husband's illusions. I'm sorry." Midori choked out.

Sesshoumaru looked at the woman that labored in the snow. The scent hit him like bricks. The woman would birth the child but would not live past the birth. Death clouded her scent. Sesshoumaru leaned down and scooped up the girl,

"Follow me, Hisako." he ordered.

Sesshoumaru walked quickly through the woods. He could tell there wasn't much time. If he didn't hurry, the girl would perish before the child entered the world. He quickened his pace. The house soon came into view.

------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms but found sleep hard to come by. His nose twitched as the scent hit it,

"Kagome, wake up." he nudged his sleeping mate.

"Hmmm ..."

"Kagome."

"Wha ..."

"Sesshoumaru is here."

"What?" she asked, now fully awake, "It's the middle of the night."

"Maybe he has some news." Inuyasha jumped up and dressed quickly. Kagome followed suit and they headed to the door.

Sesshoumaru opend the door and walked in, carrying a young woman in his arm. An older woman followed suit,

"Kagome, you are trained in the ways of healing, are you not?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, somewhat." then the reality hit her, "She's in labor!"

Kagome sat next to where Sesshoumaru had lay the laboring dog demoness, "Inuyasha, I need blankets and water. Hurry."

Hachi had joined them and Inuyasha grabbed him and set about collecting what Kagome needed. As Kagome examined Midori, Hisako introduced herself and assisted Kagome. When Inuyasha returned, he demanded of Sesshoumaru,

"Who is she?"

"Ryouya's mate." he said simply.

"Ryouya? Then she can lead us to him."

"No. This will be her final act in this world, Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

Kagome stood up and went to Inuyasha, "She's bleeding heavily. There's nothing I can do to save her. I may not even be able to save the child. She has, what in my world, is called Placenta Previa. The placenta, the sac that provides the blood and nourishment for the child, is at the bottom of the womb. The baby cannot emerge with it there. All I can do is open her womb from her stomach to remove the baby ... it will surely kill her ... but she'll die either way. At least, by opening her womb, I have a chance to save the child."

"How can you open her womb?" asked Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl writhing on the floor in pain,

"Do you have anything you can give her for the pain?" he asked Kagome.

"Yes. I have some tea I can brew. It will knock her out. She will not be in any pain and she can die in peace."

"Do it. Hurry." said the dog demon.

"Right."

Kagome prepared the herbs as Inuyasha started a fire. Placing some water to boil, Kagome brewed a very strong tea. She took it to the demoness and urged her to drink,

"It will ease your suffering."

The young girl downed the tea gratefully, before laying her head on the floor,

"Thank you." she said, the her eyes opened wide as she fully took in the woman kneeling beside her, "YOU!"

"Huh?" asked Kagome, shocked at her words,

"You were the woman in my dream. The one holding my baby. I'm positive!" said the girl, "Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Kagome." she answered.

"Kagome." the girl whispered, relaxing as the tea took effect, "My name is Midori. I will bear a daughter soon. Do not let Ryouya know of this child. Lead him to believe it is dead. Otherwise, he will surely hunt her down and kill her."

Kagome gasped at these words, "Surely, he wouldn't kill his own flesh and blood?"

"He does not desire a daughter and promised to kill her and me dhould I bear one. I see I will not need to worry about my life anymore, but I worry for my child's. , I see you are expecting a child soon ... and I can smell that you still nurse another. Please, do not allow my daughter to die. When I pass on to the netherworld, I need to know my child will live on. If you somehow manage to get my child through this, promise me ..." her voice faded, as sleep started to overtake her.

"Okaa-san ..." Inuyasha's voice was soft, "Should Kagome succeed in bringing your child into this world, I will guard her with my very life, just as I would my own pups."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. Becoming a father had had an incredible impact on him. He wasn't about to let another infant go through life without a family, if he could help it.

Midori smiled a grateful smile as she drifted off to sleep. Sesshoumaru knelt down next to her, "Where should I open the womb, Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome pointed to a spot below the woman's navel, "Be careful. Do not cut too deep. Slice through the layers one at a time until we reach the child."

Using his claws, Sesshoumaru did as he was instructed until Kagome indicated he was at the womb. Carefully slicing open the womb, Kagome reached in and maneuvered the child out. Blood gushed everywhere as Kagome managed to release the child from the protective sac,

"She's blue." Kagome said, worried.

Using her finger, she cleaned out the baby's mouth, throat and nose. Breathing gently into the baby's mouth, Kagome felt the child gasp and struggle. She released a throaty wail as her color returned to a normal shade,

"Good. She'll make it." said Kagome.

She then realize that four demons were staring at her,

"Are you a goddess?" asked Hisako, "I have never seen anyone breathe life into another person."

"How did you do that, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha in amazement.

Kagome blushed and said, "It's nothing, really. It's something I know from my world."

Hisako knelt and bowed, "You are a goddess. Only the gods and goddesses can bring life into a person. That child was dead when it was born."

Kagome felt it was no use arguing. The infant squirmed in her arms, attracting her attention. Kagome instructed Sesshoumaru to cut the umbilical cord after tying it off. She then proceeded to wash off the little girl and dress her in one of Sakura's old kimonos, before swaddling her and offering her breast to the newborn. The child quickly latched on and suckled deeply as she studied Kagome intently,

"She is a beautiful child." commented Kagome.

Sesshoumaru looked at the neonate. What he could see out of the swaddlung cloth was jet black hair and a pointed ear. Moving around for a closer look, something made him push her bangs out of the way. Kagome gasped,

"She has a crescent moon on her forehead! Just like Sesshoumaru!"

"What?" chorused Inuyasha and Hachi together.

"My mother's family crest." Sesshoumaru explained. "I have it, my mother has it and so does her sister ... Ryouya's mother."

Sesshoumaru then turned his attention back to Midori. Kagome, Inuyasha, Hachi and Hisako followed his gaze. Sesshoumaru knelt by the young girl and placed his hand on her forehead. Her chest heaved once more then stilled,

"She is gone." he said.

"Can't you revive her with the Tenseiga? I know we promised to take in her child, but it is always best for the mother ..." Inuyasha started, then stopped when Sesshoumaru looked at him,

"She did not desire to live. And Tenseiga respects that. Tenseiga has not requested that I draw it to save her."

Inuyasha swallowed hard and nodded, "We should build a funeral pyre for her."

"I will handle her remains, little brother. You take care of her child, like she requested. Hisako, come with me."

Sesshoumaru stood up, carrying Midori's body. He walked out the door followed by Hisako. Inuyasha looked closer at the infant, who turned her eyes to him and studied him intently,

"She's alert, I'll say that much. And her eyes are an interesting color." said Inuyasha.

"Hmmm. A light purple. I didn't know inus had eye colors other than amber." said Kagome.

Inuyasha smiled at the newborn. She was definately a beauty ... a chubby, healthy baby. He looked at Kagome and his eyes travelled to her growing belly. Their house was becoming very full. Three pups sleeping in the room, this newborn pup, and one due in just a few weeks. His eyes travelled back to Kagome's face. She was cooing to the newborn and her face glowed like an angel's. She was definately cut out to be a mother,

"Kurayami" he said softly.

Kagome looked at him, "Girl of Darkness?" she queried.

"It is pitch black outside. And her hair is as dark as the night."

She looked at Inuyasha. She still found it strange when he waxed poetic, "Kurayami. I like it." she said.

-------------------------------

Sesshoumaru walked with Hisako quietly. He stopped,

"Hisako, you know where Ryouya is, do you not?"

"Yes, my lord. But, I cannot see through his illusions either. I was waiting for you to ask me that. I can only see Ryouya when he sends for me."

"And how is that?"

"Anzu comes and gets me. She sees through the illusions."

'_Anzu_.' Sesshoumaru thought, as his mind pictured the young dog demoness. Then his mind returned to images of Midori's newborn. '_Perhaps it is time_.' he thought.

-----------------------------

A few weeks later, Kagome felt the first twinges of pain in her stomach. They were much stronger than her first labor. She laid down on the floor and called to Hachi,

"Hachi, hurry, get Inuyasha and the village medicine woman. The baby is coming."

Hachi ran outside and called to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, Kagome is having the baby."

Inuyasha dropped the firewood he carried and ran inside. Kagome lay on the floor, holding her stomach, as she tried to control her breathing,

"Kagome, are you alright? What do you need?"

Kagome gasped out, "Hachi went to get the medicine woman. Just stay with me, Inuyasha."

The medicine woman came in and assessed the situation, "Lord Inuyasha, you must leave. Men do not stay in the same room when the women are giving birth."

"Like hell I'll leave. Kagome needs me ... I refuse to leave her side!"

"My lord!" the woman started but Kagome cut her off,

"He stays." she said, simply, with a tone of finality, "Uhhggghhhh ... the baby is coming, I feel it ... she gasped between breaths."

The medicine woman placed herself between Kagome's legs, "Yes, the head is visable."

Inuyasha held Kagome's hand but scooted down a bit to look at what the medicine woman was seeing. He needed to know. He couldn't wait until the medicine woman told them, he needed to know now.

As Kagome pushed, Inuyasha watched a head of black hair appear. His heart started to drop ... the child's head appeared human. The black hair was soaked in fluid and blood as it pushed through the opening. Holding Kagome's right leg up to assist her pushing, Inuyasha turned back to comfort his mate. He had promised he would raise the child no matter who had created it ... he would stick to that promise for Kagome's and the child's sake. He resigned himself to raising the child of one of her attackers. He just hoped Kagome could handle looking into the face of a child that could very well look like its father.

"It's a boy!" the medicine woman cried out as Kagome took a long, deep, breath in.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and smiled, "You did it, Koi." he said softly.

Kagome relaxed in his arms and breathed in deeply, trying to get her racing heartbeat to slow down. The medicine woman cleaned the baby and swaddled him, taking the newborn and placing him in his mother's arms. She smiled at the chubby cheeked baby. It didn't matter how he came to be, he was still a beautiful child and her heart leapt with joy. As she offered her breast to her son, she opened the swaddling cloth, counting fingers, toes and feeling his soft skin. The cloth wrapped around the top of his head like a bonnet ... black hair sticking out from underneath. She pushed back the cloth and gasped.

Inuyasha had his arm around her as she leaned into his chest. His head lay on top of hers, his eyes closed, as he breathed in the newborn's unique scent. Her gasp brought him to his senses,

"Huh? What is it, Kagome?" he said, looking at her.

"He's yours, Inuyasha." she said, softly.

Inuyasha looked at the baby boy. As the child's hair dried, two, soft, black, fuzzy triangles stood atop his head, twitching in every direction as the newborn took in the sounds of this strange new world.


	41. Chapter 41

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 41

Kagome finished washing all the clothes, diapers, bedding and towels and, Hachi's help, hung them to dry. Picking up her wash baskets, she gathered up the two infant pups and whistled,

"Taji. Sakura. Shinta. Time to go home, children." she called.

She smiled as three little tots toddled uneasily towards her. Taji led the others, almost getting into a run as he reached his mother. Shinta gave up and dropped to his knees, realizing he could cover more ground that way. Sakura kept stopping to pick up buttercups. Kagome walked slowly towards the house so that they could keep up with her.

Arriving at the house, she started to prepare dinner. Waiting for the water to boil for her stew, she looked around contentedly at her house. Inuyasha had made himself invaluable to the villagers, attending to their needs when his strength and stamina were needed. In return, villagers gave them gifts of beautifully carved eating trays, pots, pans, dishes, handmade blankets, and even an exquisitely made goose down futon, large enough for the entire family of seven to share family time on.

Family time. Something Inuyasha had come to cherish as much as he cherished Kagome and the pups. Every evening before bed, after everything was clean and put away and the pups were ready to settle down, the family ... which sometimes included Hachi and Myouga ... gathered on the futon. There Kagome would tell tall tales and fairy tales to the pups as they drifted off to sleep. Then Inuyasha would ever so gently pick them up and take them to their own rooms before returning to his mate.

The fields outside were plowed and planted, ready to burst forth their bountiful harvest in the summer. After the last frost, Inuyasha resumed hunting and restocked the old smokehouse with various forms of meat and game. Even Sesshoumaru seemed different, stopping by the house every so often, under the guise of informing them that he still had no idea where Ryouya was and that he was more than frustrated with his lack of success, but yet now his visits included him examining the newborn pups and spending part of the afternoon sitting on the front porch of the house quietly watching Inuyasha and Kagome play with the toddling pups.

Everything seem to be falling into place for the young couple ... except for the huge, gaping hole that still ate at their hearts. With no sign of their friends and Inuyasha's frustration at his inability to figure out the magic of the Amythyst Sphere, their lives still felt empty. The villagers had rebuilt Mushin's temple and Kagome and Inuyasha visited there with the pups to pray for guidance to find their missing friends, dead or alive, and bring some closure to their living nightmare.

Inuyasha came in, sweating heavily from his exertions,

"Dammit! I don't understand why they needed a rock the size of Mount Fuji at the base of the temple." he said, wiping sweat off his brow, as Kagome handed him a cup of water.

Three little voices called, "Daddy. Daddy. Daddy." as they came into the main room from their bedrooms.

Inuyasha sat down and scooped them into his arms as he buried his face into their midst,

"Daddy stinks." said Taji, holding his nose.

Kagome cracked up laughing. She had quickly learned that youkai babies, even half-youkai babies, grew much faster than their human counterparts. The three pups, though barely a year old, had a pretty active vocabulary. They also were getting strong at walking and could even run at times before tumbling.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and responded back, "You're on to talk, little runt. You need your diaper changed."

"So change it." said Kagome, "I'm busy here."

Inuyasha proceeded to clean up his son before going to check out his other little ones. Kurayami wriggled with delight when her father picked her up and cuddled her. Yasuo, the youngest, just yawned at his father,

"Am I boring you, my son?' he asked the infant sarcastically.

"Let me know if he answers you." Kagome responded, just as sarcastically.

------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru walked the forest path in the late afternoon sun. Ah-Un followed his master. Sesshoumaru stopped and looked into the distance. A battle was ensuing. Sesshoumaru continued walking towards the dust and smell of blood. When he arrived, he became witness to a pack of wolves slaughtering a small group of demons, that his nose told him were from the continent. As two of the demons attempted to flee, a young wolf demon went after them,

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled as he destroyed the fleeing demons, "We don't need you returning with reinforcements."

As the young demon took count of his kill, his eyes fell on the dog demon. He walked over to him,

"You're Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother if I remember correctly." the demon said.

"And you go by Kouga." answered Sesshoumaru.

"Well, you're too late to fight them, but I know there are plenty more where that came from." said Kouga.

"I don't need to look for a fight. I find enough of them." answered Sesshoumaru.

"HMPH! So, I haven't seen the mutt for a while, is he still alive?" asked Kouga.

"He resides in the village on the very edge of the eastern land, just below the mountains. Do you have business with him?"

"Not him, no. But, I do desire to see the young girl he travels with."

"Kagome?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yea. She still with the twerp?"

"HMPH! You have feelings for her, I see. You are wasting your time. Kagome has already mated with Inuyasha and produced pups for him. She will not be interested in you."

Kouga's face registered his look of sadness, "Did she now? I always wondered what she saw in him."

Sesshoumaru turned his head and stared deep into the western lands. Something inside of him stirred just now ... he couldn't place it ... but he had to follow this feeling ...

"Heeeeyyy ... where ya going?" said Kouga, to Sesshoumaru's retreating back.

-------------------------------------

Far into the western lands, deep into a dark forest, a small, green demon searched around a cave he had just exited out of,

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you?" he called out, but not too loudly. He didn't like the quietness of the forest. He went back into the cave. Using his staff, he lit a small fire, illuminating the cave,

"Shippou. Wake up. I know you're awake."

"Huh?" asked the little fox demon, "Ouch, what the..." his voice trailed off as he yanked an arrow out of his shoulder, "YEOWWW! That hurt!" he looked around, "Jaken?" What happened? Where are we? Where's Inuyasha and the others?"

"The last thing I remember was being shot at with an arrow. And then I woke up here. I've been outside but all I see is forest. I see no sign of Lord Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha or even Ah-Un." Jaken pointed to the back of the cave,

"Sango. Miroku. Kaede. Mushin. Kohaku. Rin. There all here ... Kagome's not here though. Kirara ... are you awake too?" he called.

Kirara slowly got her feet as Shippou removed the arrow from her shoulder.

"It seems that the poison in the arrows didn't affect us demons like it did the humans." said Jaken.

"Jaken, we must find Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshoumaru. They might be in trouble." said Shippou.

"My lord can handle himself." said Jaken proudly.

"Well, if nothing else, we need to get help for our friends." shouted Shippou, "Kirara, come on, let's go and find Inuyasha and Kagome." Shippou said, as he and Kirara ran out of the cave.

"Hey, wait up for me, you youngster!" yelled Jaken.

------------------------------------------------------

Kouga followed the direction Sesshoumaru had given him and soon he saw a village in the distance. Sniffing the air, he picked up Kagome's scent as well as that of Inuyasha's. Following the scent, he walked up behind a quaint hut. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the object of his desire exit the door with a small pot of water. Behind her, a small voice called out,

"Mama!"

"Sakura, I'll be right back, sweetheart." she called back to her daughter.

"Damn! So Sesshoumaru wasn't lying, she did mate with him."

Kouga looked at the ground then decided to walk over to Kagome. As she returned from what she was doing, he walked beside her,

"Kouga. It's you."

"How are you, Kagome?" he asked, a tinge of hopefulness in his voice.

"I'm great. What are you doing here?"

"Don't you know? I'm busy guarding the borders from demon intruders."

"I heard you were involved with the dog demon pack. I didn't realize you were this far north, however."

"Are you happy, Kagome?" he asked. She saw the twinge of sadness in his eyes.

"You know that I'm mated to Inuyasha." she said.

"Yea, so I've heard." he looked towards the hut, "So where is he? Usually, he'd be out here biting my head off."

"Someone in the village needed some help. So he's not here." she said.

"You didn't answer my question Kagome." Kouga said.

"Huh? What question was that?"

"Are you happy? Does he treat you the way you deserve to be treated?"

She smiled at him reassuringly, "I have never been happier. And he treats me better than I think I need to be treated."

Kouga gazed into her eyes, "I will always love you Kagome. I know you never loved me but I always hoped you would. I only want for you to be happy."

"I _AM_ happy Kouga. Believe me. I am very happy being Inuyasha's mate."

"I suppose, in the end, that's all that matters, Kagome." he said with a smile.

"I want you to be happy, too, Kouga. Find Ayame, she'll be a good wife to you."

"Kagome. If you ever need anything ... anything at all ... don't hesitate to call on me. I will always come to your aid."

"Thank you, Kouga. I will remember that."

He turned around, "Bye, Kagome." and in a whirlwind of dust, he was gone.

"Bye, Kouga." she whispered.

Kagome had supper ready when Inuyasha walked in the door. Their eyes met and she saw something unreadable in his eyes,

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Why do I smell the scent of wolves around here, Kagome? One wolf in particular." he looked at her.

She smiled, "Yes, Kouga was here. He's patrolling the perimeter and picked up my scent." she said.

"And ...?"

"And what?"

"And what? You know perfectly well what! What did he want?"

"Nothing, Inuyasha. He hadn't seen me in a while and stopped to say hello."

"Somehow I doubt that was his only intention!"

"It was! He never laid a hand on me! All he did was ask if I was happy with you ... that's all. Zip! Nada! Zero! Nothing!" she slammed her spoon down and stood up and went to the window.

He smelled the salt of her tears. Damn. He had made her cry again. He mentally beat himself up for his callous remarks. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. She leaned into his chest,

"And?" he asked quietly.

Kagome's eyes opened as she felt the anger return. He was accusing her again?

"And what?" she growled, her anger growing. She hadn't used that dreaded word in a while ... hadn't sent him flying to the floor for his insensitivity but, dammit, he was pushing her resolve,

He held her closer, intertwining his fingers in hers, his head buried in her soft, black hair,

"And are you happy with me?" his voice was low and soft and very sexy.

The word he hated more than anything caught in her throat as her mind comprehended what he was asking her. She turned to him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his hitoe,

"Yes, Inuyasha. I am very happy. And that is exactly what I told him." she said.

"I'm glad, Kagome." he said, as he pulled her body into his as close as possible, gently grinding his hips into her.

She closed her eyes as she felt his actions, slipping her hand down to his firm buttocks. He moaned her name as he began to kiss her neck. She opened her eyes to look at him and then,

"TAJI! NO! SIT D...!"

**SLAM!**

Inuyasha felt the tug as he collapsed to the ground on top of Kagome. "UGGHHH!" he cried out.

Kagome squirmed underneath him, "Inuyashaaa ... get off!"

"I CAN'T, WENCH! NOT UNTIL THE SPELL WEARS OFF, DAMMIT!"

"That hurt Inuyasha!"

"LIKE I DON'T KNOW THAT WOMAN!" he yelled, "Dammit, you've been sitting me since we bloody met!"

By thsi time, Inuyasha was able to get up and Kagome scurried over to Taji,

"What was the problem with Taji?"

"He was climbing up the table towards the Amythyst Sphere. I didn't want him to break it." she said, as she picked up her bewildered son.

Inuyasha rubbed his head, "Well, that's one way to destroy a romantic moment. Yo, Kagome, you either need to find another word to tell the pups to behave or find a way to break this damn subjugation spell on me." he said, angrily.

Taji leaned towards the table, "Ball." he said.

"No, honey, that's not a toy." said Kagome gently.

Kagome picked up the sphere and showed it to Taji, "See, it's a crystal and ..." she stopped as she stared at Taji and the sphere, "Inuyasha ..."

"What?"

"Look at this."

Inuyasha came over to where she was standing. Taji was touching the sphere and giggling as a small bolt of lightning came out from the center and hit the side of the crystal where his hand lay against it,

"What the ...?" said Inuyasha.

Kagome stared wide eyed, "Of course, Inuyasha, the fusion of Reiki and Demon ..."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Our children ... the combination of your powers and my powers ... fused in their bodies."

"Ooohh ... " was all Inuyasha could say.

"Inuyasha, get Sakura and Shinta."

Inuyasha went to their bedroom and picked up the two children playing on the floor, "Look, come see what daddy has." he said to them, to get their attention.

When he returned, Kagome was sitting on the floor with Taji in front of her. The toddler had both hands on the ball making the lightning bolt brighter. Sakura and Shinta squirmed to get down and join their brother. As the two pairs of hands touched the ball, the light grew brighter, little lightning bolts playing over their hands. The three children giggled at the sight as their parents sat amazed. Then, a crack formed at the top of the crystal, breaking apart the orb. Inuyasha grabbed his sword and unsheathed it, placing it near the breaking crystal,

"This is it, Kagome, the power of the sphere is being released!" he said, loudly, over the din of the breaking orb.

As the orb shattered, the pups clapped and cheered at the show, and a purple light jumped onto Tessaiga. The sword resonated and the blade turned a deep, royal purple. Inuyasha held it up in amazement,

"Tessaiga absorbed the orb's powers!" said Kagome.

"YES! Now I can defeat Ryouya!!" exclaimed Inuyasha, as he resheathed the sword.**  
**


	42. Chapter 42

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 42

The giant nekomata flew high in the air as the young fox demon and toad-like imp sat on her back searching for clues for their companions,

"Jaken, I can't believe what I'm seeing." said Shippou.

"The entire countryside is destroyed." muttered Jaken, "What happened here? Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't have allowed such a thing to happen to his lands."

"All I see for animals are those weird things that look like wolves ... but they are't like any wolves I've ever seen." said Shippou, trembling.

"Yes. They are strange indeed. Their voices sound like they are laughing." agreed Jaken.

"I think we better head back, Jaken. At least there was some green around us. Maybe there's food there." said Shippou.

"I agree. Let's go, Kirara." said Jaken.

-----------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru walked slowly and then stopped. It was gone. The feeling he had vanished as quickly as it came. His heart held no doubt,

"Jaken."

----------------------------------------------

Kagome prepared as much of the antidote as she could carry. Storing it in a large gourd, she tied it to her waist with a sash. She packed up whatever she felt they would need on the journey and prepared to head out. As she approached Inuyasha, she adjusted the sling on her chest. Inuyasha handed her Yasuo and then Kurayami to secure in the sling. Hachi had agreed to carry the toddlers, leaving Inuyasha free to battle.

"Is that really a smart thing to do?" said a voice.

It was Akihito, the village elder and a good friend of the family. Word had traveled fast that salvation would soon be at hand and the villagers had come together to assist the young travelers.

'Why, old man?" asked Inuyasha.

"A woman and babies in battle ... that's a dangerous situation."

"I fight beside Kagome. The pups will be fine." Inuyasha tried to reassure the old man, while thinking to himself, '_You had better be right, old Totousai, this chain had better protect them or you'll be the next to die_!'

Inuyasha, Kagome, Hachi and Myouga headed out from the village. Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga and held it in front of him as he walked,

"I can see it, Kagome." he said, "I see the air wavering. It's the illusion."

"Can you slice through the illusion? The way you can slice through a barrier?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'll give it a try." he set up for his attack, "WIND SCAR!" he cried out, as the five fire slits raced out from the sword to ... nothing.

"The wind scar won't work." Kagome said, glumly.

"At least not while the blade's purple. Lemme try the Red Tessaiga." he said.

Inuyasha held the blade aloft, its blade turning a crimson red, he screamed out his battle cry, "WIND SCAR!"

Again, nothing.

"Dammit! When the blade turned red I lost the illusion. I was sending off the wind scar blindly." said Inuyasha.

"So, we need to have the illusion seen to be able to hit it." mused Kagome.

"Are you insisting on destroying the whole country with the wind scar?" came an irritated voice.

"Sesshoumaru!" said Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru, we broke through the Amythyst Sphere and the Tessaiga absorbed its powers. Inuyasha can see the illusions." said Kagome, excitedly.

"I see." mused Sesshoumaru, "But, this whole region is nothing but a myriad of illusions. Are you going to attack each illusion until you find Ryouya? Or your friends?"

"Whaddya mean?" said Inuyasha, a bit angrily.

"Follow me." said Sesshoumaru.

"WHAT?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, just do it!" Kagome told him, "Maybe he knows something and is leading us to it."

"HMPH!" was his only response.

"Hurry up, little brother. I tire of waiting." said Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, alright." Inuyasha grumbled, as they followed the daiyoukai deeper into the western lands.

The group trudged on for what seemed like forever to Inuyasha. Finally, his brother stopped,

"There." was all he said.

Inuyasha followed Sesshoumaru's gaze and held up the Tessaiga. The air wavered in front of him,

"There's definately an illusion here. But, how do we break through it? The wind scar doesn't work." said Inuyasha.

"Anzu used an arrow from her light bow." said Sesshoumaru.

"Hmmm. So it's my turn then, huh?" said Kagome, as she notched an arrow into her bow. She stood beside Inuyasha, "I don't see anything, Inuyasha. Where do I shoot?"

"Stand right in front of me, Kagome." Inuyasha instructed her.

She did as she was told and Inuyasha held Tessaiga over her shoulder, "I see it!" said Kagome, as she fired off her shot.

The arrow glowed brightly as it flew through the air. The air crackled and sizzled and the landscape changed. What was once a beautiful, green meadow turned into a dried up, lifeless expanse.

"By the gods!" muttered Myouga.

"The land is destroyed." Kagome gasped.

"This whole area is an illusion." said Inuyasha, as he looked around.

The area where Kagome's arrow had hit was now nothing but dead terrain, but on each side, the areas still looked green and lush.

"I don't have enough arrows to destroy all of the illusions." said Kagome, sadly.

"Then we only destroy the illusions we have to." said Inuyasha.

"And how do we know which ones they are?" said an exasperated Kagome, at Inuyasha's very simpleton reply.

"This way."

"Huh?" Kagome and Inuyasha chorused together.

Sesshoumaru had started walking and they fell into step behind them. As soon as they came to the end of an area, Inuyasha would have to find the start of the next illusion. It soon became evident that the illusions were set up in a certain manner, like a maze. Sesshoumaru's nose quickly started figuring out the necessary directions as Inuyasha held Tessaiga in front of him to see the illusions and Kagome fired her scared arrows to open up the next path.

Finally, Sesshoumaru stopped. Tessaiga revealed the illusion to Inuyasha as Kagome readied her bow. Firing the shot, Inuyasha was surprised when the air crackled and fizzled but the illusion did not change,

"WHAT?" he said, shocked.

Sesshoumaru reached out his hand towards the illusion. A huge bolt of lightning attacked his hand as he pulled his hand back, smoke rising from the palm,

"It seems I can go no farther." he said.

Inuyasha stared at him and then at the illusion, "What do we do now?"

"This illusion is poisoned with a poison that even I, Sesshoumaru, cannot penetrate."

"Poison?" Inuyasha's eyes opened wide in realization, "Sesshoumaru can't go through it, but ..." he looked at his fire-rat robe, "I can."

"You can? And how is that possible, little brother?"

"I touched the Orb of Sight at Takakiko's mountain. She said that by touching it, my robe of the fire-rat will protect me and I can walk through poisoned illusions. Kagome, let's go."

"Huh?" said Kagome.

"You may be able to penetrate the illusion, Inuyasha, but your mate does not wear your robe."

"No, but I wear this!" he said, lifting up the chain, "Totousai says it will protect Kagome and the pups. But, I think it will be best if the pups stay behind on this one. Hachi, watch them. You too, Myouga."

"Yes, master. Just be careful."

"We will. Come on, Kagome." said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, "Ready?" he said to her.

"Ready." she responded back.

The two ran through the illusion as the air crackled around them. Kagome used her left arm to protect her eyes. The barrier was painful to penetrate and she felt sick to her stomach. She squeezed Inuyasha's hand tighter to keep from losing her grip. Finally, the air loosened up around them and she was able to take a deep breath in.

"We made it!" Kagome said in a relived tone.

What they saw on the other side was exactly what the illusion showed, a lush, green, landscape, except it was extremely small. The difference here was the huge, gaping cave that stood just in front of them. Inuyasha sniffed the air and quietly said,

"Here. They're here."

Kagome looked between the cave and Inuyasha,

"Let's go, Kagome. Our friends are inside."

The two entered the cave. The front of the cave was small and they had to crouch down and crawl slowly. The cave slowly began to widen until it opened into a hugane cavern. As Kagome and Inuyasha stood up, they heard their names called,

"IT'S YOU! INUYASHA! KAGOME!" squealed a tiny voice.

"SHIPPOU! You're alive!" exclaimed Kagome, as the kitsune launched himself into her arms, "I'm surprised!" she said.

"We just woke up a little while ago." said Shippou.

"All of you?" asked Inuyasha. excited.

"No." said Shippou, sadly.

"But, Shippou, you said _'we'_." reminded Kagome.

"What's all this ruckus?!" came Jaken's voice, as he came into view with Kirara.

"It's just Jaken, me and Kirara that awoke." said Shippou, "All the others ... they're ... dead." he started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shhhh Shippou, it's ok. Inuyasha and I are here now. We'll take care of it." said Kagome.

"Inuyasha ...it's you." said Jaken, "Where is Lord Sesshoumaru? Is he not with you?"

"He's on the other side of the illusion, which holds poison. He couldn't pass through it. The poison was too strong, even for him." explained Inuyasha.

"Yet, _you_, a mere half-breed, were able to pass through?" asked Jaken.

**WHAM! BONK! SLAM!**

"You deserved that." Shippou informed Jaken, who sported thee huge lumps on his head.

"Where are the others?" asked Inuyasha.

"Down in another portion of the cave. I'll show you." said Shippou.

Shippou led them down a small passageway that led to another cavern. There, laying on the floor, were Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Mushin, Kohaku, and Rin. Kagome went over to them and gasped,

"Inuyasha." she said, softly, sadly, "Shippou's right, they're not breathing. Their skin is cold and clammy."

"It doesn't matter. We have Tenseiga. We need to get them outta here, though." said Inuyasha.

"But, Inuyasha, how are we going to get them out through where we came in?" Kagome asked.

"Where did you come in?" asked Shippou.

Inuyasha took Shippou and Jaken to where he and Kagome had entered,

"Why did you enter there?" asked Shippou, "That way is alot easier."

Inuyasha followed Shippou's point up to a ledge. Jumping up easily, he followed the passageway. It was wide open all the way and led to just about the same spot they had entered. As Inuyasha looked around the outside of the cave, he realized this entrance was slightly hidden from view,

'_No wonder I didn't see it_.' he thought.

Re-entering the cave, Inuyasha re-joined Kagome. Shippou hopped on Kagome's shoulder,

"Where are the pups, Kagome?" he asked.

"With Hachi and Sesshoumaru." she informed him.

"Huh? Hachi and Sesshoumaru? Is that a wise idea?" inquired Shippou.

She smiled at him, "They'll be fine, Shippou."

"Kagome." said Inuyasha.

"Yes?"

"Head outside with Jaken and Shippou. Kirara and I will get everyone out." said Inuyasha, "Shippou, show her what you showed me."

"Right!" said Shippou, "Follow me, Kagome."

"Ok!" she said, as they headed out.

Inuyasha placed Kaede, Mushin, and Miroku on the enlarged demon cat, as he hefted Sango, Rin and Kohaku onto his back,

"Let's go, Kirara." he ordered the cat.

Emerging from the cave, Inuyasha lay Sango, Kohaku and Rin on the ground,

"Now, people, the question is, is the poison effective both ways." mused Inuyasha.

"Yes, how do we get them through if it is?" agreed Kagome.

"Jaken." said Inuyasha.

"Ahh, yes?" he replied.

"Touch the illusion." said Inuyasha.

"What illusion? I see nothing here." said Jaken.

Inuyasha pulled out the Tessaiga. Jaken and Shippou watched amazed as the blade turned royal purple. Inuyasha walked up to the illusion,

"Jaken, stand in front of me." Inuyasha told him.

Jaken did as he was told, "I see the air waving." he commented.

"Touch it." said Inuyasha.

Jaken reached his hand out and, "AHHHH. AHHH. AHHHHH. THAT HURT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jaken screamed, as he was thrown through the air.

"That answers that question." mumble Inuyasha.

"You dreaded half-dog! You did that on purpose!" Jaken yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha merely huffed and looked at Kagome, "Any ideas?"

Kagome searched her mind for any suggestions. She felt the gentle resonance against her back, "Huh?" she said. Turning her head, she saw an arrow glowing. Picking it up, she quickly realized it was one of the poisoned arrows. She took her bow and notched the arrow, but the glowing stopped,

"That's not what I'm supposed to do?" she looked at the arrow curiously, as she asked her question.

"Has she gone nuts?" queried Jaken quietly, but not quiet enough,

**BONK! SLAM!**

Inuyasha and Shippou both delivered blows to his head,

"Never insult her!" ordered both of them.

Kagome looked at the arrow. As she held it in her hand, she felt it pulse, like a heartbeat,

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Yea?"

"Show me the illusion." she said.

Inuyasha brought the Tessaiga over to her. Kagome saw her mark. Walking up to it, she touched the illusion with the poisones arrow. To her amazement, a huge hole opened in the illusion,

"LORD SESSHOUMARU!" Jaken screamed, as he ran to his master.

Inuyasha and Kirara exited the illusion with the humans and Shippou. Kagome was the last to exit.

"Sesshoumaru, we're too late. Please, ask Tenseiga to heal them." Kagome pleaded.

Sesshoumaru walked up to the old monk. Feeling Tenseiga's life force, he withdrew the sword from its sheath. Seeing the emissaries of the netherworld, he sliced through them, reviving the old man. Sesshoumaru proceeded down the line to Kaede, Miroku and then Sango. He stopped and resheathed Tenseiga when he came to Rin and Kohaku.

"What the heck are you doing, Sesshoumaru? What about Rin and Kohaku?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome had run to her friends' sides to assist them when she heard Inuyasha's tirade. She looked at Sesshoumaru,

"I can do nothing for them." said his brother, "Kohaku's life was tied to the sacred jewel shard. Because of that, Tenseiga cannot revive him. When the shard was removed, my mother used the Meidou stone to revive him. Rin was already revived once by Tenseiga. Once someone is revived by Tenseiga, they can not be revived again. When Rin died a second time, my mother also used the Meidou stone to revive her. As with Tenseiga, once the Meidou stone is used, it cannot be used again."

Kagome listened to Sesshoumaru's story as she tended to the newly awakened group. Returning her gaze to Sesshoumaru, she wondered why Tenseiga was glowing. She stood up and went to Sesshoumaru,

"Sesshoumaru, may I see the Tenseiga?"

He looked at her, his eyes unreadable, "Why?"

"Your sword is glowing and I wondered why?"

'_Glowing_?' he thought, "I see nothing of the sort." he said, as he unsheathed the sword and handed it to the miko.

As Kagome took the sword, a bright light absorbed her and the sword, as a loud resonance was emitted from the sword's very core. Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at his mate, having never observed a spectacle as he was now seeing. Sesshoumaru's eyes also widened at what he was witnessing. Jaken, Shippou, and all eyes from the revived group were on Kagome, the sword and the bright light that surrounded both of them.

To Kagome, it only appeared as if the sword was glowing and resonating, as if telling her what needed to be done. Walking over to Kohaku, she saw the same creatures as before on Inuyasha. She felt an incredible amount of power build up inside her as she swung the sword across Kohaku's body. As if being directed in a play, Kagome felt herself drawn to Rin, where she performed the same actions. Dropping the sword, Kagome fell to her knees, gasping for air, as if she had just been in a long distance race. Inuyasha ran to her, catching her as she fell,

"Kagome!" he cried out.

To Sesshoumaru's shock, Kohaku and Rin began to stir. Sango stood up unsteadily and ran to Kohaku and hugged him. Rin smiled her huge smile, "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she called out.

Shock and happiness gave way to hunger for the revived group, as Jaken explained there was no food around. The decision was made to leave the area and get the group back to a safe location before Ryouya discovered them. As they trudged home, the group was surprised to learn that they had been gone for nearly 10 months. They were also surprised about the two newest pups,

"Won't Ryouya come after us when he finds out you have his child, Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"He won't find out. The old witch that brought her to us sent word through the land that both the girl and the infant died and that the infant was a boy. He has no reason to look for a girl child." said Kagome.

"Still ..." said Sango.

"So what?" said Inuyasha, "If he does, I'll kill him. That's what I want anyway."

"Do you have any idea where he is, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha hung his head, "No. But, we'll find him. I promise you."

--------------------------------------

Ryouya hung his head as he sat cross-legged on the floor. Somehow his wife had managed to run away. He had slain the guards on duty that night ... oh yes ...they had suffered greatly for their mistake ... and he had been unable to pick up any scent of her. He had sent for the old demoness, but Anzu came up empty in her search. Then word reached him that Midori's body had been found by _him_ ... Ryouya's only real opponent ... Sesshoumaru. And the word was that she had died in childbirth and the infant son was stillborn.

And now that word was all over the western lands that Sesshoumaru was alive, he knew it was only a matter of time until Anzu betrayed him. He hauled off and put his fist through the wall. Another one close to him would have to die. She would never betray him. His eyes glowed a nasty red as he stood up and grabbed his sword ...

------------------------------------

Anzu paced her room nervously,

'_He is alive_! _My brother lied to me_!' she thought to herself, '_I will never forgive him_!'

Anzu turned as the door slid open,

"Brother! What brings you here?"

Her eyes widened when she saw the sword and the red, evil glint in his eyes,

"No! Brother! No ... you are not yourself ..." she said, backing away, "Brother, stay away, noooooooooooooo, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh ... help meeeeeee ..."


	43. Chapter 43

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 43

The old monk emerged from the door to the house and patted his rotund belly,

"Ahhhhh. That was delicious. I missed my sake." he said, with a smile, twirling the empty jug in his hand.

"You were dead, you old drunkard, " muttered Inuyasha, "Didn't they have any sake in the afterlife?"

"Hmmmmm." mused the old man, rubbing his chin with his fingers, "Come to think about it ... no ... there was no sake in the afterlife. Oh well, so much for heaven! I'll have to get my fill of sake while I'm still alive."

"Pfft! Some monk!" Inuyasha muttered quietly to himself.

As Mushin made himself comfortable on the porch, the others sat around on the ground enjoying the cool, morning breeze,

"Kagome, it's hard to believe how much the triplets have grown." commented Sango.

"Actually, I was thinking that the scene over there was even harder to believe." Miroku commented as low as he could to his friends.

Soft giggles erupted around the circle as all eyes focused on what Miroku was talking about. Sitting on a large rock was Sesshoumaru, lazing comfortably, eyes closed, with Sakura laying in his lap, Shinta batting his long hair, and Taji pulling and suckling on the ruff. Jaken was trying to play interference,

"Now listen here, young ones, you leave Lord Sesshoumaru alone ..."

"JAKEN!!"

"Y .. y.. yes, my lord?"

"Leave them be."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru really has seem to come around, shall we say." said Kagome, with a big smile.

"I don't think I'll ever look at Lord Sesshoumaru in the same way." said Kohaku

"I'll say." agreed Shippou.

"So, Inuyasha," said Miroku, changing the subject, "Any leads on Ryouya?"

"None. But, it won't be long, I can feel it." said Inuyasha, with an air of certainty.

"So, don't you think it's time the two of you got married?" gushed Kagome, changing the subject once again.

"Them?" commented Kaede, "How about you and Inuyasha?"

"Drop it, old woman." ordered Inuyasha, as he placed Yasuo on his lap to play, "So, when ya getting married?" he looked at his friends.

Sango blushed as Miroku looked at her, "It seems like every time we plan it, it gets interrupted." he said with a smile.

"Screw plans then!" said Inuyasha, "How about right here, right now?"

"Inuyasha!" scolded Kagome, "Sango doesn't have a dress or anything."

"You humans drive me crazy!" Inuyasha complained "First, you need a stupid ceremony to say you can share the same bed ..."

"It isn't stupid, Inuyasha!" scolded Kagome.

"And then, " he continued, ignoring her, "You need to wear something in particular. Dammit, if you love someone, what does clothes and prayers and shit like that have to do with showing your love for each other!!! If you love each other then just go for it and stop holding back! Kagome is my mate and I love her more than anything and I didn't need fancy clothes or someone saying prayers over us for me to show her how I felt. It didn't change it then ..." he looked pointedly at Kaede, "And it ain't gonna change it now!

With the tirade finished, Inuyasha fell silent as he cuddled Yasuo in his arms, tracing the boys features with a gentle claw. Kagome simply smiled at him,

"Inuyasha, you're absolutely right." said Miroku, "Sango, will you marry me? Right here, right now?"

Sango blushed harder and smiled, "Yes! I will!"

Kohaku, Rin, Shippou and Kagome cheered as the three toddlers ran up to see what the commotion was all about. Mushin stood up and performed the impromptu wedding ceremony with their friends in attendance. As the happy groom kissed his bride, the crowd (except for Sesshoumaru) cheered. Kagome and Kaede set about making a small wedding feast.

While the group ate and drank what Kaede and Kagome served, Inuyasha went into the house. Going into a back room, he pulled out some of the gifts that the villagers had given them but they hadn't needed, including another nicely made futon. Going into a second bedroom, Inuyasha set it up nicely with oil lamps, the futon and a few other choice items. He looked around. It was small, but would do nicely for the newlyweds.

As he returned to the group, he heard the comments he was expecting,

"Hey Kagome, where are Miroku and Sango going to sleep? You and Inuyasha have the one bedroom and the other back rooms are either full of stuff or is empty." said Shippou.

"They can used the bedroom in the very back." Inuyasha informed them.

"But, ..." said Shippou.

"It's alright Shippou." said Miroku, "We have blankets we can use. Sango and I will be ok. Won't we, my dearest." as he said this, his hand slipped down to her rump,

SLAP!

"Sango! We're married now!" said a surprised Miroku.

"Just for good measure." said Sango.

Kagome giggled softly. She reached into the basket and picked up a fussy Kurayami. Positioning herself, Kagome placed the baby had her breast and the child latched on quickly. Sango looked on with a smile. Noticing her friend's look, Kagome smiled at her,

"I'm sure it won't be long until you have your own, Sango."

"You're very lucky, Kagome."

"I feel lucky, Sango."

"I am surprised that Inuyasha took in the child of his enemy." said Shippou, who had taken a position beside Kagome and watched her nurse.

"Inuyasha holds no grudge against the child." Kagome told them.

"He has grown up quite a bit." said Kaede.

Miroku got up and walked away from the group over to where Inuyasha was standing. As he approached, he noticed Inuyasha was again cradling his youngest son,

"I envy you, Inuyasha." Miroku said quietly.

Inuyasha looked at him and saw that Miroku was eyeing Yasuo, "Don't envy me. You'll have your own in due time. I wasn't expecting any of this. First those three and now him and Kurayami ... my life in the past year has changed so much it scares me."

"You're doing pretty well as a dad. Honestly, I wasn't sure what to expect when Kagome returned with the triplets. Buddha has definately blessed you, my friend." said Miroku.

"Well, if you would like to be equally blessed, I suggest you take your wife into your bedroom and take care of her." said Inuyasha.

"Huh?" said Miroku, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, your wife is very fertile and if you need me to tell you anymore then you're denser than I am." muttered his friend.

"Fertile? You can tell?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha turned to him with a very knowing look on his face and sniffed deeply, "Yup. Very fertile."

Miroku smiled a broad grin and hurried over to Sango, where, over her protests, he scooped her up bridal style and hurried into the house. Kagome looked at the door to the house and then back at Inuyasha, who joined the group and sat down, with Yasuo on his lap,

"Inuyasha?" queried Kagome.

"What was that all about?" queried Shippou.

"He's just taking care of business." Inuyasha explained.

"Business?" asked Shippou, "What sort of business?"

Inuyasha held Yasuo aloft and said, "This kind of business."

Kohaku blushed, "I didn't need to know that about my sister!"

Rin smiled a huge grin, "Will we have another baby around?"

Shippou cheered, "All right!"

Mushin commented, "Way to go, Miroku!"

Kaede just sighed and Kagome giggled.

Sesshoumaru turned away from the group in mocked shock ... and then gasped. Everyone turned to look at what caused the great daiyoukai to gasp. There, at the edge of the forest, was a very injured Anzu, crawling out of the forest.

"It's Anzu!" cried Kagome.

Sesshoumaru reached her first. Inuyasha was right behind him,

"Ryouya did this, didn't he Anzu?" he asked the question on everybody's lips.

Anzu panted hard as blood gushed from her wounds, "Yes ... yes he did. He's demented. He's lost it." she gasped out.

Sesshoumaru picked Anzu up and carried her to the porch. Inuyasha turned to Kagome,

"Get your medicines, Kagome." he urged.

"Ummm, I'm sorta busy right now, Inuyasha." Kagome said, looking at the feeding baby.

"I'll take care of her, Inuyasha." said Kaede, who had gotten up to get the medicines.

Kaede took care of Anzu's wounds as Anzu tried to relax,

"Sesshoumaru, I'm so glad you're alive." she said to him.

"HMPH! Whose side are you on, woman!" demanded Jaken.

"Jaken!" said Sesshoumaru sternly.

"Y ... yes my lord." said Jaken, backing away.

"I'll lead you to my brother as soon as I am able. He must be stopped." she said, her breathing still rapid.

"Anzu, what is happening in theWestern Lands?" asked Myouga.

"It's horrible. Ryouya allowed the demons from the continent to over run the lands without fear of any repercussions." she spoke softly, wincing as Kaede placed herbal solution on her wounds.

"Demons from the continent?" queried Sesshoumaru.

"Anzu, what were those weird dog like creatures that sound like they're laughing?" asked a nervous Shippou.

"Those things? They're hyenas." Anzu said.

"Hyenas?" asked Kagome, "But, there are no hyenas in Japan. Only in Africa."

"Where's Africa?" asked Inuyasha.

"Many days away from here and only accessible by boat." answered Kagome, "Further than China. Much further."

"Ryouya befriended a demon hyena who had made his way to Japan from some foreign place. My brother promised him power if the demon hyena would assist him in getting rid of the humans and other demons. I think it may be the hyena who has possessed my brother." said Anzu.

"You shouldn't talk anymore." said Kaede, "You need your rest."

Anzu nodded as Sesshoumaru walked up to her and held out his hand,

"Come." was all he said.

Anzu took his hand and stood unsteadily on her feet. Sesshoumaru started walking away with Anzu beside him. Jaken, Kohaku, Rin and Ah-Un started to follow. Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly and issued a distinct order,

"Stay put."

Kohaku and Rin looked at each other, shrugged and went and sat back down. Ah-Un merely curled up. Jaken looked the most confused,

"Uhhh, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Jaken. What part of stay put don't you understand?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Uhhhh. Nothing." said Jaken, as he turned away and went to sit by a tree.

Inuyasha sat down by Kagome and handed her the now fussy Yasuo to nurse. He took Kurayami and burped her,

"Should we tell Miroku and Sango?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha's ears twitched,

"Nope. Leave'em be." he said.

His ears twitched again. No. He couldn't have heard right, could he? He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop but with his sensitive hearing it was nearly impossible. Was what he heard really true? He found himself grinning broadly.

"What's up, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." he replied, not losing the grin.

------------------

Sango blushed nervously at Miroku. He hugged her and then he cupped her face in his hands,

"My dearest Sango. I have waited for this moment for so long." he said lovingly.

He kissed her lips, gently, sweetly, pulling her closer. She returned the kiss, deepening it, nervously becoming bolder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt his hands travel over her body. She tried to relax herself. She had never been so nercous or unsure of herself in her life.

Miroku broke the kiss,

"How do you unfasten this thing?" he queried, as his hands fumbled with her kimono.

She giggled, "I thought with all the women you had been with, you'd know." she said shyly.

"Oh. About that." he smiled nervously and giggled back, "I'm actually a virgin."

Sango stared at him, "What? What did you just say, Miroku?"

He shrugged, "I'm ... a virgin. You're my first, Sango."

Her eyes glistened with tears, "Are you serious?"

He nodded as a stupid grin spread on his face. Feeling braver, Sango stood up and slowly undid her kimono, giving Miroku ample time to stare. He oogled her breasts and his eyes followed down to her taut stomach and to the patch of hair between her legs as her kimono fell to the floor. He went over to her and pulled her into his arms.

Lavishing kisses on her face, he moved slowly down to her ear where he nibbled her lobe, causing her to giggle. He licked the line of her chin and trailed licks down her neck to her shoulder as his hands moved to her breasts. Cupping the mounds, he gently massaged them, taking each nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rubbing it, causing it to harden into a stiff peak.

Pushing her gently down to the futon, he traced his tongue across her collarbone as he continued his gently massaging. Sango moaned her approval, as her own hands attempted to remove the monk's clothing. Miroku stopped his actions and assisted her, allowing his robes to fall to the ground next to them.

Miroku went back to her, running his hands over the length of her body as he trailed soft kisses down her arms, taking time to gently lick and nibble the insides of her elbows, causing shivers to go up and down her spine. Her hands ran themselves through his hair, undoing the small ponytail in the back, as she wrapped her hands around his neck and then down his shoulders.

Miroku's right hand cupped her left breast as he kissed the right one gently. His left hand cupped it as he trailed his tongue around the areola before gently sucking in her nipple into his mouth. She gasped at the feeling as her breathing became more and more rapid. Her back arched up, pushing her breasts closer to him as he sucked on the one, lolling his tongue around the stiff peak, tasting her.

His hand went back to massaging the wet breast as he moved his mouth to the other one and continued his minstrations on the neglected breast. Sango's head moved from side to side as the intense feelings crashed into her. Her moans and gasps were all Miroku needed to know she enjoyed what he was doing.

His hands traveled down her stomach as his kisses followed, taking time to gently tongue her belly button,causing her to giggle softly. His hands moved down to her legs as he kissed down to her hair. Gently parting her legs, his fingers explored her very core, as Sango moaned loudly. Her stomach felt like it was on fire and the spot between her legs pooled with moistness. She lifted her legs, surprised a bit at Miroku's actions. She knew absolutely nothing about intercourse so Miroku's actions. while enjoyable, were surprising to her.

Miroku took his finger and traced her swollen opening, spreading apart the folds as he inhaled her sweetness. His finger played in the moisture that had drenched her as he found her opening. Tracing his finger back up, he found a small, swollen nub. As his finger hit it, Sango gasped loudly and moaned. Curious, he began to rub the small area and was rewarded with Sango spreading her legs even wider as she threw her head back in pleasure,

"Mirokuuu." she purred.

He grinned a devilish grin as he licked the nub and then suckled, drawming the nub into his mouth and lolling his tongue around it. Sango's cries grew louder as she grabbed onto her own legs and squeezed hard. Her breathing came in gasps as Miroku continued sucking. He moved his finger down to her entrance and gently started pushing inside. This was too much for Sango,as her hands wound tightly into his black hair and she bucked wildly into him, her excitement growing.

Miroku matched her movements as he gently pushed his finger in and out. Her cries and whimpers met his ears as he moved faster and faster, trying to give her as much pleasure as he could. His reward came when his hand became coated in lots of juices as her body tightened around his finger and Sango screamed out his name in sheer esctasy, He drank deeply, enjoying her taste, as his member ached for her. He had been so busy entertaining her, that he had paid no attention to his own body. Now he realized his own needs as Sango started to calm down slightly.

Coming up to her, he kissed her deeply and she could taste herself on his lips. His arms snaked around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs positioned themselves on his hips. His hardened member was right at her opening and demanded entry. As he kissed her long and deep, he moved his hamd down to guide himself into her. Pushing in slowly, she whimpered and broke the kiss as she felt her virginal orifice being stretched,

"Shhh. Sango. Try not to stiffen." he cooed softly to her.

Sango felt tears fill her eyes as he opened her up for the first time. Trying to lessen the pain, Miroku pushed in deeply and quickly, fully filling her body with his length. She cried out in pain as her nails dug deep into his shoulders. He stayed there for a moment, allowing her to get used to the feeling. Slowly, he started to pump in and out as Sango gasped, cried and moaned, pleasure taking over where the pain had ended.

Sensing the change in her, Miroku sped up his actions slightly, grunting with the intenseness. He had never felt anything so pleasurable in his life. As he moved faster and deeper, he grunted like a wild animal with the exertion as Sango hands grasped his arms and cried out in pleasure. Miroku felt his body's demands and sped up even faster, feeling the release building inside of him. He felt Sango's body tighten around his member as she achieved another release, squirming under him and crying out his name as her fingers dug deeper into his flesh.

That was all he needed. His own body exploded sending his seed deep inside her as he cried out,

"SANGO!"

He pumped deeper, grunting and moaning as his release finished filling her. He collapsed onto her, both spent, sweaty and exhausted. He pulled out and moved to his right side, pulling Sango into him, holding and kissing her, his hands smoothing her long, black hair, as her breathing started to slow.

"Mmmm. Miroku." was all she could manage to say.

He smiled into her hair and softly said, "I love you, Sango."

As Sango fell asleep in his arms, his mind drifted back to when he had witnessed Inuyasha and Kagome,

'_Thank you, my friend_.' he thought, knowing that he used alot of what he witnessed that night on Sango.

-----------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha had brought the children in for their nap,

"My they're noisy." commented Kagome, blushing.

Inuyasha came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his face into her neck and kissing her at the junction of her neck and shoulder, causing her to shiver,

"You should hear yourself." he cooed softly into her ear.

She backed away from his in horror,

"What? I'm not that noisy!" she insisted, then stared deeply into his golden orbs that told her otherwise, "Am I?" she whispered.

"HMPH! You can wake the dead, koi." he smiled a wicked grin as he pulled her back into his embrace, "Shall we join them?" he whispered huskily into her ear as he moved to remove her clothing.

She started to protest, when he captured her lips into a passionate kiss completely stopping all further protests.


	44. Chapter 44

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 44

Morning dawned with a beautiful blue sky. Inuyasha woke and stretched his arms, trying to get feeling back into them. Except for feeding the pups, he and Kagome hadn't left their bed at all yesterday. The rest of the previous afternoon and evening was spent playing with the pups and loving his mate when the pups slept. Although he said nothing to Kagome, he feared it would be a while until he was able to enjoy this much relaxing time again.

Kagome started to yawn and Inuyasha playfully tweaked her nose, causing her to playfully bat his hand away. She smiled her sleepy, early morning smile to him as she tried to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. Inuyasha felt that she never looked more beautiful than she did in the early morning light. Waking up beside her was his favorite moment that he treasured,

"Morning, koi." he whispered to her.

"Morning." she repeated, sleepily, "Pups awake yet?" she turned to look.

"Nope. Still sleeping." he sniffed the air to ascertain their state of sleep, "But Kurayami is starting to stir."

"Good. I'm full." Kagome said, as she rubbed her breasts gently, "Ow."

"I can take care of that, y'know." he smiled a wicked smile.

"Inuyasha." she scolded, "You know very well that Kurayami and Yasuo will finish me off quite quickly."

"I know. But, one can hope, can't they?" he smiled, as he laid on his back and folded his arms behind his head.

Kagome smiled at him, as her eyes took in his well sculpted torso and arms. She realized there was nothing he could do that would make her angry at him. Well, almost nothing, anyway. She pulled on her kimono and got up to check on the babies. Inuyasha yawned and stood up, picking up his hakama and yukata to get dressed. Just as he finished dressing, their door opened,

"KAGOME!" yelled the kitsune, as he ran towards the girl, only to be stopped by Inuyasha,

"What's up, runt?" he asked, holding the fox child by the tail.

"Well, I had a bad dream last night ... but Granny Kaede wouldn't let me disturb you." he sniffed.

"Remind me to thank her when I see her." Inuyasha commented.

"Lemme go to Kagome." Shippou whined and squirmed.

"No! Kagome is feeding a pup." Inuyasha stated firmly, "The pup comes first."

"Let him come to me, Inuyasha. I have a free hand." Kagome urged.

Before Inuyasha could say or do anything, Shippou was free and sitting on Kagome's lap,

"Now ... what's the matter Shippou?" she asked gently.

"Kagome ... I had a nasty dream. I dreamt that you and the pups were killed in a fight with Ryouya." Shippou told his dream breathlessly.

"KEH! Like that'll happen." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Well it might!" huffed Shippou, "You haven't done the best job of protecting her in the past, Inuyasha!"

"Why you!!" Inuyasha growled as he lunged toward Shippou.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, with that _look_ in her eyes, stopping Inuyasha in his tracks.

Inuyasha straightened up and turned away, crossing his arms in a huff, "He started it!"

"Shippou, it was just a dream. I doubt that will happen." Kagome said to the kitsune gently, "But, I know now, since you've had that dream, that Inuyasha will be even more on his toes ... Isn't that right, Inuyasha?"

"HMPH! Yea, yea ... whatever." he groaned, then walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

Entering the hallway, he nearly bumped into Miroku,

"Hey Monk, surprised to see you up this early. Have fun last night?" Inuyasha winked at his friend.

Miroku was taken slight aback by his friend's out of character reaction and mumbled a soft, "Uh, yea ... huh uh."

Inuyasha slapped Miroku on the back, "So," he couldn't help but tease, "You were a viiirgiiin, eh lecher?????" he said with his cocky grin.

"You were eavesdropping, Inuyasha?" asked a shocked Miroku.

"Hmmmm ... let's see ... eavesdropping ... uhmmm ... well, considering **I** _was_ outside with Kagome at the time ... compared to the time _you_ were right outside _our_ door ..."

Miroku stood back, shock and fear registering on his face, his eyebrow twitching, "Y .. y...you knew I was there?" he stammered.

Inuyasha stood, his arms folded across his chest, eyes closed, as his ears twitched and nose sniffed, "How soon they forget." was all he said, before turning to head into the main living area and shouting out, "Hey, old woman, where's the chow? We're hungry back here!"

"Hold your horses, Inuyasha." moaned Kaede at his command.

Miroku just stared after his friend and wiped the sweat off his brow, "Why do I feel I just narrowly escaped death?" he said quietly to himself, as he followed Inuyasha.

By mid-morning, everyone was fed and breakfast utensils were washed and put away, when Sesshoumaru and Anzu showed up at the door,

"Anzu, you look much better today." said Kagome.

"Yes. I healed quite well, thank you." Anzu nodded to the young miko.

"We're going." Sesshoumaru ordered, as he headed back outside, "Rin, Kohaku, you stay here."

Rin bowed and said, "Yes, My Lord."

Jaken trembled slightly, "Should I stay behind and look after young Rin, my lord?"

Sesshoumaru shot him a look that stated emphatically, NO, and turned away. Jaken paled and slowly followed his master, followed by Anzu.

"Kagome, I do not think it wise for you to take the babies with you." said Kaede.

"No, I won't. I secured some items from the village women that they use to nurse babies when the mother cannot. I bring them out to you." Kagome said, heading into the back room.

"Kohaku." said Sango, "I want you to go down to one of the dairy farmers. Bring back some cow's milk and goat's milk. The combination is supposed to be good for youkai babies."

"Yes, big sister." he said with a nod, as he headed out the door.

After Kagome gave Kaede the supplies, she picked up her bow and two quivers, one filled with regular arrows and the other with what was left of the poisoned arrows, and headed out the door with Inuyasha, catching up with Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou,

"Just like old times, isn't it?" Miroku commented, as he looked at the group,

"Yea, I guess." agreed Inuyasha, "Except for them." he nodded towards his brother, Jaken, Ah-Un and Anzu, who walked ahead of them.

The trek was relatively easy going, since Anzu could sniff out her brother's illusions and destroy them with her unlimited supply of light arrows. Her ability amazed Inuyasha's group and they quickly agreed it was best that they were all allies.

Anzu finally stopped and nodded in front of her,

"This is it."

"This is what?" commented Inuyasha.

"Ryouya's castle is on the other side of this illusion. But, it's filled with poison. My arrow won't destroy it. We can go no further." she said sadly.

"Bullshit!" Inuyasha said, unsheathing Tessaiga.

Heading to the front of the group, Inuyasha could see the shimmer of the illusion. Kagome walked in front of him, with a poisoned arrow in her hand,

"I see it, Inuyasha." Kagome told him.

Anzu watched, amazed, as Kagome opened the poisoned illusion with the arrow. She held the illusion opened for all to go through, before slipping through herself.

Before them stood a magnificent castle surrounded by ruined forests and meadows. Even the castle itself was beginning to show signs of disrepair,

"I can't believe this." said Anzu, "When I left, this place was undisturbed by the ravages of the hyenas and the demons from China." she gasped.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA**" came a deep, booming voice from the castle, "You've returned, my beautiful Anzu. Here, I thought I was going to have to go out and hunt you down and return you to the castle. But, you've not only returned, you've brought my next victims!"

Anzu's body trembled, fear then anger played out on her face, "Bbwaddene ... you bastard!"

A huge animal appeared from the castle. As it walked towards them, he transformed into a human,

"Now. Now, my dear Anzu. Tsk. Tsk. You know full well I am not a bastard. My parents were married." he grinned a grin so evil, even Sesshoumaru twitched inwardly at it.

"Where's Ryouya?" Anzu demanded.

"Hmmm ... well, let's see ... I think by now he's fighting the eastern dog tribe with my band of hyenas. Or, at least, that's where I sent him. It's time we conquered the eastern lands." the demon smiled his evil smile.

"You jackass!" yelled Inuyasha, as he ran towards the demon, "You don't deserve to live."

As Inuyasha prepared to swing, a bright light emitted from the African demon. Inuyasha felt enormous pain throughout his entire body, as he was thrown backwards,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out.

Sesshoumaru released his Vine Whip attack, attacking from every conceivable angle. The demon quickly sidestepped every attack. While he was busy avoiding Sesshoumaru, Sango released her weapon as did Miroku,

"HARAIKOTSU!" she shouted.

"SACRED SUTRAS!" he yelled.

To their amazement, Bbwaddene caught the boomerang in his hands as he spit fire at the sutras, destroying them. He sent the boomerang back at Sango, narrowly missing her. Miroku sensed movement above him and grabbed Sango and Jaken instinctively,

"WIND SCAR!" shouted Inuyasha from the sky.

The demon grabbed Sesshoumaru's vine whip and reeled Sesshoumaru towards his body. Sesshoumaru found himself unable to move as he realized the wind scar was coming towards him and the African demon.

Sesshoumaru felt the force of the wind scar hit him, his body absorbing the blow, as Tenseiga lit up to protect him. The African demon laughed evilly,

"You make a good shield, dog demon!" he mocked the daiyoukai.

"VERMIN!" Sesshoumaru spat out. Using every ounce of strength, Sesshoumaru forced his right hand into the African youkai's body, pumping him full of poison.

The demon released him, grabbing at his chest in pain, as his body started to vaporize. Sesshoumaru fell to his knees, breathing heavily, as the strange youkai started to disappear. Soon, all that was left was his head,

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA**! Think you've defeated me, do you? I can easily regenerate. You wait and see!"

With that, the strange youkai vanished without a trace. Inuyasha ran over to Sesshoumaru, followed by the rest of the group,

"Lord Sesshoumaru." moaned Jaken.

"Dammit. I wasn't intending for that to happen." cursed Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's body was badly bruised and injured and sparks flew off his body. Suddenly, a light started forming at his left shoulder,

"Wha? What is that?" said Inuyasha.

'_This feeling_.' thought Sesshoumaru, '_What is it I'm feeling_?'

As the group watched, the light grew brighter. From up above they heard a "Mooooooo."

The group looked up,

"Totousai." Inuyasha's group chorused together.

'_If Totousai is here _...' thought Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru." said Totousai, as he landed on the ground.

The light from Sesshoumaru's shoulder was blinding now. Bursting forth from his shoulder was ...

"His arm ..." said Sango.

"It's regenerating." said Miroku.

Sure enough, a new arm formed from the stump of his shoulder. And in the hand was a new sword,

"You have finally surpassed your father in power, Sesshoumaru, and have proved yourself a formidable daiyoukai. That sword, your own sword, was within you all along. The Bakusaiga." said Totousai.

"The Bakusaiga." breathed Inuyasha.

'_**MY**__ sword_.' thought Sesshoumaru.

"You lost your left arm because you coveted Inuyasha's sword." spoke Totousai, "Now that you have released your desire for Tessaiga, your own power has been released. That, on top of the compassion that you have shown recently, has proved that you are the Dog General's true successor."

"And what about Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Inuyasha has proved himself in a number of different ways as a hanyou. But, he was never intended to be the Great Dog General's successor to the Western Lands. That was Sesshoumaru's birthright. Although, he did hope that the two brothers would work out their differences and rule together." Totousai aknowledged.

"I have no desire to rule the lands." said Inuyasha, "I only want to be left alone to live with Kagome and the pups. That is all I desire."

"It's not necessary, now, for you to rule with Sesshoumaru, now that he's taken a mate." mused Totousai.

"HUH?" the group chorused together as they looked from Totousai to Sesshoumaru then to Anzu,

"L...lord Sesshoumaru?" questioned Jaken.

Anzu lowered her head slightly as Sesshoumaru glared at Totousai,

"Geez, Sesshoumaru ..." said Inuyasha, "You could have at least waited until she was healed."

"She was." was all Sesshoumaru said.

All was quiet for a moment, until Anzu broke the silence,

"My brother is headed for the eastern dog demon tribe. That means the wolves will be involved as well as humans. We should hurry."

"Sesshoumaru is too injured to fight." said Inuyasha, "We'll go."

"This is my fight, Inuyasha." grumbled Sesshoumaru.

"Then fine, join up with us when you can, but right now you need to heal." Inuyasha commanded, "Let's go, gang."

Inuyasha and his friends headed out, leaving an injured Sesshoumaru behind with Anzu, Jaken, Ah-Un, and Totousai,

'_Get better fast, Sesshoumaru_.' thought Inuyasha, '_Because I'm gonna need you in this fight_.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok, ok ... I just read the latest manga and I went ..."Gotta get this into my story!!! Sesshoumaru's new sword and arm!!!!" So, I have no idea what Bakusaiga can do so it will all be my imagination and I suck at battle cries and attack names so, yea ...it'll suck ...but what the heck!!! And the demon's name, Bbwaddene, means 'large dog' in Ganda ... so that's why I chose it ... I have no idea how to pronounce it so ... have fun with your own pronunciation. Until next chapter ... Ciao!


	45. Chapter 45

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 45

Inuyasha skidded to a halt at the sight in front of him. Corpses. Corpses were scattered throughout the field,

"This isn't from the war." commented Miroku, as Kirara landed beside Inuyasha and Kagome,

"No ... this is far too bloody for samurai." agreed Inuyasha, "And it's not just human blood ... I smell inu and wolf blood mixed in."

"Wolf?" queried Kagome, "Not Kouga?" she asked, her voice tinged with worry.

Inuyasha didn't answer. He just started walking into the battlefield,

"Hey ya mangy wolf ... you're there aren't ya?" he called out into the mass of bodies.

"It's Inuyasha!" came two voices.

"Ginta. Hakkaku. You all right." said a relieved Kagome, "Where's Kouga?"

"He's here." called Ginta, but his voice wasn't cheerful.

The group ran over to where Ginta and Hakkaku lay injured,

"Here, let me help you." offered Kagome.

"No. Help Kouga, please. He's hurt really bad." said Hakkaku.

Kagome looked around. Behind Ginta and Hakkaku lay a badly injured Kouga. Kagome gasped at the sight,

"Kouga!" she cried out, running to his side and kneeling. Inuyasha and the others joined her,

"Ka - gome." whispered Kouga, as he took her hand, "You came."

"Kouga what happened here?" asked Inuyasha, ignoring Kouga's sign of affection on his mate.

"A band of demons we didn't recognize along with some strange coyote like animals just overran the earth." rushed Ginta.

"The demons were huge and fast and totally outta control." finished Hakkaku.

"They didn't care who they slaughtered - they just killed and killed - over and over." added Ginta.

"Ryouya hasn't put up an illusion yet ... I wonder if he's going to." wondered Miroku.

"Wh - who exactly is this ... Ryouya?" stammered Kouga, "What ... does ... he want with the Northern and Eastern Lands?"

"Northern?" queried Sango, "He's attacked the northern lands as well?"

"Yes." said Ginta, "Our brethren from the north escaped down here to the east ..."

"Only to be murdered here." finished Hakkaku.

Kagome looked worriedly at Kouga, "Ayame?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

Kouga closed his eyes and shook his head, "She didn't make it." he whispered, turning his head to the side.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry, Kouga." she whispered to the wolf demon.

"Ginta. Hakkaku. You two are injured. Get on Kirara's back. Kouga, let me lift you up." offered Inuyasha.

"WHAT?" asked Kouga, in a stronger voice.

"This is no place for an injured wolf ... or injured anybody. We're taking you back to the village that we are staying at. The drunken monk ain't worth much, but he seems to have some sorta protection spell over that village." acknowledged the half-demon.

"So you noticed that, did you, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"Yea, I knew something was up. That village is far too quiet ... especially being right on the border between the eastern and the western lands. Ryouya didn't attack there ... and I noticed that Sesshoumaru seemed uneasy being in the village. That's why he was always sitting on that rock right on the village's edge." agreed Inuyasha.

"So you really do have a brain, Inuyasha?" commented Shippou.

"WHY YOU!" snarled Inuyasha, earning him a warning,

"I - nu - ya - sha." from Kagome.

Inuyasha growled at Shippou, "If it weren't for this damn subjugation necklace, you'd be clobbered, Shippou."

"So you can teach an old dog new tricks." said Shippou, crossing his arms over his chest.

"SHIPPOU!" screamed Inuyasha, bonking the kitsune on the head,

"OW! KAGOME!" cried Shippou.

Kagome shook her head, "I'm sorry Shippou. I side with Inuyasha on this one. You could have left well enough alone when I scolded him the first time but, no, you had to push. Inuyasha had every right to go after you. Sorry, my friend." she smiled as Shippou grunted and grumbled his dissatisfaction at her lack of cooperation.

"There see ..." said Inuyasha, cockily.

"Don't you push too, Inuyasha!" Kagome chided him gently.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, a look of fear on his face, before recovering and leaning down to assist the wolf, "C'mon. We're going."

"Going where, Inuyasha." came a voice from behind him.

Inuyasha turned and located the owner of the voice and growled deeply,

"Genichi." commented Kagome.

"HMPH! Growling. Just what I would expect from an ANIMAL. And you are still alive, my dear Kagome. I thought the guard killed you and your three disgusting offspring."

"Well, as you can see, she's very much alive, as well as my '_disgusting_' offspring." Inuyasha snarled, "You ordered her killed, you bastard?"

"HA. No, not me, my father did. But, I can see the guard will have to pay for failing my father's direct orders!" he stated firmly, raising his sword, "Fight me, you disgusting excuse for a creature. I will kill you and that woman!"

"HOLD IT!" said Miroku, "We're all on the same side here ... our enemy is Ryouya ... the demon that did all of this. Why can't we join forces and fight this threat together?"

"I will be the one to overcome this wicked demon that has plagued our land. Not some filthy half-breed, a useless monk, a fucked up demon slayer and a priestess whore. You will bow before me ... the new daimyo of Musashi!"

"Daimyo? Your father is dead?" asked Kagome.

Genichi grew angrier, "He was murdered by the demons. I WILL AVENGE HIS DEATH ... STARTING WITH YOU PEOPLE!" he charged at Inuyasha, his blade at the ready,

"GET BACK YOU GUYS!" screamed Inuyasha, as he unsheathed Tessaiga.

The two swords clanged together and they held them there ... each pushing against the other,

"My fight ain't with you, Genichi, even though you tried to have Kagome murdered. I only want to fight Ryouya." Inuyasha told his opponent.

"Yea, well my fight is with any demon who desecrates these lands, half-breed. You shall be one of many who have died at my sword." spat Genichi, as he pulled his sword away and slashed at Inuyasha, causing Inuyasha to flip out of the way.

"DAMMIT! Don't make me fight you, Genichi!" urged Inuyasha, but his plea fell on deaf ears as Genichi continued to charge at him, taking precise aim each time, forcing Inuyasha to flee and dodge and making him unable to retaliate.

The fight continued one - sided, with Genichi aiming his attacks with precision each time and Inuyasha being forced to run away,

"This isn't any fun, half-demon, come on, attack already! Stop fleeing!" taunted Genichi.

Inuyasha continued to run, flip and dodge until he made a fatal mistake ... he fell on a corpse and lost his balance. Genichi was on top of him in mere nano-seconds ... his sword at Inuyasha's throat,

"HAHAHAHA. I won, half-demon. You don't live up to your reputation! Now, all the world will know that I, Genichi of Musashi, defeated the half - bre ..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw the sword protrude through Genichi's stomach. Inuyasha scrambled out from underneath his captor and got to his feet as Genichi fell to the ground,

"Wh ... wh ... what happened?" Genichi cried out weakly, as he keeled over, dead.

"Goddamn bastard was too cocky for his own good." said Kouga, breathing heavily from the strain of his injuries, as he pulled his sword from Genichi's back.

"Kouga." said Kagome, running over to him, "You shouldn't be moving with your wounds ...but, thank you, for saving Inuyasha's life." she said, softly.

"HMPH! I didn't do it for him. I did it for you, Kagome. I know I can never have you, now. But, I also know that if that filthy mutt were to die, you'd be extremely unhappy. I couldn't bear to see you upset." Kouga said, looking deep into her eyes.

"I've never seen you use that sword at your hip before, wolf. Good timing, though, I have to admit, as well, as I guess, my gratitude." said Inuyasha.

"This old thing?" said Kouga, lifting up the sword, "I got it from a samurai I slaughtered years ago. Kept it as a memento. I just thought it would be prophetic to use it now. Well, anyway, I gotta get going."

"Wait, Kouga," said Kagome, "Aren't you coming back to the village with us?"

"Naaaah. I know a place I can go to recuperate. I don't want to be in no human village. I'm sure I'll see you on the battlefield. Hey mutt ... you take good care of my Kagome now, ya hear? Bye, Kagome." Kouga said, as he took off running, albeit slower than normal.

"We better catch up to him." said Ginta.

"Yea, even injured, he's fast." agreed Hakkaku, as the two wolf demons headed off behind their master.

Kagome went up to Inuyasha and hugged him, "I'm glad your safe." she whispered, as he kissed the top of her head.

"We still need to hunt down Ryouya." said Miroku.

Inuyasha turned towards the east shore and sniffed,

"All I smell are those hyena things." he said, "And strange demons ... I guess they're the demons from the continent."

"Could Ryouya be hiding someplace behind an illusion, then?" asked Sango.

"Probably." agreed Kagome.

"Let's follow the scent of the hyenas and the demons ... I'm sure we'll come across Ryouya." said Inuyasha.

"Simple-minded as always." commented Shippou, sarcastically.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, RUNT?" yelled Inuyasha, "Simple-minded, huh? You got a better plan? If so, let's here it. If not, shut up and fall in line!"

Shippou hopped up onto Miroku's shoulders and shied away from Inuyasha,

"Shippou, stop egging Inuyasha on." said Miroku.

"Fine. We're going." said Inuyasha, turning around and resheathing Tessaiga before crossing his arms over chest and walking away. Kagome fell into step beside him as Sango, carrying Kirara, and Miroku, carrying Shippou, fell into step behind them.

-------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru walked a steady pace with Anzu at his side. Jaken and Ah-Un walked behind. The quiet was deafening to Jaken, who now realized how accustomed to Rin and Kohaku's banter he had become,

'_Why did m'lord insist I come_?' he thought, '_What possible good can I do, now that he has Anzu beside him to serve him_.'

Sesshoumaru stopped,

"M ... m'lord?" questioned Jaken.

"Who are you?" questioned Sesshoumaru to the air.

"A - huh?" queried Jaken, '_Has m'lord gone mad, talking to the air_?' he thought.

"What do you want?" Anzu asked into the empty space.

"So you know I am here, do you?" said a sultry, feminine voice.

Sesshoumaru placed his right hand on the hilt of Bakusaiga,

"Tsk. Tsk. You do not need to draw your sword. I did not come here to fight." said the voice.

Out of nowhere, a tall, graceful, slender, nubian beauty appeared in front of them,

"Whoa ... " said Jaken, at her mysterious appearance.

"I am Cleopatra, I am a demoness from the continent of Africa, from a region known as Niger." she informed them.

"To be from another continent, you speak our native tongue well." said Anzu.

"I am versed in all known languages." she advised them.

"What is it you want?" asked Sesshoumaru, more irritated than interested.

"I may have the answers you seek." she said, coyly.

"The answers we seek?" he responded.

"How do you know our questions?" asked Anzu.

"Because I know Bbwaddene." she said, in a husky, sexy voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and the group found themselves following the scent of the demons and hyenas all the way to the sea,

"Dammit. The sea air knocks out the smell of the hyenas and demons. I don't know which way they went." he cursed.

"Unless they crossed the sea." suggested Shippou.

"I doubt it." said Miroku, "They probably went either up or down the coastline."

"Gee, ya think?" mocked Inuyasha, "Considering that we didn't run into them and we don't think hyenas can swim that far." he said, motioning out towards the open ocean, which Kagome had informed them before stretched thousands of miles.

"So what do we do know?" said Miroku, ignoring his friend's pissed off attitude.

Inuyasha turned and looked around, scanning the horizon, looking for something, anything, to clue him in on what to do next. That's when he saw it ... or her,

'_HUH_?' he thought to himself.

He sniffed the air, deeply, and was struck by a familiar scent, '_No! It can't be_.' he thought, '_Ryouya wouldn't ... would he_? _It must be an illusion ... but with scent_?'

His mind raced as he stared at the figure walking towards them, her garb becoming clearer the closer it came. His friends noticed his preoccupation with the southern edge of the beach and turned to see what had his attention. They all gasped in wonder, fear and horror,

"That's just wrong." said Kagome, as she watched the figure approach, "Ryouya will pay for this treachery!" she promised.


	46. Chapter 46

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 46

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed,

"So you know our opponent, you say?" he asked, his tone showing a slight hint of interest.

"Yes." the woman purred, "And for the right price I will assist you."

"Price?" asked Sesshoumaru, unsheathing his sword and, with lightning speed, he was at the woman's side, Bakusaiga at her neck, "I do not pay any prices."

The woman laughed sensually, her voice rolling like silken threads, "You cannot hurt me. Even a great Daiyoukai like yourself is unable to hurt Cleopatra."

In a flash, the woman disappeared and a black cat began weaving itself around Anzu's legs, purring in contentment.

"So, you are a demon neko." said Anzu.

Cleopatra reappeared behind Anzu and then disappeared again as a lovely dove flew by Sesshoumaru. Cleopatra appeared again behind Sesshoumaru.

"She can transform herself at will." said Anzu, awe dripping from her voice.

"Huh! So what? You're a demoness with the power to transform. Is that supposed to impress us?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Hmmmmm ... it impresses your mate here." Cleopatra said, oozing sexuality from her lips.

The demoness walked up to Sesshoumaru and laid her hands on his shoulders, running her hands down his arms sensually. Sesshoumaru shrugged her off violently and turned to face her,

"Do not touch me woman!" he demanded.

"HmHmHm." she laughed, "You are not in a position to demand anything, my. dear. Sesshoumaru." she stressed every syllable as she spoke, sex dripping off her tongue.

Jaken looked at the strange woman with fear in his eyes, '_This woman doesn't realize who she is dealing with_.' he thought.

Sesshoumaru slashed at her with Bakusaiga, his aim straight and true. The woman merely caught the blade in her bare hand and held off his strength as easily as if she was holding a piece of paper.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND FOOL!!! I AM STRONGER THAN ALL OF THE YOUKAI IN THIS LAND COMBINED!" she yelled, her voice sharp and pointed as she swiped her hand and sent Bakusaiga flying one way and Sesshoumaru flying the other way.

"MY LORD!" cried out Jaken in terror as he watched his master disappear.

------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stared at the sight walking towards him. Kagome moved in front of him,

"It can't be. It just can't be." she exclaimed, shutting her eyes and opening them again as if to get the image to disappear.

"Kik ... Kikyou ..." Inuyasha spoke her name in a whisper "It can't be ... how can you ... how were you brought back?"

"Is she an illusion?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"I don't know. Inuyasha commented that it had scent. The other illusions didn't have strong scents to him." he answered her.

"Inuyasha." spoke Kikyou "Yes, I have been brought back." she said, coming closer to Inuyasha.

She ignored all the others and only paid attention to Inuyasha. She came closer to Inuyasha, closing the space between them, her arms outstretched,

"Inuyasha, it's an illusion. I don't think she's real." warned Miroku, but his warning fell on deaf ears.

"Kikyou, you're back." said Kagome, but Kikyou did not answer her.

"Kagome, I think this Kikyou is an illusion of Ryouya's. But, it's only set up for Inuyasha." said Miroku.

Kagome and the others watched in horror as Kikyou enveloped Inuyasha in her arms, "You've missed me, Inuyasha. I can tell. I can feel it radiating from your heart." she said to him.

"Inuyasha!" warned Kagome.

But Inuyasha's eyes were glazed over.

"He's under a spell." said Sango.

"Snap out of it, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, getting in front of Inuyasha and attempting to move Kikyou away from him, to no avail.

Kikyou continued talking only to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, you want me, don't you? You desire to be with me?" she asked.

"Yes. I want to be with you, Kikyou. Only you." he said, in a soft drone-like voice.

"This is what is truly in your heart, Inuyasha? Who is your true love? Your only love?" Kikyou said.

"You, Kikyou. Only you."

Kikyou turned her head and looked at Kagome, "You heard him. He does not desire my reincarnation. He wants the real Kikyou. Woman, you are no longer wanted or needed here."

Kagome backed up, shock and fear on her face, "Inuyasha!" she cried out.

"He does not hear you. You are only my imitation!" Kikyou said.

"That's not true!" Kagome retorted, "The real Kikyou understood what each of us meant to Inuyasha."

"I am the real Kikyou!" Kikyou responded, "And I will have Inuyasha!"

With that said, Kikyou rammed her hand into Inuyasha's chest and then pulled it out. In her hand was a red, beating object,

"That's ..." said Miroku.

"Inuyasha's heart!" finished Sango.

Kikyou laughed evilly, "Inuyasha now belongs to me!" she informed the gathered group, as she held the heart up high.

Inuyasha just stood there, like a zombie, his eyes dead and sullen,

"Come with me, Inuyasha. And have me the way you desire to have me." Kikyou said, as a ribbon of wind wrapped around her and Inuyasha, lifting them off the ground and into the sky and away, as Kagome cried out,

"NO!!!! INUYASHA!!! WAKE UP!!!" she cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara could only stare,

"It seems that Ryouya has no end to his devilish deeds." commented Miroku.

"What do we do, Miroku?" asked Sango.

"Only what we can do ... we follow in the direction she went to." said Miroku.

Kirara transformed and awaited her orders as Kagome stared at the sky in the direction that Kikyou had disappeared with Inuyasha,

'_Inuyasha ... what have they done to you_?' she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cleopatra turned around and stared at Anzu,

"Will you fight me too?" she asked, her sexy voice back.

"I have no desire to fight." said Anzu, "There was no need to do that to Lord Sesshoumaru." she spat at the demoness.

"LORD? Sesshoumaru." Cleopatra spoke, icily "He isn't strong enough to be considered a daiyoukai. Maybe it's better if Bbwaddene takes over these lands!"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jaken, waving the staff of two heads around in anger.

"It means, imp, that if the great Sesshoumaru cannot fight me then he is no match for Bbwaddene!"

Jaken and Anzu were taken aback by this statement. As their brains fumbled to understand her implications, Cleopatra raised her left hand and extended her arm. As ball of light appeared suddenly and slammed fast into her outstretched hand. The light turned into Sesshoumaru, who found himself on the ground and in pain that he refused to acknowledge,

"Back for another round, my dear Sesshoumaru." she spoke in her sexy purring voice, "Shall we have another go 'round?"

"Who are you exactly?" Sesshoumaru's eyes were red and his face was contorted in anger, "No one makes a fool of this Sesshoumaru."

"I just did." cooed Cleopatra.

Sesshoumaru growled as his eyes glowed a deeper red. His nose elongated as he began to transform into his true demonic form. This only caused laughter from the strange African demoness,

"TAKE ME ON, SESSHOUMARU! SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER!" she laughed as she roared out her statement.

As Sesshoumaru transformed into a huge demon dog, Anzu transformed herself into a smaller version. The two of them stood there, preparing for battle against the now dwarfed demoness,

"SO THAT IS HOW IT WILL BE, WILL IT?" she cried out, as the wind whipped around in a frenzy, sending anything not nailed down flying.

The woman began to transform, her size growing larger and larger, her body transforming into a huge hyena until she was looking down upon the daiyoukai dog and his mate. Her form was five times his size ... equaling the size of Sesshoumaru's own father ... maybe even beating his bulk by a half,

"SESSHOUMARU!" her voice echoed throughout the valley, "I WANT TO BEAR WITNESS TO YOUR POWER COMPARED TO MY OWN!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Ryouya paced back and forth in the stale, dank room,

"Where is she?" he wondered aloud.

Ryouya stared out the window. He had mourned for his wife and the son he believed she had given birth to in the only way he knew how. By exacting revenge on his enemies. And what better revenge than to get the cocky half-demon under his control. He had essentially sold his soul to the devil for the power to rejuvenate the dead priestess ... and with Bbwaddene's power to see deep into people's minds and hearts ... he was sure there would be no stopping him now.

The northern lands gave up way to easy ... it wasn't even worth the effort. The demons in the far northern mountains fled farther north while the ones that stayed and fought dropped like flies. Then the wolves ... the wolves realized they were out numbered and ran for safety ... into the eastern domain where Ryouya stopped their fleeing with a single attack ... his illusions driving the wolves into a murderous frenzy so that they turned on each other.

He continued his frenzied pacing,

"Why isn't she here yet?" he said aloud, when the door opened and the priestess walked in, followed by a soulless Inuyasha,

"Ahhhh, you have succeeded priestess!" he commended her, "I finally have Inuyasha under my control." he laughed a wicked laugh.

Inuyasha just stared ahead, his eyes dazed, his mind empty ... a blank slate for Ryouya to manipulate.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kirara flew quickly in the direction taken by the priestess, Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippou on her back,

"Kirara, can you smell Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

The big cat growled.

"I take it that's a no." said Shippou.

"I'm afraid so." agreed Sango.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Miroku.

Kagome just looked down at the cat's back and her hands, worry etched on her face,

"Kagome?" said Shippou.

"I'm all right, Shippou, really." she tried to assure the kitsune but her words echoed hollow.

"Down there!" Sango shouted.

"What is that?" said Miroku, "A pack of dogs?"

Kagome looked up, "It's the dog demon tribe of the east." she said, then called out, "DAISUKE! WAIT UP!"

The elder dog turned around,

"Why it is Kagome." he said, as Kirara landed in front of the group.

"Great, she's riding a stupid cat." commented Yasunao, "Hey, Kagome, where's the akita mutt? He's not with you?"

"Akita?" queried Sango, Miroku, and Shippou,

"Mew." went Kirara.

"You know them Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Uhh, yea. Like I said, they are the eastern inu tribe ... they are a pack of Shibas." offered Kagome as an explanation.

"Who's the akita?" asked Shippou.

"Uhhh ... your pal ... Inu ... whatever his name is." stated Yasunao.

"Inuyasha." stated Kagome emphatically.

"Yea, yea. Whatever. What dipshit names his kid INU??????" Yasunao said, laying down and curling into a ball, "Let me know when you're ready to go father."

"Yasunao. Will you ever learn?" his father muttered, "Forgive my son, please." Daisuke offered.

"Nope. Don't forgive me!" snarled Yasunao.

"Shut up, Yasunao!" ordered his father.

"Daisuke, are you on Ryouya's trail too?" Kagome asked.

"Is that the vile demon's name that is after our lands?" asked Daisuke, as Kagome nodded "Then, yes, that is who we are after."

"Any ideas as to where you are heading?" asked Miroku.

"No, I'm afraid. I heard he headed north. That is all I know." said the elder dog.

"We feel Inuyasha was captured by Ryouya." said Kagome.

"Oh goody! The mutt got himself captured. Real smart of him!" answered Yasunao.

"Shut up, you mangy dog!" said Shippou.

"Hey, let's get one thing straight ... I ain't a mangy dog ... I am a PUREBLOOD ... just remember that!" Yasunao said, standing up and staring down the little demon.

"Yea," Shippou commented, with his hands crossed over his chest, "And you're the biggest embarrassment to us full-blooded demons I ever met!"

Yasunao swiped at the kitsune with his paw and sent Shippou flying into Kagome's arms,

"KAGOME!" Shippou cried.

"And you call me an embarrassment ... you run crying to a _human_!" said Yasunao, saying the word human like it was an oil slick.

"YASUNAO! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" bellowed Daisuke.

Yasunao stopped what he was doing and walked to the back of the pack, grumbling the whole way,

"You say Inuyasha was captured by Ryouya?" asked Daisuke.

"Yes. Ryouya created an illusion of Inuyasha's former love and that illusion put him under a spell." explained Miroku.

"This is bad." said Daisuke.

"Why is that?" asked a dog from the pack to his leader.

"Because that means that this demon is possessing some in fathomable power like I have never witnessed in all my 800 years!"

"We must hurry and find Inuyasha and Ryouya before more damage is done." said Miroku.

Kagome looked at the sky,

'_Inuyasha. We have to find you soon. Even if you are under some one else's control ...if you do something terrible ... I know you will never forgive yourself_.' Kagome thought.


	47. Chapter 47

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 47

The valley turned an ominous black as Cleopatra's demon aura filled the surrounding area,

"SESSHOUMARU! YOU WILL DIE BY MY OWN CLAW!" bellowed the huge hyena.

Anzu stared at her opponent,

'_No way_!' she thought, fearfully, '_She can talk while transformed! Her demonic aura is tremendous_!'

Sesshoumaru sized up his enemy,

'_She has size on her side ... but I don't sense much else. She feels her size and speed is her offense_!'

"ATTACK ME, SESSHOUMARU! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" she taunted the daiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru launched into an attack, which the great hyena merely sidestepped as she slapped her huge paw at the dog, striking him along the side, sending him flying. Anzu thre herself at Cleopatra at the same time, managing to get a claw into Cleopatra's side that was open, causing a roar to come from the demoness.

Sesshoumaru recovered and again attacked, catching the hyena off guard while she defended herself against Anzu's attack. But the demoness recovered quickly and managed to attack both at once, sending each flying with huge gaping wounds on their sides.

The trio faced off ...staring each other down ... Sesshoumaru and Anzu bleeding profusely from their sides as Cleopatra merely huffed and laughed in her demonic, hyena laugh.

The showdown had begun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome peered from the sky as Kirara flew to the north. The demon inu tribe had left her with an onimous feeling. She knew she had to find Inuyasha before Ryouya made his new found puppet do something that would destroy Inuyasha's very soul.

As they flew further north, Kagome sat up straight in front of Sango,

"What is it, Kagome?" asked the demon slayer.

"Inuyasha." she said.

"Where?" asked Shippou, "Do you see him?"

"No." she answered, "I feel him. I sense him." she spoke, softly, "Kirara, head west."

"Where are we going, Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know yet. I just feel Inuyasha is heading back inland." she said, as she thought, '_Inuyasha. Please be alright_.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle raged and blood was everywhere. Samurai lay dead next to their horses as the endless slaughter continued,

"MEN! TO THE READY!" called the general.

"IT'S ONLY A DEMON!" called another.

But before the men were able to prepare themselves, lines of explosive fire hit them, imploding their delicate human bodies. The fire was designed for demons ... humans stood no chance against it.

Soon, the battlefield lay deserted and scorched.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru managed to get a few good strikes in on the demoness and she was actually injured and panting. As Sesshoumaru distracted her with fake outs, Anzu clawed her way over the huge creature, ripping open her back.

The demoness howled in pain, as blood spurted from her wound. Sesshoumaru attacked again, this time ripping open her left front leg.

Cleopatra spun around and leveled an attack at Sesshoumaru in the air, catching him on the hindquarters. As Sesshoumaru swung around, he grabbed Cleopatra's right hip and tore it open, pumping poison from his mouth into her wound,

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE, SESSHOUMARU?" she roared, her cockiness hiding her pain, "I EXPECTED MORE FROM THE GREAT SESSHOUMARU!" she egged him on.

Sesshoumaru's continued to fly around her as Anzu attacked her flank. The two dog demons were flying around her, getting her confused, as they attacked at different times,

'_You were wrong to take both of us on_.' thought Anzu, as she prepared for another attack.

Anzu miscalculated, though, as Cleopatra countered her move and felled the smaller demoness, sending her smashing into the ground, as the hyena landed on her and aimed for her throat.

As Cleopatra prepared for her kill, she felt herself being tackled by Sesshoumaru. As the two animals wrestled, Sesshoumaru aimed for the hyena's heart with his poison claws. He never saw it coming ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome gasped as they flew over another battlefield,

"That's the sixth one that looks like this." said Sango, fear in her voice.

"There's no doubt." agreed Miroku, "That's the mark of the Wind Scar."

'_Inuyasha_.' thought Kagome desperately.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Myouga." said the old demon.

"Yes, Toutousai?" answered the flea.

"Inuyasha. Something has happened to Inuyasha." muttered the old man.

"Master Inuyasha? Is he hurt?" asked the flea.

"No. But, I have a small conenction to that necklace I gave him. I assisted Housenki in forging it. It was my way of keeping an eye on Inuyasha so he didn't do anything stupid should he ever mate. I fear that something has happened, now." mused Toutousai.

"CROW!" called Myouga, as the demon crow entered the abode, "Take me to Master Inuyasha! Fast!"

The crow cawed as it flew away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru lay injured on the ground, bleeding and scarred, transformed back to his human form. Anzu transformed back as she stared at the creature before her, shock and amazement registered on her face. Cleopatra, still transformed as a hyena, backed up to get a good look at what had just attacked her and Sesshoumaru,

"WHO ARE YOU?" she bellowed out.

The creature just stood there, the large sword transformed in front of him, blood dripping off his clothes, his fangs, his claws. His red eyes glowing like the devil's eyes,

"Inuyasha." spoke Anzu, softly.

Sesshoumaru looked up stiffly, "Damn you half-breed!" he growled menacingly, as he stood up. Tenseniga glowed, having saved its owner's very life from the ill effects of its twin's attack.

Sesshoumaru's eyes met Inuyasha's as the two men growled at each other. Inuyasha was poised to attack again, Tessaiga glowing an evil resonance,

'_What's this_?' Sesshoumaru thought, '_Tessaiga was forged to help man ... but that glow ... it's not from Inuyasha's demonic power ... it's being controlled by someone_.' he thought, as his eyes again met his brother's, '_Inuyasha. Your eyes are dead. Even though they glow with a demonic aura ... the aura is not your own. You're being controlled_.'

Cleopatra transformed back to he svelte demoness self, "Who is this creature and why did he attack us?" she demanded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The crow flew high in the sky, passing scorched battlefield after scorched battlefield,

"The Wind Scar!" exclaimed Myouga, "Master Inuyasha, what has happened to you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The demon cat flew faster than she had ever flown before. Kagome's face was etched with fear and concern. Her friends just rode quietly, but their thoughts raced.

"KAGOME!" cried Shippou, "It's Inuyasha!" he said, pointing to the ground from her shoulder.

"It's Sesshoumaru!" exclaimed Miroku.

"With Anzu." finished Sango.

"But who is that woman?" queried Kagome, as the demon cat landed a few feet away.

"Why are they fighting?" wondered Shippou, noticing the battle scars on the three demons.

"Inuyasha has used the Wind Scar against Sesshoumaru." noted Kagome, with worry.

"MASTER INUYASHA!" cried a voice, as Kagome, Sango, Shippou and Miroku looked up.

"Myouga, it's you." said Kagome.

"I came as fast as I could. Toutousai felt that something terrible had happened to Inuyasha." said Myouga.

"He's being controlled." said Shippou.

"By who?" asked the flea.

"Probably Ryouya." commented Miroku.

The strange demoness overheard Miroku's comment,

"Ryouya? That weak bastard could never put up an aura this strong. This is Bbwaddene's doing."

"Bbwaddene?" they chorused together.

"Who is this Bbwaddene?" asked Miroku, his attention settled on the beautiful Nubian demoness.

"My husband." she said, smoothly and evenly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned to the African demoness then back to Inuyasha, who had started to advance when Sesshoumaru's attention was diverted,

"Kill the puppeteer and you will destroy the puppet." she said, her voice husky and sexy.

"What?" said Kagome, "You can't kill Inuyasha!" she cried out.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha,

'_That glow. The demonic aura is so strong. Does the aura belong to her husband, Bbwaddene_?' she thought.

Raising her bow, she notched an arrow and aimed it,

"You think you can bring him down with a mere arrow?" laughed the demoness.

"I don't intend to bring HIM down." said Kagome, fiercely, as the arrow glowed brightly.

She released the arrow and it flew straight and true ... hitting the full blade of Tessaiga and transforming it back into its rusty old self,

"Got it!" she exclaimed.

"So her plan was to untransform the Tessaiga." said Shippou.

"Putting a stop to the true enemy ... the sword." agreed Miroku.

As the sword transformed back, the aura around Inuyasha began to fade. The half-demon stumbled forward and fell,

"INUYASHA!" cried out Kagome, as she rushed to his side.

"He's covered in blood." noticed Sango.

"And it's not his." agreed Shippou.

'_Kill the puppeteer_.' thought Sesshoumaru, who looked around him.

He looked up in the sky and saw her,

'_The priestess that sealed Inuyasha to the tree_.' he thought.

He watched her intently and noticed she didn't move, '_She's not real. She's an illusion_.' he realized.

Tenseiga quivered on his hip, '_Tenseiga_?' he queried.

Unsheathing his protective sword, he lifted it high "I don't see any emissaries from the netherworld." he said to the sword.

The sword glowed brightly and quivered violently. As if on its on accord, the sword flew out of its owner's hand and aimed for the priestess' heart, piercing her chest. As the illusion exploded apart, a red, beating object fell from the sky and landed inside Inuyasha.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, seeing for the first time in a while,

"Ka - Kago - me." he spoke weakly.


	48. Chapter 48

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 48

_A/N: Just so we are all on the same page ...I need to let you know how I see Cleopatra and Bbwaddene. I picture Cleopatra as the model Iman ...tall, regal, elegant and dripping sexuality ... but her skin is dark ... like Grace Jones. I see Bbwaddene as a huge hulk of a man, very dark - his face sort of like the tribal leader in "The Scorpion King" ... with a voice like James Earl Jones. Ok ... onto the story ..._

Inuyasha sat up and held his head in his hands. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and leaned her face into his neck, kissing him softly,

"You're back, Inuyasha." she spoke softly to him, in a soothing, calm voice.

Sesshoumaru, badly hurt, bruised and bloody, looked down disdainfully at Inuyasha,

"You weak, pitiful half-demon. This only proves you do not deserve father's blood. I would never have been controlled by the likes of Ryouya or this Bbwaddene." he eyed Cleopatra warily as he spoke the last words.

"I know that." Inuyasha muttered, very softly.

"HMPH!" she muttered, "With an attitude like that, you most certainly will, Sesshoumaru."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Anzu.

"Bbwaddene looks for imperfections. For broken lines. For any weakness." she spoke, huskily.

"I have no weaknesses." spoke Sesshoumaru evenly.

"Your brother is your downfall, my dear Sesshoumaru." the demoness spoke, her voice again dripping sex.

As the full demon's eyes grew wide at her statement, Miroku approached,

"Who are you and who exactly is Bbwaddene?" he asked.

The demoness eyed the monk carefully,

"A human." she purred, "I see you are affected by my aura." she spoke in a deep, round, sexy voice as her eyes averted to his waist, hidden behind his monks garb, but not hidden to her knowing eyes.

"Miroku ..." warned Sango, "Back away." she said, but the monk ignored her.

"He's bewitched." said Anzu.

"That's what she was trying to do to me." said Sesshoumaru, blankly.

Sango walked up to her husband and landed a loud, resounding SMACK! across his face, knocking him to the ground and breaking the spell.

"Wha ...what happened?" he asked, shaking his head.

"You were overcome by the demoness." muttered Kagome, who still held Inuyasha close to her.

Inuyasha struggled to get up, his body weakened by what had happened to him,

"Inuyasha. You shouldn't be walking yet." urged Kagome, but it fell on deaf ears.

Inuyasha turned and walked away from the group with Kagome close behind. The rest of the group just watched as the couple walked away. Miroku turned back to the demoness,

"Answer me." he demanded.

"I am Cleopatra. I am a hyena demoness from the valley of Niger on the continent of Africa."

"Africa?" asked Sango.

"Yes, a continent far away. My husband is Bbwaddene ... a hyena demon from the southlands of Africa." she spoke.

"You are not from the same areas?" asked Anzu.

"No. Mine was a political marriage. Our marriage was supposed to join our two warring tribes. Instead, Bbwaddene enslaved my people and brought them back to the southlands to work his fields."

"The demons worked the fields for Bbwaddene?" asked Miroku, incredulously.

"Demons and humans. My family was the rulers and protectors of the Niger peoples ... both demon and human."

"How terrible." commented Sango.

"So how did Bbwaddene get here?" asked Miroku.

"He heard of the gods of Japan and decided he wanted to be more than a dictator ... he wanted to be worshipped as a deity. Then he met Ryouya ... who desired to rule the Western Lands. It was a cinch to manipulate him."

"So with Ryouya's manipulation, Bbwaddene began killing humans and demons?" asked Miroku.

"Killing the ones that he couldn't enslave. The ones he enslaved are being kept in his castle in the north." she said, finishing her story and turning away.

Sesshoumaru turned away also and walked over to where he had seen the priestess' illusion. As he peered towards the ground, he saw it. A demon puppet broken in half.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere farther north ... _

"DAMMIT!" Ryouya cursed, as he paced frantically back and forth, "My puppet is destroyed. I have lost my grip on Inuyasha."

"And it appears Sesshoumaru is still alive." came a deep voice from behind, making Ryouya jump.

"Bbwaddene, it's you." Ryouya held his chest as his heart pumped rapidly.

"Frightened of me, Ryouya? For what reason?" the huge, ebony colored man smiled evilly.

"No ... no reason, master." Ryouya bowed his head.

Bbwaddene continued, "I do not fear that weak half demon ... but Sesshoumaru is another matter ... I can't even count on you to destroy him with the half-demon ..."

"Give me another chance, master. I promise, this time I will succeed. That foolish mortal with her sacred arrow ... she's the one that did it ... I concentrated all my power into the sword ... it should have worked ..."

"I have given you many chances to kill that half-demon and his boring mortal mate. I have given you access to my powers. THIS IS A BLOODY HALF-BREED, YOU IDIOT!" Bbwaddene bellowed.

Ryouya cowered from the thundering voice.

"And, furthermore, there's the business of that village over on the eastern border of the western land ... why hasn't that village been destroyed or enslaved?" Bbwaddene spoke more civilly.

"There is some kind of presence there ... protecting it ... I do not know what it is nor can I defeat it." Ryouya got out in a shaky voice.

"That, my friend, is your final answer?" said Bbwaddene, his eyes staring cruelly down at the dog demon.

"Y ... y ...yes ... wh .. wh...why?" he stammered, his head bowed in respect.

Blood spattered on the wall as a loud scream echoed through the castle,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, as she took his hand, "Where are we going?"

Inuyasha stared straight ahead, "Far away." was his only reply.

He then stopped and knelt, her signal to get on his back. She did so, and he was off like a shot, racing through trees and over rivers. Kagome knew they had gone far away when he finally stopped to let her off. As she slid off his back he turned, pulling her into a hard embrace,

"Inuyasha?" she mumbled into his hitoe.

"Kagome." he spoke, his voice sounding older than his years, "I know what I've done. I know what I did to those people. I know I attacked Sesshoumaru."

"Inuyasha. You were under someone else's control. It wasn't even you ... you didn't do it."

He released her and turned away, his head hung low, his bangs covering his eyes,

"But ... I was powerless to stop it. I had no control over my own body." he spoke, "I don't deserve anything but death for what I've done. I don't deserve to live."

"Inuyasha! You stop talking like that right now ... it wasn't you!" she raised her voice just a bit.

"You heard Sesshoumaru. He never would have been overcome. But, I was. I'm a weak, pitiful half-demon."

"Yes, you are a half-demon and probably because Sesshoumaru is a full-blooded demon, he wouldn't have been overcome. But, Inuyasha, you have done things Sesshoumaru has never expected you to do because he thought of you as weak. You mastered Tessaiga, you defeated Naraku, you procreated!!! Dammit, Inuyasha, you can't expect to do everything!"

"If I was full-demon though ..." he spoke softly.

"INUYASHA! Put that thought out of your mind!!! You know what happens when you are full demon ... you told me that wasn't the power you desired..."

"WHAT IF I CAN'T PROTECT YOU ... OR THE PUPS?" he screamed at her.

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I know you will always protect me. You always have."

"KAGOME!" he yelled her name, "LISTEN TO ME!"

"I will not listen to you utter such nonsense!" she shook her head hard and fast, as she wrapped herself tighter around him and cried.

As the salty scent of her tears reached his nose, Inuyasha softened. He never could stand her tears,

"Kagome ..." he said, softly, as he pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry."

"You are who you are, Inuyasha. And you're not a horrible person. Of course, you feel bad about what you did ... but it wasn't YOU doing it ... you heard that demoness ...it was this Bbwaddene person." she sobbed.

"Kagome." his resolve was gone ... melted away with her tears.

"Let's go back to the others, Inuyasha." she said, softly, her tears drying.

Inuyasha turned around and knelt as Kagome climbed on his back and they headed back to the group.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru walked back to the group with the remnants of the demon puppet in his hand.

"Cleopatra. You said Inuyasha was my downfall ... what do you mean by that?" his eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"As long as you harbor that deep rooted hatred of your brother ...you are just as vulnerable as he was."

"HMPH! Ridiculous!" huffed the daiyoukai.

"You were unable to even hurt me ... and the Wind Scar hurt you." said Cleopatra.

"Are you saying that as long as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru continue to hate each other ... Bbwaddene can harm them?" asked Miroku.

"Wow! An alliance between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru ... I never thought I'd see that!" commented Shippou, wryly.

"There will be no alliance!" remarked Sesshoumaru, gruffly.

"Sesshoumaru!" Miroku said in a commanding voice.

The daiyoukai turned to face the monk ... staring at the mortal with cold, hard eyes.

"If you truly wish to defeat Bbwaddene ... then end your hatred towards Inuyasha." Miroku demanded.

"Inuyasha is not worthy of our great and terrible Father's blood." said Sesshoumaru.

"That may or may not be ... but our common goal here is to defeat Bbwaddene and set Japan free of his tyranny." Miroku said, his voice tinged with anger.

"The human speaks the truth." Cleopatra rolled her words off her tongue.

Sesshoumaru began to turn to counter Cleopatra's remarks when the object of their discussion landed softly in front of him. Kagome slid off his back and Inuyasha stood straight and tall ... looking straight into his brother's cold eyes,

"Sesshoumaru." he spoke, his voice straight and even.

"Inuyasha." his brother responded, returning the even gaze.

Cleopatra stared at the two brothers and thought, '_They aren't fooling anybody. They both hold a deep-seated respect for each other's accomplishments. Maybe Bbwaddene has a real fight on his hands_.'

Inuyasha turned to his comrades,

"C'mon. Let's go." he said.

"Go? Go where?" asked Miroku.

"Where else? To battle Ryouya and whoever is pulling his strings." said Inuyasha.

"Do you know where he is?' asked Shippou.

"Yea. I picked up his stench close to where Kagome and me stopped." he said, then thought '_But, there's blood mixed in. Ryouya's blood as well as the blood of the damn Shiba pack. I hope we aren't too late_.'

Cleopatra came forward,

"You will never get past Bbwaddene's guards. They'll notice you right away. Bbwaddene's looking for you, remember?" she spoke.

"How do you suggest we get in then?" asked Sango.

"Under cover." she replied.

"WHAT? You expect me to _SNEAK_ in????" Inuyasha declared.

That response earned him a heated right-hook from Sesshoumaru,

"What the FUCK was that for, Sesshoumaru?" he cried out, as he recovered.

"For being an idiot." his brother coolly replied.

"Bout time." muttered Shippou.

Inuyasha turned his head toward Shippou and growled,

"SILENCE INUYASHA!" commanded Sesshoumaru, "From here on out, I give the commands!"


	49. Chapter 49

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 49

Inuyasha huffed at Sesshoumaru's order,

"From here on out, I give the orders!"

Cleopatra calmly walked over to the gathered group,

"Bbwaddene knows I will be arriving at his castle this evening. The men here will carry my throne in on their shoulders. The women will be dressed as his harlots for the evening." she spoke, evenly and plainly, the sexuality gone from her voice.

"Harlots?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Whores, Inuyasha." spoke Kagome, clearly not enjoying the thought.

"Ooooh ... NO! I refuse to let my mate dress up as a geisha." Inuyasha put his foot down.

"It is the only way to slip past the guards unnoticed." insisted Cleopatra.

"And why do we have to slip in unnoticed?" queried the impatient hanyou "Why can't we just go busting in and destroy the lot of'em?"

His remark earned him a hard punch to the back of the head,

"Yo, Sesshoumaru, knock it the fuck off before I get really angry." he warned his brother.

"Just listen up, little brother. We do things her way, GOT IT?"

Inuyasha knew it wasn't a questioned to be answered,

"Feh. Whatever." he huffed, crossing his arms in disgust.

"Ok." said Cleopatra, "I know where we can get clothes to cover you. Let's head out. We need to be there by sunset."

Cleopatra, Sesshoumaru and Anzu transformed and flew away. Miroku, Shippou, and Sango hopped on the transformed Kirara as Inuyasha hoisted Kagome up and ran off, still disgusted with the plan.

As the sunlight waned, they arrived at a village just south of the castle. Cleopatra stopped and told everyone to wait while she took care of "business."

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Yea. What?"

"Doesn't this town seem strange to you?" she asked.

He looked around and opened up his senses,

"You're right, Kagome." agreed Miroku.

"The people look like ..." started Inuyasha.

"Like Inuyasha did when he attacked Sesshoumaru." finished Anzu.

"They're enslaved." said Sesshoumaru, "By mind control, it looks like."

"Kill the puppeteer ..." said Anzu.

"Bbwaddene." said Sesshoumaru.

Cleopatra returned carrying garments,

"Come now. We can use one of the huts." she spoke quickly.

They entered a large hut. Cleopatra handed out hooded robes to the men and skimpy outfits to the girls,

"And where do we hide our weapons?" asked Sango, eyeing the skimpy clothing suspiciously.

"I will hide them for you." she purred.

Sango eyed her curiously before exiting with Kagome and Anzu into another room to change,

"AAACCCKK!" screamed Sango, "I can't wear this!"

She came running out of the room and Miroku smiled a wide smile as Inuyasha, and even Sesshoumaru, blushed. Sango was dressed in a jewel encrusted bra and panties covered by a sheer overlay of organza,

"Cleopatra ...is this some kind of joke?" demanded the demon slayer.

"No." she answered flatly, "In my country, this is what the harlots wear."

"Well, this is MY country and I don't wear this!" said Sango, her anger boiling over.

Kagome and Anzu appeared wearing very similar outfits. This time it was Inuyasha's turn to smile,

"Can we keep these outfits, Cleopatra." he said, eyeing his mate lustily.

He turned and saw that Miroku's grin had grown broader as he eyed the three young ladies. This time it was Miroku who earned the bonk on the head,

"Hey, you lecher, eye your own mate, not mine."

Miroku's eyes were agog and he was panting when Inuyasha hit him on the head, snapping him back to reality,

"Uh, yes, of course, now what were we discussing, gentlemen?" Miroku recovered and tried to sound professional.

"Deal with it Sango." said Kagome.

"Am I supposed to fight in this?" Sango turned and looked at Kagome.

"As best you can, I guess." responded Kagome, clearly not too sure of her own outfit.

Just then, a young woman burst through the door,

"Kagome! Is that you?" she called out, eyeing the priestess.

"Princess Tsukiko ... how ...why are you here?" Kagome asked, taking the young girl's hand.

"I took refuge here. With my lover ... you remember him ...the young samurai that saved your life ... he told me all about it after I heard my father had ordered you executed." she said breathlessly.

Just then, the very same young samurai entered the hut,

"Lady Kagome, how nice to meet you again." he spoke, almost reverently.

Inuyasha eyed him warily,

"You're the samurai that managed to keep my mate and pups alive?" he asked.

"Yes. I go by the name Shion." he replied to Inuyasha.

"Then, Shion, I owe you my gratitude." Inuyasha replied simply.

"Why are you here taking refuge?" asked Kagome.

"My father and brother were murdered. The whole castle destroyed. Shion and I escaped ... found this place and acted like them so we wouldn't be discovered." she answered.

"Was it Ryouya who killed your family and destroyed your castle?" asked Miroku, but he already knew the answer.

"Yes." she said softly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Shion, "I want to destroy that monster."

"You any good?" asked Inuyasha, eyeing the young man's sword.

The samurai stood up straight and tall, "Very good. I was trained as the Lord's personal guard." he said proudly.

"Good." agreed Inuyasha, "We need four men to carry that stupid throne. We were one short. Looks like your in."

"Hey, what about me?" shouted Shippou.

"You'll be hidden under Inuyasha's robe." said Cleopatra, "Can we go now? We have a time limit."

Cleopatra lined them up and then climbed on the portable throne. The four men lifted and carried her away as the three women walked in front of them.

As they approached the castle, an ominous and horrendous sight greeted them. Anzu gasped,

"Brother!"

There, on a tall pillar, was the head of Ryouya, with a grotesque scream etched on his face. Even Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru felt their stomachs churn,

"That's not all." spoke Inuyasha, softly as they walked past a torch.

Ahead of them were pillars in a row ... the first two after Ryouya was Yasunao and Daisuke of the Shiba dog tribe.

Kagome turned and wretched, "Oh my goodness." she said to herself.

The horror didn't stop there. As the next two pillars came into view, Kagome muffled a scream,

"GINTA! HAKKAKU!" she cried out.

The terror etched on their faces echoed through Inuyasha's mind. He closed his eyes, hoping the image would fade. It didn't.

"Kouga." Kagome said softly, voicing everyone's thoughts, "He was so badly injured ... was he killed too?"

As if on cue, the object of their collective thoughts landed in front of them, sniffing,

"Muttface?" he asked.

"Whaddya want, wolf?" answered Inuyasha.

"So it is you. What's up with the strange garb?" asked Kouga.

"We are infiltrating Bbwaddene's castle." answered Miroku.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Kouga asked, coming closer.

Inuyasha grabbed his clothes and pulled the wolf back to face him,

"I said, whaddya want?"

"I want to kill the bastard responsible for destroying my bretheren, but Ryouya is dead." answered Kouga.

"It isn't Ryouya you should be after." said Sesshoumaru.

"Who's behind Ryouya's death?" asked Kouga.

"The puppeteer controlling all the people and demons. Bbwaddene." answered Anzu.

Kouga's eyebrows raised,

"Bbwaddene you say? And he's in this castle? And you are going to fight him ... how? Where's your weapons?"

Sango looked confused. She was carry her Hairakotsu, Kagome had her long bow and Inuyasha had his sword,

"Yes we do, Kouga." answered Sango.

Cleopatra purred from behind the curtains,

"I have them hidden under a spell."

Kouga peered up,

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Our ace in the hole." commented Kagome, "Bbwaddene's wife."

"And, she's leading you in like lambs to the slaughter?" he looked at Inuyasha angrily, "How stupid can you be, mutt?"

"HMPH! Blame him!" Inuyasha responded, shaking his head over towards his brother,

"Sesshoumaru?" Kouga's voice raised up in a query.

"I need not explain myself to the likes of you." Sesshoumaru responded.

"No. Of course not." Kouga stated flatly.

"If you want to join us, Kouga, I believe Cleopatra has another set of robes." offered Miroku.

"HMPH!" Kouga responded, "Why not? Sounds like fun. Back together again ...just like when we defeated Naraku."

"When** I **defeated Naraku!" Inuyasha stated emphatically.

"Oh, yea. You did help, didn't you?" replied Kouga, sarcastically.

"Let's move." ordered Sesshoumaru.

Cleopatra handed Kouga a set of robes and Kouga walked in step with them. Passing more pillars with more heads frozen in the time of their terror, the group quickly entered the castle. The scene changed inside as Bbwaddene's zombie servants filled the halls. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha took deep sniffs to find their prey,

"He's in the main hall." said Cleopatra.

The group followed her direction and soon the expansive main hall was in front of them. As people watched, Bbwaddene noticed his wife at the entryway and motioned for the musicians to start playing. Cleopatra was carried in slowly with her harlots in front, their faces now covered with veils. Bbwaddene stood up from the throne to greet his wife,

'_So he's our target_.' thought Inuyasha.

'_He's huge_.' though Miroku.

'_You're a dead man_!' thought Kouga.

'_You're mine, vermin_!' thought Sesshoumaru.


	50. Chapter 50

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the otheuur companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 50

_A/N: My deepest apologies for the LOOOONG delay in the update. Honestly, I was sort of losing interest in Inuyasha and so I stopped writing. It was feeling like a chore because I felt the manga was dragging! The other problem was this chapter. I suck big time at battle scenes and this was a pivotal battle. When I first started this chapter in the fall, nothing sounded right. So I put it down. It upset me, too, because I knew I only had like, 2 chapters to go to finish this story and that my mind already had a sequel. I finally decided to tackle this scene again and while not perfect, it is passable. I decided to write the last two chapters and get them up and out of the way. Then I'm going to concentrate on my other two incomplete stories before I tackle the sequel to this one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next two chapters and the conclusion of "Love, Interrupted"_

.Bwaddene stared as the men carried his wife's throne to the front. He leerily gazed down at the girls leading the procession,

'_Ahh'_, he thought, '_Japanese girls, I hope. I so tire of my own girls_.'

As the procession stopped, the disguised Kouga, under whispered instructions from the queen, opened the veils of the throne,

"MY PEOPLE" declared Bwaddene, "ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE YOUR DIVINE QUEEN AND GODDESS. A WOMAN MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN THE GODDESS AMATERASU HERSELF. MY WIFE, CLEOPATRA!"

The controlled people in the hall clapped enthusiatiscally as Cleopatra was assisted from her throne by Kouga. Ascending the stairs to assume her place beside her husband, she acknowledged the crowd half-heartedly.

Bwaddene then motioned for the "harlots" to join him on the staging area where his throne sat. Kagome, Anzu and Sango looked nervously at each other before ascending the stairs.

Inuyasha shook inside,

'_Kagome_!' he thought.

As the girls sat on the floor beside Bwaddene as instructed, the dictator eyed the throne carriers. Waving his hand, he announced,

"DISMISSED!"

When the men did not move, Bwaddene commanded again,

"I SAID, DISMISSED!"

At this, Cleopatra seductively sat down on her throne.

'_That's our signal_.' thought Inuyasha.

Quick as a flash, the men through off their garments, revealing their identities. The women stood up and followed suit. As Kouga attached his Goraishi, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Shion unsheathed their swords,and Miroku prepared for battle. The women took fighting poses,

"WHAT IS THIS?", Bwaddene bellowed.

"Your ultimate demise, my dear husband." commented Cleopatra, her voice filled with both sex and hate.

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bwaddene yelled at the top of his lungs as his whole body began to glow.

Kagome raised her arrow and aimed it at the huge man, but before she could release it, she felt herself thrown by an enormous force, sending her flying to the floor.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as he heard his mate moan in agony. He watched in disbelief as electrical charges rattled over her body causing her to tremble with seizures.

Inuyasha started to go to her until Sesshoumaru bellowed,

"NO INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha stopped, his heart racing as he felt the power from Sesshoumaru's sword fly by him towards his target. His eyes followed the blast as it hit Bwaddene and ... nothing. His eyes widened,

'_Sesshoumaru's sword ... failed_?' he thought in disbelief.

Forcing himself to leave Kagome alone, he heard Sango's cry,

"HARAIKOTSU!"

The boomerang bone headed for the man and he simply swatted it away like a fly. It was then Inuyasha realized Bwaddene was growing larger,

"WHAT THE FUCK ...?" Inuyasha yelled.

The fight was now on. As Bwaddene grew in size, he commanded his puppets to protect him. The controlled people in the hall surrounded the men, preventing a completely clear shot of the target. As the men kept pushing the humans away, Bwaddene continues his assault. Turning to Sango and Anzu, he attacked both of them with the same attack that he used on Kagome. Sango was hit dead on, sending her flying as well, the electricity causing seizures. Miroku, determined to protect her, manged to launch himself at Bwaddene, only to find himself sent flying into a pillar of stone, knocking him unconcious, bleeding profusely.

"All right, big guy!" said Kouga, as he managed to get an opening and leaped up towards the demon,

"GORAISHI!" he cried out.

Kouga managed to get a piece of the demon as Anzu took advantage of the distraction. Transforming into her dog form, she attacked with her claws. As the Goraishi ripped Bwaddene's skin, his body fully transformed into that of a giant hyena ... bigger than anything Kouga or Anzu had seen before. The hyena's claws ripped into Kouga, deeply cutting him before he spun around and grasped Anzu in his jaws, crushing her body,

'_ANZU_!' Sesshoumaru's mind screamed and the resolve he had to not hurt the controlled humans dissolved. Slicing through the pack of puppets, he raced towards Bwaddene, only to be stopped by Anzu's lifeless body as the hyena threw her away.

Inuyasha's mind registered what had happened. He had been trying not to hurt these people, but Kagome and Sango writhed in pain, Miroku was unconcious and Sesshoumaru? Looking up, he saw a familar sight,

"FOX MAGIC SMASHING TOP!"

'_When did Shippou leave me_?' he thought.

Shippou followed his illusion with,

"FOX FIRE!"

The kit was managing to keep Bwaddene distracted,

"Brave Shippou.", Inuyasha said to himself, "Stupid but brave."

Just then, he felt an arm on his shoulder,

"Damn it, Dog shit, do something!"

It was Kouga.

"You're alive?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"Fuck me - he needs to be brought down. Close contact fighting won't do it. Use the fucking sword!"

"Kouga. Help Kagome. Please." Inuyasha begged.

"Of course." Kouga said as he managed to get through the throng.

"Shion!" Inuyasha called.

No answer. Inuyasha looked back. He saw no sign of the samurai. As he refocused on his opponent, he saw Cleopatra standing up,

"It seems, dear husband, that you cannot control a throng of people, fight and keep my powers oppressed. I will be the one to AVENGE MY PEOPLE!"

As Cleopatra attempted to transform, her husband reactly swiftly and seized her in his jaws, crushing her neck,

"My wife .. it is you who will die." he said, tossing her body aside.

"NOOOO!" screamed Inuyasha, as he managed to break free of the throng,

'_His powers over the people are weaking_.' Inuyasha thought, as he leapt to Cleopatra's side,

"Cleopatra!" he cried.

As the demon hyena bellowed his laughter behind him, Inuyasha realized that the demonness wasn't dead, but dying,

"Inu - yasha." she said weakly, coughing up blood, "Promise me, you will destroy Bwaddene ... and ... free ... and ... avenge ... my ... people ..." Each word was a strain as she drew a ragged breath.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes. Anger welled up in his. His people, Japan, would not be under this demon's control. Her people should not be either ...

"Promise ... me ..." she weakly grabbed his hitoe with her bloody hand.

He took her hand and said, "I promise."

Her eyes went glassy and her body went limp. As she passed, Inuyasha felt a strange feeling. His sword glowed and resonated. The Dragon-scaled Tessaiga appeared,

"Of course ..."

He stood up and faced Bwaddene. He saw his brother's figure in front of him as well as,

"SHION!"

Shion had assisted the daiyoukai and now both stood at the ready. The brothers' eyes met - both faces set with determination. Sesshoumaru said something to Shion and Shion bolted forward, lunging at the giant hyena,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed.

As the hyena turned to face his opponent, Sesshoumaru released a mighty blast. Ignoring the human, the hyena did exactly what Inuyasha had hoped he would do. His body began to glow as his powers began to build. Inuyasha held up Tessaiga,

Bwaddene froze in his tracks as his body shook,

'_WHAT IS THIS_?' his mind screamed, as he felt his power draining away as the Tessaiga sapped him.

His scream pierced the air as his body began to fade,

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then ... quiet.

Shion looked at the spot where the giant hyena was standing,

"You did it, Inuyasha!" he exclaimed.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword as he ran to Kagome,

"DAMN IT ALL! I DID NOTHING!" he yelled as he grabbed Kagome's limp body and pulled her closer. She moaned softly,

'_Thank goodness. She's alive_.' he thought.

"The spell on her stopped when you started to absorb Bwaddene's powers." Kouga replied.

Shion joined him,

"What do you mean, you did nothing? You destroyed the demon. The people are back to normal." Shion said, motioning around him to the confused lot of people milling around, as comments like, "Where are we?" and "How did we get here?" were heard.

"I didn't destroy him. He escaped." said Inuyasha, angrily.

"Are you sure?" pushed Shion.

"Yea, I felt it too. He disappeared." agreed Kouga.

'_Promise ... me_.'

The words echoed in his head as he cradled Kagome. His fight wasn't over just yet. But, how was he to find Bwaddene now?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The heroes took account of the damage. Kouga was seriously wounded, but refused any assistance,

"I'm a full demon ... I'll be fine." he scoffed at Kagome. He still held a deep love for her but knew her heart belonged to Inuyasha. And his heart was further hurt by the loss of Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku,

"I gotta go." he said, turning and leaving.

Kagome still ached, her body bruised and bloody, but otherwise ok. As was Sango. Miroku had a serious head injury and claimed to not remember anything. Approaching a village maiden outside the castle, he said,

"Would you bear my child?"

Earning him a hard BONK! on the head from Sango's Hairaikotsu,

"Don't remember, huh, Monk?" the demon slayer questioned.

"I do now." he replied softly.

Shion met back up with his Princess. As Tsukiko hugged him tightly, he said to her,

"Marry me, my Princess?"

"Yes! Yes! Anything my love!" she squealed with delight.

Shippou sat on Kagome's shoulder staring away from the group. Inuyasha followed his gaze. He saw Sesshoumaru kneeling on the ground with Anzu in his arms. Inuyasha could smell the death on her. He watched as Sesshoumaru stood up and unsheathed Tenseiga. Swinging it over Anzu, the female dog demon began to revive. As she sat up, Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru display the most emotion he had ever seen him physically display ... happiness.

"Let's leave them alone."

He turned and saw the source of the voice. Kagome.

Looking at his comrades, he said,

"Let's return to the village."

Turning to the samurai and Princess, Kagome offered,

"You are welcomed to join us."

"No." said Shion, " We will return to the south and my birth village. That is where we will live."

"Thank you, Kagome.", Tsukiko said, hugging the miko.

"You're welcome. Take care of yourselves, you two." Kagome smiled as Shion lifted Tsukiko up onto a white stallion and proceeded to leave.

"LORD SESSHOUMARU!" came a voice from the sky.

Sesshoumaru and the others looked up to see Ah-Un and Jaken,

"I'm so glad you're alive, m'lord!" Jaken said, as he disembarked from Ah-Un when the dragon landed.

"JAKEN!", commanded Sesshoumaru, "Where did you go?"

"I am sorry, m'lord, but I didn't think there was anything I could do. So, Ah-Un and I left." the imp lowered his head in shame.

**BONK!**

"Ohhhh. I really need to learn to keep quiet." moaned Jaken, as he felt the lumps on his head delivered by the dog demon.

Inuyasha laughed,

"Haa Haa. Let's go people. Let's get back to the village. I want to see my pups." he said, happily, as he wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"Inuyasha. Ouch!" she complained.

His ears lowered, "I'm sorry."

Kirara transformed as Sango, Miroku and Shippou climbed on and Kagome was hoisted onto Inuyasha's back. As they sped away, the last thing they heard was Jaken,

"DON'T LEAVE ME MASTERrrrrrr ..." 


	51. Chapter 51

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the otheuur companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

Love, Interrupted

Chapter 51

Epilogue

The afternoon sun beat down mercilessly as the group headed into the village,

"DADDY! MAMA!" three voices chorused, as three little tots came scrambling out of the hut followed by Rin, who carried Yasuo, and Kohaku, who carried Kurayami. Kaede and Mushin soon followed,

"MY BABIES!" Kagome cried out as she ran to hug her children. Inuyasha picked up Kurayami and Yasuo, who squirmed and giggled with joy,

"Goodness, they're huge!" commented Kagome, "What have you been feeding them?" she asked no one in particular.

Inuyasha huffed, "They come from hardy stock!"

Miroku and Sango looked fondly and wistfully at the hanyou family. Miroku hugged Sango,

"Let's go in, my love." he whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaede and Rin prepared food as the group reiterated their encounters,

"So, the demon has not been vanquished?" asked Kaede.

"No." said Inuyasha, sternly, as he gently brushed Kurayami's hair with his claws and Yasuo and Taji cuddled on his lap. Shinta and Sakura sat playing with their mother,

"What do you think we should do, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"Do?", Inuyasha commented dryly, "We go after him, of course."

"After him?" queried Sango.

"And where exactly do we go?" asked Shippou.

"Where he went, obviously." Inuyasha stated as if it was perfectly clear.

"And that is?" said Miroku, impatiently.

"Africa." was Inuyasha's blunt reply.

The group stared at him blankly trying to comprehend what he had just stated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Night fell on the small village. Inuyasha stood outside the hut, the wind blowing his hair softly. Winter was coming. He could feel the chill in the air. Smell the frost in the heavens. A voice broke through his thoughts,

"Inuyasha."

He turned towards the voice,

"Miroku." he acknowledged his friend.

Miroku stood beside his friend. They both stared at the waning moon,

"The new moon will be here soon." commented Miroku, absentmindedly, "At least we finished our quest before then."

"It's not finished." Inuyasha spoke, "Not yet."

"We drove the demon out of Japan, Inuyasha. Our work here is done." chided Miroku, gently.

"Precisely. Our work HERE is done. But, the job is not done."

"Inuyasha?" queried Miroku.

"What's to keep that bastard from returning? This could all happen again." he spoke with finality.

"If that happens, then we fight. But, going to Africa? Hell, Inuyasha, we don't even know where that is." said Miroku.

"Kagome does." replied Inuyasha.

"Ok. How do we get there?" Miroku pressed.

Inuyasha remained quiet. He hadn't figured that part out yet.

Miroku sighed. He knew his friend. The conversation was over, for now. He turned to re-enter the hut,

"Miroku."

The monk turned to face Inuyasha's back,

"Yes?"

"You've done good."

"Pardon?" asked the confused hoshi.

"Sango. She's with child. Still. Your unborn survived this mess. As you say, it appears Buddha has blessed you." 

With that, Inuyasha fell silent. Miroku felt his heart leap with joy. Sango was pregnant! Smiling a goofy smile, he turned and entered the hut.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome finished getting the pups to sleep. As Sakura lost the final battle and drifted off, Kagome heard the door slide open. She smiled as Inuyasha walked through the door,

"Are they asleep?" Inuyasha asked, as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, even though he knew the answer from their scent,

"Yes. They look so peaceful when they're asleep."

"HmHm." Inuyasha agreed, as he kissed his mate's neck. She lifted her arm and wrapped it around his neck,

"Hungry, my love?" she purred.

"Only for you, koi." he whispered into her ear.

They turned and went to their own bed, settling down on the futon. Their firey kisses and passionate embrace taking them to Nirvana.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just before dawn, Kagome awoke to see Inuyasha's golden orbs staring at her lovingly,

"Morning." she mumbled.

"Morning." he smiled as he kissed her.

Kagome stretched and sat up while Inuyasha growled at the distance,

"Get back here." he said, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back down onto the futon, causing her to giggle,

"Inuyasha." she said, her voice suddenly becoming serious, "We need to talk."

"About what?" asked her mate, as he nuzzled her neck.

"About this idea of yours. Going to Africa?"

Inuyasha pulled away and laid on his back. He knew there was no way to distract Kagome when she wanted to talk about something serious,

'_There goes the mood_.' he sighed.

"I think it's a bad idea, Inuyasha." she stated, flatly.

"Maybe it is. But, I don't have a choice." he stated firmly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because, ..." he stopped.

She waved her hand in a 'Please continue.' motion, "Because, ... why?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Because ... I promised Cleopatra before she died that I would defeat Bwaddene and avenge and free her people."

"Oh." was all she said.

She knew Inuyasha never broke a promise. And he wouldn't start now,

"I have to figure out how to get there. And, we're not going anywhere now. Winter is nearly here. Plus, if I can figure out the secret to this village ..." his voice dropped off.

Kagome's interest piqued, "Secret?" she queried, "What do you mean, secret?"

"Didn't you notice? This was the only village not taken over by Bwaddene. Why was that? These people seem like just ordinary humans. I mean, why wasn't this village dominated also?"

"I'm glad it wasn't." Kagome shivered at what Inuyasha said.

He sat up,

"Kagome, do you feel any kind of strange aura here? Anything that might explain it?"

"No, I don't. Maybe it's the shrine. The people respect it very much."

"Hmmm." Inuyasha's mind wandered.

"It's a Buddhist shrine. Maybe this shrine has stronger ties to Buddha?" Kagome wondered.

"With Mushin as head monk? You can't be serious."

Kagome shrugged and settled back down and cuddled with her mate,

"Sango's pregnant." Inuyasha offhandedly tossed out.

"WHAT?" shrieked Kagome.

"SHHHHHHHH! You'll wake the whole hut up, wench!" he scolded her.

"But, the battle? Was she pregnant then? My goodness, the baby ..."

He pulled her close and quieted her worries with a kiss,

"Relax. She's fine. And so is the baby."

Kagome relaxed against him,

"If you say so ..."

"Have I ever been wrong about these things?" he questioned her.

Silence.

"Kagome?"

Silence.

He growled, "WELL?"

"Uhhh ... no."

"What took you so long to answer me?"

"I had to search my memory." she giggled.

"Wench."

"Bastard."

"As long as we understand each other." he replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

As the hut began to come to life, the air was filled with chatter and toddler laughter as well as the smell of a hearty venison stew. Kagome excitedly hugged Sango and congratulated her and Miroku,

"I'm so happy for you!" she gushed.

Kohaku stared,

"Ane-ue ... your pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes, my brother." Sango responded happily, as Miroku hugged her.

"Good for you, Miroku." congratulated Mushin.

"Yea! Master!" said Hachi.

Kohaku looked dazed,

"I'm ... gonna be an ... UNCLE!" he announced happily.

As the crew sat down to a hearty breakfast of stew, eggs, biscuits, pickles, apples and pumpkin the chatter quieted down. Inuyasha took the chance to question Mushin,

"Mushin?"

"Yes?" the drunkard replied.

"Do you have any idea why this village was spared from Bwaddene's control? Is there something special about this village?" Inuyasha laid out his question.

"Hmmmm." the monk mused, "All I know is what is legend. Legend tells that there once was a huge Shinto shrine here dedicated to a very powerful deity. The villagers honored the deity and constantly gave offerings to the shrine. Then, one day, a powerful earthquake hit this are causing mass destruction and death. What wasn't destroyed by the earthquake was destroyed by subsequent aftershocks and volcanic eruptions. The entire village was buried, including the shrine. That was centuries ago."

"Centuries?" Miroku queried, his interest level upped by the story he had never heard before.

"Yes. At least 10 centuries. This land wasn't inhabited again until about 2 centuries ago. It was claimed by Chinese Buddhist monks. The temple to Buddha was built and eventually this village was reborn."

"Could the deity from the old Shinto shrine still be protecting the village?" asked Shippou.

"What was the deity?" interjected Kagome.

"Don't know. That part wasn't handed down with the legend." Mushin finished the story.

"Old man! Alot of help you are." huffed Inuyasha.

"Master Mushin, is there anywhere we could go to find more information about this deity?" asked Miroku.

"No place that I know of. The shrine has been buried for at least a thousand years. And, along with it, all the scrolls documenting the information about the village and shrine." Mushin responded.

Quiet ensued after that exchange. Inuyasha stood up to walk outside. Kagome instinctively reached for and picked up the Tessaiga. As she did so, she cried out,

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha spun around,

"KAGOME!"

Tessaiga's blade quivered and resonated while glowing brightly with a spark that spread to Kagome's hand and through her body. As the group stared, Inuyasha rushed to Kagome as a mist was released from the blade,

"Inuyasha!" the very female voice said.

Inuyasha mumbled, "Cleopatra?"

"Inuyasha. In exchange for your promise to me, I know grant my powers to your mate. She will also be connected to you from now on. Her lifespan will be equal to yours, as was your desire. This is my gift to you."

The mist faded and so did the arc of lightening. Kagome dropped the sword and trembled,

"What just happened?" she asked.

"It seems the hyena demonness has granted you new powers." said Sango.

"Yes." agreed Kaede, "Now, she will just need to learn them."

Inuyasha took a hold of Kagome,

"You're unsteady. Lay down for a bit." he urged, leading her to the bedroom.

When he returned, he walked past the group to the outside. Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Kohaku followed. The silence was deafening until Miroku spoke,

"Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha lifted his head up to the sky and sniffed,

'_Snow. Tonight. Or possibly tomorrow_.' closing his eyes.

Miroku repeated, "Inuyasha? What do you think we should do?"

"Nothing now." Inuyasha spoke quietly, "Winter is here. We will have snow on the ground by tomorrow. Springtime ... when the ground has thawed. We will dig for the shrine."

"DIG?" exclaimed Sango.

"Through a thousand years of dirt?" exclaimed Kohaku.

"Not to mention volcanic ash." added Shippou.

"I want to know about this deity. If it is its power protecting this village, then maybe, just maybe, it will lend me its powers to defeat Bwaddene."

Sango, Shippou, Kohaku and Miroku looked at each other in disbelief. They knew that when Inuyasha set his mind to something, nothing could change it. They shrugged their shoulders and went back inside to get warm, leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts,

'_Springtime_.'


End file.
